DOA Extreme Male version!
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Tina sudden strike of inspiration causes her to build her own resort as well as inviting her own guests. Who would have thought her "inspiration" would change the lives of eight male contestants forever? Warning: YAOI. Non-canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Have you yaoi-fan girls and fan boys ever wondered why there isn´t any Extreme-volleyboll game involving the male characters? Ever wished for one? Well... I have and since I´m pretty sure Itagiki won´t ever make one I´m gonna provide this. It isn´t a game but I´m gonna try as hard as I can to give you some nice images XD!

_**A brilliant idea!**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bass asked his daughter.

"Hell, dad!" Tina grinned looking at the large prow-wrestler "if a UFO like Zack can pull it of, why shouldn´t I?"

_Yeah, _Bass thought to himself, _Why shouldn´t one UFO be able to pull it of when another does with splendid colors? _

"Think about it" Tinas closed her eyes with a dreamlike expression in her face " a whole Island filled with hot guys in shorts and since there are no girls..."

"Stop it!" Bass shrieked out in horror.

If there was one image Bass did not one in his head it was a island filled with guys in shorts that… no he didn´t want the see the rest of it.

"You know what happened at Zacks island, right?" Tina kept on ignoring her fathers pale face "girls aren´t exactly well… _yearning _if you know what I mean" she had a naughty expression in her blue eyes "but with twenty four days with none of the opposite sex present most of us…".

"Tina stop it!" Bass called out as a even more horrifying image appeared in his already damaged mind.

"Well… people like Christie and Kasumi, of course!" Tina kept on "wouldn´t have needed that to begin with" she raised a eyebrow "but to make girls like Kokoro… just imagine what such a thing would do to the guys!" she grinned.

"I don´t want to!" Bass exclaimed, "and what´s wrong with getting a boyfriend?"

Tina shook her head.

"You´re missing the whole point dad!"

"That is a completely perverted and meaningless one!" Bass muttered "but since I know you´ll follow threw with everything regardless of what I think I won´t waste no more time in trying to change your opinion".

Tina smiled broadly at her father.

"Wise decision dad" her blue eyes looked adoringly into his.

"Alright!" Bass gave a resigned sigh "bring as many guys in shorts as you want, just don´t let me witness the "fun-stuff", okey?"

"That´s cool Dad!" Tina said giving her father a hug "I´ll go send the invites now".

Bass hugged her back sighing as she practically danced into the kitchen.

Bass was still more then skeptical to this whole idea but to see his little girl smile like that he´d agree to _any _of her strange suggestions. And as said before convincing her otherwise would have been a fruitless attempt.

_._

Two days later Jann Lee took aim at the sack in his small apartment, his feet hitting it with devastating power. He was getting better and better each day, and the next tournament, the next tournament…

He had participated in every "Dead or alive tournament" from the first to the fourth spectacular one where DOATEC was burnt to the ground. And despite that ending he just knew that there was more to come. The restless dragon in him sensed so.

As he ran towards the sack a second in the middle of the air, lifting his knee and…

_Flap!_

With his hyper-trained senses the kung fu-fighter reacted to the noise immediately landing on the ground. Post!

Jann Lee ran towards the door. Could it be… could it be..?

_._

Elliot sighed. He was bored. Yes, he had plenty of things to do like… taking care of the dishes, cleaning the floor…

But no! No, no! It was a Saturday and the last thing he wanted to do in the weekends was spending time doing "chores" but still, what was there to do otherwise?

_I really wish I had more friends my age! _Elliot sighed. No friends his age were interested in spending hours practicing one single martial-arts move and no friends his age were interested in sitting down discussing ancient philosophy over a cup of tea and above all no friends his age had seen a evil cooperation burnt to the ground.

_I wished I´d exchanged numbers with the other contestants _Elliot sighed_. _

He remembered the energetic black man who seemed to wear a big smile on his face no matter what situation, the friendly white haired man who´d calmed him down when Elliot´d been so scared of disappointing his master Gen fu that non of the other contestants (not even the two assassins) had seemed terrifying in comparison.

Would he ever get to see these people again? Was it even gonna be a next tournament?

_._

Hayates eyes widened as he read the message. He couldn´t believe it! First off! How had they once again managed in getting into the Mugen tenshin without catching the eyes of the guards, and second… was it even supposed to be a fifth tournament? Hadn´t that damn cooperation been destroyed the last time?

"Hayate-chan".

Hayate turned around facing the red head. His dear sister Kasumi who´d finally decided to come back home to the village. Hayate couldn´t help smiling despite his irritation when looking into her huge, brown eyes. He was so glad to have her here again.

"You look troubled" the young girl frowned.

"I think I´ve received a new invite".

"What invite?"

Hayate showed her the note.

"Did you get one?" he asked.

"No" Kasumi shook her head "not Ayane-chan either!"

Hayate frowned. This indeed was suspicious. How could he be the only one to..? There was only one thing left to do and that was contacting Ryu. This could be a trap. And the poor ninja had no idea how right he was.

_._

A coffin filled with gold and jewelry, a lake filled with alligators to pass by to reach it. If Zack ran fast enough he might be able to…

If he jumped on top of one of them and jumped from back to back he could manage in pulling this threw, he´d been able to climb the Tri-tower, hadn´t he?

If he got that coffin he could bye a house in Italy and China as well and maybe the new sports-car he´d seen in the commercial a few days ago. Zack made his decision and leaped threw the air.

It was surprisingly easy to land on the huge animal and even easier to land on the next one. Strange as it seemed they didn´t seem to mind so Zack allowed himself to take it slower looking around a bit as he spotted the next alligator.

For a suburb this was rather strange he would have thought normally (yeah! Even Zack could find things strange) but as he jumped towards the next animal he didn´t think about the fact there were skyscrapers practically all around the lake and that there were limousines driving all around the area. He had to get that treasure and he was getting it now!

One last alligator left and Zack was finally standing on the other side of the lake looking at the coffin. He was just about to lift it up when…

Zacks eyes popped open immediately as he heard the post dropping in threw the door. He sighed.

Yes! Dreams were way to sweet! Only wearing his boxers he went to the door picking up the letter. But as he opened the envelope taking out the letter his eyes widened. He read it threw one more time before making a huge leap.

"I´m psychic, I´m psychic!" he yelled "fame and fortune, here I come!"

_._

"But isn´t this bloody tournament supposed to be over?" Leon muttered as he looked at the paper in his hand "and why the hell are they sending it to me? They know I´ve stopped competing a long time ago?"

He sighed. These idiots never seemed to get anything right!

"I´m simply not showing up!" he said to himself crossing his arms over his chest.

_._

Bayman looked around not being able to help throwing a glance on the clock now and then. He knew it was not going to make the time pass faster but it was as if though he thought that if he starred at it long enough the hand would move from nine to twelve.

Yes! One quarter left of this damn thing called work where he had to keep himself either from falling asleep standing or strangling the person on the other side of the disk.

"More ketchup!" the young boy said pouting, reaching the paper plate with chips back to Bayman.

Bayman hated his work! Seriously! His life being threatened a million times over and having to deal with psychopaths like Donovan was nothing comparing to dealing with a bunch of spoilt kids and their even more spoilt parents from nine o´clock in the morning to six o´clock in the evening.

To be honest he hadn´t even wanted to see Donovan dead as much as he wanted to kill some of the people buying fast-food here. He looked into the boys pig-like blue eyes.

_You certainly shouldn´t have anymore ketchup _he thought when looking at that balloon-like face and the huge, red pimples decorating it. How did people in the US feed their kids?

After thinking about it for a while Bayman smiled at the boy taking the plate in his hand going to the ketchup machine.

As he squeezed the bottle he let the ketchup pour right out in a violent stream, making the chips almost invisible.

"Here" he said, still smiling.

The boy who´d had a sneer on his lips the whole time was now looking at Bayman with wide eyes (or well as wide as those eyes could really get) and his mouth making his face twice as long.

"Have a nice day" Bayman said as he opened the door behind him.

He closed the door in time to avoid hearing the boys furious screams.

"You can´t do that! Are you freaking retarded?"

_._

Brad opened another one of the bottles. He´d have to go out for more later on.

It seemed the last months since the end of the tournament he´d drunken even more then he´d drunken before, and drinking more then before the tournament…

He sighed. Working at the bar now and then gave him money enough to bye those precious bottles as well as most other things he needed. That including, the small but still bearable apartment in witch he lived as well as the impish, metal-monster standing on the table.

Although his eye-lids were about to fall down he forced himself sitting down on the chair turning the computer on.

As usual it took a long time for a program to start since the models he could afford weren´t the most "evolved" ones.

He´d only have to check the mail and then…bedtime. Finally! Brad sighed as he managed in starting "fire-fox" after what seemed like a eternity.

Truth to say he couldn´t have cared less about that thing called email but for the sake of his boos… or well work he had to stay updated.

The moment he opened the email Brads jaw dropped…

"What the…?" Brad didn´t manage in finishing the sentence.

_._

"Can you believe these people, Ryu?" Hayate exclaimed looking at his best friend.

Ryu only looked back at him with the same peaceful and somewhat un-figurable look as usual.

"Seriously!" Hayate kept on, "after everything we´ve done to them, how do they manage in not dying?"

"Seriously, Hayate", Ryu said softly, "are you really surprised to see them managing in NOT dying? You should be surprised they took so long in sending us the invites instead".

"Aren´t you surprised Ayane and Kasumi didn´t receive any?"

"With these people..?" Ryu chuckled, "nothing really surprises me".

"Aren´t you afraid it´s going to be a set-up?" Hayates pitch was twice as high as usual.

"Isn´t the DOA-tournament, always a set-up?" Ryu gave half a smile.

It went quiet for a while.

"So do we participate this time or not?" Hayate asked.

"Hm," Ryu said, a thoughtful expression in his green eyes.

_._

As Leon laid down in his bed closing his eyes, he´d made his decision. He was done with Tengus, done with Genra, done with stalker Russian assassins.

"I swear!" he muttered, "if Bayman is going to pull that bloody "Leon you´re finished again" I´m gonna make sure he never enters a tournament again".

_Listen to me, _he thought, _I´m acting as if though I´m actually gonna participate this year. I wonder if Zack´s participating?_

Leon couldn´t help grinning as he thought of the black mans first line as they first met at the second tournament.

"So we meet again", Leon had said.

"Have I seen you before?" Zack´d answered.

"I think so…"

"You were a damn ugly one, anyway!"

Leon laughed when remembering. Zack had to be the only one saying such a thing without pissing anyone of. No matter how cocky, obnoctious and sometimes extremely provoking the black mans comments were the only thing they seemed to do was making people smile. Especially Leon…

Leon turned around, falling asleep with yet another smile on his lips.

_._

When Bayman entered his apartment he was about to fall asleep standing. Seriously! The one saying working at a fast-food place was easier then being a assassin had to be seriously misinformed or lack a huge amount of brain-cells.

He sighed as he bent down picking up the envelope on the floor. Bayman usually didn´t get that much post and once he did it was usually commercial of some sort.

"So what will it be today", he muttered, "SALE on Matrix-technology, Adesso-pizzas special menus, Ten ways to annoy Bayman"?

And what Bayman read when opening the envelope certainly toped the list of the last example.

_._

"Yes!" Elliot smiled as he read the letter once again. What he´d been hoping for and dreaming of for almost a year had come true. It was hear to read, right before his eyes.

And he was attending, damn right he was! He was just going to pack his bag first!

AN: So what do you think? Want another chapter? Well... review!

Promise you plenty of yaoi-hotness to come if you do. And this is M-rated so you know what to excpect from M-rated fics, huh? Well... review if you want some...

See ya, in the next chap! XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Gosh! I didn´t expect to get this many reviews in such a short chapter but thanks! You guys are great! Now on to the chapter!  
**

"_**Meeting up"**_

"Ryu wake up! You´re missing the flight".

"What flight?" the ninja slurred turning around in the bed again, "what are you talking about Rachel-san we´re up against a demon of the worst kind and you´re talking about a flight?"

"The plane!", Hayate snapped, shaking his best friend roughly.

The mugen-tenshin leader hated these typical Ryu-moments when the ninja was so caught up in his dreams that he couldn´t separate them from reality.

"But there is of course a dragon nearby Rachel-san", Ryu kept speaking, "I supposed that if we take it we might make it in time to well…"

Ryu didn´t have time to finish the sentence before a hand squeezed his wrist.

"Aoooooouch!"

The super ninjas screams pierced the air as he sat up in the bed.

"Hayate! Why on earth were you doing that? You were choking the blood flow!"

"That was the whole point!", Hayate snarled, "you made this stupid decision to bye the tickets, now you suffer the consequences for it".

"You don´t have to be so angry", Ryu frowned.

Hayate only threw the super-ninjas clothes at him as a answer.

_._

" This is driving me insane!" Elliot exclaimed as he dug threw his drawers.

He had to find those pants otherwise he wouldn´t be able to move properly when fighting. In his head Elliot cursed himself for his childlike excitement. If he only hadn´t been so absorbed by his desire to get to the DOA-tournament again that he´d forgot packing the most crucial things.

And now he had to find them when he hardly had any time doing it. Damn him and his unfocused mind!

_._

"Damn!" Zack exclaimed as he ran all the way towards the parking lot. If he didn´t manage in getting there in time he´d lose his chance of success and the chance to once again get to fight a worthy opponent.

Yeah! He loved using his Muai-thai and he loved the prize that came when using it right.

As he ran towards his black Cadillac he put as much effort into the run as he´d have had he been fighting a opponent. There was no way in hell he´d miss this flight.

_._

Jann Lee turned around looking all around the airport. Was he really in the right place?

But why would he worry about such a thing now? He´d never had a problem taking the right flight before. It had to be… what? Nervousness? But why on earth would he be nervous now?

"Yes! This is the right place", a deep voice said.

Jann Lee turned around facing a seemingly not-so-glad-to-be-here Bayman. The Russian looked practically as if though he was facing eternal darkness or was about to be sent to prison.

Jann Lee drew a sigh of relief. If Bayman looked as if though he was about to face eternal darkness Jann Lee had definitely come to the right place. The assassin always looked that way when going to a DOA-tournament, as if though he actually hadn´t accepted the invite himself but been tied up and dragged to the competition.

The Chinese shook his head. Some people truly couldn´t grasp the joys of fighting.

"Hello".

Jann Lee turned around facing the man with the long white hair.

"Any of you know what this thing is about this year?" Brad said.

"I´m taking a wild guess it is about those two girls wanting to kill each other again", Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

"Ayane and Kasumi or Christie and Helena?" Jann Lee asked.

"Makes no difference", Bayman said and looked possibly even more as if though he was being sent to serve of his sentence.

"Maybe they´ll show up soon", Jann Lee said.

But he´d barely had time finishing the sentence before seeing Ryu and Hayate rushing along the gates.

"Gods!" Hayate exclaimed,"I really do hope we make it in time!"

"Damn!" Ryu called out.

Brad faced Jann Lee giving a amused smile. Yes! Jann Lee knew exactly what he was thinking. _So now the controlled ninjas shows their true faces. _

"Damn! I hate having this little time!" Hayate whined.

"And where on earth is it..?" Ryu didn´t have time finishing the sentence.

"Right here!" Bayman sighed, his facial expression saying _I´ll snap the neck of the next person asking this damn question._

"Oh!" the tension dropped in Ryus face right away, the super ninja drawing a sigh of relief, "good to know we´re in time".

The Russian assassin looked if possibly even more annoyed after that statement. Jann Lee sighed inwards. _Really, that guy needs to pull that stick out of his ass or he´ll have a very hard time moving fast enough to avoid my strikes at the tournament._

Jann Lee turned around facing the white haired man again seeing Brad grinning at him.

"Save your energy for the fights, lad", he said slapping Jann Lee on the shoulder.

Jann Lee smiled back, glad that at least someone had managed in keeping their sense of humor.

"But still", Hayate looked at Ryu, "you wouldn´t have had to sleep so long. This is important matters we´re attending to and we can´t risk missing out on them just because we can´t wake up in time".

_Speaking of stick in the ass! _Jann Lee mentally rolled eyes at the Mugen-tenshin leader. Seriously! What was it with some people and their constant ways of faulting others?

"Yes, yes", Ryu only replied with a smile, "it´s about the seven millionth time you´re saying this so I think you´ve made your point".

_It´s strange Lei fang hasn´t showed up yet. _Jann Lee looked all around the airport. _She´s usually at the airport a hour before I get there. _

What he really should have asked himself should have been why there weren´t _any _girls at the airport. But as we all know Jann Lee was male and males tends to grasp things a tad bit later then women. So needles to say he turned his attention back to Brad Wong and the others.

_._

"Damn it! Damn it!" Zack yelled as he tried to manoeuvre his car threw the crowded traffic of New York.

Fame and fortune! He had to get it right or else he´d have to wait for the next tournament to reach his goal. Yes! A whole year.

"Move, move, move!" he called out loud even though he knew the people in the cars couldn´t hear him. He even brought forth his hand, gesturing to the drivers in front of him to drive faster.

A man in his fifties frowned at Zack shaking his head.

"Slow fok!" the black man muttered.

He brought his hand to the horn making a noise that brought him several other faces and head shakes.

As Zack tried to make his way threw the confused or aggravated drivers he noticed the road sign ahead of him.

"Thanks so much god!" he muttered, "making me drive ten miles slower is really gonna help catch my plane".

_._

Leon sighed as he made his way threw the crowd at the airport. Why had he signed up for this idiocity once again? He hadn´t even participated in the fourth tournament, so why had he agreed to this?

He´d already proved what he came to prove in the first place. He´d proved to Rolande he was the strongest man in the world. _Maybe it isn´t Rolande you want to prove yourself to?_

Leon shook his head at the silly thought. Of course he had proved himself enough!

But still… why was he here?

"So you haven´t learnt anything".

Leon turned around immediately facing the speaker with a sigh.

"I could ask the same of you Sergej!"

Bayman only answered the comment with a smirk, looking at Leon as if though something was very funny and that the biggest fun of it was Leon had no clue about what.

"Seriously!" Leon said, "say what you want and just get the hell away from me. I´m not in the mood for this!"

Bayman shook his head chuckling to himself.

"Don´t worry! I won´t beat your sorry ass up until we get to the tournament".

Leon sighed as his tournament long rival walked away. Bayman really had to be the most irritating individual that´d ever crossed his path. Seriously! Leon´d almost killed the guy the first time they met, Bayman either had the lowest sense of self-preservation Leon´d ever heard of or either he simply had a death wish.

He looked a bit further away seeing Jann Lee, Brad Wong, Ryu and Hayate talking to each other, Hayate looking as if though he was the president of the world as usual.

Leon saw no need in approaching them. He´d never seen any need in it ever in fact.

He looked all over the room.

His heart beat as he looked for the sixth face he expected to see here. No. He hadn´t shown up yet.

Leon instantly turned around as he heard steps in the corridor.

"Hello".

If Leon hadn´t learnt how to keep his emotions back he would have drawn a deep sigh. The boy with the blond hair, the innocent and somewhat lost eyes was definitely not the person he was looking for.

"Hi", Leon said more then distant. Had he shown up here for no reason.

"Elliot, that was not yesterday!" Brad Wong cheerful voice split the air as he looked at the boy with a huge smile, "get over here you little imp! I thought you wouldn´t show up!"

As Elliot ran towards the white haired man Leon drew that sigh. What if...? No, he didn´t want to think that thought. But what if..?

No! Leon simply refused to believe he wouldn´t show up! Leon simply couldn´t have accepted this stupid invite for no reason.

_._

"Go me!" Zack yelled happily as he raced threw the traffic.

This was not the first time he solved a problem this way. People got angry yes! People pushed the horns to their cars frenetically and some of them even opened their windows yelling obscenities but Zack only smiled.

Very soon he was going to demonstrate his even sharper Muai thai and very soon he was going to pick the fruits of it.

He was well aware he was driving ten miles over the highest speed allowed and boy did he love it?

_._

Leon sighed looking at the watch on the wall. Five minutes left and still no sign.

He looked all over the room. It just couldn´t be that…

The young blond boy approached him carefully.

"I suggest you get going", he said slowly, "our plane is leaving soon".

Leon wanted to tell the boy to get the hell away from him, to mind "his own damn business" like he´d done so many times before in the DOA-tournament when his opponents annoyed the sense out of him but instead he just nodded.

"Yes, I´m coming", he said.

But as he started walking, the large man took one last, hopeful look over his shoulder.

_._

"Just in time!" Zack gave a satisfied grin as he parked his car outside the airport.

He opened the door, whistling to himself as he locked it, taking out his bag.

This DOA-tournament had started better then ever! With a almost complete disaster!

And what a disaster! Zack grinned again. If there wasn´t any thrill involved it simply wasn´t a DOA-tournament.

_._

Leon was more then distraught as he stood in the line to the airport. He was going to participate in a tournament he hoped he´d never experience again, probably fight one or two abominations like that bloody Tengu or who knew, Omega number two.

Woohoo! Life was always as wonderful!

Leon looked at the two ninjas in front of him. Hayate was constantly talking about how everyone needed to "prepare for the worst" this tournament and how it most certainly was a "trap" while Ryu was constantly answering that the DOA-tournament "always was a trap".

Even though he´d never been particularly found of either of the two ninjas Leon had to say he agreed with Ryu on this. The DOA-tournament was _always _a trap and this last event certainly proved that point.

_I guess acceptance is the only way. _Leon sighed once again as he took a step into the plane.

"Helloooooooo"!

Leon literally jumped as fingers were stuck into his ribs, a familiar loud voice screaming in his ear.

If it had been anyone, _anyone _else Leon would have turned around and punched him in the face but as he looked at the person behind him he couldn´t hold back a smile.

"Zack! I didn´t think you´d participate".

It went quiet for a while, the black man frowning.

"Hellooooo", he exclaimed suddenly tapping Leon in the head, "is there anyone home".

Yet another gesture that´d have brought the berserk rage out of Leon had it been done by anyone else.

Leon wanted to hug Zack, holding him in his arms and tell him over and over again how happy he was Zack´d shown up this year to but instead he brought on his most stoic face saying.

"I should have guessed so".

_._

"Don´t you find this suspicious", Hayate said for about the tenth time this day as he and Ryu sat next to each other on the airplane.

_Yes, very, very suspicious indeed. _Ryu was about to sigh out loud but his mature nature stopped him. What was it with Hayate and suspiciousness! Sometimes it seemed to him his best friend couldn´t function if not _something _was wrong.

"Yes it is, very, very suspicious", Ryu said, "Hey! Hayate are you finished with that newspaper, I need something to read".

Hayate glared at his friend.

"Ryu", he exclaimed, "were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes, Ryu said with his most unobtrusive voice, "you said that all this was suspicious. And from a whole life involving suspiciousness I´ve learnt that the only way to avoid it is to stay updated. So are you finished with the newspaper or not?"

Hayate looked at the other man with daggers eyes before giving a sigh, throwing the newspaper to his friend.

"That´s why you´d never be a good clan leader", Hayate said resigned.

Ryu only smiled, shrugging his shoulders as a reply. Knowing Hayate all his life Ryu knew well there was nothing to do about Hayates faulting than ignoring it, so he turned the first page, starting to read.

_._

"So, kid", Brad grinned towards Elliot, "time for the second tournament? How does it feel? Sharpened up your strikes a bit".

Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess." he said, "finding a trainer who measures up to Gen fu is hard, so I´ve had to train some myself".

"Works to! Hey, kid! Do you know what challenges they´ll throw at us this tournament?"

"Not sure", Elliot frowned.

Truth to say he didn´t care about what challenges they´d throw at him as long as he got to participate.

"You know, being put to the test teaches you way more then sparring with a fighter you already know. In real life you seldom get the luxury to chose your opponent".

"Umhum", Elliot nodded, looking out of the window.

Truth to say Elliot was overwhelmed to finally meet his old friend again and happy to have someone to talk to. But since the boy wasn´t used to conversing for so long he only sat quiet nodding and saying "yes" now and then.

_._

Jann Lee looked over at the white haired man and the blond boy. These two seemed to have evolved such connection despite their differences.

The polite, somewhat reserved young boy and the relaxed, cheerful, talkative man. He envied them or well…at least Elliot.

Jann Lee looked at the overweight, probably middle-aged woman next to him, sleeping with her mouth open, the drool hanging out of her lips. The kung fu fighter grimaced, looking out the window.

There were no words for how much he´d rather listen to Brads jokes and easy manners then the snores coming out of her nose.

"Snaaaaaarh!"

Jann Lee grimaced again.

He looked over at Elliot and Brad Wong again, sighing. If Lei fang´d been here he´d at least had someone to talk to even though, they´d only talk about annoying things like "how she was going to beat him this tournament" and sometimes…yes dresses (even though the last subject wasn´t directly something Jann Lee´d come up with himself).

As Jann Lee once again without thinking looked over at Brad and Elliot, the white haired man looked straight at him, grinning.

The kung fu-fighters eyes widened in surprise before smiling back at the other man.

_._

"Uaaaaaah"!

"Hubby, hubby! Calm down!" the skinny woman, with the ill fitting lilac and green dress said to the slight tomato-colored baby in her arms.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" the beast roared again.

Bayman shielded his ears, thinking this would be a reeeeally long flight. Only half a hour had passed since he and the others had boarded the plane and he already felt like jumping out of the window.

Ever since he got unlucky enough getting this seat, the little imp beside him as well as his loud mother had tortured his ears.

Seriously! The list he´d spoken about yesterday, the "Ten ways to annoy Bayman-list", seemed to be about to come true. 1. Invitation to participate in the stupid DOA-tournament, 2. People being hyper-stressed out about said stupid tournament, 3. Leon being the same ignorant jerk as usual, 4. Being placed next to baby-screams, baby-farts and a hysteric mother.

So what would number 5 turn out to be?

He laid his arm at the armrest placing his hand under his chin. At least the…

"Anyone wants a drink?"

"Aooooouch!" despite his long experience to handle physical pain, both as a mercenary and a the DOA-contestant Bayman couldn´t hold back the scream as his elbow slammed into the cart with drinks passing threw the corridor.

"Oh! I´m sorry!" the air hostess apologized.

Bayman shook his head. Ok. 5. Got elbow crushed by cart.

_._

"Aooooouch!"

Both Zack and Leon jumped on their seats when hearing the voice that was unmistakably Baymans.

"Geez!" Zack exclaimed, "dude sat down on a needle or something?"

Leon shook his head.

"Lord knows!" he said, "lord knows!"

Yes! Truth to say nothing Bayman did would ever surprise Leon. That Russians mental stability equaled that of a rabid dog.

Hell! It wouldn´t even surprise Leon if Bayman was schizophrenic. One moment he was cold as ice, laughing as everything fell apart around him and in the next second he freaked out over what... a needle in the finger?

"Enough about crazy-boy over there", Zack shrugged his shoulders, what will you do if you win?"

Yes, the usual question, not surprisingly always asked by Zack. Once again, this was something that´d annoyed the hell out of Leon had it been asked by anyone else. But Zack was Zack so therefore Leon was going to answer his question.

"I´m going away," Leon said witch was what he´d normally do no matter if he´d win or not.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed grinning, "you´re not telling me it´s to the desert again. I mean if you want sun and sunburn you have Florida, New Zealand, Thailand… Ok, since I know it´s futile convincing you otherwise I´m just gonna say. Fun to see your big face again!"

_Nice to be seen. _Leon only nodded as a answer, the same neutral expression on his face as usual. His soldier-like nature prevented him even from saying thanks but that didn´t mean he didn´t feel it.

_Thank you annoying DOATEC for sending me the invite. _Leon nodded as a reply to yet another statement from Zack. He hadn´t understood or even heard it but still he was glad Zack had said it, that he was saying things at all.

_._

Jann Lee looked out of the window. How long could it be left of this bloody flight anyway. He hated being so high up, hated the movements of the plane. He was really lucky he only had to expose himself to this once a year.

_The matches you´ll fight will be worth it and this will soon be over. _Jann Lee felt the queasiness climbing up his stomach as he desperately tried to think of all the positive reasons he was sitting on this plane.

_I´m gonna throw up, I´m gonna throw up, I´m gonna throw up and everyone are gonna see it. _

He felt the queasiness shifting place from his stomach to his throat. _No, no, no! _

This just didn´t get to happen!

The kung fu-fighter rose to his feet. He had to get to the toilet, just had to get there before…

As he ran towards his goal a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, lad! Everything okey?"

Jann Lee turned around facing Brad who looked at him with a smile.

Jann Lee was just going to answer when what he´d tried so hard to hold back welled out.

"Wow…", Brads blue eyes starred with a mix of horror and fascination at the kung fu-fighter as the grey mess spread over his shoes.

"Not so well...", Jann Lee answered in a small voice.

_._

"This is the strangest tournament so far", Hayate frowned as he looked at the kung fu-fighter standing paralyzed on the floor.

"It hasn´t even started yet", Ryu said calmly, "plenty more peculiar things will probably take place before this tournament is over".

Hayate rolled eyes as the other ninja went back to his newspaper. He just couldn´t grasp how easy Ryu could take everything.

Yes! Bayman yelling all of a sudden and Jann Lee throwing up on the plane weren´t life-threatening situations but still…

Hayate sighed as he watched Brad, the eternal drunk put a hand on the kung fu fighters shoulders before going out into the corridor talking to one of the air-hostesses.

The moment after the air hostess came out with a cart with soap, starting to clean up while the drunk placed a arm around the kung fu-fighters shoulder.

Yes, this was going to be a strange tournament indeed! Hayate thought as he closed his eyes trying to sleep threw this flight. And boy was he right!

**AN: Yeah! Chapter two up! And now...**

**Your opinions. Want some more yaoi? Well keep reviewing and I shall provide!**

**PS. Seriously this site as well as game needs some more yaoi. I mean... I haven´t read one single fic here where Ryu´s ended up with a other male-character then Hayate and not one single yaoi-fic involving Bayman or Leon or Zack for that matter. Sexism I tell you! Seriously, the male-characters as well as the potentual yaoi-match ups here deserves more attention. **

**Anyway! Thanks readers for giving them that by reading and reviewing this story, XD! And pretty please, review again! It helps motivate my writing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Feel like reading? Good! Cause here you´ve got your third chap. Many, many thanks for your awesome reviews and please keep doing so!  
**

"_**The best surprise for last"**_

"Is it getting better?" Brad placed a hand on Jann Lees shoulder.

"Yes," Jann Lee nodded.

After the incident a few hours ago Brad had asked to switch place with the overweight lady sat next to Jann Lee to well… prevent another incident.

"I used to be flight-sick a lot only a few years ago", Brad smiled, "but trust me! It gets better over the years".

Jann Lee nodded still having a hard time looking into Brads eyes. For gods sake! He´d thrown up over the mans shoes.

"It´s okey lad", the white haired mans voice was comforting, "these shoes were butt ugly anyway! And if it hadn´t been for you I´d probably never thought of bying new ones".

This forced a smile out of the embarrassed kung fu fighter. Jann Lee´d never thought of this before but Brad indeed had a way of releasing the tension.

"We should land soon", Brad said.

Jann Lee nodded as a answer.

"Thank you!" he smiled towards the other man who smiled back.

_._

"Damn! I´m looking forward to this!" Zack exclaimed as he walked alongside Leon out of the air plane, "I´m so hyped up, I can´t wait for the first round! Be prepared Leon cause this time you´re gonna get your ass whooped!"

Even the stoic Leon couldn´t hold back a smile as the boxer kept babbling about this years tournament. Really, if it´d been Bayman saying a thing like that he´d felt like smashing his head into the wall but when it was Zack…

"Don´t be so sure", Leon said managing in keeping his tone indifferent.

"I´m winning the money this year!" Zack grinned.

Leon looked at the black man unable to hold back a chuckle.

"You think so?"

"You can bet your sorry ass I will!"

Yet another line that had irritated Leon to death had it been said by Bayman but now Leon only grinned back.

"Will be interesting to see you try!" he said.

It went silent for a while, the two men looking straight ahead of them. The sun was shinning, almost irritatingly so and all around them were palms.

"Strange they´re holding the tournament at the Riviera," Leon frowned.

"Bah!" Zack shrugged his shoulders, "as long as it includes fighting, "he grinned", what´s with you people and your beloved paranoia? Hellooooo!" he tapped Leon in the back of the head.

Leon smiled to himself as he and Zack kept walking. Trap or not! He was exactly where he wanted to be.

_._

"So how was the flight Elliot?" Brad Wong grinned at the young boy.

As the drunk had been busy taking care of the kung fu-fighter the blond boy had got to sit next to the overweight lady and really that was a destiny Brad didn´t wish for anyone!

"Just fine", the blond boy said with a small smile.

Brad shook his head. The poor lad was to polite for his own good! Taking a liking to the young boy first time he saw him, Brad really felt a deep compassion for him.

Elliot was one of those kind, unobtrusive individuals who did their best not to be a bother to anyone and Brad was sure that if him being silent about his own troubles helped everyone else staying in a good mood he´d sure stay silent as the wall.

"Sorry I´ve let you sit next to the wale", Brad´s voice was kind, "but as you see it was kinda necessary. Young Lee didn´t feel so well".

"Don´t worry about it", Elliot gave a small smile again, "I´m not dying sitting alone now and then".

"It´s not gonna happen that often I assure you!" Brad grinned at the boy, placing his arm around his shoulder.

The boy smiled back. Being almost twice as old Brad felt like well… not a father but at least a older brother to Elliot and he would do his best to make sure the boy had a good time this tournament.

_._

Bayman sighed as he walked along the sandy road. If possible he felt even lower this tournament then the last one and that despite the fact all threats against him seemed to be eliminated.

Yes! He´d made a fool of himself during the flight and yes, his elbow still hurt like hell. Did he care? No! The day he´d ever care about such things´d be the day he stopped being himself.

_Just this tournament, just this one match then I´m not participating anymore. _

At least Bayman could try and tell himself that, but he knew damn well that he was going to accept the invite every time it was sent to him. No matter if he lost or if he won. Why?

_Probably because I´m a masochist who likes to get beaten up time after time and have my heart ripped out of my chest and thrown into my face. _

Bayman shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the boat that´d take him and the others towards their destination.

_._

"Relax Hayate!" Ryu said.

The eight men were now sitting on the huge boat that was taking them to the tournament. Hayate was looking out at the shinning, blue see with a severed, almost angry expression in his brown eyes.

"I have a real bad feeling about this", Hayate said for well… how many times could he have said it now?

"We all have!" a deep voice said all of a sudden, "but you don´t exactly see us whining over it!"

Ryu turned around looking at Leon.

"If I were you I´d stop right away", the large man kept on, "because all you really do is annoy the hell out of the rest of us".

Hayate was just about to protest when Ryu interrupted him.

"Actually you do", the super ninja said matter of factly, "everyone are trying to make the best out of the situation and we all decided to compete after all".

Most other men except for Bayman who was sitting quiet looking out of the sea nodded in agreement. They had all voluntarily signed up no matter their reasons.

"I hope they have a nice bar!" Brad said with a grin, "last tournament was kind of a disappointment".

"I hope they have a good casino", Zack said, "and this time Bass won´t be here to destroy it".

It went quiet for a while.

"Where is Bass by the way?" Jann Lee asked.

"Hm!" Ryu frowned, "maybe he won´t participate this year".

"That might be true", Leon nodded, "Gen fu stopped competing after the third tournament".

"But where are all the chicks?" Zack exclaimed all of a sudden.

It turned quiet again. The realization striking the men first now, everyone´s eyes widening safe for Baymans, who seemed to be in a completely different place.

"Maybe we´re traveling separately this year", Brad suggested.

"None of my sisters got a invite", Hayate said.

"Maybe it´s a all male-tournament this year", Jann Lee said.

"Sounds a little discriminating don´t you think?" Ryu frowned.

The men speculated over this the rest of the ride not really finding a reasonable explanation to this riddle.

_._

Tina clapped her hands. She looked at the watch on the wall. Four o´clock. In half a hour the men were going to arrive.

She grinned as she looked outside the window of her room. She just couldn´t wait for this tournament to start!

_._

"So I guess this is it", Ryu shrugged his shoulders as the men got out of the boat.

"I can´t wait", Hayates irony was badly concealed.

Ryu had expected (and nearly hoped for) a angry reply from Leon but looking at the large man with the sunglasses he noticed he had his head turned towards Zack seemingly absorbed by the conversation they shared.

_Is he smiling? _The super ninja looked in fascination at the pair.

"Is it just me?" Brad raised a eyebrow, "or does this seem like a place a tad bit to flashy for a DOA-tournament?"

Ryu looked at the white marble buildings, gigantic wooden houses and what appeared to be bars and casinos.

"When thinking about it I remember Kasumi and Ayane talking about getting to one such place", the ninja turned thoughtful, "I think it was…"

"Hello boys!"

The eight men starred at the blond woman wearing a cowboy hat, jeans shorts and a red t-shirt.

"Damn!" Zack exclaimed, his face almost nauseous, "I think I know what this is about".

"Nice to see ya!" Tina called out with a broad smile.

_What is this? _Ryu looked from Zack to Tina. But he wouldn´t have to ask himself for long.

_._

"Seriously! I´m not putting up with this!" Bayman walked furiously back and forth in his hotel-room, "I´m gonna rebook my ticket right away!"

Seriously! This was the most ridiculous thing he´d ever been through. How he´d go through with this he didn´t know but they had to have internet, good phone-lines or well… something...

Really, this idea was _even more_ ridiculous then the tournament! What was he supposed to do? Run around and look good in shorts? And the most important question…

What the hell did this have to do with Doatec?

_._

"This is ridiculous!" Hayate snapped, "what idea of a joke is this?"

The ninja threw his bag to the floor.

"I have a clan to take care of, I have a bloody responsibility to... Ryu are you listening?"

The dark blond ninja had already lied down on his bed, looking out of the window.

"Hayate", he said, "don´t we have a wonderful view?"

"Ryu!" Hayate exclaimed almost wishing he´d thrown the bag at the super ninja instead of at the floor.

"Yes", the other ninja said calmly, not even turning around, "I´m hearing you".

"Don´t you think we should do something about it?"

It went silent for a while.

"I feel kind of hungry, don´t you Hayate?"

Hayate sighed. _Damn Ryu and his bloody lack of self preservation._

"I guess!" the mugen tenshin leader muttered after a while.

_._

"Yes, I did that last year!" Zack gave a sigh, " and now she´s doing the same!"

"So basically", Jann Lee raised a eyebrow, "you invited the girls to your island just to see them in bathing-suits?"

Zack, Leon, Elliot, Brad and Jann Lee were all sitting at one of the bars at the place that was now known as "Tinas island".

"Yes", Zack looked down on the floor, "and now I regret it more then ever!"

"Seriously, Zack", Brad Wong raised a eyebrow, "not even I would have thought up such a crazy idea".

Zack looked down into his drink.

"Come on!" Leon exclaimed looking at the others, "don´t say you´ve never thought of it? I know I would!"

Truth to say Leon would _never_ have thought of it. There had only been one woman in his life and if there´d ever be another he doubted he´d find her by bringing a crowd of half naked women to a island. But seeing how lost Zack seemed to be Leon couldn´t stay quiet and watch it.

"I guess we all have our little ideas", Brad shrugged his shoulders, "once when I was out of money and needed a drink in Shanghai..."

As the men started talking one couldn´t believe they´d just been lured to a place they knew nothing about or that they knew nothing about what was ahead of them. At least Leon knew he didn´t care as he looked at Zacks face that was once again brightened up by the conversation.

_._

"Shit!" Bayman exclaimed as he tried to call the airline for about the tenth time this hour.

His mobile phone didn´t get a signal and the phone in the reception didn´t seem to reach over long distances.

Bayman punched the number for the eleventh time.

"Damn it!" he muttered, without thinking he did what he´d been longing for ever since he came to this island.

_._

"What in...?"

Granted their long ninja-training, Ryu and Hayate managed in moving at the last second as the phone hit the ground.

"He doesn´t seem to be in a good mood today", Ryu frowned as he looked up to the window to the marble building with the blue roof where Baymans screame´d come from.

"He´s never in a good mood!" Hayate muttered, "he´s incapable of being in a _good mood_".

"I think you´re wrong", Ryu said thoughtfully.

"Whatever!" Hayate snorted, "it´s apparent you and I see different sides of reality. Say, what you want but that man is incapable of feeling anything but genuine maliciousness and you do what you want but I´m not going to stay here and wait for a other attempt on my life".

And with those steps the mugen tenshin leader turned around walking with quick steps back towards their hotel-room. Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

He was just about to leave when remembering he didn´t _have to. _He was on vacation if one could call it that. True, he had been lured into a place that had nothing whatsoever to do with fighting but he wasn´t sure he disliked the idea as much as his friend.

He looked up at the window. There was no movement there, no sound. Maybe Bayman´d finally given up and gone to bed.

Really? What was it that constantly made the Russian assassin so mad. Bayman´d been glaring at everyone asking him a question on the airport, screamed out loud and recently thrown his phone out of the window?

The ninja shook his head. _No matter how strange I may appear I will never become like him. _

The ninja drew another sigh before leaving the summer night, going back to the hotel.

_._

"And then I ended up with no wallet, no ID and no jacket but at least I had a donkey in porcelain!"

Everyone including, the reserved Elliot laughed as Brad ended his tenth story this evening.

It seemed none of the men here Elliot, Brad and especially not Zack and Leon whom were sitting unusually close constantly slapping each other in the back exchanging smiles were particularly unhappy they were not here for the tournament. Neither was Jann Lee despite the long efforts he´d put into perfecting his kung fu.

"Yes, to much alcohol can be dangerous! Don´t drink to much boys!" Brad chuckled as he swallowed yet another drink.

Jann Lee smiled as he looked at the white haired man. Could one ever be irritated with one such person? Seriously! Brad couldn´t have one ounce of ill will in him, not a ounce of bitterness or negativity. Damn! Where were these people once you needed them?

Suddenly Elliot started coughing, a almost green color in his face.

Everyone including Jann Lee immediately turned their gazes towards the boy.

"God! What´s happening kid?" Zack exclaimed starring at the strange sight.

"Oh, oh!" Brads eyes widened, a strangely concerned look appearing on his face, "I guess that brandy wasn´t such a good idea after all".

"Brad?" Elliots voice was small, his face looking more like that of a miserable child then anything else, "I think I need to…"

"This doesn´t look good", Zack said in a low voice, his eyes widened.

And Jann Lee agreed. The way Elliots whole mouth and face opened and closed indeed didn´t look _good. _

"Goodnight, everyone!" Brad said quickly as he led the boy out of the door.

A second afterwards the old familiar sounds were heard. Those that sounded as if though someone spat out their whole stomach.

_Poor Brad. _Jann Lee thought to himself _this has to be the second time today. _

_._

"Yes, dad! Everything is fine!" Tina smiled as she laid on her bed, starring at the TV-screen.

Safe for maybe a few contestants, Tina frowned as she thought about the portable phone lying on the sand (that one was gonna cost hell to replace!) everyone seemed to have adapted pretty well into this.

But they were gonna have to adapt a slight bit more, Tina thought with a grin. And she had the perfect plan for how.

**AN: So here it was! Wanna know Tinas evil-schemes, who will fall for who? Well, keep reviewing and you shall find out in due time. And will remind you once again *whispers* this is M-rated and fics are usually M-rated for a reason. **

**Btw, you people know any good sites with DOA yaoi-fan art? I´ve been looking like crazy but have found pics so far on.....**

**......**

**.....**

**None! So if you know any good site please tell me. So anyway, peeps! See you in the next chap D:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So here´s your next chap! Sorry, for the long wait but I´ve been moving. But here you have it and thanks once again to all of you who´ve reviewed, especially Sissi and TripleScoopProductions. Your´re awesome, XD!  
**

"_**The fun begins"**_

The sun shone mercilessly at Elliot, as he slowly opened his eyes. Last night had been the worst he´d had in a long time and his head still ached after those three drinks.

_I swear! This is the first and the last time I´ll ever drink alcohol. _

"Feeling dizzy!"

Elliot looked straight at Brad. The other man sat on the bed next to his, grinning, holding a beer in his hand.

God! Elliot so wanted to challenge him to a fight right now. And he would, hadn´t it been for his aching head. Brad deserved nothing less!

"Yeah, I get the your point!" the white haired man laughed, "I´ll stop messing with you lad!"

Elliot half rose from the bed, frowning.

"How long have I slept?" he mumbled.

"It´s four a clock in the afternoon", Brad raised his bottle.

"What? Why didn´t you wake me up?" Elliot starred in horror at his roommate.

It went silent for a while before the older mans face split up in a wide grin.

"Fooled ya!" he said, "it´s ten o´clock".

Elliots eyes widened.

"Ten o´clock!" he moaned, "why didn´t you wake me up?"

Elliot was usually up at six o´clock in the morning to practice martial arts. But now… Oh! He was so going to kill Brad when the hangover calmed down!

_._

Zack stretched out on the bed. He´d slept better then he had in a really long time and the dream he´d had´d made him wake up with a smile on his lips. Damn! Tina had really invested in these beds!

He slowly rose up from the bed, his eyes widened as he noticed the wrapped up package on the floor. He grinned. Tina had indeed done her homework well!

_._

"What on earth are these for!" Hayate exclaimed as he held the blue shorts in front of him.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, holding up his black ones.

"I don´t know", he frowned, "but since they are from Tina, I guess we´ll have to put them on".

_._

Tina smiled as she stood on her balcony, watching the morning sun. This was going to be a great day, a great day for shorts and volley-boll that was.

_._

_What a day! _Jann Lee pulled in the summer breeze in one long, breath. Who would have imagined a trap could turn out this pleasant? He walked towards the water, feeling the warm sand caressing his feet.

He looked over at Ryu and Hayate. The brown eyed ninja still looked as if though he was expecting a disaster, but the green eyed one had a look on his face that seemed more peaceful, not over enthusiastic but certainly not displeased.

Further away he saw Leon sitting in the sand looking out at the water, seemingly completely in his own world.

On the other side of the beach stood Brad and Elliot, the boy looking slight exhausted. But the white haired man caught Jann Lees gaze, smiling at him and then waving.

Jann Lee smiled back, for some reason feeling the heat rise to his face.

_._

Bayman frowned as he looked at the black shorts lying on his bed. It was warm outside, so warm he could melt to a puddle on the floor, but he´d endure _anything, _seriously _anything _rather then putting these on.

He he´d never worn shorts his whole life, unless boxers counted. But he never wore _only _those in public. Seriously! Who on earth did this Tina girl think she was?

The former assassin sighed, sitting down on his bed.

_._

Leon looked out at the sea. Strange as it sounded this reminded him of the desert.

Even though the only things this touristy island and the desert had in common was the sand, he felt the same freedom here that he´d felt when traveling through the lands of the middle east. Here he was at… He was just going to think "peace" when feeling the fingers once again in his ribs.

"So there you are, you big imbecile!"

As usual Leon couldn´t do anything but smile as he turned around, facing Zack. But that smile immediately disappeared as his jaw dropped.

Seeing Zack topless or in shorts at the competition had been one thing. Then Leon had been to busy, trying to defend himself against the other mans strikes to notice…

Just like Leon he was dressed in shorts, those Zack was wearing, being black with red patterns on. He was sitting right behind the larger man, his muscular belly a inch away from Leons back.

"I´ve been looking for you all over!" the black man exclaimed, as if though he didn´t notice their awkward, position.

All Leon could do was nod as a reply.

"Are you okey?" Zack frowned.

"Errh… nothing", Leon lied, "I´m just not used to the sun".

Leon didn´t really realize how stupid that sounded before, after he´d said it. But like so many times before Zack kept on with his babbling, as if though he hadn´t noticed, this was coming from a man who´d practically lived in the desert.

"So I wonder what the super star has thought out today!" Zack said with a smile, "I wonder if…"

"Feeling good!"

Leon immediately turned around, when hearing the loud, female, voice.

"What´s up guys!" Tina called out, looking at the now topless men, "looking good today!"

Leon looked at the other men on the beach. Everyone, Ryu, Hayate, Elliot, Brad, Jann Lee…

"We´re one man short!" the female, prow wrestler frowned.

Of course! Leon almost rolled eyes. Could that man ever do things like everyone else?

_._

"Get out of there! There´s nothing to worry about!" Brad called into the bathroom.

"Forget it!" the deep voice muttered from the other side of the door.

"_Everyone _are wearing them!" Zack called out.

Zack, Brad and Elliot had been standing in Baymans hotel room for almost half a hour, urging him to get out of the bathroom.

"Forget it! I´m not gonna go out like this! What are you taking me for? A stripper?"

Brad and Zack exchanged a grin. Apparently some people had never seen shorts before.

"Bayman get out of there now!" Zack pulled out the sentence, "you´re gonna be freakin, grilled in there!"

But the way things seemed now, the boxer wouldn´t be surprised if Bayman preferred being "grilled", to walking out of that door topless. After all Bayman was what one could call persistent!

"I´m not going anywhere!" the voice from the other side sounded more like a stubborn five year-old then a fearsome assassin, "I´m not going out, in front of everyone practically… naked!"

At this not even the reserved Elliot could help laughing.

"Naked?" Zack exclaimed, "didn´t you put on the present Tina gave you?"

"That is the problem!" the reply came quickly, "and they aren´t doing their job of shielding, very well!"

"I really wonder what kind of shorts, Tina gave him", Brad Wong whispered with a chuckle, "G-string?"

At this, the other two had to choke another laughter.

"Get out of there dude!" Brad said, "it can´t be that bad!"

"Get out of here yourselves!" Bayman exclaimed, "you´ve been annoying me long enough!"

"We can always send up Tina", Zack said with a grin, "if you´re talking about annoying…"

It went quiet for a while. They all knew that Tina and the word annoying went surprisingly well together.

"Okey, fine then!" Bayman muttered, "but if you laugh…"

"We already have", Brad assured him, "so we´re done for now".

The door was opened slowly, millimeter by millimeter.

"You happy now!" Bayman muttered, uttering something in Russian that didn´t sound very polite.

Zack, Elliot and Brad all starred with mouths and eyes wide open at the sight. Zack had expected something comic, like boxers that were to small or shorts with silly patterns on, (who knew ducks, or My little ponies) but what he saw right now almost made him doubt in his heterosexuality.

The black shorts that were only going a slight bit over Baymans thighs, made it clear for everyone to see that his belly and biceps weren´t the only things muscular on his body.

"Seriously!" Zack exclaimed, "with _that _ass! Why the hell would you hide in the bathroom! Man…" the black man caught his breath, "that is just awesome!"

Brad had a slight confused smile on his face while Elliot was frowning, looking almost nauseous. But that didn´t bother Zack.

"Seriously, Bayman!" the boxer kept on, "you almost had me fooled there! I mean… I thought Tina´d given you I don´t know…pink shorts but now… wow!"

The Russian looked at him with the same frown as Elliot, but once again Zack didn´t mind.

"Now get that that ass out of here!" the boxer exclaimed, "come on! No reason to sit here and mop!"

As the others went out of the room, the assassin could do nothing but follow them out, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

_._

"Volley boll?" Leons voice was a small, whine, "volley boll…"

"Yes", Tina said with a smile, pronouncing every syllable, "Vo-lley-bo-ll"

Ryu shook his head. While Zack, Brad and Elliot had gone away to get Bayman, Tina had explained the coming events of the day. And the super ninja almost wanted to say like Leon. Vo-lley-boll! Even though Ryu was great at throwing knives and weapons, he was terrible at all kind of boll-sports and let´s say, running around in shorts wasn´t really his strong side.

"You don´t expect us to follow threw with this do you?"

Hayate once again raised his voice, walking towards the blond woman, all eyes fixed on him.

"You know, we did come here for the tournament?"

"And now you´re fighting it", Tina said calmly, putting a hand on her waist.

"You know, this is not the terms we agreed on".

"I believe you did sign up for a tournament!" the grin on Tinas face was close to triumphant.

"But you can´t expect us to…", Jann Lee had a frown on his face.

"Well", Tina shrugged her shoulders, "let´s say you´re gonna have a real, boring time here if you don´t. You know, when I am in a bad mood…"

She didn´t even need to finish that sentence. Ryu knew perfectly well what she spoke about. Remembering the prow wrestlers reaction when coming fifth place last year, he wasn´t that encouraged in _disagreeing _with her right now. _That statue must have cost a fortune, _the super ninja thought with a frown. But as usual Hayate was of a completely different opinion.

"Who do you think that you are?" Hayates pitch was twice as high as usual, "some of us here has important matters to attend to and by keeping us here...!"

"Will you please keep it down!" Leon exclaimed suddenly, "there´s no one here in need of listening to your bloody whining! Everyone, _every _single one of us has come here because we chose to and if we were stupid enough to fall into the set up, well…one for Tina!"

Once again Ryu was both surprised and glad. It sounded absurd, but his best friend was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You!" Hayate pointed at Leon, "what do you know about important matters? You, who spend most of your time, drifting around in the desert".

"Repeat that again!" the large mans voice was calm, but his eyes sparkling, dangerously as he walked up to Hayate.

Ryu once again sighed from inside. Of course! He should have known, the men in this competition couldn´t even stay away from fighting when they weren´t at the tournament.

"Calm down!" he said as he walked up, standing between the two, "I thought we agreed, this wasn´t a fighting tournament".

"He obviously wants one!" Leon said, still glaring at Hayate.

"Damn right I do!" Hayate glared back.

Somehow Ryu managed to keep his calm, despite the fact he wanted to roll eyes and call both of them idiots.

"Calm the hell down guys!" Tina exclaimed, saying the very thing Ryu´d wanted to say all along, "or do you want to go to the child-weekend one mile from here!"

Luckily it actually made both the men stop glaring and instead look wide mouthed at the prow wrestler.

"So let´s sort it all out like grown ups then!" Tina kept on, " by playing volley boll!"

_._

Jann Lee sighed, looking all over the beach as he cursed his destiny. The _tournament _was about to start soon and according to the devils (meaning Tina in this case) wishes, it was to be a _tag battle. _

Of course everyone else had already picked their partners. The two ninjas Hayate and Ryu had teamed up, and who would have expected anything else, given the fact they hardly ever mixed up with other contestants.

And Zack and Leon, the way they´d hardly left each others sides since they´d arrived… Jann Lee almost rolled eyes. Not that it really mattered though, the only one he could have imagined to team up with… the kung fu fighter looked over at Brad Wong, who was now talking to Elliot with a large smile on his face, exactly!

Witch meant Jann Lee was left with…

"So do you know how to do this?"

Jann Lee repressed another sigh as he turned around, facing the reason to his irritation.

"Just so you know this volley boll thing isn´t really my thing", Baymans tone was the same nonchalant one as usual.

_Do you think it´s mine, you idiot? _Seriously, what was it with people like Bayman and Hayate and believing they were the _only _ones, forced doing something they didn´t like?

"Well I don´t do it a lot", Jann Lee said instead.

"Good!" Baymans voice was toneless, "then we know what to expect from this!"

_Fortunately, volley boll can´t go on all day, _Jann Lee thought, as he got prepared for the toughest task he´d had his whole life.

_._

"Run faster, Ryu!"

"I´m trying!"

The two ninjas desperately tried to reach the boll, as it flew over the net.

"God work, lad!" Brad called out, as the boll hit the ground.

Hayate rolled his eyes as the team Brad and Elliot gained a point for about the tenth time. Seriously! To be outclassed like this… This was ridiculous! Two experienced ninjas being completely toyed with by a drunk and a little boy.

Hayate shook his head as he looked at the stupidly, grinning, white haired man, high fiving the slight, confused Elliot.

"Ryu!" he pulled his best friend by the arm, "we have to pull ourselves together now! Seriously, they´ve beat us with 15 points so far".

But opposite to what Hayate´d expected, Ryu only looked at him with a slight frown and a face that said, Do-You-Mind-If-I-take- a –Nap-Standing? The mugen-tenshin leader sighed out loud.

"Ryu! We´re gonna lose if we don´t…"

"So what Hayate?" Ryu sighed, "It´s only volley boll. It isn´t the world".

Hayate was at a loss. The super ninja truly reflected the same annoyance Hayate had felt seconds ago, and his green eyes looked at him as if though Hayate´d been a character from the mupet-show.

"Hey! You two over there!" Brad yelled out, interrupting the moment, "aren´t you gonna make your move, or have you already admitted defeat?"

Hayate exchanged a look with his friend, who still looked back at him with the same expression.

"Are we in?" he said in a low voice.

"We´re in!" Ryu answered, in a tone that sounded more like Okey-if-I-absolutely- have-to.

_._

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed, as he once again managed in making the boll hit the sand, on the other side of the net.

Leon watched his team mate, once again with a smile on his lips. Zacks whole movements were screaming excitement, and one could tell that volley boll meant almost as much to him as boxing.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Zack stomped his feet in the sand, "suck on that!"

Leon looked at the other side of the net, noticing Jann Lees slight resigned face and the annoyed look of his long time rival.

"Are you gonna do the chicken dance a long time? Or shall we continue", Baymans voice was calm, though not without that usual tone of mockery.

That made Leon want to throw the boll into Baymans head. Seriously, he had no right whatsoever talking to Zack this way. No one had!

Zack was just about to open his mouth when Leon spoke up.

"Get your bloody act together, Sergei!" he exclaimed, "if you can´t take defeat like a man, it´s not our problem!"

There! He´d said what he´d wanted to say six years ago, after the event that´d had Bayman hanging after him like glue.

That guy was just like Lei fang on one of her Jann Lee-I-shall-defeat-you kind of days (there were no words for how sorry Leon felt for that guy), really, had these people nothing else to think about?

Leon drew a deep breath, looking at Zack who had an almost stunned expression on his face and then back at Bayman. The Russians face was motionless and his eyes looking back at Leon with an expression the other man couldn´t quit figure out. Suddenly, quick and without a warning the boll came flying, hitting Leon hard in the chest.

Leon frowned as he caught the boll in his hands. When looking up at the other side of the net, he saw Bayman taking of with fast steps, yes actually… running from the beach.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, looking at Zack and then Jann Lee.

"Guess, we´ll have to call it a draw then", he said.

_._

Bayman ran through the beach, not stopping once to look back. He had to get away from this! He swore this was the last time he´d ever put himself through this again, the last time he´d ever…

The sand almost burnt his feet as Bayman tried to reach the hotel. This was the last time, the last time…

Bayman flinched as he collided with a shoulder. Being so into his "escape plans", he had forgotten to look ahead of him.

Ryu Hayabusa, the green eyed ninja, looked at Bayman with a frown on his face.

"Sorry!" Bayman muttered.

Ryus lips moved, but Bayman took of again before the words came out of his mouth. He was not going to answer any questions!

No matter how fast he ran, it seemed he couldn´t get to his room fast enough. When finally reaching the beloved white building, he took support at the door, feeling his body failing him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Bayman yelled out, as he desperately tried to stop the water pouring out of his eyes.

To believe he was crying over something as ridiculous as… Bayman tried desperately to press the key into the lock. His fingers just wouldn´t obey him!

"But work damn it!" he yelled out, "I hate you", he muttered, "I hate you so much!" his voice was but a broken cry as he finally managed in opening the door, literally stumbling inside. This was indeed, the worst tournament ever!

_._

This was indeed the worst tournament ever!

Jann Lee walked with quick steps towards the bar. Hopefully he´d at least find some good company there.

His volley boll-partner had gone away in the middle of a match, and he´d been left with two people he didn´t have the slightest idea about how to talk to. This had practically been one of the most embarassing days he´d ever been through, and he hadn´t even been able to meet…

"Hello there!" Jann Lee instantly smiled as he faced the white haired man.

Brad had now changed from his shorts to a white shirt and knee high khaki trousers.

"Planning on taking a glass?" Brad gave his familiar grin, almost making Jann Lee blush.

"I guess so", the kung fu fighter said, managing in keeping his voice calm.

"I´ll bye!" Brad blinked at him.

At this Jann Lee couldn´t help growing a tad bit red on the cheeks.

"It´s okey", he said, "I have money…"

"Come on! Let me bye", Brad smiled again, "you owe me one for my shoes anyway", he chuckled.

"Oh, I´m so sorry…"

"As I said! Don´t be… just come share a drink with me!"

"Okey!" Jann Lee shrugged his shoulders, but inside he was jumping with happiness.

_._

As darkness fell over Tinas, little paradise, Ryu was still parked at the same spot he´d been standing on the last half hour. He knew he should get back to his hotel and get some sleep (who knew what Tina´d throw at them tomorrow?) but somehow, something just didn´t feel right.

He was sure it didn´t have to do with undiscovered threats, Tina was not a female Donovan even though she indeed seemed like quit the brain for plotting evil schemes.

Yes, he was irritated with Hayate, but hadn´t he always been through time to time? Ryu´d do anything to figure out what caused him this restlessness, but as it seemed he wasn´t the only one…

Ryu looked at the white building again. He´d followed Bayman here the moment he´d seen the unsettled look on his face, worried that… worried about what really?

As the other man´d taken support to the door, Ryu´d hesitated on weather to ask him if he needed help or not… But why would someone like Bayman need help, anyway?

_He´ll be alright, _the super ninja thought as he shrugged his shoulders, managing in leaving the area.

**So this is your latest chap! Now? What did you think? **

**Yeah, I´ve been working my butt of with the commons, but am still not sure I´ve placed them right (damn! I hate those, lol). **

**And sorry about the whole, Bayman-emo-reaction at the end. I know this is supossed to be a humor-fic, but it was kinda necessary for the direction this story is going... And I don´t torment him for fun, lol cause he´s kinda my fav DOA-guy. And deffinitely the hottest in DOA 3, in my opinion (HATE how they designed him in DOA 4). **

**And I know some of you may be very displeased with some of my match-ups, lol. But the pairings in this story were decided looooong before I posted the first chap and I´ve kinda had the story-line thought out for about half a year. Felt I had to warn you though, lol. But they work out, they TOTALLY do. You´ll see that later on...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So hello my dear closet-pervs... oh, sorry meant fans! Prude, unperverted FF-people who are not at all currently reading a M-rated yaoi-fic with guys in shorts... Lol! Just joking with ya! Think you are all incredibly AWESOME for being so comitted to this fic, honestly D:)  
**

**Well, yaoi-fans I´m back now! With a new update, hope you guys didn´t think I was dead, lol. Well... three weeks without internet, and I almost well... died. But parents murder attempt didn´t suceed. So I´m back here posting. Woooohoooo! Now let´s go on to the yaoi-stuff, shall we?  
**

"_**A little bit of everything"**_

"Not the best start on a vacation, huh?" Brad grinned at the young, black haired man on the opposite side of the table.

"Not the best is an understatement", Jann Lee gave half a smile, "now I´m gonna have to try and get myself another vollay-boll partner".

As Brad looked at the kung fu fighter, he couldn´t help thinking about how different Jann Lee looked when he was at ease. The face that was usually so tensed on the battlefield looked so soft now, those brown eyes almost smiling.

"I don´t think you´ll have a hard time finding one", Brad chuckled, "by the looks of it…. some people could deal with a partner switch…"

"Like whom…" Jann Lee gave a short laugh as he turned his head back, looking at the two men furthest back in the local.

Brad grinned as he looked at Leon who was sitting with his arm around Zacks shoulder, with a huge smile on his face, by the looks of it talking about something hilarious. Zack was smiling as well, for once completely quiet.

"Yeah, you´ll have to be convincing to break that partnership", Brad chuckled again, "but I bet Ryu or Hayate´d just love to make a switch!"

At this Jann Lee gave a broad smile that lit up his whole face. _He should smile more often _Brad thought as he put a hand under his chin.

"We beat them all three sets today", Brad kept on, "so I guess a switch really wouldn´t hurt them. But Hayate´s competitive so be careful!" he raised a warning finger.

"Yeah, thanks! I know", Jann Lee raised an eyebrow, "I guess I´ll have to go for Ryu then".

It went silent for a while, Brad looking over at the kung fu fighter.

"You know…", he said, looking into Jann Lees eyes, "I really wouldn´t mind being your vollayboll partner if…"

"You´re with Elliot, I know", the kung fu fighter interrupted quickly, "but don´t worry! I´ll find someone to team up with".

"Good!" Brad smiled back, not knowing quit what to say, "I´m sure you´ll be fine. Not everyone are gonna go on with this, anyway!"

"I guess!" Jann Lee said, a slight frown on his face.

It went quiet for a while, both men looking into their drinks. For the first time in years Brad had no idea what to say.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Brad asked.

"No!" the kung fu fighter said, "I don´t play with money!"

"But we´re not betting money!"

"So what are we betting?"

Brad looked into the other mans eyes with pretended seriousness.

"How about clothes?" he said.

Jann Lee starred at him with wide brown eyes for a moment before the white haired man laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Was just joking with you lad! How about seashells?"

Jann Lee looked back at him with a faint blush on his cheeks, smiling almost shyly.

"That´ll do just fine!" he said.

"Ok, so let´s get started on the rules"

Time went by quickly as the two men went threw the rules of poker.

_._

"No! You´re a big mouth!" Zack chuckled as he stroke Leon in the chest.

"No! You are!" Leon laughed, taking a playful neck swing on the smaller man.

The two´d been sitting in the bar for two and a half hour and still showed no sign of boredom.

But once again! _Being with Zack is never boring, _Leon thought as he rubbed his fist lightly against Zacks scalp.

"Stop it!" Zack called out, his laughter making Leons smile even wider.

"You asked for it!" Leon chuckled, "aoooouch!" he called out as he was pinched hard on the thigh.

"Serves you right!" Zack said as he got out of Leons grip.

"I guess it does", Leon chuckled, "I give up! I am the big-mouth here!"

It went quiet for a while.

"It was quit a scheme Tina pulled of", Leon said thoughtfully, "I´m quit impressed with it actually".

"Yes, me to!" Zack laughed, "but then again, that girl´s no picnic!"

"I guess so. Vollayboll?" Leon laughed again, shaking his head, "we did quit good though. Or well…", Leon stopped himself, frowning, "you did".

"I did!" Zack grinned, "and even though it hurts to say so, you weren´t half bad yourself. We would probably have won if Bayman hadn´t gone drama-queen on us like that!"

It went quiet for a while before Zacks facial expression turned into one that Leon hardly ever saw.

"I wonder what was up with him", Zack turned thoughtful, "seems like he´s always pissed when you´re around".

Oh, yes! Bayman was always _pissed _when Leon was around as if though it´d been Leons fault that he…

"Yeah!" Leon sighed, "long story! Want another beer?"

_._

Bayman sighed as he switched side of the bed. He´d been crying for such a long time, his eyes hurt and he still couldn´t stop thinking about it.

Five years, ten years! No matter how long, things would never change and yet he kept telling himself that they would.

He would never win this match, no matter what it consisted of and he knew damn well why!

_I´m simply not in it to "win", _Bayman looked out of the window_._

_If you can´t take loss like a man it´s not our problem. _Leons words echoed threw Baymans head.

He remembered Zacks frenetic jumping at the beach, Leons ridiculous smile as his eyes were practically glued to the other man.

Leon´d never smiled that way before, not around anyone! And for this _anyone _to be Zack…

Bayman felt like punching the wall or throwing something out of the window again. Zack! The superficial, money-addict who couldn´t shut his mouth for two seconds to listen to anyone else!

"I am definitely going home tomorrow!" Bayman muttered, "I´m definitely going home!"

And with these words he fell asleep.

_._

As the sun shone in threw the open window, Eliot knew one thing. His calm, sober night at the apartment had paid of!

The young boy smiled as he got up from bed, stretching his arms out. Just as he´d planned, he´d woken up six in the morning, Brad Wong snoring loudly in the other bed.

A mischievous grin spread over the young boys face as he thought of an appropriate revenge for the stunt the drunk´d pulled on him yesterday.

_But who cares about revenge on a day like this? _Eliot shrugged his shoulders as he sneaked passed his roommate, walking out of the door.

_._

"I´m going to talk to Tina", Hayate said resolute, "we can´t have it this way. Are you coming with me?"

Even though Ryus reaction didn´t come as a surprise for him, Hayate couldn´t help giving out a loud sigh as the super ninja answered.

"I´m doing just fine here", Ryu said, looking out of the window, "but go talk to her if you feel you have to".

Even though Hayate wanted nothing more than throwing the flip flops he held in his hand into the super ninjas face, he took a deep breath, going out of the room.

_Calm down, calm down, Hayate, _he thought, _you´ll be going home tomorrow so don´t go create any trouble. _

_._

Jann Lee yawned as the sunrays hit his face. The black haired man smiled as he half rose from the bed, looking at his nightstand.

_I sure had skills at poker, _he thought as he looked at the seashells lying there. Pink, blue, brown, white with black patterns…. Jann Lee had indeed won big time last night.

"Brad you big crook!" he chuckled as he went out of the bed.

As Brad´d promised last night, he´d taught Jann Lee the rules of this (in Jann Lees opinion) way to overrated game and Jann Lee´d learnt fast!

Jann Lee felt warm inside as he remembered Brad Wongs line "I really wouldn´t mind being your vollayboll partner if…"

So Brad _wanted _to team up with him? But of course! It could also be a matter of politeness.

Jann Lee shrugged his shoulders as he took of the boxers he´d slept in to put on the red shorts Tina´d given him. Time to go look for another partner!

_._

"Yes, I´m coming!" Tina exclaimed as she dizzily rose from the bed, throwing on her blue dress. What on earth could someone want her 06.30 in the morning.

"I´m coming!" she called out again, as the doorbell rang furiously.

_I wonder if it´s Bayman telling me, he´s crashed the other phone I put into his room, or…_

"This is ridiculous! I´ve been calling the airlines ten times over!" Hayate exclaimed when Tina opened the door, "and no one will answer! I demand to get access to the internet".

Tina sighed from inside. If it wasn´t the first one it had to be the other one. A womans intuition never struck wrong.

"We don´t have internet here!" Tina said with a smile on her lips, "so I´m afraid I´ll have to say no to this question".

"You´re not fooling me", the ninja said calmly, " a modern woman like yourself must have access to all that and even more".

"I do!" Tina said equally calmly, "but not here!"

"I don´t believe that".

"But it´s true! When I´m away I officially take a break from all these stuff, internet, play-station, you name it!", Tina shrugged her shoulders, " I´m taking how should I say… a break from civilization", she looked at Hayate with a smile.

"But…"

"I´m so sorry! But you´ll have to stay here til the boat arrives again".

"And when is that?"

"In three weeks".

"Three weeks!" Hayate looked as if though he was about to faint, "you can´t tell me that it´s…"

"That´s exactly what I´m telling you and if you didn´t want anything else I´d like to go back to sleep".

Hayate starred into Tinas eyes for a moment, his expression a mix of shock, fury and simple offence. The prow wrestler was expecting a major rant a la Hayate before the ninja left her room, striding of with his nose in the air.

"Finally", Tina gave a relived sigh as she closed the door, picking out her laptop from under the bed, quickly typing an answer to Lisas email.

_._

Ryu sighed as he looked outside the window. He didn´t want to leave the room quit yet. He´d slept badly this night, waking up at least three or four times.

What it all depended on he had no idea, but he just felt as if though he couldn´t sit still. _A round of vollayboll doesn´t sound that bad right now. _Ryu rose from the bed. But a round of vollayboll´d mean yet another match where he´d have to partner up with…

Ryu wanted to slap himself for thinking that thought. Hayate was his best friend, how could he possibly think teaming up with him was..?

_I need fresh air. _ And with that thought he went out of the door.

_._

Eliot threw the Frisbee away again, this time hitting a mere inch from the tree he´d been aiming at.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, still with a smile on his lips.

He ran towards the tree, picking the Frisbee up. Why he´d decided to take this sport up after refusing it his whole childhood he had no idea, but somehow it filled him with peace.

He aimed again, this time drawing his arm back a little longer. Maybe if he put a little more force into it, his hit´d be more accurate, just like with martial arts.

As Eliot let go of the Frisbee it flew through the air in a speed the boy didn´t think was possible and….

"Aoooouch!"

Eliot cursed himself in silence as he looked at the involuntary target.

"What is wrong with you!" Hayate exclaimed as he walked with quick steps towards the shocked boy, "don´t you look twice before you throw?"

"I´m sorry!" Eliot said politely, "I didn´t see you coming".

The long haired man muttered something in Japanese before throwing the Frisbee to Eliot, striding away with his face held high.

_What on earth is wrong with him? _Eliot felt an irritation he hadn´t felt in a long time. But he quickly shook it of, aiming at the tree again.

_._

Zack walked passed the many bars and hotels on the island. He had to say that he was indeed impressed with Tinas sense of recreation, as well as her determination but nonetheless he wasn´t planning to let her get away with this without some "repayment".

A mischievous grin spread over Zacks face. He had a brilliant plan in his head and all he needed to pull it of was…

"Zack!" Leon came at him with a broad smile on his face, something that´d been more and more usual these day, "how´s your head!" his smile turned into a meaningful grin.

"Tip top!" Zack called out, pointing at his forehead.

"Good!" Leon slapped him on the back, "cause you had quit a few glasses last night!"

"You to, remember!" Zack raised a meaningful eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I´m a big boy!" Leon grinned teasingly at him, "little guys like you have nothing to put against such strong stuff"

"That´s just what you think!" Zack said calmly, "I bet I could challenge you to a drinking contest and win any day!"

"Wanna bet?"

Leon and Zack looked at each other in silence for a moment before Zack stroke out his hand.

"Deal!" he said, "tonight at the Sunset Bar at eight o´clock".

Leons eyes widened before he put his hand in Zacks.

"Deal", the large man said, seemingly still a bit shocked.

"Good!" Zack said, shrugging his shoulders, "now… I have something I´d like you to hear!"

He slipped his arm around the other mans shoulder, lowering his voice. He didn´t want Tina to hear in case she passed by.

_._

Bayman sighed as he went down to the beach. As well as yesterday, the sun was steaming hot. The only difference was that this time he´d accepted to wear his shorts.

He looked around him. The water was a sparkling blue, the sand a golden yellow. As he´d calculated no one was here, not at this side of the beach. Good!

He walked towards the edge of the water, carefully dipping his toes. The heat in the air had clearly had an influence on the sea, Bayman could tell as he hardly shivered once his skin touched the water. If he´d been _that _kind of person he´d gladly gone for a swim but since he wasn´t, he settled with sitting down where he´d stood, watching the view.

He felt at peace here, where no one stood, constantly analyzing his every move. He closed his eyes, pulling in the fresh air.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Bayman immediately opened his eyes when hearing the serious voice. Ryu was standing an inch away from him, his green eyes having that same unreadable expression as always.

_For gods bloody sake don´t let him ask me about last night!_

"Sure! I haven´t booked this side of the beach!" Bayman said calmly.

If the ninja´d heard the sarcasm in his voice, he made no sign of it as he sat down next to him, a few inches away.

It went silent, yes completely silent. Ryu looked out at the horizon, his eyes closed and if Bayman hadn´t been asked the question, he´d believed the ninja wasn´t aware of his presence.

_Then again, ninjas are a strange kind and by the looks of it, especially this one. _And in this case it was a good thing, since being _awared _of wasn´t the first thing Bayman wanted right now. He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes. This was like being alone, almost.

_._

"And then we call her and say we´re secret service", Zack ended the speech, "how does that sound?"

Leon looked at his friend, as usual with a big smile on his face. Truth to say he hadn´t heard a word of what Zack´d said but that didn´t help the fact that he found it very interesting.

"That sounds great!" Leon said.

_And it looked even greater, _Leon thought as he looked at Zacks filled lips that kept moving. _Seriously, those lips must be the best proportioned in the whole tournament. I wonder what it´d feel like to…_

"So that means you´re in then?"

Leon woke up from his "observations" immediately, noticing Zacks blue eyes, looking straight into his. In? In for what?

"Yes, I´m in!" Leon heard himself say. After all… how bad could a harmless prank turn out to be?

"Good!" Zack stroke him hard on the back, "now we just have to try and get the others into this".

_._

Brad Wong went passed the hotel. Eliot hadn´t been on the room today when the drunk´d woken up. But Brad wasn´t worried since he knew the boy was a morning-person more then anything else, and that sleeping til nine o´clock would make Eliot mad to say the least. _That kid should really learn to loosen up! _Brad grinned as he reached the water.

Further away stood Leon and Zack. Zack talking loudly, making enthusiastic gestures while Leon stood quiet, only smiling as an answer.

_This place really seems to get to them, _Brad thought amused, _and it was about damn time!_

"Hi!"

Brad smiled as he faced Jann Lee. Brad couldn´t help starring a little bit longer then usual at the other man.

"Thanks for last evening", Jann Lee said.

"No reason!" Brad chuckled, "the pleasure was all on my side"

_Pleasure indeed. _Brad thought when remembering Jann Lees laughter the other night, the red color on his cheeks as Brad´d suggested strip-poker.

"Will you come with me tonight again?" Brad asked.

"Well…", Jann Lee hesitated for a while, "I´m short on money and I wouldn´t want to…"

"Aw, come on!" Brad pretended to be disappointed, "am I going to sit at Sunset Bar all alone tonight?"

It went quiet again, an amused half smile on the other mans lips.

"Well…", Jann Lee jerked his shoulders, "it might get a little late and…"

_He´s enjoying this, _Brad thought amused as he looked into the other mans eyes that had a playful, almost teasing expression in them.

"If not I can always bring the liquor to your room", Brad grinned at him, "how´d you like that?"

Jann Lees eyes widened for a moment before he opened his mouth. But before the kung fu fighter got time answering, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey guys!"

Brad flinched as he turned around, looking at the smiling Zack. Really, for _that_ man to sneak up on him he had to be really inattentive.

"I have the best way to _reward _Tina for her little surprise", the boxer had an unusually mischievous grin on his face, "wanna hear!"

No! Brad didn´t want to hear! He wanted to hear Jann Lees answer to his question. Brad stood silent for a while, looking from Jann Lee to Zack.

"Of course!" Jann Lee said after a while, his tone polite, "go ahead!"

_Damn! _Brad thought. Either it would take a really long time to get Jann Lees answer or maybe he´d never get to hear it. But having a few years of experience in the art of life, the drunk put on a smile, listening to Zacks speech.

_._

"It´s not as hot as it was yesterday!"

Bayman flinched as he heard Ryus voice. It´d been so quiet at the edge of the water, he´d almost forgotten he had company. The Russian shrugged his shoulders. Exchanging a few phrases about the weather was "ok" he guessed.

"I don´t see any big difference", Bayman said, still looking out at the sea.

Apart from a few islands, appearing a long way from here the view was clear.

"I do", Ryu said, his voice thoughtful, "yesterday one could have thought we were in the middle of a dry spell".

Bayman raised an eyebrow. The ninja indeed had a strange way of talking, so old fashioned in a way.

"Heat and heat alike!" Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "I´m still frying here!"

To his surprise he heard a slight chuckle from the ninja.

"What?" Bayman looked at the other man with a frown on his face.

"Nothing", Ryu said, still with the eyes at the sea, "it was just the way you said it… you´re not to found of heat are you?"

"And how did you guess?"

If Ryu´d noticed the sarcasm he didn´t show it this time either as he closed his eyes, looking up at the sun.

_Then again ninjas are a strange kind, especially this one. _Bayman shrugged his shoulders as he put his hand under his chin, looking out at the ocean again.

_._

Jann Lee took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, praying that the one opening the door would turn out to be Ryu and not…

"What do you want?" Hayates had that expression of "what are you doing in my honored-presence" on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jann Lee looked over his shoulder. Maybe Ryu was here somewhere. _Please! Ryu be here!_ _Maybe he´s coming out of the bathroom soon, maybe he´s standing in the kitchen, maybe he´s…. hiding under the bed? _

"Was there anything particular you wanted?"

Jann Lee forced himself to look into the slight annoyed, brown eyes of Hayate, swallowing hard.

"Well…", he started, "I was wondering if you… by any chance…"

_Gods! I can´t team up with mr Offendiverse! What should I do? There gotta be a good excuse for this?_

"I was wondering if you wanted to team up with me for the vollayboll-game?" Jann Lee heard himself saying.

_There, Jann Lee you big idiot! There went your days of peace. _

It went quiet for a while, Hayates eyes looking at him without expression.

"I don´t intend to play vollayboll", the ninja said, before shutting the door in Jann Lees face.

"_I don´t intend to play vollayboll" _Jann Lee imitated in a whiny voice, making a face before leaving the hotel.

He didn´t know who was worse, Bayman or Hayate? But in truth, he was happy not being teamed up with any of them.

_._

"13-6!" Brad stated as the boll hit his and Eliots side of the net once again. And he who´d thought he and Eliot was a good team…

"Suck on that!" Zack exclaimed, high-fiving Leon.

Brad gave a meaningful half smile, exchanging a look with Eliot who only shook his head as an answer. No one was particularly irritated with the result.

"You´re gonna have to get yourselves together now, guys!" Leon grinned as he looked at Eliot and Brad.

"Yeah, yeah!" Brad said, still smiling, "keep bragging! Just wait til Eliot and I double!"

"You´re welcome to try!" Leon said.

_I really wonder if Jann Lee managed in teaming up with Ryu or Hayate, _Brad thought as he looked out at the beach.

"Aren´t you going to throw?" Zack grinned teasingly at him.

_Hopefully I´ll find out later on in the evening, _Brad thought as he threw the boll.

_._

"The water´s getting colder", Ryu said, still looking at the sea as he dipped his toe into the blue surface.

"I guess", Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

The sky was getting darker now and as Ryu´d said the water was slowly getting colder.

"I think it´s time to head back home", Ryus voice was thoughtful.

"I guess", Bayman said again.

Both slowly rose from the beach, heading back to their respective hotels.

_._

Hayate sat down on the balcony, looking out at the view. He wanted that boat to come now, right away! No matter how beautiful this place was, no matter how happy everyone seemed to be, this was a big waste of time. The biggest waste of time Hayate´d ever had. His village needed him, his two younger sisters needed him, the world needed him because…

"Good evening Hayate".

Hayate didn´t even turn around as he heard the familiar voice. Ryu! The careless super ninja who couldn´t take anything seriously. And this day he´d been away, who knew where for almost seven hours.

"Did you get any success at Tinas?" Ryu asked.

"No", Hayate answered, "the boat isn´t arriving before nearly a month".

"So you´re not leaving tomorrow?"

"I guess not".

It went silent for a while. For some reason Hayate felt Ryu was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"So what have you been at today?" Ryus asked.

_What you´ve been at for nearly seven hours seems like an even better question! _Hayate almost snorted out loud.

"Nothing in particular!" Hayate said sternly, "but it´s getting late now! So I´d very much like to go to bed before it´s time to get catapulted into new strange events".

"As you wish", Ryus voice was calm, "goodnight!"

_._

Brad sighed as he looked out of the window. It was nine o´clock and the sky was a dark blue. Eliot was already sleeping since one hour ago, but his roommate couldn´t relax.

Maybe his question to Jann Lee had been to direct? Brad sighed. He hadn´t encountered the man since he´d made his suggestion, so he guessed he had to take this as the "No" he´d dreaded. But Jann Lee´d seemed so happy, so…

_Maybe I should try and get some sleep to, _Brad thought as he looked at the sleeping Eliot.

He was just about to go into the bathroom when hearing the ring on the doorbell. Brad ran towards the door, his heart beating fast.

The warmth went up the drunks face as he looked at the person on the other side of the door. Jann Lee was wearing a white shirt and jeans that ended above his knees, a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"It´s just a bottle of wine but I hope it´ll do", the kung fu fighter gave a small smile, "since you didn´t arrive I decided to come to you instead".

"But I thought you didn´t…", Brad starred wide eyed at the other man.

"I did", Jann Lee said, "but babble fish over there", he gave a meaningful look over his shoulder, "never gave me the chance to tell me so".

At this Brad gave a warm chuckle. Yeah, Zack seldom gave anyone the chance to say _anything. _

"Well", Brad looked over his shoulder at the sleeping boy on the bed, "the unhinged brat is sleeping and he´s already mad at me for giving him a hangover last night… but the wind is nice outside. So if you wouldn´t mind…"

"Of course not!"

Brad found himself, placing his arm around the other mans shoulder as they went out of the room.

**AN: First want to say thanks to your patience, everyone who´s been waiting WAY to long for this update and hope this chap was to your enjoyement. Not much humor, I know. But there was _romance, _and after all this is a romance fic as well, lol. So now... was that a ok reward for your long waiting? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, so here you have your next chap! Hope you´ll enjoy D:)  
**

"_**Apparently vollayboll isn´t the worst thing that can happen to you"**_

"Another one!" Zack called out as he emptied his, third beer this evening.

Leon shook his head as he looked at the other man. Why he´d agreed to this drinking contest in the first place, he wasn´t sure. But Zack´d said it so quickly, Leon hadn´t even got time protesting.

As Leon sipped on his fourth beer, he still felt no affect. But as he looked at Zack, he noticed the other man was getting dizzy.

"Sure you don´t want to call this of?" Leon said carefully.

"Hell no! Are you chickening out?" Zack slurred, now making it even more evident, the glasse´d affected him.

_I have to get him home! _Leon thought. Zacks blue eyes were blank and seemed to look straight through Leon, even though they looked straight at him.

"Leon, hurry on!" Zack called out, "you have to take another one before you get di… dishqvafied… diswashered, dis…dish-washed!" Zack gave a large smiled.

Leon gave a deep sigh. Yes, one could never be irritated with Zack, _hardly_ ever. But this however, was one of those _hardly _ever moments.

Leon _loved _spending time with Zack, but not when he had drunken so much he obviously wasn´t _Zack _anymore.

"It´s over", Leon stated, "you´re drunk, witch makes me the winner".

"No", Zack said, pointing, slowly at Leon, "you can´t do that because…"

Before the boxer managed in finishing the sentence, he stumbled forwards, Leon managing in catching him at the last second. The moment after a loud, snore was heard, making the bartender frown.

"I think we´d like to pay now", Leon said, looking at the shocked man.

_._

"Me?" Brad Wong looked at Jann Lee, "not really".

The two men were sitting, on the beach, looking at starlit sky.

"At first I found nothing", Brad kept on, "lately… I found something I thought was _the _elixir, but it turned out to be nothing but a regular "trip", And now… well", the drunk grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he received the bottle from Jann, "I seriously prefer this", he pointed at the bottle.

Jann Lee chuckled in response as the white haired man took a drink. At first he´d hesitated in knocking on the drunks door. Maybe Brad had only been joking when suggesting his visit to Jann Lees hotel. But since Jann Lee had never been one to hesitate in taking chances, he hadn´t been the one to remain in his apartment, wondering. And now, he was really glad he hadn´t!

"So what made you take the decision to enter the tournament again?" Jann Lee looked into Brads blue eyes.

"I don´t know", the white haired man grinned, shrugging his shoulders, "but it sure wasn´t the boos! It tasted like syrup last tournament"

Jann Lee laughed at this. It had to be Brad Wong to come up with such a simple, yet so honest answer.

"So Jann Lee", Brads blue eyes fixed Janns brown, "what was your reason for coming back?"

At this Jann Lee had to think for a while. And _thinking_ wasn´t easy with Brads eyes locked on him. _Damn him! _Jann Lee thought as he struggled not to blush. He´d never for the life of him understand why Brad had this effect on him.

"I guess it´s just become part of my life", Jann Lee managed in answering after a while.

"Ah", Brad nodded in understanding, the look in his eyes serious, "I guess that´s why we all got fooled here so easily".

"I guess", Jann Lee nodded quietly. _And I really don´t mind, _he thought.

"Listen!" Brad said after a while, "I know this may sound weird but…", the drunk looked down at his feet, "ever since I entered the DOA-tournament…"

Before Brad got time, finishing his sentence something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Bugga!"

As Jann Lee turned around, looking at Brads _attacker, _a frown made it´s way up his forehead.

Eliot was looking at Brad and Jann with a mix of confusion and worry.

"I´m sorry!" the boy said, picking up his Frisbee, "I didn´t mean to…"

"Eliot!" Brads eyes widened, "I thought you were asleep".

"I was", Eliot said, "but I woke up and couldn´t fall asleep again, so I went out practicing", the boy looked at Brad with a frown on his face, "I thought you´d gone to the pub".

"Well", Brad grinned, "we were going to. But Mr I Have No Money here", he pointed at Jann Lee, giving a meaningful grin, "couldn´t afford it, so we´re sitting here, enjoying the weather".

Jann Lee forced a smile as he looked at the young boy. It was not that he disliked Eliots company in any way, or that he was mad about the whole Frisbee-incident.

But Eliot had interrupted a moment here, an answer that Brad may never even consider giving again.

_Please go back to bed, please go back to bed again, _Jann Lee thought as Eliot stood quiet, looking out at the ocean.

"I think I might join you", the boys voice was thoughtful, almost troubled, "if that´s okey?" he looked from Jann to Brad.

"Sure, lad!" Brad gave a broad smile, "sit as long as you wish!"

"Sure", Jann Lee nodded, even though deep inside he just wanted to curse out loud.

As Brad started talking about Zacks "evil scheme" to get back at Tina, Jann Lee listened with a smile on his lips, wondering if he´d ever get to hear the end of Brads sentence.

_._

"Are _we_ going home?" Zack laughed hysterically as he stumbled from side to side.

"No", Leon said patiently, as he walked up next to the other man, "_you_ are going home and _I´m_ making sure you get there".

The walk to Zacks hotel had taken twice as long as usual, since Zacks constant stumbling, going the wrong direction and sometimes falling had slowed them down. If Leon hadn´t had a whole lifetime of training his patience and if it had been anyone other then Zack, Leon would have been infuriated by now, but now he was only one thing, concerned.

_He really shouldn´t have drunken that much, _Leon thought, _he´s only half my size. What if he gets alcohol-poisoned? _

Whoever, even the reserved Eliot would have laughed at his worry and Leon knew it. But something about Zack made Leon so…

"Don´t you wanna have some fun", Zack tripped, Leon catching him in his arms at the last second.

Leon stiffened for a second as he realized how close they were. Zacks chest was pressing against his, the boxers arms around his shoulders, his soft cheek pressing against his own. He even felt the pressure of…

Leon put his hands on Zacks shoulders, pushing him away as he felt the unwelcome tingling, feeling, between his legs. He just couldn´t…

"Here´s your hotel", Leon said in a neutral voice, as he looked over Zacks shoulder at the wooden building with the blue neon lights.

"So we´re already home", Zack said, his voice hoarse due to his drunkenness, "sure you don´t wanna come up for some…", Zack gave a mischievous smile, his eyes looking at Leon with a intensity, the Italian´d never seen before as he pulled his hands threw the air as if though he tried to catch a fish, "fun", Zack tilted his head to the side.

For a breef moment Leon couldn´t do anything but stare at Zack. Was Zack really suggesting him to...? Leon didn´t get time thinking any further before feeling silky lips against his own, arms again, around his neck.

Leon didn´t know what he was doing as he pressed the other body, closer to his, feeling the warm tongue inside his mouth. Even though the air was chilly, Leon was sweating, his heart beating faster then it´d done in a long time.

Zack was pressing closer to him, his tongue moving deeper inside Leons mouth.

"No", Leon said resolute as he pushed the other man away, "this is not right".

"But we´re having fun", Zack chuckled, "aren´t we?"

"You´re to drunk to know what you´re doing", Leon said, his voice strict, though not unfriendly, "go to bed now, and you´ll feel better tomorrow".

Zack frowned, looking at the other man with a confused expression on his face.

"Goodnight", Leon said politely as he turned, his back returning to his hotel.

But on his way home Leon couldn´t stop thinking… He knew he´d done the right thing. These things should be done out of love and nothing else but when would he ever again get the chance to...? _Those lips tastes as good as they look, _Leon thought as he gave a deep sigh. Being the strongest man in the world, indeed wasn´t as amazing as it sounded!

_._

"Elliot! What on earth were you doing, practicing Frisbee in the middle of the night?" Brad looked at the blond boy as they made their way to the beach.

"Well I…", Elliot thought frenetically of a good answer to give, as he looked all over the beach.

Truth to say Elliot was scared to death, sleeping alone on faraway places. At the DOA-tournament it´d been okey since he´d had access to the Dojo twenty four seven. But here… even though this was practically a tourist center, there were only eight people here (nine if you included Tina) and being alone in a huge, empty building (Brad and Elliot were the only people staying at their hotel) in the middle of the night just wasn´t something the boy felt very motivated to do.

"I just felt I needed to practice my skills", Elliot lied.

Brad frowned before suddenly shinning up in a huge smile.

"Wouldn´t it have been better if you´d practiced vollayboll?" he said, "I don´t want to sound pessimistic but we are going up against Leon and Zack today", the drunk gave a meaningful look.

"I know", Elliot sighed, giving a half smile.

Yeah, he indeed knew he should be practicing was the least thing he´d need when going a round against that pair. And Elliot who´d thought they´d been hard to beat at the tag-team tournament…

"There are no excuses lad", Brad slapped the boy on the back, "we´ll have to beat them now, or else we´ll never gain back our honor".

_._

Bayman was resolute as he went out of bed. He wasn´t going to sit in his room all day, wasting time on speculations. He´d been spending his time with _speculations _for six years already and what had that given him? Sleepless nights, panic attacks, depressions, constant urges kicking certain peoples faces in, constant wishes of throwing himself to certain peoples feet, constant longings after certain peoples touch and plain and utter self loathing for his patheticeness. Yes, everything safe for the thing he really needed, answers!

As long as he didn´t get them, or even dared looking for them, he´d never _win. _And even though answers may hurt, unawareness hurt even more. So he was going to get them, either today or tonight. Putting on (the way to revealing, in Baymans opinion) black shorts, he opened the door, going out into the sun.

_._

Leon woke up with an unsettled feeling in his throat and chest. _It _had happened last night. He´d finally tasted the sweetness of Zacks lips, felt the warm pressure of his body against him. He should be happy but…

_I just can´t do it when he isn´t aware of what he´s doing. I just can´t…_

Some people you could taste only once and you´d get enough. But some people were more like drugs… like something you couldn´t forget no matter how you tried. Until now Rolande´d been the only one but now…

_What the hell should I do? _Leon thought to himself as he went out of the door.

_._

Ryu took a deep breath as he walked towards the beach. It was even warmer today then yesterday, yet the super ninja felt cold inside.

He didn´t know what it was but it scarred him. He´d felt it last night before falling asleep, he´d felt it the night before when sitting outside Baymans hotel.

Ryu sat down on the sand, touching the blue water with his feet exactly like he´d done yesterday. The temperature was cold, but not to cold, just enough for being a nice refreshment to the heat in the air. If Ryu´d been _that _kind of person, he´d gladly gone for a swim but since he wasn´t… he settled with sitting at the edge of the water, watching the view.

Ryu felt at peace here where no one constantly stood, analyzing his every movement. Just as yesterday, he closed his eyes, pulling in the fresh air.

When Ryu´d left the room Hayate´d been asleep, witch for some reason made Ryu very relived. He didn´t really want to talk to Hayate or well… anyone, he told himself.

_._

Jann Lee gave the boll an angry strike, once again hitting the palm. What the hell was life´s problem? Brad had just been about to give him the biggest confession, Jann Lee ever had the chance of getting, and making him finish the sentence now that he was sober…. Good luck!

"Jann Lee".

Jann Lee jumped when hearing the voice. Even though it wasn´t Brad, the person behind him made him equally surprised.

"I´ve been thinking", even though Hayate sounded bothered, his voice sounded almost polite, "your offer about playing vollayball… since we´re apparently all stuck here, I guess it´s good to keep ourselves busy." Hayates brown eyes met Janns with a respectful expression (or as respectful as a expression on Hayates face could get), "I accept your offer".

There was a lot of things going on in Jann Lees head when hearing the answer but all he could do was stare, openmouthed at Hayate, giving a small node.

"Let´s practice then", Hayate nodded back.

_._

Bayman took one last deep breath before approaching the individual in front of him. Just as Bayman´d wished, Leon was alone today, looking out at the horizon.

_Good, because I couldn´t have done it if Zack was here with him. _

"What now?" Leon muttered as was tradition, when turning around.

"I need to talk to you", Bayman said, his blue eyes determined, his voice filled with a seriousness it hadn´t had for a long time.

"About what?" Leon exclaimed, "how you´re going to defeat me this tournament? How I´m "finished" now? Or wait… do you have a nasty trick you want to pull on me?"

"No", Bayman sighed, "I can´t believe you still don´t see it. Not even after six years time".

"How you´re mad because your murder-attempt on me didn´t succeed?" Leon snorted, his blue eyes filled with distain, "you just don´t give up, do you?"

Bayman sighed. This was the same turn it always took with Leon whenever one wanted to talk to him. He was just so sure about his theories.

"What you are is a sick, obsessed individual!" Leon voice was filled with disgust, "someone who just can´t understand that past is past and when and where to stop! You need help!"

"Leon…" Baymans voice was soft as he sighed again, bringing his hands to his forehead.

"I´m telling you this!" Leon pointed at Bayman, "that if you ever try to pull your tricks on me again I´ll break your neck!"

"Leon", Bayman placed a gentle hand on Leons arm.

"Don´t touch me!"

"Leon", Bayman looked the bigger man right into the eyes, "I could never hurt you, no matter what the reward, no matter what the punishment was… Leon I…"

For one moment Leon starred at him in wide surprise, before Baymans lips covered his.

_._

"Run faster!" Hayate yelled out as the ball went over the net.

"I´m trying!" Jann Lee exclaimed.

"Catch it… it´s… Damn!" Hayate exclaimed as the ball hit the sand the third time in a row.

"6-0", Brad stated as he exchanged a meaningful look with Elliot. They´d only been playing this game for ten minutes and Hayate was already starting to loose his nerves.

At first Brad´d been happy Jann Lee´d finally found himself a partner but that happiness passed away as fast as he´d heard Hayates first line. That man was a freaking dictator to sugarcoat it!

Further on Brad Wong was still thinking about last night, what would have happened if…

"We´re going to loose if you don´t run quicker", Hayate glared accusingly at Jann Lee.

"But I´m doing as well as I can", Jann Lee protested.

"Actually…", Brad hawked.

"I wasn´t talking to you", Hayate regarded Brad with almost disdainful eyes before turning back to Brad, "seriously, this tournament has always been about doing your best, no matter what that may be and I see all to well that you don´t…"

"But it´s also _just _a tournament", a familiar voice called out.

"Ryu", Hayate turned around, looking wide eyed at the green eyed ninja.

"You have to learn when it´s time to stop", even though Ryu was determined there was no disrespect in his voice, "no one is winning because you constantly fault them for loosing".

Ryu walked up to Hayates.

"You are never going to win if you keep going this way", Ryu looked at his friend, "you have to give some supportive words to…"

"But do it, yourself if you´re so much better!" Hayate raised his voice all of a sudden, squeezing the boll roughly into Ryus hands.

Brad starred in amazement at the scene as Hayate strode of with his face held high. He exchanged a look with Elliot who shook his head as an answer, then looked at Ryu who gave a deep sigh.

"So where in the game are we?" the super ninja asked.

_._

"Have you gone out of your mind?" Leon exclaimed as he pushed Bayman away from him, "it didn´t work out back then and it´s certainly not going to work out right now".

Bayman sighed as he managed in meeting Leons eyes. He´d guessed Leon´d say something of that sort, so why had he done it?

"I know", he said seriously, "just had to be sure before I…" _Before I, what? Kicked your face in, or jumped of a cliff? _

Leon looked wide eyed at him, for once seemingly out of insults.

"I don´t know what to say?" the large man shook his head.

When Bayman finally spoke, his voice was more gentle then he´d thought it´d be.

"Then don´t say nothing", when Bayman turned his back, he didn´t run like last time. His steps were as soft as his voice, his head held high.

_._

"Yes dad", Tina said to the cellular phone for the tenth time this day, "everything works perfectly. No! No one has made a escape-attempt, yet", _I never give them the possibility, _Tina grinned at the thought, "no! No one has tried to murder me yet! Listen dad!" Tina looked out at the beach where Elliot and Brad played a vollayboll match against Jann Lee and Ryu, " I´m very, very busy here! Can I call you tonight? Ok, hugs and kuzzes!"

_Finally! _Tina took a sip of her drink as she looked at the four men. Currently Brad and Elliot were in the lead, but it seemed Ryu and Jann were slowly advancing.

_Seems that partner-switch did some good! _Tina grinned. She felt the chills up her spines as she saw Jann Lee shooting the ball up the air. _God, those muscles, those moves! _The kung fu fighters whole body, moved in rhythm with the ball, as it hit the other side of the net.

"Go, Jann!" Tina called out with a grin.

She´d seen him and Brad through her window last night, their heads close, their bodies only inches away from each other. And they´d drunken whine… witch meant, Tina grinned. It seemed things were going according to plan.

"30-30!" Brad called out.

Tina raised an eyebrow. So Jann Lee and Ryu´d managed in making in reversing? Ok, so they´d eventually learnt playing the game, good. _Now, let´s see how you´ll handle water scooter raising. _Tina raised her glass at the boys, smiling innocently.

_._

Leon shook his head. Life was only getting more confusing with each second. So basically, he´d been kissed by two men in ten hours. One who he´d been head over heels about for years, one who he´d….Leon shook his head. He didn´t want to remember the rest.

Most love-affairs should be honored and remembered in warmth, no matter how they turned out. This, however wasn´t one of them!

A thirst after something, after someone, a head that didn´t function quit the way it usually did. Love? Leon was sure there hadn´t even been any love involved from either part until this very morning. So Bayman actually..?

"Leon, I´ve been looking all over for you!" Zack ran towards Leon with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi", Leons tone was dense.

"Feel like vollayboll?" Zack looked like a expectant puppy dog.

"Well…", Leon gave a deep sigh, "I´m not really in the mood today".

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, turning the larger man towards him, "what´s up with you today?"

Once Leon actually realized what he was about to say, it was already to late. The words had already started streaming like vomit out of his mouth.

"Maybe I´m not like you who can just drink everything away, and wake up the next morning, pretending nothing´s happened!" Leon roared out, "life isn´t a comic-show Zack! When will you learn that?"

When the realization suddenly struck him, Leon could do nothing but stare in silence at Zack, who only looked back at him with eyes wide open.

"I´m sorry", Leon mumbled as he made his way towards the hotel.

**AN: Aha... so this fic is taking new turns? Or... not, lol. Anyway, want another chap? Well... review D:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi again! Have you´ve been waiting to long again? Nuh... is not that bad is it? Well... here it comes anyway!  
**

"_**Apparently things can get even worse…"**_

Hayate threw the sand around with one furious kick, despite the life-long training of self-control he´d had in his home village.

Damn Ryu! What was the inexplicable thing about that ridiculous, leather-clad super ninja and the effect he had on everyone around him?

Seriously, Ryu´s presence alone seemed to suffice, for turning everyone around him into expectant children, impatient to fulfill his every wish.

Hayate´d kept his irritation in check the whole three days he´d been here but now… but now… Now, what really?

Hayate didn´t know how long he´d been standing here after running of from the vollayboll-game, telling himself "but now".

"But now, I´m going to the Pub", the ninja gave a deep sigh, walking up to his hotel to change his clothes.

_._

"No more", Bayman told his reflection as he looked into the mirror, "no more!"

He´d been crying for another two hours after the scene at the beach. He hadn´t really expected Leons reaction to be any different, but at least… he´d stopped wondering now. And perhaps, just perhaps… he could stop crying himself to sleep one night.

He adjusted the black t-shirt once more before he decided. Clubbing wasn´t really Bayman´s thing, but after two hours of crying, and cursing of Leon, Tina (cause she´d been the one luring him here), the DOA-tournament, his mission six years ago and most importantly himself, he´d decided this room wasn´t the best place to be right now.

Bayman took a deep breath, preparing for the many questions he might be forced to answer this evening as he walked out of the room.

_ ._

_Everything´s okey, everything´s okey, _Zack told himself, while constantly looking out of the door.

"I´m not really saying that!" Brad chuckled as he looked at Jann Lee, "all I´m saying is that Elliot and I are the best. You simply _can´t _beat our technic!"

"Yeah, sure!" Jann Lee gave a meaningful half smile.

"It is sure!", Brad said, "because…"

And it was about there Zack stopped listening. He, Brad, Jann and for once Elliot had been sitting in "Sunset" for two hours, but the one person Zack´d really wanted to visit the bar with hadn´t arrived yet.

_He´s coming zoon, he´s coming zoon! _Zack thought as he looked at the still motionless door.

Leon´d acted so strange today, he´d spoken to Zack in a way he´d never done before. It had almost seemed as if though he´d been…

And the comment Leon´d uttered "maybe I´m not like you Zack who can drink everything away and wake up the next morning, pretending nothing´s happened." for some reason that simple line, had dug itself into Zacks heart, stabbing like daggers every time he thought about it. He didn´t want Leon to think that way about him, didn´t want him to think that Zack was some…

_Now he´s coming! _Zacks heart beat fast as he saw the door opening but slowed down as fast as he saw the person, entering the room.

"So Dracula´s decided to come out of his coffin?" Brad chuckled in a low voice as he threw a quick glance at the door.

If Bayman´d heard the comment, he didn´t show it. His face carried the same expression of indifference as usual as he made his way towards the bar table.

"He looks good though", Elliot whispered.

Zack could do nothing but agree. Bayman was wearing a black t-shirt and knee high, brown, military pants, so simple yet so elegant. What was it with the Russian assassin and looking so good without even trying?

"Hi!" Jann Lee gave Bayman a discrete smile.

"Hi", Bayman gave him a nod, still not showing any sign of emotion, "a beer please!" he glide down on a chair, three steps away from Zack as he looked at the bartender.

"Yes mister", the short man on the other side of the bar table nodded, immediately going to work.

Despite his worry and disappointment Zack couldn´t help being amazed at Baymans ability, to handle things so calmly. He had to be aware, (HAD TO) that every single one of the four men here had there eyes on him but yet he acted as if though he was completely alone. Was it because he´d learnt some kind of distance at his work as an assassin or was it because he simply didn´t care?

There was a lot of things Zack wanted to ask him but truth to say he didn´t know if he dared. Not because he was afraid Bayman´d try some weird, commando-sambo throw on him if he did, but simply because Zack knew he _wouldn´t__. _Bayman wouldn´t do a thing when not on duty, and that for one simple reason...

Zack caught Baymans glance, just to notice his blue eyes looked straight threw him. Not with anger, not with distain, simply as if though they didn´t…yes, care.

"So what have you been doing today?" Jann Lee was the first one who dared saying, as he looked at Bayman.

"Nothing much", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the kung fu fighter with the same look he´d given Zack, "how´s your tournament going?"

"Well…", Jann Lee looked at Brad and then the others, "me and Ryu advanced but it wasn´t enough to take these two out", he pointed at Brad and Elliot.

"We´re the masters!" Brad grinned, though Zack noticed it wasn´t with the same ease as usual.

Even though Bayman didn´t snort, the expression in his face clearly witnessed that he was as impressed with Brads attitude as he was with the wall in front of them.

Usually, Zack´d pull a joke no matter how impressed or unimpressed Bayman´d be with it, but right now with this uncomfortable, queasy feeling in his stomach, he wasn´t in his best party mood.

"Hey Zack!" Elliot tapped him discretely on the shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I´m fine thanks!" Zack gave the blond boy next to him a thankful smile. At least some people tried.

"Want another beer?" Brad looked at Zack, "I´ll pay if you want", he added in a more discrete tone.

"It´s okey", Zack nodded, "I´m trying to keep it down", he added, once again remembering Leons line.

Zack looked into Baymans eyes again, once again feeling like a wall. This was going to be a long night.

_._

Ryu sighed as he looked outside the window. Hayate hadn´t said a word to him today, he´d come into the room to change his clothes but not said a word.

It was already nine o´clock, and Ryu´d gone to bed by now if it hadn´t been for that uncomfortably, queasy feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong, it´d been wrong ever since he´d got here, but now it seemed more wrong then ever.

The way Hayate´d squeezed the boll into Ryus hands today, that cold look he´d given him before walking of.

Even though Ryu seemed careless, he hated it when the few friends he had were displeased with him, hated when they acted as if though he´d … hurt them?

Ryu hadn´t been able to sleep last night either, he´d felt it already back then. And since he probably wouldn´t be able to sleep this night, he was going to wait until Hayate came back. Hayate may not want to talk, but tonight he was going to.

_._

Bayman drummed silently on his glass. He had barely taken a sip on his drink since he´d arrived, and if it hadn´t been for the fact he´d had to have a reason sitting here, he´d never even bought it in the first place. He threw a quick glance at the people sitting on his right side.

Brad and Jann Lee were sitting close to each other, the kung fu fighter striking the drunk on his shoulder with a meaningful smile on his face. The blond boy, whatever his name was, was looking at them with a rather forced smile on his face, seemingly not comfortable at this place. Bayman looked at the black man next to him.

Zack was sitting quietly, starring almost nauseous into his empty glass. What was wrong with him tonight? Wasn´t Zack supposed to sit in the center of the room, telling bad jokes and hurling out meaningless sentences. A wave of malice coursed threw the Russian as he noticed the difference between the happy, shinning and oh... so in love individual he´d seen the day before.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Bayman flinched as he heard the voice. Hayate was standing next to him, looking as if though he was ready to start a fight with the first person who argued with him.

Bayman raced an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood before answering.

"Sure, I don´t own this bar", he said with his normal sarcasm.

_._

Leon sighed. If this had been a normal evening he would have showed up at the "Sunset bar" two hours ago, sitting next to Zack all night long, joking laughing and…

He still remembered the taste of Zacks lips the evening before, his warm body in his arms. He´d wanted so badly to follow him upstairs, so badly to keep kissing his lips, his face, his neck… his skin…

Back then he´d been so sure, so certain of what he wanted. Leon remembered the kiss again, just to have the night replaced by burning sunlight, the intense kiss replaced by…

Leon stiffened as he remembered the soft lips against his this very morning. So gentle, so careful, so…

Those blue eyes looking into him, that voice saying "then don´t say nothing".

"I was wrong about him", Leon mumbled thoughtfully, "I was wrong about him".

_._

Ryu looked at his watch. It was already eleven o´clock and Hayate still hadn´t come back yet. The worry about the conversation he´d have to have with Hayate, was now replaced with a complete different kind of worry. What if something´d happened to him?

Usually, Hayate´d be in bed at nine o´clock to follow through with his daily routines but now he´d been gone for hours without even saying where he went. And he couldn´t have gone to the bar, could he?

Ryu shook his head. He didn´t like prying, especially not on his best friend. But Hayate had showed tendencies he hadn´t showed in a long time and when he showed those tendencies…

Ryu made his decision and walked out the door.

_._

"I swear, that if he tries to come to me with one of those lines again", Hayate raised the beer bottle high over his head, "I swear I´m going to shove this right up his..."

"You´ve had enough for tonight!" the bartender interrupted him, "go home and get some sleep".

Bayman gave a deep sigh. This evening was just getting weirder and weirder. Ever since Hayate´d got here, he´d done nothing but yelling, cursing and ordered bottle after bottle of beer.

If it´d been Brad Wong or even… the name Bayman wanted to forget more then anything else, it´d been logic. But Hayate…

"Shut up!" Hayate looked calmly at the bartender, "I´m talking about something important here. Some people seem to believe they´re the center of the universe", Hayate snorted as he gave Bayman a meaningful glance, "that everyone else are obliged to fulfill their every wish!"

_Like you? _Bayman almost sighed out loud. Why he was still sitting here to begin with, he had no idea. But he was sure of one thing, and that was that watching Hayate making a drunken fool of himself was not the reason.

"Seriously", Hayate slurred, his brown eyes mistier then ever, "I´m going to teach that little bastard a lesson he´ll never forget! I´m going to… make a…", Hayate frowned as if though he couldn´t quit find the words, "painting out of him… a… big fat…painting".

"What?" Bayman exclaimed, looking in disbelief at the ninja.

"A big fat collage!" Hayate kept on, a malicious look in his eyes, "and he´s going to curse the day he was born".

_I wonder if he´s drunk or deranged! _Bayman thought, as he watched Hayate rise from his seat. Even though his threats toward whoever he spoke of was terribly unscary, Bayman felt strangely intimidated by Hayates behavior. Really, not even Christie acted this weird!

"Goodnight", Bayman said calmly, as he rose from his chair.

"Wait!", Hayate grabbed him by the arm, "I have something very important to..."

Before Bayman´d even got time, registering what was happening, his sandals were hit by thick, grey liquid.

"Sorry", Hayate slurred, looking up at Bayman.

Bayman sighed as he looked down at the only utilizable shoes he´d brought to Tinas island. This evening was just getting better and better!

_._

Ryu caught his breath as he stopped outside The Sunset Bar. He´d looked all over the beach, every hotel, every… If Hayate wasn´t here (no matter how strange that option may seem) it meant… Ryu didn´t even want to dare thinking the word.

Ryu took a deep breath as he opened the door. _May he be here, may he be here._

What Ryu saw on the other side of the door, made his jaw drop despite his life long training of self control.

Brad, Jann Lee, Elliot and Zack were all standing on the floor, starring with eyes and mouth wide open a slight bit away from them. Bayman was standing with a slight bothered expression on his face, holding up a Hayate who looked as if though he was about to faint any second.

_Hayate what have you done? _Ryu shook his head as he approached the pair.

"Thanks for taking care of him", he said truthfully as he met Baymans blue eyes.

"No reason", Bayman frowned, shaking his head.

Ryu only nodded as he put Hayates arm around his shoulder, walking out of the bar.

_._

Zack took another sip on his beer as he forced a smile towards Brad. Exactly like most of the evening, he didn´t actually listen to what the drunk said.

He looked towards the door, even though he knew the chances of Leon walking in through the door were the same as Brad stop ordering drinks.

He looked towards the men´s room. Bayman´d been there a long time after Hayate´d left and considering what´d happened to his shoes, Zack didn´t really find it strange. But instinctively Zack felt Bayman had a clue to why a certain person didn´t show up, and he was going for that clue.

"I have to go pee", he excused himself as he rose from the chair.

"Okey, I´ll convince Brad not to touch your drink", Elliot gave a friendly smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Brad muttered, still with a smile on his lips, "but come back soon! Because otherwise…" Brad threw a meaningful glance at Zacks half empty glass.

Zack smiled back, before turning around. He didn´t really care about what happened to his beer. His stomach was to tight right now to drink it anyway.

_._

Zack took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw the muscular back turned against him, the short black hair.

As Zack slowly approached the larger man, looking over his shoulder, he noticed Bayman was still busy washing his sandals. Even though Zack was standing only two feet away from him, the Russian still treated him like part of the air.

"So how´s it going?" Zack forced a smile, giving a laugh that sounded more like a sound of a tormented donkey, then a friendly gesture.

"How is what going?" Baymans didn´t even turn around to look at Zack.

"The errhm…", Zack pointed at the sandals.

"It might work", Bayman said, still sounding as if though he was talking to the air.

Zack jerked his shoulders, feeling more uncomfortable then he´d felt in years. Of course, the time last tournament when he and Bayman had met at the tri-tower he´d been nervous, but that´d been another kind of nervous. Nervousness of getting his ass kicked, but now he was nervous because…

Bayman kept rubbing his shoes in slow, thorough gestures exactly like he´d done when Zack´d arrived. How could he just stand there as if though…

Zack hawked, deciding to bring up the issue that´d bothered him all night.

"You don´t happen to know where Leon is?"

It went dead quiet for a while, even the sounds of the rubs of the papers, seizing.

"He uses to sit here all the time", Zacks voice was resolute, "have you any idea why he hasn´t arrived yet?"

Dead silence another twenty seconds that felt like eternity, before Bayman turned around. For one second Baymans blue eyes were looking straight into Zacks.

"Maybe it is because I kissed him", the Russian said calmly, before turning his back, wrapping his sandals into the paper towel, walking away with slow, graceful steps.

Zack starred in disbelief after him, to shocked even to call him back.

_Bayman. Kiss. Leon. _The words moved around like a blur in his head. _Bayman, Leon, kiss. Kiss, Leon, Bayman. Bayman kissed Leon. Kiss, kiss, kiss. _

The realization of the words struck Zack like one of Jann Lee uppercuts. Leon had exchanged a kiss with another person!

For some inexplicable reason, the notion made Zack want to scream, run after Bayman and throw a kick into his face. One simply didn´t _kiss his _Leon! _My Leon? _

The thought hit Zack like a even stronger uppercut in the face, maybe like one of Jann Lees strikes when he´d turned into the hulk. So Zack thought of Leon as a...?

"Is everything alright?" Elliot walked in through the door with a worried expression on his face.

Zack looked back at him, touched by the concern.

"Everything´s okey", he said, forcing a smile for about the hundereth time this evening.

"Good", Elliot nodded, "cause we really miss you out there".

"I´m coming", Zack nodded as he went after the blond boy.

_._

Bayman waited before he´d got a good deal away from the bar before looking around. No one around who could turn into a potential witness? Good. Bayman took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Bayman threw the bag, containing his dirty sandals into the sand, as his screams filled the air.

He was so tired of this, so damn tired! Yes, he´d been a assassin for more then half of his life but still… he couldn´t believe he´d done so many bad things, he deserved to get shit thrown at him wherever he went.

_So let´s see… on one single day… I´ve got my heart crushed by the man I´ve been in love with for more then six years, got puked on… and…._

And this was the worst part of it all! Damn Zack, bloody, prying, imbecile, cackling Zack!

After this evening, the black man was toping his hate-list for sure. Not only did he have to steel the heart from one of the few people that Bayman´d actually cared about. He also had to make Bayman humiliate himself by repeating the matter that´d tormented him all day.

Bayman wanted so badly to challenge him to a match this moment, but the fear of loosing the little dignity he had left kept him away from it.

"At least these will be alright if I´m lucky", Bayman muttered as he picked the bag up from the ground, walking quickly towards his hotel.

He may have got his heart broken, he may have got puked on in front of the whole bar, he may have utterly humiliated himself, but at least he was not going to let anyone take his sandals away from him!

_._

Ryu looked after the black clad figure as it left the beach. The day he´d arrived Bayman´d thrown a telephone out of the window, and tonight he´d stood in the middle of the beach screaming like a mad man.

Ryu´d stood on this spot for a good 15 minutes, but him witnessing the scene taking place had been more of a accident then anything else.

Hayate´d gone to sleep after another half hour of incoherent muttering, so Ryu´d figured "trying to sort things out" had to wait for tomorrow. And how he did _not _look forward to it! In fact so much that he had to get out of the hotel room for a while. And that´s when he´d witnessed this…

Ryu sighed. Somehow he´d felt he should run after Bayman, saying something like… like what really? Bayman had seemed so unwilling to communicate when he´d thanked him for taking care of Hayate. And why wouldn´t he be? _His _kind was always unwilling to get into deeper conversations. Being the same kind, Ryu should know that better then anyone.

And how would that help? Ryu had his own problems to take care of anyway. Ryu sat down in the sand, closing his eyes, as he tried to meditate away the cold, lump in his stomach the way he´d learnt since he was a kid.

**AN: Okey, fans! Am so sorry for the angsty turn this fic has taken but it will get funny again in just a few chaps. Wanna get there? Well... review and you´ll get your share of humor and romance. And if you´re unhappy with the turn this fic´s taken, don´t be affraid, just let it out! I might need your advise for future chaps... D:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So after a looooooong wait you finally have the next chap. Hope you´ll enjoy!  
**

_**Stay at my room tonight…**_

Brad sighed as he practically rolled out from bed. The white haired man sighed as he remembered the night before.

The idea of taking the whole gang to the bar last night had been his own, but still… he hadn´t really got what he´d wanted. He looked at the white sheet in his bed. He´d give anything to… when he looked next time, find silky black hair on his pillow, a warm, tanned body stretched out over his bed. Why the hell hadn´t he asked Jann Lee to come alone?

But Brad knew the answer only to well. He wanted to be a good friend to Elliot! And he couldn´t be a good friend to Elliot if he declined when the boy for once in a millenia wanted to be with the "gang".

Brad sighed again. Yes, being a good friend wasn´t always as fun.

He remembered Jann Lee´s sparkling brown eyes again, the faint blush on his cheeks. He was going to have him all to himself tonight and no one or nothing was going to stop him.

_._

"Good morning", Ryus voice was grave.

Hayate frowned as he looked at his best friend. What had happened tonight? He didn´t really remember, but by the look of Ryus face it seemed like something serious.

"I´ve been waiting for you to wake up the whole morning", Ryus green eyes pierced Hayates, "we have to talk".

Oh, yes! Hayate remembered, the long night at the bar, his loud curses, being dragged home by Ryu during voilent protests.

"About what?" Hayate eyes were cold as they looked at the other man.

"You know perfectly well about what", Ryus voice was resolute, "you´ve been acting strange the whole time we´ve been here, and now you´re going to tell me why".

It was silent for a while before Hayate suddenly realized the meaning behind Ryus words.

"You can´t make me tell you anything!" Hayate exclaimed all of a sudden, "really, what is it with you people and believing everyone else are obligated to follow your every wink?"

Ryu looked at him, eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously!" Hayate rose from the bed, pointing at his friend with a finger, shaking with fury, " the fact that you're the bloody super ninja, doesn´t make you the boss of the entire universe! Your attitude stinks my friend, stinks! What the hell are you thinking, interrupting in the middle of a game, trying to make a fool out of me in front of everyone else?"

"I wasn´t thinking…" Ryu started.

"Shut up and listen for once when I´m talking to you!" Hayate bellowed, "you´re trying to act so innocent and righteous when really, all you want to do is look good on my expense".

"Hayate I was just trying to…"

"Shut up!" Hayates pitch was so high he didn´t recognize his own voice as he pushed Ryus hand away from his shoulder, "that´s how you´ve been ever since we were kids! No, Hayate you don´t know how to do it", Hayate imitated in a whiny voice, "I´ll catch the fish instead".

"Hayate!" Ryus voice had authority enough to make the president obey him.

But Hayate couldn´t have cared less.

"No", Hayate kept on with the same whiny voice, while making a ridiculous face, "don´t let Hayate enter the DOA-tournament, he´s so unstable, don´t let Hayate get a sword, don´t let Hayate..."

"I was only trying to help!" Ryu interrupted.

"Help" Hayate snorted, "whatever you mean by _helping_, you´ve done enough!"

"Hayate!" Ryus green eyes were filled with a fury, that hardly ever appeared otherwise, "I didn´t choose for you to be get so drunk you almost fainted, and I did not pick for you to treat Jann Lee like your slave", Ryus voice was as cold as Hayates eyes, "whatever you´re doing, you have to stop right away. You need to stop treat other people like your personal staff, and stop acting as if though you´re superior to everyone else!"

Hayate was so taken by shock and fury, he could hardly speak.

"Me!" he exclaimed after a while, " am _I _acting as if though I´m superior to everyone else! Have your time in the modern society made you so blind to the world around you, you can´t see your own faults!"

"It´s you who doesn´t see", Ryus green eyes were intense as fire, but his voice as calm as if though he´d stated that it was sunny today.

Just that sentence, just that tiny, tiny little sentence blew it for Hayate…

"Get out!" Hayate hissed.

"What?" Ryu starred in disbelief at him.

"I´ve had enough of your superiority", Hayates voice was filled with back held fury, "enough of your faked innocence! I don´t need your help Ryu. Ever!" at the last word he had his eyes locked on Ryu. The super ninja needed to realize that every syllable was true, "don´t ever help me again. Understood?"

Ryu starred at him in silence for a long time, eyes wide open. Hayate starred back at him, his eyes filled with determination.

"Fine", the super ninja said all of a sudden, "I won´t _ever_ try to help you again".

Just one second and the dark blond, young man was out of the room.

_._

Zack threw the towel far away! Damn Leon, damn Bayman! Damn, everything!

Why did one always have to realize things one tad bit to late? But how would it have helped him if he _had _realized.

He remembered the calm look in Baymans eyes, the softness in his voice as he uttered the words "Maybe it was because I kissed him".

The line caused him an almost physical pain, as he remembered the words over and over again.

What chances would Zack stand against someone, who could stand in the middle of the bar with puke all over his sandals and still look like a male model, anyway?

Zack sighed. He may have managed in defeating Bayman at the Tri-tower last tournament but when it came to winning another persons heart…

Bayman was good looking, intelligent and most importantly seemed to stand up for everything he did. Not even a loud seemingly-completely-out-of-no-reason scream at the airport, or running of in the middle of a vollayboll game seemed to make him look "bad".

_Damn me and my childish expectations! _Zack thought as his eyes were filled with tears. He´d been so sure Leon´d been only for him, so sure that they´d…

Without thinking, Zack brought the towel up to his face, frenetically whipping at his tears. He wasn´t leaving his apartment today, no matter what anyone said.

_._

Bayman cursed as he looked at the hell that was his sandals. No matter how he´d try to rationalize this they´d never be "okey" again.

"I guess I was wrong then", he muttered.

This night Bayman´d done everything he could to save what was left of his sandals but despite his determination, even he had to admit this was a fruitless attempt. _Apparently I´m not able to save anything, not even a pair of shoes, _Bayman thought bitterly.

Everything, _everything _he touched seemed to turn into a complete mess no matter what he did. Relationships, work, The DOA-tournament and apparently… even a pair of shoes. So why did he even try?

"I don´t regret doing it though", he said softly as he walked out the door.

_._

"So basically you just pull the start button and then you´ll be on your way?" Elliot asked for the tenth time this day.

He, Jann Lee and Brad Wong were each sitting on a water scooter, waiting for the start signal and Elliot still felt completely clueless to what exactly he was supposed to do.

_Damn technic! _He thought as he looked down at the handlebar. The only handlebar he´d ever held in his hand had been the one on his bicycle at home, and that had been a long time ago.

Why had he even agreed to this in the first place? Why had he agreed to go out last night? Really, what was wrong with him? Drinking was dangerous, so was driving and especially when…

"_**1, 2, 3- GO!"**_

_Damn!_ Elliot thought as he pulled the start button a little to late. As the scooter pulled away in a speed the boy didn´t think was possible… all he could do was scream.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" Elliot yelled as he half hung from the scooter.

_._

Bayman sighed as he sat down in the sand. As he dipped his feet into the water, it was colder then the day before but it didn´t really matter. Nothing really did matter!

At least he didn´t risk bumping into Zack out here or…Leon. _Leon… _the name brought the same pain out of him as yesterday, mixed with the same pleasure. _Why am I doing this to myself? But no more! Time to wake up now Sergei._

"Nice weather today".

Bayman didn´t even flinch as he heard the voice. Ryu Hayabusa, that was okay he guessed.

Bayman only shrugged his shoulders as an answer, not even bothering to turn around as the ninja sat down next to him. Only a few inches away, just like that time two days ago.

_At least he isn´t the one that pukes. _Bayman moved his feet back and forth in the wet sand, deciding he liked the feeling.

Ryu had closed his eyes again, seemingly in his own world.

_But who cares anyway, I didn´t come here to chat. _Bayman looked out at the water, wishing the boat that´d taken him here´d turn back and take him home.

_._

Leon sighed as he finally decided to get out of bed. This night´d been one of the most confusing ones hitherto. Whenever he´d closed his eyes, intriguing images´d filled his head.

Zacks sparkling blue eyes, the intense kiss they´d shared outside Zacks hotel room. But every time he relaxed Zacks whole image seemed to transform, the childlike blue eyes, turn into more mature, ones, Zacks features turning into the Slavic once he´d once….

_Don´t think it! Don´t think it! _Kissed every inch of, saying it was the most beautiful face he´d ever seen!

Leon moaned out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leon Satonione? You never hesitate!" he exclaimed.

But hesitating was exactly what he did right now, more then he´d ever hesitated his whole life. Following threw with his mercenary missions had seemed easy in comparison.

"He´s always known the art of confusing things", Leon muttered.

_._

"Screw that!" Jann Lee exclaimed, "I´m gonna kick your ass!"

"Forget it, sweets!" Brad grinned as he increased the speed further.

He and Jann were only kilometers away from the goal and drove side by side.

"I admit you´ve got some stamina lad!" Brad grinned, "but you´ve already lost!"

"Forget it!" Jann Lee laughed, looking Brad directly in the face.

Even though they were competing, Jann knew damn well non of them were taking it particularly serious. And in all honesty, despite his competitive instinct, he preferred it that way. Some alone time, finally, just he and Brad. Until something finally struck him!

"Where is Elliot?" Jann Lee stopped dead, looking at Brad with a frown on his face.

"Why are you…", Brad stopped in the middle of the question, a look of pure shock on his face, "Elliot? Oh, shit!"

_._

"Heeeelp!" Elliot yelled as the scooter almost literally flew over the water. _I´m gonna die, I´m gonna die, I´m gonna die! _

Once he finally managed in putting his foot on the break, the vehicle stopped with a loud _Splash! _Making the boy fall face first into the cold water.

"Shit!" Elliot exclaimed, "shit! Shit! Shit! From now on I´m so sticking to vollayboll", the boy shook his head.

_._

Ryu took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, no matter how much he tried, it didn´t seem as if though he was ever going to forget this moment. Had his best friend just said he never wanted to see him again?

He threw a quick glance beside him, noticing that even Bayman seemed restless.

_I wonder if it has something to do with last night. _

"What?" Bayman looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Nothing", Ryu said, in the neutral tone he´d learnt ever since he was a child.

They both turned around again, looking out at the ocean.

"I confessed my love to the man I´ve been in love with for six years, and all he answered was "I don´t know what to say", Bayman said all of a sudden,"what´s your problem?"

Ryu was quiet for a while before answering.

"I finally told my childhood friend that he needed to stop acting so superior, and now he never wants to see me again!" he said with the same ease.

"Hm", Bayman nodded in response.

It went quiet again for a while before Bayman spoke again.

"He puked on my shoes last night", the Russian said calmly, "your childhood friend".

_Puked on your shoes? I didn´t notice…_

"Now I have to get new ones", Bayman spoke as naturally as if though he´d been talking to the wind, (and who knew? Maybe he was), "it was the only pair that I brought here and now they´re disaster".

Despite his worry Ryu couldn´t help giving a small chuckle at this. Really, how did Bayman manage in talking about everything as if though he didn´t give a damn?

Ryu sighed as he turned back to reality. Hayate was mad at him, Hayate didn´t want to see him ever again. Hayate´d gotten so mad that…. despite the self-control he´d learnt his whole life, Ryu wanted to scream out loud. After a friendship that´d lasted for over twenty years, Hayate was saying that he...

"Now I have to find a new hotel room", Ryu said.

"Is that so?"

The two turned quiet again, looking out at the water.

_._

"I really wonder where he went", Brad said, gazing in every possible direction.

"Damn!" Jann Lee shook his head.

Since they´d found out, Elliot was nowhere in site, Jann Lee and Brad Wong´d spent their entire time, looking for him. Brad sighed. He knew damn well that Elliot was a good swimmer, but if he lost his way…

"These waters are nowhere near dangerous", Brad said, "but loosing your way in them is not that fun", he shook his head.

Why did this always have to happen, once he and Jann finally got some time alone? Either someone threw a ball in the back of his head, puked at the bar or now… went missing. As if though Jann Lee´d been able to read his mind he gave a comforting smile.

"You know…", he said, "that time when you offered yourself to come to my place… what if…", his smile turned mischievous, "what if we took that tonight".

Brads heart beat twice the speed as he understood the meaning of the question. But he quickly gathered his calm.

"But I don´t have any boos to bring", he frowned.

"Damn drunk!" Jann Lee hit him on the arm, "do you really need that every time?"

Strangely Brad Wong only had to think one and a half second to come up with an answer.

"Nah", he grinned, "not really! Now and then I can make a exception!" _Who said that? Was that me? A night without boos? Really?_

But Brad didn´t really have time to figure out who this strange person was, before a angry voice in pure Brittish English interrupted his thoughts.

"Bloody fuck!" Elliot exclaimed, "I´ve lost the bloody, scooter fuck somewhere in the middle of the fucking sea, and I had the swim all the fucking way to get back here! And now I have to fucking tell Tina the scooter-fuck is missing!"

"Wow", Brad and Jann said in unison, looking at the boy with eyes wide open.

"So who won?" Elliot said with a smile on his lips.

Brad shook his head. _And I who thought I wasn´t acting myself._

__.__

"No! Dad!" Tina muttered into the phone, "I´m not doing any _naughty things _with the boys!" _Oh my god! How long do we have to have this discussion before daddy dearest lays of my back! _"no! Zack has not tried to hit on me again!" Tina rolled her eyes.

Strangely since he´d arrived, Zack´d given her a oddly small amount of attention. Actually she´d never seen him so…_gay? _Speaking of that… why hadn´t she seen him play vollayboll for two days? As far as she was concerned, that guy _loved _vollayboll more then life itself (hence the vollayboll- tournaments at Zack island) and if he didn´t participate it meant… _Gods! I really wish he´s alright! _

"No daddy!" Tina sighed, "they still haven´t tried to murder me yet. No! Not _even_ Bayman! Yes I´ve replaced the phone he threw out", she said with a smile, "thanks for asking! But now I´m really, _really _busy!" Tina looked at the TV-screen as she hit the controller with her feet.

Jin was really getting annoying now, she thought as she pressed the a-button with her toe, making Anna send a series of punches at him, "Ok! Dad! Call ya tomorrow!" Tina said with a smile, "Shit!" she muttered as the voice from the TV called out.

_**K.O. YOU LOOSE!**_

Tina shook her head as she clicked the start-button, restarting the battle again.

"Now Jin you´re in for one hellluva a ass whoop!" she said to the screen.

_._

Bayman looked out at the blue sky. Despite the fact, last days events still hurt like hell, he liked it here. It was as if though this side of the beach had become a world of it´s own, cut off from all the crap happening in the real one. He lived under the pretense he was still alone, until the sigh next to him brought him back to reality.

"Well…", Ryu rose to his feet, "I guess I better get going if I am to pack my things, and find a hotel before it gets night time".

Bayman looked at him, only giving a slight nod.

"Good luck!" he said.

"Thanks!" the ninja nodded back.

Bayman turned around again, looking at the sky, trying to bring back that feeling of not being part of the world before a thought struck him.

"Ryu!" he called out.

When the green eyes met his blue, the thought came out as if though it´d had a mind of it´s own.

"You can stay at my place if you want", Bayman said.

It went silent for a while, both looking into each others eyes. Ryus green eyes widened from surprise, relief or something else? Bayman wasn´t sure.

"It´s to big for one person anyway", Bayman said indifferently.

It went quiet, before Ryu spoke again.

"Are you sure?" he said.

Bayman thought for a while. Was he? So… Bayman´d never really shared a room since his time at the orphanage and those nights with… the needles pierced his heart as he once again thought the name. But what the hell? Ryu had no place to sleep and differing from other people at this place, the super ninja actually _deserved _some help.

"Yes"; Bayman nodded, "you can stay!"

The ninja looked into his eyes, the look on his smooth face unreadable. Bayman didn´t know how the thought entered his mind, or why he said what he said next. But something about Ryu just made it very fun to say.

"Just so you know though", Bayman said calmly, "there´s only one bed and I sleep nude!"

At this the ninjas eyes widened, a frown making it´s way up his face.

Bayman gave a amused half smile. Indeed, his little experiment´d turned out exactly as funny as he´d thought.

"Was just kidding!" he said, "See you later!" he made his way back to the hotel.

_._

"It was crazy!" Elliot said as he looked at Brad, "I was trying to make it stop and suddenly I noticed I was kilometers away from the range. Water-scooter racing is dangerous!" he exclaimed, "it should be forbidden! Brad are you listening?" the boy frowned as he looked at the white haired man, on the opposite side of the table.

Brad was constantly looking outside the window, down at his feet and at his shirt, his legs moving restlessly back and forth.

"What?" Brad looked at the boy as if though someone´d poured cold water over him.

"You´re gonna be fine!" Elliot gave the man a meaningful look.

"Why wouldn´t I be _fine_?" Brad looked at the boy with a smile, that looked more frenetic then relieved.

Elliot shook his head. Seriously, how could Brad believe there was _anyone _who hadn´t noticed?

"Just be yourself", Elliot gave a smile, "he´s already shown he likes that!"

"What?" Brad´s jaw dropped.

"That white shirt will be better though", Elliot frowned, "it goes better with the pants that you´re wearing now. And if I were you, I´d use some after-shave. Better first date-impression, you know…"

"But I´m not going to..."

"Scch!" the boy said softly, giving a gentle smile, "there´s still one hour left until you two meet so you´ll have time fixing yourself up".

"What the…"

"Less talking, more time", Elliot sang as he pulled Brad towards the wardrobe.

**AN: I know right? Elliot would never use the F-word in a million years and Bayman would NEVER use that "I sleep nude"-line. But well... this is a humor-fic after all.**

**Anyhow, if you want this to continue you have to give me your opinion about it. So... Review! See ya, in the next chap! XD!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Nope! You´re not hallucinating. This is chap 9 of Extreme Male Version. And now you´ll get the reason this has the letter "M" to it, he he! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

_**New times/New beginnings**_

"What are you doing?" Hayates voice was expressionless.

"Packing my things", nor Ryu´s voice, nor his green eyes revealed any emotion.

Hayate sighed from inside as he sat down on his bed. Why had he created this mess?

_But I can´t back down now. If I don´t stand by my word things will always be the same. I´ll do what I always do, and stay in his shadow. _

The two ninjas looked away from each other, Ryu at his packing, Hayate outside the window.

_It´ll be nice to be rid of that nonchalant brat for a while. _Hayate told himself as he put his hand under his chin, _NO! This just isn´t right! Ryu´s my best and only friend in this world I cant..._

"Good night then, Hayate", as Ryu looked up from his now closed bag, his green eyes seemed to look right threw the other man.

_Gods! What have I done? His eyes are always so kind so…_ Hayate struggled to stay as indifferent as he´d wished, he´d felt.

"Goodnight", Hayates voice was toneless as Ryu turned his back, taking the bag in his hand.

_Last chance to apologize now, last chance to say you didn´t mean it…_ As the door was closed behind Ryu, the auburn haired ninja gave a deep sigh.

_._

Brad Wong took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the knock on Jann Lees door. He´d followed Eliots advise and switched the red t-shirt he was wearing to a long sleeved, white one that went way better to the black, knee high pants he was wearing.

Really, what was up with Elliot? Brad grinned. _Really, here I went, thinking, I knew the dude…_ Today he´d utilized the f-word more then a half dozen times in the same sentence, shown himself to be a fashion-oracle and been _rude. _

How could Elliot know he and Jann Lee..? Jann Lee, damn Jann Lee! Brads heart beat double speed as he remembered why he was standing here. _I´m going to strangle Elliot if he picked the wrong outfit for me. _

Brad Wong adjusted his shirt once more as he knocked on the door. Another minute that felt like an hour, and the door was opened, showing Brad the most beautiful creature he´d ever seen. Jann Lee was wearing a blue shirt, the first two buttons opened, revealing his tanned chest. Brad had to mentally slap himself not to drool.

"Hi", Jann Lee flashed one of his lovely smiles as he took Brad by the hand, leading him into the apartment.

The apartment was small, only one room and a kitchen, the walls painted in a light blue color, the curtains white and nearly transparent.

"So, nice to have you here", Jann Lee said, "care for a drink?"

Brads eyes widened as he looked at the other man.

"I thought you said you didn´t…"

"Alcohol no!" Jann Lee chuckled, "I have coke though, sprite if you want..."

Brad stood quiet for a while, loosing himself in Jann Lees brown orbs. _He´s so beautiful, soooo…._

"So…", Jann Lee looked questioningly at him, tilting his head to the side, "coke or sprite?"

"Sprite", Brad managed in saying.

"Good", Jann Lee chuckled again, "I´ll go get some for you".

_._

Elliot walked back and forth in the room. He looked outside the window, sat down on the bed, rose from the bed again, whistling to himself.

"Nope", he said, turning towards the bed, "I´m not going to sleep yet".

Even though it was already nine o´clock, and he was usually already asleep by now, he still had the lights on. Elliot simply refused to go to sleep right now, refused to unlit the lamp with all these…

_There are no ghosts, _he tried convincing himself, _there are no lunatics, running around with chain saws outside your window. _

"I´m giving up", the boy muttered, turning on the TV.

Of course he was happy for Brad! The man´d been longing for this date ever since he´d got here (Elliot may be young, but he was not stupid), and of course Brad and Jann couldn´t constantly date with Elliot being present. But still…. Elliot wished they wouldn´t date at this time of night.

"And now, time for The Others", the speaker on the screen announced as Elliot sat down on the couch.

"A thriller", the boy said, "doesn´t sound half bad".

_._

"Seriously, put it wherever you feel like", Bayman said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Okey", Ryu shrugged his shoulders, placing his bag on the floor.

He walked into the room. True, Baymans room could easily take two people, but if it was _made _for that, Ryu wasn´t sure. He looked at the bed where Bayman was lying. Only one? Maybe Bayman hadn´t been joking when he´d said...

"They´ll put the other one in soon", Bayman said, as if though he´d read Ryus mind.

"Okey", Ryu nodded, giving a polite smile.

He stood still for a while, not knowing quit what to do. How had he got into this situation in the first place? He looked around the room. The walls were as white as the outside of the hotel, the curtains blue.

"But you can sit down here during the mean time", Bayman raised an eyebrow, putting his hand on the bed.

"Thanks", Ryu said, sitting down next to Bayman.

They were both quiet for a while, looking at the screen. The film appeared to be taking place in the 1800-century, something with Nicole Kidman in the female lead.

"What movie is this?" Ryu frowned.

"Some ghost-kinda crap", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "we can switch if you´d like".

Ryu sat quiet for a while, thinking about it. He never used to look at "ghost-kinda-crap", once he actually looked at the TV. And right now he couldn´t stop thinking about the events that´d brought him here.

"No", he heard himself saying, "it´s okay".

_._

Leon sighed as he switched channel for the tenth time in a row. Sitting at home in his bed, eating crisps really wasn´t his thing. Leon was one of those people that needed to _do _something, no matter if this _something _was fighting, surviving in the desert, playing vollayboll or even… sitting at the bar. Leon felt as if though he´d been stabbed in the chest when thinking about that last option.

Suddenly another wave came at him. Zacks smile, Zacks head leant at his shoulder, Zacks warm body against his… and Leon felt as if though he wanted to cry. _Zack, Zack, Zack, my sweet, lovely, wonderful Zack. How could I say this to him? Leon, you´re a bad man, the worst person ever. Not only did you yell at Zack for absolutely no reason, you also…._

"Fuck no! Not again!" Leon exclaimed as the other wave of guilt came at him.

Baymans serious, blue eyes looking at him, his soft declaration of love. Leon smacked himself in the forehead when remembering what his answer´d been.

"Sick, obsessive, individual", Leon exclaimed, "who says these things?"

_You do Leon, you do. _

"No", Leon moaned.

_Yes._

"No!"

_Yes. _

"Make it go away"

_Only you know how to make it go away._

"That´s true!" Leon muttered as he went into the kitchen, getting a beer.

_._

Zack switched side of the bed for maybe the twenty-fifth time this evening. Why didn´t he get to sleep?

The question was more rhetorical then theoretic. Zack knew very well why he couldn´t sleep. Leon! Damn, Leon! Thanks to him, Zack hadn´t been able to do a thing all day, much less go out. Zack simply couldn´t risk getting to see Leon with…

Zack wanted to punch the wall when thinking the name. How could he not have seen it coming? Leons shunning face whenever Zack brought the subject Bayman up, Baymans anger towards Leon…

_Maybe Leon´s right, maybe I take life to easy. _By the looks of it, Bayman didn´t suffer from that issue and maybe that was way Leon...

_Please, let me get some sleep so this goes away. _But the thought alone only seemed to keep him further from sleep. Zack sighed, as he got up from the bed and turned on the TV.

_._

"Really, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jann Lee chuckled as he looked into Brads blue eyes, "I didn´t know Elliot had that word in his vocabulary!"

The drunk chuckled in response.

"That scooter must have scared the brat out of his pants", Brad said.

"Yes, really", Jann Lee nodded, "else I don´t know what got to him"

It went quiet for a while, the two men looking into each others eyes. In all do seriousness, Jann Lee _had _been shocked by Elliots utilizing of the word "fuck", but not enough to forget about the question he´d wanted to ask Brad all day.

"The night before last", he dared saying, "you know…", the kung fu fighter looked at his hands, "when you and I sat on our own outside the hotel. Before Elliot showed up", he looked Brad in the eyes again, "what were you planning to say?"

Brads face was first one of surprise, then one of seriousness, then one of… then he turned away. _It´s now or never, _Jann Lee thought.

It all came down to _now. _If Brad could imagine, telling Jann the same thing that he´d been about to tell him last night, without having taken a drink, it would all be settled. But if not... Jann Lee held his breath, hoping his high heart rate didn´t reveal his nervousness.

But it beat even harder when Brad finally turned around, taking Jann Lees hands in his.

"Oh, gosh!" Brad said.

Did Jann Lee imagine or were Brads cheeks red?

"Well…", the drunk started saying, "this is really not easy to say… but nonetheless you deserve hearing it. Well I…"

Jann Lee´s heart beat even faster. Brad´s hands were so warm, so…

"You know… ever since day one since the third tournament. I´ve…", Brad looked down at his feet, "I´ve kinda you know… kinda liked you. And now that I´ve finally got some time talking to you alone… I realize…not only are you beautiful, but also nice, smart and funny. Really, I…" Brad looked into his eyes, "please, will you keep, you know..? Seeing me?"

Jann Lee didn´t know what to say. If at first, he hadn´t been able to breath because of nervousness, now he was about to suffocate because of joy. Did Brad really...?

Since Jann Lee couldn´t get a single word out of his mouth, he did the only thing he could do, pressing his lips against Brads.

"I´m taking that to mean yes..."

"Yes", Jann Lee nodded intense. He wanted to try this again. Brads lips tasted so well, so…

"So you´re not…", Brad tilted his head to the side, "you don´t think this is weird?"

"No!" Jann Lee shook his head.

"So you mean that you..?"

"Yes!" Jann Lee said, putting a gentle finger over Brads mouth, "will you please stop?"

"Well", Brads eyes widened, "if you think so."

Jann Lee silenced him with another kiss on the lips. It didn´t take long before Brad responded, wrapping his arms around the other man. Jann Lee´s heart rate increased even more (if that indeed was possible) as the kiss deepened.

_Not only is he good at fighting AND vollayboll, he´s also a good kisser, _Jann Lee thought as a loud moan escaped his lips. Brad moved his hand further down, placing it on the small of the kung fu fighters back.

"You´re so beautiful", he whispered in Jann Lees ear.

That alone was enough to make Jann Lee loose the little piece of control he owned, pressing Brad to the bed.

"You seem impatient", Brad chuckled as he placed his hands on the younger mans shoulders.

"Umhum", Jann Lee nodded, eagerly.

He pressed his body against Brads, feeling his warm tongue against his again. He wanted so badly to feel Brads skin against his, so badly to… Jann Lee shivered in delight as Brads fingers went under his shirt, caressing his bare back.

As he felt Brads leg between his thighs, Jann Lees already high breathing increased even more. He couldn´t wait much longer, couldn´t…

Jann Lees brain seemed to play no part in this as his fingers moved down to Brads white t-shirt, pulling at it.

"You wanna go to the higher levels", the drunk gave a meaningful grin as he pulled the shirt of.

Jann Lee couldn´t stop himself as his lips hit Brads tanned skin. Brads skin was so soft so… He heard the other man moan as he put his lips around his nipple, his tongue drawing small circles around it.

"This is so much better then boos", Brad chuckled.

Jann Lees whole body tensed as Brads fingers made their way up his shirt, slowly opening every button. Another moan escaped his lips as the white haired mans fingers made their way over his skin.

"Do you like it?" Brad smiled as his hands smoothed Jann Lees chest, his fingers only lightly pinching his nipples.

"Brad", Jann Lee whispered, "you know what I´d _like". _He let out another pant as Brads leg once again rubbed the growing, hardness between his thighs.

"Sure", Brad grinned, pulling Jann´s already unbuttoned shirt of his arms.

Jann Lee looked into Brad´s eyes as he opened the button, keeping Brads pants together, slowly, pulling the zipper down.

"Should we level up?" Jann Lee whispered, as he felt the pressure of the other man´s erection against his palm.

"That would be great", Brads eyes were dark with desire as he put his hand over Janns pants, removing them inch by inch.

"Faster!" Jann whispered, grabbing Brads wrist.

"Okey", Brad nodded, pulling Jann Lees the rest of Jann´s clothes of with one, single move.

Jann Lee took a deep breath as his nakedness was revealed. So this was it? This was...

"Damn!" Brad smiled, tenderly, "you really are beautiful..."

Jann Lee gave out a loud moan as Brads hands grabbed his hardened sex, slowly pressing the soft place under it. He wanted this to go faster, wanted to...

"Brad", he whispered as he rubbed himself against the other mans, hand, "I want to feel _you..._".

"Feel _me_?"

Jann Lee nodded, pulling at Brads boxers.

"Okey" Brad said seriously.

Jann Lee moved away from the other man as Brads removed the last piece of clothing, separating their bodies from one another.

"Get over here sweets!" Brad smiled as he crept up close to Jann Lee, gently putting a hand under his chin.

Jann Lee moved closer to him, covering his lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around the other mans neck, feeling his warm, muscular body against him. As Jann felt Brads hardened sex next to his, his whole body tensed for a second, before pressing himself harder against Brad the second after.

"How I´ve longed for this sweets", Brad whispered in his ear as his fingers slipped threw Jann Lees black hair, down his neck.

"Me to", Jann Lee whispered back, pressing his body harder against Brads.

Jann Lee moaned as he wrapped his legs around Brad, pushing himself against the other mans hardness. His heart was beating twice the speed it usually did, his breathing short and quick. Jann Lee didn´t protest as Brad laid him down on the bed, pressing his lips against his.

"Oh, god!" Jann Lee panted as Brad moved back and forth, their sexes pressing together.

"Sweets!" Brad panted, smiling at Jann Lee, "I´ve really needed this one on one time with you!"

Another moan, before Brad finally collapsed over him, their fluids mixing together.

It took a while for Jann Lee to really gather what´d happened. Had he and Brad really..?

"So..", Brad asked after a while, "does this mean you and I..?"

"Uhm... slept together", Jann Lee nodded.

"Yes, obviously!", Brad looked at Jann Lees legs that were still wrapped around his hips.

"I´m sorry", Jann Lee removed his legs immediately.

"No! I only meant...", Brad turned serious again, "are you and I..?"

"If you want to", Jann Lee turned equally serious.

It turned silent for a while.

"Only if I get to stay over tonight!", Brad gave a meaningful half smile.

"Of course!" Jann Lee was so happy he could hardly speak, "I´d love it if you..."

"Schh", Brad gave a tender smile, pressing his lips against his.

_I have to be the happiest guy in the whole DOA-tournament, _Jann Lee thought as he once again submitted to Brads touch.

_._

Hayate sighed. He´d been walking around for a good one and a half hour now, trying to shut out his bad conscience.

_Really, I haven´t done anything wrong! I only told a stuck up brat to grow up! But what if Ryu doesn´t find a place to sleep. What if Ryu sleeps alone in the cold night..._

Hayates inner dialogue seemed never ending. But nonetheless, he´d made his decision. He wasn´t going to make peace with Ryu until Ryu´d realized he was wrong. Because Ryu most definitely was the one in the wrong here. Or...

_I made the right decision, _Hayate told himself once again as he made his way passed yet another hotel.

_._

"So what was really happening?" Ryu frowned, "why did the ghosts move out?"

"The ghosts didn´t move out", Bayman raised a eyebrow, "the humans did"

"But didn´t they decide to stay?"

The movie shown on the TV had just ended, and Ryu hadn´t understood one single part of it. Partly because it really didn´t make any sense, but mostly because he´d had his mind elsewhere the whole time. _My best friend hates me, my best friend hates me._

"No", Bayman said calmly, "the ghosts stayed and the humans left".

"But Nicole Kidman and her kids stayed? Didn´t they?"

"They _were_ the ghosts", Bayman explained, "they just didn´t understand that until the end".

"Aha", Ryu nodded, shrugging his shoulders. Ghost movies turned more and more complicated with every year passing.

"So...", Baymans said, "should I turn of the lights or will this movie keep you up all night"

"Turn them of", Ryu nodded. If there was anything keeping him up this night, it wouldn´t be the fear of ghosts.

_._

_I´m not afraid of ghosts, I´m not afraid of ghosts! _Elliot thought as he pulled the covers over his head, _I´m not afraid of vampires or psychopathic murderers that wants to cut me in half!_

It was twelve o´clock and despite Brads absence, he´d decided to go to bed after watching "The Others".

Damn movie! It had turned out to be a horror movie after all (or at least what Elliot called a horror movie). A old castle, a ghost family, enough said!

Considering the fact it was already twelve o´clock and his roommate hadn´t showed up yet, Elliot had a vague idea about what Brad was up to, and from what Elliot knew about dating... Not that Elliot had anything against that, but it was twelve o´clock and Elliot´d already seen a horror movie.

_There are no ghosts, there are no vampires, there are no serial killers, sneaking outside the hotel wanting to break inside and kill me. Oh, my god! Serial killers wanting to break inside an kill me, oh my god! _

But there couldn´t be, right? There couldn´t...

_Oh, my god! Steps outside my room! _And indeed, Elliot heard steps outside his room. The boy sat up in his bed listening tensed. Indeed, there was someone outside, he heard his steps, heard his breathing.

_Oh, my god! He wants to kill me, and I´m here all alone. _But Elliot had never been one to sit around and wait for disaster, so he sneaked out of the bed, looking for whatever weapon he could use. He was going to get this someone before he got Elliot.

_._

Hayate sighed for about the twenty fifth time this night, walking another two paces before turning back again. Really, was there no ending to this torment called bad conscience?

_I didn´t do anything wrong, _he thought for about well... the two thousand tweleth time this day.

_I have to get some sleep._But Hayate didn´t even get time, finishing the thought before something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Aoooooouch!" he yelled, catching the frisbee in his hand, " are you completely out of your mind!" Hayate looked at the blond boy, standing in front of him, "this is the second time you try to kill me with that thing!"

Really, Edmund, Erik or whatever his face was incredible! Was he not right? Managing in doing this two times in a row.

"Trying to kill you?" the boys eyes widened, "I thought you were out to kill me?"

Hayate shook his head, giving a snort as he threw the frisbee back to the boy again, turning his back towards him. _Really, this place shouldn´t be named Tinas island, it should be named "Tinas asylum" _he thought as he made his way back to the hotel.

_._

Brad grinned as he looked at the sleeping beauty next to him. Finally he´d got to taste some of Jann Lees sweetness. He wrapped a arm around the other mans body, feeling his warm, muscular shape against him. Just being close to him made Brad want to repeat this nights events. Jann Lee´d been so eager, so willing to touch, so willing to _be_ touched.

Brad placed a tender kiss on Jann Lees warm neck. But he was going to wait. Seeing Jann Lee sleep next to him was good enough. He slipped his fingers threw the other mans black hair. So soft... just like his skin.

So... he´d done it. Brad´d finally told Jann Lee what he´d wanted to tell him for what seemed like a eternity, and that without a droplet of alcohol in his body. Brad smiled as he wrapped his arm around his lover, falling asleep to the scent of his tanned skin.

_._

Ryu tried emptying his mind for the tenth time this night, to reach the same fruitless result.

It wasn´t that the bed was uncomfortable or that Ryu had problems sleeping because of the movie, or even that he felt uncomfortable sharing room with a man he hardly knew (or well... maybe that was part of it) but Ryu simply couldn´t sleep. What had he done to deserve Hayates anger?

Even though he knew there´d never be a answer to his question Ryu kept asking himself. Really, what was it with that cold, hateful look he´d received?

As Ryu closed his eyes again, he heard a deep sigh from the bed next to him, and the moment after feet touching the floor. Hadn´t Bayman gone to sleep yet?

He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and then...

Ryu frowned as he heard the sounds that were unmistakably human. Sobs, sniveling..? Was Bayman..?

Ryu´d guessed Bayman wasn´t feeling that well from what he´d told him today at the beach. But still... _I should go tell him something, after all he´s helping me. But what should I tell him? _

He really wondered what or rather... who Bayman was crying over. It had to be someone here since it´d happened recently. Could this _someone _be the reason to Baymans strange behavior this week? Maybe to his strange behavior every single tournament...

"It was just a ghost", Baymans voice made Ryu flinch.

Ryu´d been so into his speculations that he hadn´t even noticed Bayman´d entered the room again. The other man was looking at him with the same cynic expression as usual, his face not carrying a sign of the sounds Ryu´d heard from the bathroom seconds ago.

"But I exorcised it", Bayman raised a eyebrow, "so it´s okey now".

As the other man passed him by, Ryu didn´t even react to his sarcasm. Instead a wave of tenderness coursed threw him. Bayman seemed so small despite his size so... As Bayman turned his bare back (he was only wearing boxers) Ryu felt a unexplainable urge to wrap his arms around him, telling him everything´d be alright again. So much in fact, that he for a moment forgot his own problems.

But all Ryu did was telling his roommate a polite "goodnight", pondering a good deal about the reason to Baymans tears before falling asleep.

**AN: Ok? So do you forgive me for leaving the M-ratedness out of this story for so long? He he! **

**And oh! While I´m at it... My profuse appologize for giving you spoilers to The Others, you who haven´t seen and wants to see the movie. But at least now you know... Ryu isn´t very found of it, lol. Anyway, wanna know what will happen next? Well... review XD!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yup! Here is the next chap!**

_**Another day in Paradise?**_

Elliot shook his head as he put his shorts on. What a night? In less then twenty minutes he´d turned into the murderer instead of the victim. Well... at least now he was sure there wasn´t any serial killers moving around on Tinas Island.

But Hayate... in all due seriousness, Elliot wasn´t the least bit sorry he´d hit him with the frisbee (yet another time). _Seriously, it should happen to him at least once a day. _In all his young life Elliot´d never met any individual that´d made him so irritated. It was as if though the ninja thought himself superior to everyone else.

Of course Hayate was intelligent, of course was good looking and of course probably twice as good as everyone else in this tournament, but did that give him the right to treat everyone else as if though they were his slaves? _I wouldn´t like to become his vollayboll partner in a million years, _Elliot thought as he walked out of the door. _Thinking of that... I should go practicing in case we´d meet..._

And speaking of that... what the hell´d happened to Zack and Leon? Why hadn´t he seen either of them on the beach yesterday? And why´d Zack been so... distressed? It must have happened something between them... something that...

_And they who seemed so close. But they´ll surely sort it out. _Elliot shrugged his shoulders. Deep inside he wasn´t entirely sure of that, but he knew that giving into his doubt wouldn´t make anything better.

_._

_I wonder what he´s doing right now. If he..._ Zack interrupted himself at that very thought. This just didn´t do any good! Zack threw of the covers, practically jumping out of bed. Really, this wasn´t like him! When did the energetic, optimistic, never doubting Zack turn into,.._this?_

Zack shook his head, suddenly overtaken by anger. Leon´d had no right talking to him like this! Talking to Zack as if though he was some... and if Leon´d pick that bloody, Russian, mental case instead of him, it was his and only _his_ loss. Even though it still hurt like hell to think about it, he wasn´t agreeing to this anymore. Wasn´t agreeing to let Leon make his life miserable. _Leon you damn idiot! _Zack thought as he took his towel, going into the showers. _I´ll show you what you´ve missed._

__._ _

Brad smiled as Jann Lee yawned, stretching out on the bed. Since he´d thrown of the covers when sleeping, his naked body was lying next to Brads completely unshielded. _Seriously, could any man be happier then I am right now? _

Brad resisted the urge to throw himself over the kung fu fighter and instead placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Time to wake up", he whispered in his ear.

Jann Lee yawned another time before slowly opening his eyes. _Gods! He´s so sweet! _Brad grinned again as he mussed the kung fu fighter´s black hair.

"Brad", Jann Lee said with a smile, his voice hoarse from the recent awakening, "is it already morning?"

"Yes, honey!" Brad placed a kiss on the other mans neck, "the sun is arisen".

"Oh no!" the other man moaned, still with a smile on his lips, "that´s just to cruel!"

"You´d wanted to sleep longer?"

"No", Jann Lee gave a meaningful smile, now clearly awake. He drew his fingers over Brads bare chest, "not sleep!"

"Ah", Brad said as the finger was drawn around his nipple, "you want a rematch?"

"Umhum", Jann Lee nodded, pulling the other man against his naked body.

_He really is the sweetest thing I´ve ever been in contact with. _The touch of warm skin against his, the pressure of Jann Lees sex brought him half to arousal already.

"Don´t you?" Jann Lee whispered as he wrapped his legs around Brads hips, his arms locked around Brads upper body.

_Curse him and his sweetness! _Brad gave a amused half smile. Jann Lee knew Brad´s weakness for him, and he was using it damn well.

"It´s ten o´clock already", Brad chuckled, "Elliot is going to be crazy if I delay any longer. You may be my boyfriend but he is still my vollayboll partner". Brad reminded him, despite the now painful hardness between his legs.

"But you still need a shower", Jann Lee gave a naughty smile, not releasing Brad from his grip.

"Yes", Brad said, "I could need that. Wanna join?"

"Umhum", Jann Lee nodded again.

_._

Ryu yawned as the sunlight hit his face. His eyes widened in surprise for a slight second at the new surroundings before remembering where he was. He looked at the bed next to him, seeing Bayman sit there in only his black shorts.

_He really looks good topless! _Ryu couldn´t help thinking, despite the fact he´d just woke up.

Bayman had exactly the _right_ amount of musculature Ryu stated as he looked at his tanned upper body. Even though he had a good six pack he wasn´t one of those guys who´d exercised so much he looked as if though his muscles would explode, or as if though hew was about to turn into the hulk any second. In fact Bayman was very well proportioned, all the way from his broad shoulders, to his muscular calves. He was very...

"I was thinking about going down to the beach", Baymans voice was calm.

Ryu turned his attention to Bayman face. The Russian had a thoughtful, almost worried look on his face and he had his gaze directed towards the window.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

Ryu almost couldn´t hold back his surprise. Did Bayman actually ask _him_ to come along?

"I figured since we usually share the same spot anyway", Bayman shrugged his shoulder, his face looking its normal indifferent self, "I could as well wait for you to wake up".

Ryu thought for a while before giving a nod.

"I´m coming", he said, "it´ll only take a second".

"Good!", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "because that´s as long as I´ll wait".

Where others may have grown irritated to death with Baymans rudeness, Ryu only gave a half smile as Bayman turned his back, sighing softly as he switched from boxers to shorts.

_._

Hayate kicked away another pile of sand before switching direction. Damn tournament! Damn Ryu! Damn Tina! Damn everything! He touched the back of his head, feeling the bulge from last night. And of course he couldn´t forget... damn Elliot!

To think he´d actually hit Hayate with the frisbee, twice! And then said something like.. "I thought you wanted to kill me".

Really, that´d have to be one of the stupidest explanations Hayate´d ever heard. And that innocent expression on his face on top of it!

If Elliot thought he could get away from being blamed for his actions by simply acting childish, he was wrong. Damn wrong! This life was about taking consequences and if one couldn´t do that at Elliots age...

Hayate shook his head. Some people should just grow up!

_._

_Some people should just grow up! _Leon thought as he approached the door. No matter how harshly Leon´d said it, he´d had a point when saying what he´d said the other day. Zack just couldn´t drink, gamble and simply follow every whim he got without taking responsibility for his actions.

The bad conscience from yesterday seemed blown away when remembering Zacks confused expression. Really, had Zack even cared the slightest bit. _Not, a flying crap probably! _Leon snorted as he approached the door.

It was as if though his two days alone´d given Leon a whole new perspective on this. Zack hadn´t been interested in him, and would probably never be. _He just isn´t interested in anything unless it involves a swimming pool, a big house, or a stupid adrenaline kick. _

Leon walked out the door. Why hadn´t he seen the pointlessness in this, this whole time? Zack and he simply couldn´t be, simply couldn´t... Even though it hurt, thinking the last word Leon had to face it. From now on he´d only see things for what they were.

_._

"So? Right or left", Bayman said calmly as they reached the beach.

"What?" Ryu looked at him with a confused, though not unfriendly expression on his face.

Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

"Since we´re both apparently tend to pick the same spot", he said, "do you want to sit on the left or right side?"

"Well...", Ryu said easy, "go ahead and pick first. It really doesn´t matter either way".

"Okey", Bayman walked towards the beach, sitting down in the sand.

Why he´d asked Ryu to come with him, he wasn´t really sure. He should have taken the opportunity to come here alone while Ryu was still sleeping. But somehow he hadn´t felt like visiting this place alone, hadn´t felt as if though...

"Last night...", Ryu started as he sat down next to Bayman.

"Yes, I chased the ghost away properly", Bayman said sarcastically, "and it won´t come back again!"

To his surprise and annoyance, Bayman only heard a slight chuckle next to him. What was it with Ryu and not reacting normally to _anything_ Bayman said? Really, most people grew insulted, angry or simply confused to silence by Baymans poisonous comments, but Ryu just...

"Actually, I was going to say that I dreamt of ghosts tonight", Ryu said calmly, "I dreamt that...", the ninja turned thoughtful, "when we were about to play vollayboll, whenever we were about to throw, the boll got a life of it´s own and hit Tina in the head. Really strange actually", the ninja shrugged his shoulders.

Despite his irritation Bayman couldn´t hold back a chuckle.

"Sure you don´t want to call that wishful thinking?"

"I guess you could call it that", Ryu admitted.

It turned quiet for a while. For some reason Bayman really didn´t find Ryus company bothersome. He wouldn´t exactly say he _enjoyed _it but at least Ryu wasn´t interrogating him about every move he made, laugh at him when he thought Bayman didn´t hear, or... puked on his shoes and that alone was better then Bayman could´ve hoped for.

"I dreamt of ghosts to", Bayman heard himself saying after a while, "I dreamt Tina was one and tried to convince the rest of us we were to".

"That doesn´t sound like a dream", Ryu said.

"Umhum", Bayman nodded as he closed his eyes, feeling the sun against his skin.

_._

Elliot tapped his foot impatiently into the ground, he looked at his watch again, then at the water, then at the watch again. Brad should have been here at least ten minutes ago. Of course, he understood that Brad must be tired after one such night, but still...

Elliot yawned as he walked another ten paces.

"Hello".

Elliot turned around as he heard the deep voice.

"Hi Leon", the boy gave a polite smile as he looked at the large man, but frowned when seeing the torn expression on his face, "are you alright?"

Leon looked as if though he hadn´t slept for days, the blue circles under his eyes a clear evidence.

"Just fine thanks!" the older man said with a smile that didn´t quit reach his eyes.

Elliot nodded, but for obvious reasons he didn´t believe him.

"Wazzup!"

Zack smiled as he ran towards Elliot and Leon. For some reason Elliot didn´t believe in his smile either.

It turned quiet for a while, Zack and Leon looking at complete opposite directions.

_What is happening between them? _Elliot thought as he looked disconcerted at the sight. These to always spoke to each other.

"So where is Brad?" Leons voice was stern.

"If I knew!" Elliot drew a deep sigh. _If Brad isn´t showing up soon, I´m going to strangle him. _

__.__

"No, I can´t do that", Tina said for the tenth time this hour, "the boat arrives when it arrives, I have nothing to do with it!"

"Indeed", Hayate snorted, "since you apparently managed in luring us here, making the boat bring us here and build up a whole vacation resort, you apparently can´t play any part in what´s happening here".

Tina suppressed the urge to roll eyes at him and gave her sweetest smile. Hayate´d knocked on her door for the second time this week, demanding to be taken home. But Tina made no exceptions!

"I just have a good sense of timing", she said innocently.

"Sense of timing!" Hayates voice was so high, Tina could have taken it for a alarm.

"Yes", she said calmly, "very good sense of timing".

For a brief moment Hayate stood quiet, his hands and face muscles moving as if though he was cramping.

"Alright, fine then!" he said, giving a snort, "but when we´ll get home, you´ll have a hard time defending yourself against the charges of kidnapping against you!"

As was tradition, Hayate stomped of with his head held high.

"So in other words you´re staying", the prow wrestler gave a satisfied grin, shrugging her shoulders.

As for those charges of kidnapping... she´d worry about when she felt like it.

_._

"Yes!" Brad yelled out as he and Elliot scored their tenth score this day.

He and Elliot exchanged a high-five before dancing around like fifth graders, on an overdose of soda.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Elliot called out, "we won the game!"

Leon grew more and more irritated with every second passing. He looked over at Zack who gave a smile that looked more frenetic then happy.

It wasn´t that he and Zack lost the game (when it all came down to it Leon was a surprisingly good looser) but it was just that... He looked over at Zack who once again looked away. Seriously! He´d done that the whole game, it was as if though he... Leon was so mad at Zack, he didn´t know what to do. What gave that little monkey the right to believe that he could just...?

"Thanks for a good match"

Leon snapped back to reality as he looked at the hand Elliot reached out.

"Thank you", Leon faked a smile as he took the boys hand.

The boy gave a small smile, nodding before going after Brad.

"See ya boys!" the drunk grinned before the two friends left the beach.

Once they were alone Leon turned around to face Zack, noticing the other man was already looking straight at him. With one move Zack took of his sunglasses, his eyes looking like burning lava. Leon was so taken of guard, he completely forgot his own anger.

"What the hell did you mean?" Zack exclaimed, pointing furiously at Leon, "I believe life is a game?"

Leon was if possible even more taken of guard by the words. Had the cute, naïve, almost never angry Zack reprimanded him?

"What makes you believe, you have the right to make assumptions like that?" Zack kept on, "I may be impulsive, I may talk way to much and I may do things that not even I may be that proud of. But I am a person Leon, a person", Zacks blue eyes looked straight into Leons, "and I feel, think and hurt every bit as much as you do! And yes, I may have got drunk one time and maybe even so drunk, I didn´t remember what I did. But who the hell hasn´t? I´m sure you have to. But you wouldn´t be to happy about everyone making up their minds about you, just because of that single event, would you?"

Leon gave a deep sigh before giving his answer. He looked into Zacks blue eyes, that´d now turned into their normal soft selves. _How could I ever be mad at him, how could I..._ the warm tingling feeling returned to his stomach at once.

"I am so sorry Zack", he said after a while, "really, I am. But I guess... I guess I really wasn´t myself when I said that. I really don´t think that about you", Leon said truthfully, "I think you´re amazing. But things had happened that day, things that I... _things that I what, exactly? _Well", Leon looked into Zacks eyes, "I can´t really say anything but this. I am so sorry Zack and it won´t happen again. Can you forgive me?", against his will, his voice sounded weak, begging.

It went quiet for a while, Zack looking at Leon with an uncharacteristic skepticism in his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

_God, Leon Santonione. What have you done!_ Leon mentally whined at himself.

"No", Zack said calmly, "never!"

What? Had Zack just told him..? Leon felt the desperate urge to run into the water and drench himself. Did this mean Zack would never give that beautiful smile again? Never...

A second that felt like a eternity and then a finger pressed against Leons nose.

"Got ya!" Zacks face broke up in just that beautiful smile Leon thought he´d never see again.

"So you´re not..." Leon was so relieved, he didn´t know what to say. Had Zack really...

"No!" Zack rolled his eyes, "of course not! I´m only saying it to give you false hope! Really", the black man shook his head, "you have to be the most worried person on earth. Give me one reason I shouldn´t forgive you. One!" Zack looked into Leons eyes, his gaze almost demanding.

"Errhm...", Leon didn´t know what to say. It had to be Zack to make him this speechless.

"Thought so!" Zack interrupted abruptly, "Damn you!" he shook his head, "I go build up my rage the whole day and when it comes right down to it, I can´t even be angry with you for one minute. Damn Italian!"

Leon couldn´t hold back a grin. Zack was so cute when he was that energetic, when he was so...

"Zack!" Leon put a hand on his shoulder. The skin was so soft under his palm, "do you want to go to Sunset tonight?"

"That´s just nice of him!" Zack muttered, shaking his head, "he accuses me of drinking to much and then he´s inviting me to a bar round. That´s just a good example of sticking to his ideals".

Leon couldn´t hold back a laughter.

"We don´t have to go there", he said, "I only wanted to well...", he looked down at his feet, "I only wanted a excuse to see you! I...", he looked into Zacks blue eyes, "I´ve missed you so much".

Zacks eyes widened, making him even cuter to Leon then he´d been from the beginning. _I wonder if he.._

"I´ve missed you to", Zack said softly, "these two days has been hell", he put his hands on Leons shoulders.

Without thinking, Leon placed his hands around Zacks waist. It felt so right, so...

"A walk on the beach then", he said softly, "does that sound better?"

Zack only nodded as a answer. His arms were wrapped around Leons shoulders, his face only inches away from Leon´s own. It was going to happen now, it was going to...

"Wazz up guys!"

Leon mentally groaned as he turned around, facing Tina.

"Yes!" he muttered.

"I just wanted to say congrats!" the female prow wrestler gave a meaningful grin before turning around, walking away.

"Girls!" Leon shook his head, looking at Zack again, "a walk on the beach then. Should we meet here at seven o´clock".

"Sounds great!" Zack nodded again.

Leon smiled as the other man turned away, walking back to his hotel room. Leon was once again exactly where he wanted to be.

But however! There was still one thing he needed to sort out. He remembered Baymans blue eyes, his soft voice before leaving the beach. "Then don´t say nothing".

But Leon was going to say something. He just needed to figure out what first.

_._

Jann Lee yawned as he jumped over the second obstacle. It wasn´t fun to do this completely alone, no matter how good he´d become at it.

The kung fu fighter usually enjoyed challenging himself, but jumping over random pillows, lying in a swimming pool wasn´t that fun in the long run.

_Why do I think that? I love being on my own. _But it seemed as if though since he´d got here, he´d grown accustomed to a completely different type of life. Laughter around him wherever he went, happy faces, _love..._

Jann Lee shivered with pleasure as he remembered Brads hands over his body in the shower this morning, his fingers soaking in every inch of him. _Every _inch...

Jann Lee smiled. He´d finally had that alone time he waited for and he couldn´t wait for more.

Not only was Brad kind, funny, smart and a good lover. He also had... _weaknesses. _Jann Lee felt warm all over when remembering Brads blush, and nervous voice when saying what Jann Lee so´d waited to hear. _His _Brad.

He really couldn´t wait to see him again, no matter if it was one on one or with the others. He yearned for Brads company, his warmth, his gentle voice, his humor, his loving smile, simply his existence...

The distraction made Jann Lee inattentive and for the first time in a hour, he lost his balance, falling down into the water.

"Jann Lee", he chuckled to himself, "this Brad´s really made an impression on you".

_._

"So, are we done for today?" Bayman looked at Ryu.

Ryu looked out at the water again, then back at Bayman. It would be a lie to say that he wasn´t still upset about what´d happened last night, but it wouldn´t be a even bigger lie to say he didn´t feel better. He didn´t know what it was but...

"Yes, we´re done", Ryu nodded, rising to his feet.

Bayman nodded back as they started walking. For some reason Ryu felt this unexplainable urge to say something, and hawked.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your place", he said, "it´s really kind of you".

"No problem", Bayman nodded at him, a frown on his face, "as I said this room is big enough for two".

It turned quiet for a while. Something about Bayman brought a curiosity out of Ryu that he hadn´t felt for a long time. This man walking beside him was known as the assassin of steel, the one that didn´t show mercy to anyone. Yet, the only thing Ryu´d seen him cause damage upon since they got here had been Tinas portable phone.

_I really wonder what he´s thinking. _Despite the rumor about him being a heartless monster Bayman´d held Hayate up when he was to drunk to stand by himself, let Ryu stay at his place when Hayate´d practically thrown him out, and spoken about unrequited love.

He looked over Baymans face. The other man was looking out at the water, a thoughtful, almost melancholic expression on his face. This didn´t look like the face of a merciless killer, it looked like the face of someone...

"Do you want to look at another ghost-crap movie?" Baymans blue eyes looked right at Ryu, "or have you got enough of those?".

Ryu thought about it for a while. He didn´t really like looking at TV and especially not "ghost-crap", but from what he knew, none of them were really the "party-type of guy" and from what he knew, none of them were in really good shape to watch something that involved emotions, relationships or even any kind of deep interaction.

"Let´s watch some ghost-crap", Ryu nodded.

"Okey", Bayman said, "have you seen the exorcist?"

"No", Ryu thought about it, both Ayane and Kasumi had made him watch a few _ghost-crap-_movies when waiting for the DOA-tournaments, but he couldn´t remember the names of them, "I don´t think so. But then again they´re all kind of the same".

"They are", Bayman agreed.

_._

Zacks heart beat like a drum. He´d never thought he could become this happy. Winning a match, a game, climbing a mountain... nothing in this world could measure up to how he felt right now. Just a few hours ago, it´d felt as if though his life was about to end, as if though... yes eternal darkness surrounded him. Now he felt as if though he´d get a seizure if his heart´d beat any faster.

Leon. _His _Leon, had said _he´d_ missed him, had placed _his_ arms around him. Zacks whole body vibrated with pleasure when remembering Leons warm hands around his skin, his face only inches away from his own. If Tina hadn´t arrived they might have...

Zacks heart beat even harder when thinking about what could have happened next. Leons lips´d been so close to his, so... _I wonder how it´d feel to kiss him. _For some reason Zack already felt he knew, and it felt better then anything he´d ever felt before.

_And how can I know that? _Zack smiled, shaking his head, _I´ve never kissed him before. _

Hopefully he´d get that chance tonight! Zack whistled to himself as he started looking threw his drawers. He was really going to look his best tonight!

**AN: I appologize for making the dreadful misstake of missing out on some hot boy on boy shower-time, but I promise I shall make it up to you later on D:) **

**So? Leon has finally made his decision. Or has he? Well... if you wanna know where this´ll go... well... Review! See ya next time D:)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what? I´m back!**

**And Sissi, nice to hear...errhm...read from you again, XD! Am really sorry about your computer. Computers really are b**tches at times, lol. Anyway, hope it calmes down a bit D:)  
**

_**So what now?**_

"You sure you are okey for tonight?" Brad asked Elliot for the twentieth time this evening.

"Yes", Elliot smiled and nodded for the twentieth time. Did Brad think he was five years old?

Yes, Elliot had been scarred of ghosts, yes Elliot hadn´t been able to sleep and yes, Elliot´d been so scared he´d hit Hayate in the head with a frisbee. But still...

"Well then", Brad Wong nodded, then looked at his feet, "how do I..?" Brad´s face looked like that of a nervous teenager, "how do I look?"

"You look fine", Elliot said for about the 112th time.

_I´m serious, Brad´s relationship is going to be the death of me._

Ever since Brad`d met Jann Lee his self consciousness had driven Elliot crazy, and now he regret giving Brad those style advises more then ever. _He must believe I´m his personal dating-coach or something. Maybe it´s a good thing if he´ll at Jann´s place tonight. _

"You sure?" Brad asked again.

"Yes", Elliot nodded again, giving a polite smile. _Yeeeeeeeees! _

"Okey", Brad smiled at him, "I guess I better get going then!"

"Have a nice time", Elliot said.

As Elliot shut the door after his roommate, he drew a sigh of relief. Thanks to Brad he´d fall asleep early tonight. Really, how many times could a person ask the same question in half an hour?

"I´m never going to fall in love", Elliot shook his head as he turned the TV on. People seemed to grow so stupid when falling in love, so... not themselves.

Despite all the romance movies Elliot´d seen in his life, despite everything he knew about dating, he had never dated himself, and much less been _in love. _It all seemed so... complicated to him.

He sighed as he remembered Leons and Zacks facial expression on the beach, the complete lack of understanding.

"I´m never going to fall in love", he said again.

_._

Ryu looked quietly at the screen without really looking. Now that he thought of it, he was sure he´d seen this movie before with Kasumi and Momiji. Both had marveled at it and screamed in unison at the scarier parts. But Ryu however had been unimpressed with it and was possibly even more unimpressed now.

_I really wonder what they thought when making this, _Ryu frowned as the young girl on the screen screamed on the top of her voice for the fourth time this half hour.

"I really wonder", Bayman said all of a sudden, "if they´ve been sitting up all night or if they´ve smoked something".

"I thought she was possessed by a demon?" Ryu frowned again, eyes fixed on the screen.

"I meant the directors", Bayman said calmly, "who the hell makes something like this up?"

Ryu could do nothing but agree. One and a half hour with a teenage girl screaming and showing the whites of her eyes, what kind of story-line was that?

"This is called Excalibur, right?" Ryu asked.

"No", Bayman said, "the exorcist".

"Ah!" Ryu nodded, "not that big a difference".

"Not that big a difference", Bayman agreed.

_I wonder what Hayate´s doing right now, _Ryu looked at the screen, _I wonder if he´s calmed down. _But even though the issue still bothered him, Ryu felt strangely reluctant sorting it out right now. After all, there wasn´t one single time when Ryu hadn´t given in to his demands, and the super ninja was tired of his negativity. And also...

"Shall we switch channels?" Bayman turned around, looking Ryu into the eyes.

"Would you like to?" Ryu looked questioningly at him.

"I could deal with that", Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

"Okey, let´s switch then".

And also... he didn´t mind being here.

_._

Leons heart beat faster then it´d ever done in years. In fact he couldn´t even remember his heart beating that fast at his first mission as a mercenary. He looked over the beach. The sky was a dark blue and the sea nearly black.

Leon was meeting _him _tonight, his...

"Hi Leon"

Leon felt the warmth rising to his cheeks as he heard the familiar voice.

"Zack", Leon smiled as he faced the other man, "you look great!"

A line Leon thought he´d never utter to another man again. But it was true!

With his white shirt and knee high black pants Zack looked more beautiful then he´d ever looked to Leon before. And he smiled... though his smile seemed more serious then it usually was.

"You to, Leon", Zack said softly.

They hugged, as if though it´d been the most natural thing in the world and without thinking, Leon buried his face in Zacks soft neck.

"I´m so glad to see you", he murmured.

"Me to", Zack wrapped his arms tighter around Leon.

"Should we go for a walk", Leon placed a gentle arm around Zacks waist.

"Umhum", Zack nodded.

As the pair started walking, Leon felt more sure then ever of his choice.

_._

Hayate sighed as he switched channels. Practically nothing at all on TV tonight. There was this movie about a girl possessed by a ghost, "Excalibur" or whatever it´s face, and on channel five there was some soap-opera drabble and then of course... "Jack ass".

Hayate snorted when thinking of what shows people watched in the modern world. Didn´t people want to watch something educative these days?

_But at least now, I can watch wherever I want without Ryu complaining. _As a lest resort Hayate switched channel to nine and a documentary about the old pharaons. Not that educative since he´d already watched it two times, but still...

"It feels so much better to be alone", the ninja muttered. He kept telling himself that sentence for a good twenty minutes before shutting out that inner voice, focusing on the screen.

_._

"Hi", Jann Lee smiled before looking down at his feet.

"Hi", Brad said softly, the warmth rising to his face as he stepped into the apartment.

He´d looked forward to this the whole day, meeting up with Jann Lee, going out to dinner, and then maybe, maybe... Brad gave a mischievous grin when remembering his and Jann Lees scene in the shower this morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Jann Lee gave a meaningful smile as he stroke Brad on the shoulder.

"Us", Brad whispered as he pulled the other man close to him, placing a kiss behind his ear.

Jann Lee pressed his warm body against him, wrapping his arms around his neck as his breath hit Brads ear.

"Really", he whispered, "I´ve been thinking about _us_ all day".

They held each other for a while before Jann Lee placed a intense kiss on Brads lips, looking at him.

"So?" he said, "you hungry?"

"A bit", Brad smiled, "wanna go?"

Jann Lee nodded.

The two men held each others hands as they walked out the door.

_._

"You hungry?" Bayman raised a eyebrow as he pushed the box towards Ryu.

Since none of them´d felt like going out, they´d done the only right thing and ordered china food to the hotel room.

"Not really", the super ninja said.

"I don´t like the shrimps"

"Umhum", Ryu nodded, "then I guess I can squeeze in a little bit more. One shouldn´t let good food go to waste".

Bayman gave an affirmative nod. If there was one thing he´d carried with him all his life, it was the fact that you shouldn´t take a decent living for granted. Throughout his childhood he´d hardly even had access to potatoes, and when he´d been in the military... no talking about that!

But now however, it wouldn´t have mattered if this was the only food left in the world, because Bayman really couldn´t get another bite down his throat.

"Want some of the chicken?" Ryu nodded at another box next to him on the bed.

Bayman shook his head.

Chicken, shrimps, beef, unicorns! It all tasted the same to Bayman and no matter what, he wouldn´t stand the site of either.

It went quiet for a while before Ryu looked at Bayman.

"I don´t want to sound rude", the super ninja said in his normal polite tone, "but you haven´t touched anything here", he looked over at the boxes lying on top of the bed.

Bayman didn´t think Ryu sounded rude. Could that man sound rude if he tried?

"I´m not hungry", Baymans voice was monotone.

"Should we get something else?" Ryu frowned.

Bayman shook his head.

"You know...", Ryu said carefully, "not everyone like this sort of..."

"I´m fine thanks!" Bayman interrupted.

If Bayman heard another word of food, he´d throw up the little he´d managed in swallowing. In all honesty, his stomach was so tight he thought he´d implode if he even inhaled one breath to much.

_I wonder what they´re doing right now. If they´re out holding hands, or in one of the hotel rooms... _That thought alone made Bayman if possible even more nauseous.

What if Leon and Zack were...

"Are you alright?" Ryu frowned.

"I feel sick", Bayman answered honestly.

He envisioned Leons lips against Zacks skin, exactly like that one time when...

"I think I need to go and puke", Bayman said resolute as he rose to his feet, approaching the bathroom.

_._

"It´s really nice here", Leon said softly as he wrapped his arm tighter around Zack.

"Umhum", Zack smiled, pressing up against Leons muscular chest as he looked out at the sea.

"I´m so glad I got to see you tonight", Leon drew a deep breath.

Zack felt warm all over again. Leon wanted to see him, Leon wanted to...

"Likewise", he said.

They stood quiet for a while, curled up to each other as if though they were one.

"Leon", Zack whispered, "now that Tina´s not here. Would you like to..?"

"Like to..?"

Zack turned his face toward Leons, his arms around the other mans shoulders.

"Would you like to..?" he smiled tenderly towards the larger man.

"Yes, please", Leon nodded.

Their lips met, first gently and carefully, then fierce and passionately, their bodies pressing closer to one another.

"Zack", Leon whispered, "I never thought I´d miss someone this much".

"Me neither", Zack meant what he said.

Their mouths pressed together again, the kiss deepening. Zack pressed even closer to Leons as their tongues met.

"Your place or mine?" Leon panted after they finally interrupted the kiss.

"Let´s see", Zack frowned, "your place is rather far from here. My place..."

"Ok! Your place it is!" Leon nodded quickly.

Before Zack even got time thinking, he was scooped up in Leons arms, the other man running as if though his life depended on it.

_._

"_And this sarcopaghy is..." _the reporter on the screen said.

"Thought to be over 10 billion years old and belong to a servant", Elliot completed the sentence, rolling his eyes, "I know!"

Elliot had watched this documentary about a dozen times, but since there wasn´t anything better to watch he´d decided to see it anyway.

"Seriously! Couldn´t Tina even have considered getting Discovery Channel?" Elliot sighed.

Being alone with the TV really wasn´t as fun as it´d sounded, especially when there wasn´t anything to watch but bad horror movies and soppy romance nonsense. Of course, there was this action-movie on channel six, the one with Jet Lie in but, in all due seriousness... things at least had to be a little bit realistic! For crying out loud? How many kung fu fighters in the world knew how to fly?

Elliot shook his head as he laid down on the bed, pretending as if though he didn´t remember this program.

_._

"So, do you go out often?" Brad asked, looking at the beauty in front of him.

Brad and Jann Lee sat in a small restaurant just a few feet from the beach. The interior was that of an 1800-century cabbage, with an open fire and white and blue décor.

"Not as much as I´d like to", Jann Lee smiled.

"And why is that?" Brad lent back, crossing his legs.

"I don´t know", Jann Lee looked down at the floor and then back at Brad. To be honest he didn´t really know the reason.

Jann Lee liked clubbing, he liked interaction, but...

"I don´t have anyone to go out with", he answered.

"Ah!" Brad nodded, "I see! It gets kinda hard to find someone to go out _with _after getting used to well..."

Jann Lee nodded. He knew exactly what Brad meant. After having competed in the DOA-tournament, it was as if though one was no longer a part of the real world, as if though one was living with experiences no one could share.

"But now you have someone to go out _with", _Brads smile was more sincere then Jann Lee´d ever seen it before, "you promise to keep seeing me when we get back home, huh?"

Jann Lee felt the warmth rising to his face as Brads hand grabbed his from the other side of the table. It felt so right, so...safe?

"Of course!" Jann Lee smiled, "if Tina ever _let´s _us get home".

Brad grinned in response.

"Sweets!" he said, "you´ve got a good point there".

Brad held Jann Lees hand in his for a while, caressing his fingers.

"You know sweets", the white haired man looked outside the window, the expression on his face thoughtful, "I don´t go out as often as I´d like either".

Jann Lee looked at Brad, placing his other hand over his.

"But you´re _out _now", he said softly, "and we can stay _out _as long as you´d wish".

"That´s true", Brad smiled at him, "hey! Honey! Why don´t you get over here?" he place his palm at the spot next to him on the couch.

Jann Lee gave a soft chuckle.

"Brad, this is a restaurant", he reminded Brad with a meaningful look.

"I´ll keep my hands over the belt, I promise", Brad whispered, "please! I could need some warmth right now".

Jann Lee shook his head, sighing still with a smile on his lips as he rose from the chair, walking over to his boyfriend.

"That´s better", Brad grinned as he placed his arm around Janns waist, pulling him against him.

Jann Lee closed his eyes as Brad placed a kiss on his cheeks. Yes, this was _way_ better.

_._

"Here!" Leon whispered as he gently laid Zack down on his bed. He´d carried the other man all the way to his hotel, and now he simply couldn´t wait for what´d happen next.

"Damn! You really are the strongest man in the world!" Zack chuckled as he looked up at Leon.

Leon looked at the young man lying on the blue satin. _His _Zack finally lying here in front of him, safe, open and ready for his touch. Leon´d dreamt of this for so long, so long he had a hard time imagining this wasn´t a dream anymore.

"What are you waiting for?" Zacks voice was soft yet intense, "aren´t you going to..."

"Yes", Leon whispered as he climbed up on top of the bed, carefully putting one leg on each side of Zack.

It went quiet as they kissed again, Leon savoring the sweetness of Zacks lips.

Leons body tensed as he felt Zacks arms around his neck, the pressure of his muscular chest against his own.

"I´ve been waiting for you", Leon whispered as he caressed the silky, dark skin behind Zacks ear, placing a kiss on his neck.

He could feel Zacks body tensing, his skin shivering as he slipped his hand under his shirt.

"Leon, I´ve never felt this good", Zack whispered as he placed a kiss on the other mans neck.

Leon couldn´t hold back the moan. There was something special about Zacks lips no matter where they hit him.

As he pressed closer to Zack, he felt that tingling between his legs again. Zack was already half way to arousal, the pressure of his sex making Leon wish this´d go even faster.

"Leon!" Zack moaned as Leons hands caressed his chest.

"Leave everything to me", Leon whispered as he unbuttoned Zacks shirt, "just relax".

Leon heard Zacks increased breath, his skin vibrating against his lips.

"Leon", Zack whispered as the other man placed his mouth around his nipple.

"Just relax", Leon gave him a tender smile as he placed his lips on the other mans belly, once again marveling at the softness of his skin.

"I´ll try", Zack gave a soft chuckle, "but I am...", the blush on his face evident, "how should I say. Well... nervous".

Leon couldn´t help chuckling at this. Nervous? _His _Zack who always seemed so relaxed no matter what situation.

"I´ve never you know...", Zack kept on, "with a man".

"I´ll be gentle", Leon promised as he placed a kiss on Zacks forehead.

He grabbed at Zacks pants, pulling them down inch by inch, as he looked into Zacks eyes.

"I´m not going to make you do anything you´re not comfortable with", he said seriously.

"I know", Zacks voice was sincere, his smile lightening up his whole face, "I just like you so much. I want this to be...well...good".

"Hey!" Leon smiled as he rested his arms on Zacks bare belly, looking up at him, "I´m doing it with _you. _It´s bound to be good no matter what".

"Really?" Zacks blue eyes widened.

"Yes", Leon nodded, meaning every word he said.

He placed a gentle kiss on Zacks lips before removing his black pants, leaving red boxers.

Leon pressed his lips against Zacks left thigh, slowly, gently.

"It tickles", Zack giggled as Leon kissed his right foot.

"Your hopeless!" Leon chuckled as he moved his lips further up, touching Zacks right thigh.

"Tickles even more!"

"Scch!" Leon smiled as he placed his lips on the inner side of Zacks thigh.

Another vibration from Zacks skin, another contraction of his muscles.

"Are you ready?" Leon looked into Zacks eyes.

"Yes", Zack nodded, a intense expression in his eyes.

"Ok", Leon grabbed hold of the red boxers, slowly reveling his lovers naked body.

"You´re so damn beautiful!" Leon whispered before slowly taking him into his mouth.

Leon stroke Zack gently with his lips, then a slight bit faster.

"Leon!" Zack panted.

Leon smiled from inside as his touch grew more intense. He was going to make sure Zack remembered this forever, make sure that...

Zack felt so hard in his mouth, yet so vulnerable.

"Oh my god!" Zack exclaimed as Leon grabbed the softness underneath his erection, squeezing it gently, "Leon I..."

Encouraged by his lovers moans Leon grabbed harder, the movements of his lips increased.

_I´ll make sure you´ll get the best first time ever! _Leon thought. _My _Zack...

Leon could hear increased breaths of his lover, hear the sounds of his obvious pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Zack called out as his fluids filled Leons mouth.

_Better then I´d imagined. _Leon gave a satisfied smile as he swallowed, looking at his lover. Zack´d tasted so sweet, so...

"Hot damn!" Zack exclaimed as he looked up at Leon, "I never thought that you could be so good at..."

"So you liked it then?"

"Umhum", Zack nodded.

"So...", Leon didn´t have time to finish the sentence before Zack pulled him on top of his naked body.

"Shut up!" Zack said softly, as he started unbuttoning Leons shirt.

Leon chuckled at his eagerness but was silenced by the pressure of Zacks lips against his. Leons skin stiffened as Zack hands went over his bare chest, slowly caressing it.

"I´ll see what I can do", Zack whispered, "but I´m not gonna give up until you feel as good as I did two seconds ago".

They kissed, gently though passionately as Leons hands went all over Zacks naked body, and his shirt of his arms.

Zacks hands traveled down Leons belly and then...

Leon stiffened as Zack grabbed the hardness underneath his pants. It felt so...

"Is it okey!" Zack looked into his eyes, looking a tad bit insecure.

"Oh yes", Leon whispered, "it´s..." his breathing increased as Zack grabbed him harder, the boxers other hand slowly pulling his pants down.

Zack kept his eyes in level with Leons as he pulled Leons boxers down with one single movement.

It was completely silent as Zack placed his fingers over Leons mouth, gently pushing him to his back.

"Zack", Leon whispered as the other man climbed on top of him.

"Schh", Zack gave a gentle smile, pressing his lips to Leons.

Leon stiffened as Zack straddled him, grinding against his tormented hardness.

"Enjoy", Zack whispered as he started moving his hips.

"Zack! Leon breathed faster as Zack started moving back and forth.

This was... There were no words for what this was!

"Zack!" Leon panted as the other mans moves grew faster.

"Leon!"

Another moment before Zack switched position, sitting down between Leon´s thighs. Leon moaned again as his lovers hands started stroking his most private area, one, two, three times. Another hand suddenly under his softer parts, gently grabbing at them.

"Harder!" Leon panted.

"Okey", Zack whispered, obeying.

Another squeeze and Leon let go, coming against the other man´s palm with a long sigh.

"How was that?" Zack smiled at him.

"Wow!" was the only thing Leon managed in saying as he laid down on the bed.

It didn´t take long before Zack laid down next to him, leaning his head against Leons chest.

"You...", Leon started, placing his arm around him, "I´m so glad I have you".

"Glad to have you", Zack said softly, placing a kiss on his lips.

The laid still in silence for a while, warming each other, stroking each others skin.

"You know...", Zack said after a while, "I never thought I´d..."

"Same here!" Leon nodded seriously, "but with you..."

"There´s just something about you", Zack filled in.

And with that sentence the two men fell asleep, safe and sound in each others arms.

_._

"Oh shit!" Bayman exclaimed as the little he´d eaten welled out of his throat.

"Do you need help?" Ryu called out from outside the bathroom.

"No! It´s okey!" Bayman managed in keeping his sarcastic tone, "I can puke by myself you know! It´s not like I´ve never done it before"

This was so damn embarrassing! Not only did he puke like some five year old, he also did it with a person he hardly knew present in the room next door. But he couldn´t help it, he just couldn´t...

Against his will tears poured down his cheeks again. _Stop it! Crying because you puke is something you do when you´re five!_

But he didn´t cry because of the puke. Bayman remembered the large but loving hands caressing his face, the tender voice saying "It´ll be alright, it´ll be alright".

Back then he´d believed it´d "be alright", believed that things would actually...

"You alright?" Ryu called out for the second time.

"No", Bayman managed in keeping his voice calm despite the tear pouring down his cheek. _I will never be alright again_, "I´ve managed in falling down and break my leg in the process".

"_Sweets, stop crying. You can do this!" _The line that´d made the tears dry before only made them flow faster now.

_God, I´m so stupid. How could I ever believe that someone like me could ever...?_

"Bayman! You´ve been there for an hour", Ryus voice was gentle.

"I´m alright damn it!" Bayman blasted out, "I´m alright! I´m...", his voice weakened at the last sentence, "I´m alright", it was nothing but a whisper.

**OMG, LOL! Had never imagined I´d write a lemon between Zack and Leon but with that said... they actually are kinda cute together in some weird way, lol. And oh... I feel sorry for Bayman (knows more then well what he´s going threw right now). But you know, things get better D:) **

**Anyway, wanna see the next one? Well, review! D:)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Nope! Couldn´t help myself because I really, REALLY wanted to show you this chap. A LOT of things will happen here that I´m very, VERY eager to share with you guys.  
**

_**Things are way more complicated then they need to be**_

"So how are we doing this morning?" Zack grinned as he placed a kiss on the lips of the large man beside him.

Zack was so happy this morning, happier then he´d been in a long time. He looked down at the sleeping Leon, who slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sun.

"Hi!" Leon gave a broad smile, "how´re you doing?"

"Great!" Zack smiled back, leaning on his elbow.

Leon looked at Zack in silence before, giving a meaningful grin.

"What?" Zack frowned.

"You´re naked" Leon chuckled.

"But so are you! You big imbecile", Zack exclaimed as he threw his pillow at Leon.

Zack shook his head, smiling again.

"Get over here!" Leon said softly, opening his arms.

"I´m not sure", Zack pretended to hesitate, "you are quit serious once you get a grip".

"Please?"

Zack slowly approached his lover, lying down with his head on his shoulder.

"Last night was quit something, huh?" Leon slowly drew his fingers over Zacks chest.

"I know!" Zack chuckled, "I never thought it could be. But it was, it totally was".

The two fell quiet for a while before Zack dared asking the question.

"So...", he looked at Leon, "are we..?"

"Whatever you want", Leon filled in softly, stroking Zacks face, "we are whatever you want".

Zack rested his head on Leons broad chest, sucking the notion in.

"So?" he said, "that means we can be... _together?_

"Yes".

"Ok, then we´re together", the words tasted surprisingly good in Zacks mouth.

_._

Elliot sighed as he threw the frisbee away for the second time around. This had indeed gone to the point where it stopped being funny.

The program he´d watched last night had been exactly like he´d predicted, _predictable_ and he´d even gone to the part of boredom where he could watch even the exorcist without being scared.

"I wanna go home", the boy muttered as he gave up the frisbee-throwing, sitting down in the sand.

Elliot took a rock in his hand, rolling it slowly in his palm.

"Boring", he yawned, "boring, boring, boring!" he shifted position again, "boooo-riiing", the boy sang the word to get a little variation, "bo-ho-ring", he switched tone, "boooo-ri-iiing".

Elliot usually never did this even when he was on his own but seeing as there was no one here, and he apparently couldn´t think of anything better to do, why on earth not?

"Bo-ho-ho-ho-hooooring", he kept on, "bo-bo-bo-bo-boooo-riiiing".

When repeating the word Elliot found out that he could do it in a million different ways, a million different pitches, a million different rythmes.

"What on earth are you doing?" a familiar snort was heard.

_Oh no! Why does he of all people..? _Elliot mentally groaned as he turned around, facing the mugen tenshin leader.

"I knew you were a bit out of your mind", Hayate said calmly, "but that you´d be completely beyond help..", Hayate shook his head as he passed the boy by.

Elliot was so mad he didn´t know what to do. He closed his fists, his hands shaking so hard he didn´t know what´d happen if they shook any harder. How dared he?

_I wonder if I´ll get away with throwing the frisbee at him again. _The boy juggled the thought for a while.

"Hayate´s a jerk", Elliot said out loud, "Hayate´s an arrogant bastard. Hayate´s a pompeous..."

Elliot was amazed at how many insults he managed in coming up with, and the longer he went on, the worse they seemed to get.

_._

Ryu looked out at the sea. He´d slept bad this night around to. There was so much that´d kept him awake, so much wondering, so much... Ryu threw a quick glance at the man sitting beside him.

Bayman had his eyes focused on the horizon, a serious, almost distressed look on his face.

They´d gone to the beach together, exactly like yesterday and truth to say..., Ryu wouldn´t have wanted it any other way. Coming here alone would have felt...

Ryu hawked and decided to ask the question that´d kept him up half this night.

"Do you feel any better today?" he turned his face towards Bayman.

It went silent before Bayman finally turned around to face him.

"Feel better from what?" the tone was careless, but something in the blue eyes didn´t make it quit convincing.

"The food poisoning", Ryu said calmly.

It turned quiet again before Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

"Fortunately it was just a one night thing", once again the casual tone didn´t sound convincing.

As they fell silent again, Ryu wanted to ask so much more, but he didn´t quit know how to ask.

"Food poisoning does happen more often then one can imagine", Bayman said after a while, "and I have proved to be quit sensitive to Asian food".

Ryu only nodded. _Didn´t he say last night that he had no problem with Asian food?_

Ryu didn´t know exactly what it was but something about Bayman just couldn´t still his curiosity. There was just something about him that...

Ryu looked over the smooth face. Features only somewhat sharpened by his slavic blood, filled lips, tanned skinned, blue eyes that were surprisingly large... Those blue eyes were looking straight at the sea, observing it as if though he was...

Ryu couldn´t remember being that fascinated by another person since... he simply couldn´t remember the last time he´d been this fascinated by another person.

"My friend Rachel has the same problem", Ryu said all of a sudden, "Chinese food makes her sick".

"Umhum", Bayman nodded.

It fell silent again. Ryu sighed from inside. Really, couldn´t he make up _anything _more interesting to talk about then food poisoning?

_And why am I trying to start a conversation? _Ryu was suddenly struck by the realization. _Since when have I actually been bothered by the fact I can´t start a conversation?_ Suddenly it struck him that that the Hayate-issue hadn´t bothered him all day and that... _That what really? _The super ninja kept asking himself. Something was just so...

"Would you like to go for a drink tonight?"

Ryu was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts by Baymans deep voice.

"I thought that since there isn´t much on the TV and since both of us seems to have problems sleeping, maybe staying in the room all night isn´t the best option", Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

Ryu was once again so taken by surprise he didn´t know what to say. After sounding as if though having a conversation was the last thing he wanted, Bayman asked him to go out? Sit all night, _talking _at a bar?

"It was just a suggestion", Bayman raised an eyebrow, falling silent again.

"No! Of course not!" Ryu hurried saying with an enthusiasm that even surprised himself, "let´s go out".

"Good", Baymans voice carried no sign of emotion, "so that´s settled then".

"Settled", Ryu managed in matching Baymans indifferent tone.

The two men turned around, facing the sea again. But an inexplainable excitement had filled Ryu, an excitement that he hadn´t felt for years.

_._

"Hey there, lad! How is everything going for ya?" Brad put a hand on Elliots shoulder.

"Okay", Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

Brad sighed. He knew he shouldn´t leave a guy like Elliot alone as much as he did.

"You weren´t far to bored last night?" Brad looked over the boys face.

"No problem", Elliot said calmly, "I watched this documentary about the pharaons".

Brad smiled, shaking his head. It´d have to be Elliot to watch a _documentary _when being on vacation.

"Hey, lad!" Brad struck the boy on the shoulder, "you wanna come out for a drink with me and Jann tonight?"

"Sure", the boy shrugged his shoulders.

Brad sighed again. It was impossible to know what people like Elliot really thought. It was as if though they had some kind of mask over their faces, as if though they´d been brought up simply in the purpose to serve the people around them. Like some kind of house robots of sorts!

But, well, well... at least he´d managed in getting the boy out for a drink.

_._

Jann Lee took a sip of his drink. Sitting at one of the local bars was funnier then jumping around in the pool, all alone. A smile broke up his face for the thousandth time these last days when thinking about how last night´d ended, once again. Brads lips all over his body, his...

"Hey, sweets!"

Jann Lee was dragged out of his thoughts by Tina´s loud voice.

"You had a nice time last night?" the blond woman grinned.

Jann Lee frowned, feeling slight uncomfortable. He sensed that Tina wasn´t only here to talk about the weather.

"A nice little place I´ve bought, huh?" Tina sat down on the chair opposite to Jann, "so tell me now. How´ve you´ve been so far?"

"Just fine, thanks!" Jann Lee gave a polite smile.

"That restaurant is quit cozy isn´t it?" Tina gave a meaningful smile.

Jann Lee blushed. Damn! Was there anything Tina didn´t know.

"It´s made especially for romantic occasions", Tina giggled. Then she leant across the table whispering, "did you enjoy the dessert?"

Jann Lee frowned.

"I didn´t order any...", he stopped himself when realizing what Tina _really _asked.

"Never mind!" Tina shrugged her shoulders, "I can pretty much tell by the look on your face you did. You look even cuter than usual", her smile was genuine, "I really hope thinks works out for ya!"

"Errrhm..."

Jann Lee didn´t know what to say. Tina really had the talent for making people feel awkward.

"By the way", Tina grinned, "have you by any chance tried out the mohitos here? Delicious", she took a long sip on her drink.

"No, but I intend to", Jann Lee nodded.

"Here!" Tina reached her drink over the table, "try it now!"

Jann Lee generally didn´t drink out of other peoples glasses but Tina did it all with such authority he didn´t dare protest.

"It was good", he nodded.

"So..", Tina pulled out the words, a sly smile on her face, "how are things going between Zack and Leon? Tell me it all please!"

Jann Lee couldn´t say he knew much, there for he didn´t mind telling the little he knew.

_._

Hayate muttered as he threw another empty soda bottle into the trash can. Who would have thought he´d go this far as to actually _drink Sprite_? But one did very many things in ones life that one would have thought one would never do. Like breaking bonds with ones best friend...

Hayate sighed. He´d thought he´d feel free, released after finally letting loose the anger he´d felt for so many years, but instead he felt captured, enslaved by his own worry.

_What I did to Ryu wasn´t right. But get your act together now Hayate! You´ll never get out of his shadow unless you..._

He´d never been able to defeat Ryu in combat, never been able to beat the popularity the super ninja had both among friends and the opposite sex. Even now that he was the leader of a village and Ryu was a simple shinobi he always seemed to be the less wanted one.

_It will get better, _Hayate told himself as he looked outside the window. At least he wasn´t like Elliot who´d started talking to himself.

_._

"You sure?" Ryu asked as he and Bayman walked towards the bar.

"Yes", Bayman said calmly, "but if you ask another time I might change my mind".

"Good", Ryu nodded.

If he was to be honest Bayman´d really felt like saying no the last time Ryu asked. He really didn´t like clubbing to begin with and socializing at a time like this... but still... what was worse then sitting alone in a room, dwelling?

"We can go home whenever you feel like it", Ryu said as if though he´d read Baymans mind.

"It´s okey, really", Baymans voice was almost irritated.

Bayman mentally prepared himself for the meaningful glances, barely audible comments and possibly pukes he´d receive when opening the door.

Just like he´d expected, Brad and Jann Lee were sitting close together, this time practically clinging to each other, and the blond boy next to them sitting with a quit bothered smile on his face.

He could see the drunks meaningful grin as he whispered in Jann Lees ear.

"So Dracula is back in town again".

As Bayman passed the pair by he couldn´t resist the urge to put a hand on Brads shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Of course! We vampires do need our share of fresh blood now and then. It´s funny, because you´ll never know who might end up helping us feed".

As he looked up at Brad, the surprise and paleness on his face evident. Bayman gave a calm smile as he walked up to the bar table.

"Two beers", he said, "or would you have wanted something else?" he looked at Ryu.

"No", Ryu shook his head, "beer will be just fine".

"Two beers", the bartender nodded.

"So?" Ryu looked at Bayman, "have you been here many times".

"Apart from the time when your friend covered me in pukes, no", Baymans voice was indifferent.

"I´m so sorry about that".

"No", Bayman said calmly, "don´t be".

It turned quiet for a while. Even though he still felt tensed, still felt part of the nausea from last night, Bayman didn´t feel as uncomfortable being here as last time. It was something that... Bayman didn´t know quit what it was.

"You don´t go out often?" Ryu threw him a glance.

"Do you?" Bayman decided the question would suffice as an answer.

"No", Ryu admitted, "my profession doesn´t quit give me the time nor the will to go out in public in that manner".

It went quiet again and Bayman noticed with satisfaction that the three men next to them had stopped throwing meaningful glances, and that Brad still looked stunned after Baymans little remark. _That ought to teach them. _

"Neither does mine", Bayman said shortly.

"I see", Ryu nodded.

Bayman took a sip of his drink. It wasn´t terrific to be here, but at least he wasn´t feeling as if though he was about to throw up with every second passing and at least that imbecile...

Bayman didn´t even have time thinking before the door opened, and two more than familiar figures stepped in.

Leon had that ridiculous smile on his lips that Bayman´d seen so many times on the beach, and Zack... That idiotic, word puking, monkey of a man was practically glowing. And their hands...

Bayman couldn´t take his eyes of that tiny, tiny, little detail.

_Leon would never hold anyones hand in public. _

"Hello there guys!" Zack called out, loud enough to wake the whole neighbor hood up.

"Hello", Brad gave his familiar dorky, grin, placing his arm around Jann Lee, "feeling good I see".

"Thanks to him I feel _very _good", Leon grinned, placing his arm around Zack.

The scene that followed next lasted in a few seconds, but felt like hours to Bayman.

It was as if though the world stood still as Zacks lips touched Leons, Leons arms locked around his waste.

Bayman looked at the pair as paralyzed before rising to his feet, running out of the bar.

_._

Hayate switched side again. He´d convinced himself about the fact that getting some sleep would help him stop pondering about unpleasant things, but that was really as far as the conviction went. One couldn´t stop pondering about unpleasant things if one couldn´t sleep.

He´d wanted to go out for a walk but remembering how it´d ended last night, he decided it´d be wisest to stay home. And after what´d happened the night before that he´d decided, showing up at the bar wasn´t the brightest thing to do either.

He still didn´t remember exactly what´d happened except for the fact that he´d at one point puked all over Baymans shoes. Hayate shook his head. One was apparently capable of a lot of things one never thought possible. But whatever happened, he wouldn´t apologize for something he hadn´t done.

But no matter how he saw it, his night would still be long.

_._

"Bayman! Bayman!" Ryu kicked the sand around as he ran over the beach.

Despite his quick reflexes and good observation skills Ryu hadn´t been able to register what´d happened before Bayman´d already ran out of the bar. What´d made him react this way, Ryu had no idea but he wasn´t comfortable leaving him be like this.

To be honest, Ryu didn´t believe one word about that "food poisoning"-story Bayman´d told him, or that Bayman was completely indifferent to the "broken love-story" he´d spoken about.

"Bayman!" Ryu shouted.

_I really hope he hasn´t..._ Baymans behavior the last days had clearly proved that he shouldn´t be left alone, or rather... his behavior the last tournament had proved it now that Ryu thought of it.

"Bayman!" Ryu stopped, looking around the area.

He had nearly given up hope when seeing the figure, leaning against the white building. Ryu approached the other man slowly.

"Bayman?"

As Ryu came closer he could hear the same sounds that he´d heard the first night he´d slept at Baymans place. The other man had his back turned against him, his muscular body practically shivering from the sobs.

Ryu stood still, thinking about what to do next. Bayman looked so miserable where he stood, his exposed neck, making him look so vulnerable, so...

Ryu reached out a hand, hesitating on wether to place it on the other mans shoulder or not. He was only inches away from his skin, only...

"You must thing I´m pathetic!" Bayman turned around all of a sudden, his voice a mixture of a snort and a sob.

His cheeks were filled with dry tears and new ones were quickly making their way down his smooth face.

"It must be fascinating to see me cry!" Bayman spat the words out, "oh! The assassin of steel cries like a five year old baby, how hilarious. The assassin of steel", Bayman gave a bitter laughter, "seriously! Who am I kidding?"

Ryu stood quiet, observing the other man with a mixture of shock and compassion, and also...

"I must be the worst failure in history!" Bayman kept on, "really the most ridiculous person there ever was. How could I ever think..? You think I´m the most pathetic person you´ve ever met don´t you? Well...", Bayman wiped angrily at another tear, pouring down his cheek, "enjoy!Cause I won´t stop being pathetic for a while".

The Russians blue eyes were looking straight into Ryus, so desperate, so powerful at the same time.

"I don´t think you´re pathetic", the super ninja said all of a sudden.

The two fell silent, the tension on Baymans face dropping. Ryu reached out his hand again, slowly touching the other mans shoulder. The fabric of his black shirt felt so soft under his hand, the pressure of his muscle so...

Ryu once again didn´t have time to register what happened before the other man fell into his arms, lying there motionless against Ryus chest.

Ryu only stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around him, slowly stroking his back with his fingertips.

"It´ll get better", Ryu said softly, "it´ll get better".

Ryus fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they found their way down Baymans black hair, stroking it. _So soft. _

Ryu couldn´t for his life understand the effect Bayman had on him. Holding him, stroking his hair, feeling his warm muscular, shape against his own...

_What is wrong with you Ryu? You barely even hug Ayane or Kasuni, and yet you stand here with one of the most dangerous contestants in the tournament, holding him as if though..._ As if though what really?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Bayman sobbed, "why am I acting so damn..?"

"Because you´re human", as fast as he´d said it Ryu realized it was true.

"I will never be okay again!"

"Schh!" Ryu held Bayman to his chest like a fragile porcelain doll as his sobs slowly died out.

_._

"What´s happened to Bayman?" Brad exclaimed, looking towards the door, "did his drink get poisoned or something?"

"I wouldn´t say that", Jann Lee shook his head, "Bayman has quit a record of running of in the midst of things".

Leon only listened in silence at the theory. Bayman had ran of again, just like that!

Leon hadn´t actually noticed he was here, until he´d seen the blue eyes looking like in trance at him, before the other man´d rose to his feet, leaving the bar.

"Maybe he has agorafobia or something", Elliot suggested carefully, "he does after all come here very seldom".

_Poor Sergei. _Leon thought to himself. _I´ve really messed up his already damaged mind. _He really wondered how long this´d been going on. If Bayman´d been this way ever since...

"Leon?" Zack looked questioningly at him.

Leon looked back at him with a smile on his face, slipping his arm tighter around him.

"What?" he said.

"You seemed so...", Zack frowned, "I dunno... absentminded".

As he and Zack looked at each other in silence there was something in Zacks eyes he hadn´t quit seen before. An hesitation, a... suspiciousness.

"I was sweets", Leon admitted, "but now I´m back again".

Zack nodded. But all throughout the evening he looked at Leon with that same expression of hesitation in his eyes.

**Yeah, I know, right? Bayman and Ryu were so out of character it´s not funny, lol and I´m sorry for portraying Hayate so negatively. But well... he does come out as quit superior to me, lol. **

**But if you wanna know where this all goes you know what to do; well...review! The he, that rimed!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN; Okidoki! Ready for your next chap fans?  
**

_**It´s in the crack of things that the light gets in...**_

Elliot sighed as he got up from the bed. Brad Wong was sleeping peacefully just like always, despite the sharp sunlight shinning in threw the window.

This night had probably been the most boring one hitherto. Elliot seriously didn´t know witch was worse. Sitting alone in the apartment with nothing to do, or sitting at the bar with two couples who didn´t seem to pay attention to anything but their respective partners.

So Zack and Leon´d sorted things out. BIG TIME apparently, judging by the intimate looks they´d shared. Well... good for them! Elliot muttered something unaudible even to himself before picking up his frisbee.

Seriously, this´d have to be the most pointless DOA-tournament he´d ever participated in and the fact that Brads snoring kept him up night after night didn´t make it any better. That and Hayate! That ridiculous, pompous snob Hayate! Elliot still felt the desperate urge to punch him after what he´d said yesterday. That he even had the nerve.

"Snaaaaaaaaaarh!" the loud snore from Brad made the whole room vibarate.

Elliot had no control of his actions as the pillow in his hand made it´s way threw the air.

"Aouch!" Brad exclaimed as he sat up in the bed, "geez! Elliot are you trying to kill me?"

_Oh! My god! _Elliot thought as the notion hit him. _I´m turning into a serial killer. _

"Wake up!" Elliot said sharply, "it´s not good for your health to sleep all day long"

"Jeez!" Brad frowned, "you seem picky today. Has something happened?"

When seeing the sincere expression on his roommates face Elliot woke up from his bad mood-trance at once. _What the hell am I doing? Brad isn´t the one I´m angry with._

"I´m sorry", he said, "I`m just not in a particularly good mood today".

Brad looked at him quietly for a while before breaking up in that familiar broad smile.

"I know what it is", he said, "you´re hungry. Let´s go to the restaurant and get some breakfast".

Elliot smiled back, slowly feeling the anger pour out of him.

"Let´s go get some breakfast", he nodded.

_._

Bayman woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Judging by the dried water on his cheeks he´d cried himself to sleep even this night around. And how unusual! Bayman felt the desperate urge to punch himself for the pointlees, little remark he´d made.

But something about this _had _been unusual! Because none of the other times he´d cried because he´d seen Leon kissing another man.

"Want to go to the beach?"

Bayman noticed Ryu sitting on the bed next to his, wearing a blue pair of shorts. Yes, he´d forgot! Ryu and he were roommates since a few days back.

The expression on Ryus face was serious.

Oh, yeah! He´d forgotten that to! He´d fallen into Ryus arms last night like some pathetic, little cry baby, despite the life long training of self control he´d had.

"Yes", Bayman nodded, "let´s go to the beach".

_._

Leon sighed as the light poured in threw the window. He´d slept bad this night.

He looked over at the black man lying next to him. Zack´d been so quiet this night, so unusually reserved contrasting to his normally cheerful and talkative self.

Something´d happened once Bayman´d ran out through the door, something that...

_But Zack can´t possibly know anything about that, can he? Or..._

Leon really had to sort this out the quickest way possible. Bayman´d seemed so lost when running out of the bar, his blue eyes so...

_That boy deserves an explanation, _Leon sighed, _the pain I´ve caused him is not defendable. But how could I know that he..? _

Suddenly Leon remembered everything as if though it´d been yesterday, the hurt, angered expression in the younger mans blue eyes, the curses welling out of his mouth.

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance!" The black haired man spat the words out, "after all your pretty words you´re just like everybody else! Just some lying bastard who gets a kick out of playing with peoples emotions. And I who thought that you were actually good, caring!" the Russian beauty snorted as he put his clothes on. _

"_Sergei!" Leons voice was remorseful as he tried to grab the tanned, muscular arm. _

"_Don´t touch me!" the other man roared, twisting out of Leon´s grip, "don´t ever touch me again!" _

_Leon stood silent watching him. Could this be it? Could this be..?_

"_I mean it", the younger mans blue eyes were burning, his voice calm, "this is the last time you´ll ever take advantage of me". _

_Leon was to shocked even to say anything, to shocked even to stop him once he walked out the door. _

This was the last time Leon´d seen him for years. And there wasn´t one single day he hadn´t regretted, not stopping him.

"Leon" Zack looked at Leon, supporting himself on his elbow, "are you alright"

"Yes my love", Leon forced a smile, "it´s all good".

As he placed a kiss on his lovers lips he could only almost forget the feeling of soft, black hair under his fingers six years ago.

_._

"Good stuff! Good stuff!" Brad mumbled as he stuffed his mouth full with another pancake.

"Great", Elliot nodded as he took a small bite on his scrambled eggs.

Brad had been right. Part of his bad mood depended on hunger. The other part Elliot couldn´t remember right now. It felt so relaxing sitting here, felt so...

"Where is Tina?" Hayates upset voice interrupted the moment.

_Why didn´t I bring the frisbee? _Elliot thought as he turned around, facing the mugen-tenshin leader.

"I have no idea", Brad shrugged his shoulders, "then again we´ve been sitting here the whole time".

"Then eating seems to be all you care about", Hayate snorted as he turned his back, leaving the hotel.

"I was just saying!" Brad smiled, shaking his head.

Elliot was once again boiling with anger. This was just going to far. What made Hayate think he had the right to..?

"Don´t care about him, lad", Brad smiled, "you know he can´t live unless he has something to snort at".

"Yes thanks!" Elliot muttered, "I see that".

"Good!" Brad said easy, "then have a pancake!"

Elliot tasted the pancake Brad placed on his plate but even though it tasted good, he could only almost forget the elegant auburn haired man walking out of the restaurant.

_._

Ryu was quiet as he looked at the sea. This was a strange situation for him, and as he could imagine even stranger for Bayman. Ryu had always felt a strange kind of respect towards the other man, despite the complete different causes they fought for. Respect, but never fear.

But in the last days that respect had turned into something different, something Ryu couldn´t quit put his finger on. He remembered the black hair under his fingers. Not even Irene, his former wife´d had hair that silky.

"About last night...", Bayman said all of a sudden.

Ryu could only imagine the embarrassment, being caught crying would mean to him. If it´d been Ryu... the super ninja didn´t even want to imagine a similar situation.

"You don´t have to", Ryu´s voice was respectful, "your business is your own".

They turned quiet for a while.

"My history with Leon is long", Bayman said all of a sudden, "and not a particularly happy one. It´s actually six years long with a few years interruption that is".

_So Leon was the one breaking his heart? _Ryu frowned, nodding. It all made perfect sense.

"I was actually assigned to kill him", Bayman kept on, "but I failed and he nearly took my life in the process. Anyone with a bit of self-preservation would have stayed away from him after that. But since I apparently have a death-wish", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "he became my obsession instead. I started following him, watching his every move and after some time I just...", Bayman fell silent, looking at the sea.

"Saw the person instead of the mission", Ryu filled in.

"Yes", Bayman nodded, "that was why I couldn´t do it the next time we met. Leon was just so... so different from the other people I had around me. He was so honest... so simple, so..."

It fell quiet again, Bayman looking down at his feet, " filled with love", his voice had a softness to him that Ryu hadn´t heard before.

If Ryu´d been fascinated with Bayman before it was nothing comparing to what he was right now. Ryu´d never known, never understood there were so many hidden emotions inside of him.

"I couldn´t do it", Bayman shook his head, "I had the knife to his throat and I couldn´t do anything. And he just... ", Bayman stopped himself, "just held me in his arms, saying everything´d be "okay", the Russian lowered his voice, "since then I just couldn´t forget him. So I kept following him, and once catching word of him entering the second-doa tournament, I decided to join. I risked my life for his sake", Bayman´s voice was soft, "risked getting caught by Donovan and his army of idiots. I could never beat him though, for some reason I seem to be unable to seriously hurt him and after joining...", Bayman gave a meaningful look, "I was screwed! Quit literally!"

Ryu nodded, raising a eyebrow. He thought he knew very well what "screwed quit literally" meant.

"Leon was the only thing good in my life, the only thing that was really worth...", Bayman stopped himself, "the only one I could really trust or well... thought I could trust", the bitterness in Baymans voice was more evident now, "I never trust people. Nor man nor woman but Leon at least... I was so naiv!" Bayman shook his head, "thinking he´d always be in my life. He lied to me! He said I could always count on him, that he´d always stay true... but the third tournament around... he.."

Bayman paused, catching his breath as he looked out at the ocean.

"I was so stupid!" Bayman shook his head, "I was screwed! Twice even at that", Bayman raised a meaningful eyebrow, "because there was this woman! She´d been there all along even after she´d died in the desert. She was his one true love, the one he´d entered the tournament for all along. There could be no other person taking her place. He´d entered the tournament, _just_ for her", at the last word Baymans voice died out.

Ryu was shocked, surprised, honored? He´d never thought Bayman´d tell him all this without being asked. And even though this was somewhat strange to him it all made perfect sense. Especially that last sentence, "just for her".

"I´m so sorry", Ryu´s voice was gentle.

"Don´t be", Baymans voice was calm.

Ryu was quiet. He didn´t know what to say, what to do. He wanted to take Bayman into his arms again, just like last night, but the respect he felt towards the other man held him back.

"You don´t have to say anything", Baymans voice was gentle.

But Ryu wanted to say something, he just didn´t know what.

"Then at least you have my understanding", Ryus voice was equally soft.

It was dead quiet apart from the sound of the waves before Bayman said something Ryu´d never heard him say before.

"Thank you".

"Your welcome".

Ryu had plenty of things he wanted to say after that, but somehow he knew this wasn´t the right time saying them.

_._

Jann Lee sighed as he walked down the beach. It felt as if though he´d seen most of this place already and done most of things there was to do.

He´d slept alone this night. Not that he minded being alone now and then, but... well he did. He couldn´t deny that! Ever since he and Brad´d shared the bed together, and much, _much _more two nights ago, he didn´t like the idea of sleeping without him very much. Two nights ago? _Gods, Jann! He´s really made a impression on you. You used to hate company!_

Jann Lee shook his head. No matter the case, he couldn´t walk around, expecting Brad to entertain him. He had to learn how to stay his own person, significant other or not!

Witch´d first of all mean, getting himself a vollayboll-partner, however that´d happen. The only ones he could possibly partner up with, Bayman, Hayate and Ryu seemed to have no interest whatsoever in playing vollayboll or as it appeared even leaving their hotels.

But last night had surprised him. What were Bayman and Ryu doing at Sunset, _together?_

And why had Bayman ran out like that, yet another time? But most suspicious of everything had been Ryu´s way of immediately running after Bayman, the expression of... had it been concern on his face?

Whatever it was it was odd, and also something else. Not. Jann Lee´s. Business.

"I guess I have to make a new try with Hayate after all", the kung fu fighter muttered as he made his decision.

_._

"Suck on that!" Zack made his victory dance as he and Leon once again got that fatal hit.

Brad and Elliot exchanged a look, shaking their heads.

Things were once again like they were supposed to be. Zack and Leon kicking the crap out of Elliot and Brad in vollayboll and Elliot and Brad were unable to do crap about it.

Brad smiled as Zack threw himself into Leons arms, the larger man lifting him up. _That was about damn time! _

It seemed things were finally going the right way now. Brad had finally got his Jann Lee, _his _Jann Lee. It felt so good thinking those two words and Leon and Zack had finally broken the tension that´d been between them for far to long. And...

Brad looked over at Elliot who looked out at the ocean with an almost bothered expression on his features. _What to do about Elliot?_

He really seemed to take things way to seriously, this lad! Things that others couldn´t stop laughing at seemed to anger the young boy to no ends. Like the event with Hayate today...

Brad still wanted to laugh when remembering his line, _it seems eating is the only thing you care about anyway,_ but Elliot however seemed to be of a different opinion.

And the way he´d behaved this morning... _I think I´ll have to take some alone-time with him, and cheer him up. _Brad smiled as he looked at the young boy, to his relief, noticing the boy smiled back at him.

_._

"So? The Grudge or Poltergaist?" Ryu frowned as he held the remote in his hand.

"Go ahead and pick!" Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "I would pretty much deduce they´re the same".

"No", Ryu looked into the newspaper, "the first one was released 1992, the other one in 2005".

"Take the one from 2005", Bayman said resolute, "modern horror-movies generally has less depth to them".

"You have a good point", Ryu gave a meaningful look as he turned on channel 3.

For some reason Bayman didn´t feel uncomfortable around Ryu, not the slightest bit in fact.

_Then it´s not surprising considering, how many crazy things he´s already watched me do. _

When thinking about it, it was almost funny. He´d sobbed when Ryu was wall to wall with him, puked, thrown himself into his arms like some crying five year old, and then practically spilled his guts to him. Really, Bayman hadn´t thought he´d been capable of such things.

But something about Ryu... something about him just made all those things "okey" to do.

Bayman looked at the long haired man next to him. There were no sign of tension neither in Ryus face nor his body, his green eyes looking with a peaceful yet observant expression at the screen. As Bayman turned his direction at the TV again, he decided he liked the super ninja.

_._

"What a win!" Leon laughed as he sat down on the bed, "and all thanks to you!"

"Yeah. It was a god match", Zack forced a smile.

No matter how he´d tried, Zack hadn´t been able to forget it. Baymans sudden run from Sunset last night, but more importantly the look in Leons eyes afterwards.

Zack´d thought he´d entirely forgotten the first night Bayman´d showed up at the sunset. But after last night that line seemed to have dug itself into Zacks head, haunting him every single second. "Maybe it was because I kissed him".

"Get over here!" Leon laid back on the bed, opening his arms.

"Leon?" Zacks voice turned serious, "what was with Bayman running out of the bar?"

"I don´t know", Leon shrugged his shoulders, "haven´t we already stated, he´s always pissed when I´m around?"

If Zack´d been suspicious before, it was nothing in comparison to the way he felt right now. He´d thought Leon´d give him an explanation, something that´d satisfy his worried mind, but his way of avoiding things...

"He seemed so upset", Zack kept on, frowning, "seems like he... Have you two dated?" Zack looked Leon straight into the eyes.

Leon looked put his hands to his fore head, giving a deep sigh.

"You know what Zack?" his face looked tired, almost torn, "whatever there was between us has long ago disapeared. There is a reason I´m going out with you and not him".

Zack looked back at him, not entirely convinced. There had been something about the way he´d looked when Bayman´d ran out of the room, something...

"He said he kissed you", the words welled out of Zacks mouth before he´d even had time thinking them through.

They turned silent again, Leon giving another sigh.

"Oh, that!" the large man slapped himself on the forehead, "yes, that was a few days ago, before you and I got together. I don´t know what made him do it. I actually thought he´d entirely forgot about it. But well... I told him it was doomed to fail. I´m with you now Zack! _You _are the one I want to be with!" the look on Leons face was almost desperate, "now! Will you please get over here! Please!"

Zack looked into Leon´s blue eyes. How could he ever be suspicious with those very sources of honesty and kindness?

"Okey then", Zacks face softened as he got up on the bed. But as he cuddled up against Leon, he couldn´t forget the expression on the other mans face last night.

_._

Jann Lee sighed as he started eating the take-away food he´d ordered. It seemed he´d grown more addicted to Brad´s company then he´d thought.

He´d believed Brad´d come to his place again tonight but Brad´d said there was this "emergency"-situation with Elliot. Not saying Jann Lee was disappointed. He knew Elliot was like a little brother to Brad, and that... Or well... he was disappointed! Terribly disappointed in fact. He´d walked around the beach all day, trying to think up things to entertain himself with, while waiting for Brad to finish his vollayboll game with Leon, Zack and Elliot, looking forward to meet up with the white haired man. But when they´d finally met up...

Jann Lee shook his head. _You´ve only dated for four days, _he reminded himself. _Its not healthy to be_ _together ever second, every damn day_. Tomorrow he was going to ask Hayate to team up with him. That was a deal.

_._

"So that was when I decided biking was nothing for me", Brad ended his story.

Elliot laughed. It was a long time since he´d had this much fun. After half an hour of convincing, the boy had finally agreed to come with Brad to Sunset, and surprisingly enough found it enjoyable.

"Elliot", Brad turned serious all of a sudden, "you know you can always turn to me if you need someone to talk to, right?"

Elliot frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...", the other man turned thoughtful, "lately you haven´t well... you haven´t been quit yourself".

"Not myself?"

_What on earth is he talking about? _Elliot thought as he tried to make sense of what Brad´d just said. _I know I´ve been acting differently but...Yes very differently! _Elliot remembered when thinking about his behavior this very morning.

"Is something bothering you?" Brad asked.

_Was it? _Elliot didn´t quit know.

"If it is, I´d like you to tell me right away. Keeping things all to yourself that way, will end up driving you mad".

What was Elliot keeping to himself? The boy wasn´t really sure but there was a lot of things.

"I think I just think to much and talk to little", Elliot said all of a sudden, "I think that´s what it is!"

It went silent for a while, before Brads face broke up in a wide grin.

"I think you said something there lad!" the older man chuckled.

"I think I did", Elliot smiled as he realized what this meant.

"Cheers to ya!" Brad laughed holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" Elliot said.

_._

Ryu woke up as he heard the sounds, the same sounds that he´d heard two nights in a row. The very sounds ressembling those of someone getting his heart torn out his chest.

This time Ryu didn´t hesitate as he got up from his bed, sneaking towards Bayman´s. Maybe he didn´t know what to say, and maybe nothing he´d say would make it easier, but he wasn´t going to let this go on as if though he didn´t give a damn. Because Ryu _did _give a damn.

The super ninja carefully climbed on top off the bed, lying next to Bayman.

If the Russian had noticed Ryu´s position, (witch he possibly couldn´t have missed) he didn´t show it.

_That must mean he`s in a real bad condition_. Bayman was still lying with his back against the ninja, face turned towards the wall as his low sobs, filled the air.

"Scch", Ryu whispered, careful not to push the covers Bayman´d dragged all the way up his neck, as his fingers slowly traced down the other mans face.

Ryu couldn´t believe it! _Even _Bayman´s face was soft, his skin feeling like silk underneath the ninjas fingertips.

Even though the covers held their bodies separated from one another, Ryu could still feel the warmth from the man next to him. All of a sudden Ryu wanted nothing more then, lifting that cover up, placing his hands all over Bayman´s skin. But he wasn´t going to! Years of discipline and self control assured him of that.

"It will get better", he whispered, "trust me".

"This sucks!" Baymans voice was barely audible as he answered.

"I know", Ryu said softly, "but it´s not always going to suck".

Ryu let his fingers slip over Baymans soft cheeks again, making the same movement until the other man finally fell asleep.

**AN: And... here it was! So hm... Christmas soon! So if I won´t get time to update before then. I shall wish you a merry Christmas in advance. And errhm...while you´re at it. Review! D:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi! So I noticed my reviews are dropping for each chap . I don´t know if it is the winter or well... if my number of readers just has fallen. Either way here is the next chap!  
**

_**Life goes on, almost...**_

Bayman wasn´t surprised, once again waking up with dried tears on his cheeks. Neither was he surprised waking up and still knowing Leon´d never be his.

What surprised him though was that he didn´t wake up with panic-anxiety, and the feeling that his life was over. He´d felt so alone, so...

Bayman looked at the bed next to his, seeing the sleeping ninja. When he looked at that face, pale by tiredness, the dark blond hair ruffled by the pillow, he couldn´t help smiling.

But the smile he gave wasn´t one of malice or even one of amusement. No, Bayman could never feel malice towards one who had...

He remembered the fingers against his cheeks last night, so careful, so... He´d felt so alone for such long time, felt as if though the whole world was against him but last night however...

"Ryu", Bayman sat down carefully on the super ninja´s bed, "it´s ten o´clock! Don´t you want to get up?"

"Ten o´clock?" the ninja rubbed his eyes sleepishly, turning towards Bayman.

But this time Bayman´s chuckle was one of pure amusement. Ryu looked so comic with his eyes half open, his hair standing in all directions. Indeed not the image of a dignified super ninja.

"Hi!" Ryu frowned as he looked back at Bayman, "so..." his face turned serious all of a sudden, "are... well... are you alright?"

Bayman looked at the other man, feeling an intense stream of... could it be warmth?

Ryu´d stayed up for so long, making sure Bayman fell asleep despite how obvious his own tiredness had been, and yet now... he was to respectful even to bring the matter up.

"Yes", Bayman nodded, "I´m okey", and then he asked something he never thought he´d ask anyone ever again, "how are you?"

"Fine thank you!" Ryu nodded, an oddly tensed expression over his features.

"Wanna go down to the beach?"

"Umhum", Ryu nodded again.

_._

Leon sighed. This night´d been the far worst in a long time. Whenever he´d closed his eyes images had haunted him, images of a life he wanted to forget more then anything else.

Leon looked at the dark skinned man next to him. His sweet Zack! If Zack only knew...

_You can´t run from your past, _the inner voice said again. _But things would be so much easier if I could._

_We´re not talking about that. It´s a FACT, forget your past and you´ll always live a lie. _

Leon sighed. No matter how much he hated that voice, he had to admit it was right. He could never make a life with Zack without having cleared out what needed to be cleared out first.

"I guess I have to go find him then", Leon sighed, as he rose from the bed.

_._

"And then he just...", Elliot laughed so hard he couldn´t finish the sentence.

"Yeah, he was odd that bartender", Brad grinned, "but at least he mixed good drinks".

"He sure did", Elliot smiled, remembering last night.

Sure! He and Brad´d come home late (late meaning 11 o´clock in Elliot´s case) this night, but it´d sure been worth it and Elliot felt something he hadn´t felt in years. Relief?

The boy put a piece of blue berry pancake in his mouth. Yes! It tasted good even though it contained more then the healthy intake of carbs, was bad for his teeth, and a major "no no" if one wanted to avoid diabetes.

"So you actually enjoyed going out tonight?" Brad gave a meaningful grin, "even though there wasn´t any documentaries on TV..."

"Yes", Elliot nodded.

"Even though they didn´t serve any tea?"

"Even though no one spoke of the pharaons?"

"Give it up!" Elliot laughed as he threw a napkin at the older man.

"Ok! I´ll stop messing with ya lad", Brad grinned, "but thinking about it. Ain´t life way better when you allow yourself to take a break from all that?"

Elliot thought about it for a while. Documentaries, museums, late sparing, tea... it´d always been part of, no... rather _been _his life, and he´d never really known of anything else. But now that he did...

"Yes", Elliot nodded, "yes!"

_._

Hayate sighed as he went up from bed. Yet another night of bad sleep. He really needed to do something about this. Like getting some tranquilizers, go out for a walk, eat healthier, go talk to Ryu... _No! Not in a million years._

But he could try going to the bar, ask to be sent home again and he could also... talk to Ryu!

"Gods no!" he muttered to the inner voices, "what is it you ask of me. I can´t go apologize to someone who..."

_Told you the truth. _

"Tranquilizers it is then", Hayate said resolute.

_._

Jann Lee sighed as he looked around the gift-shop. Shorts, shirts with ridiculous flower-patterns on, after-shave, a sketching-kit, various glasses... _Nothing that will satisfy him. _

After what´d happened last time he and Hayate´d tried teaming up, Jann Lee´d pretty much deducted a simple question wouldn´t do to get his acceptance, and Hayate seemed to be one of those people that needed a HUGE reminder of how _special _they were.

"Looking for something?" the woman behind the disk asked.

"A vollayboll-partner", Jann Lee answered matter of factly.

_._

Ryu sat quiet as he looked at the sea. Yes, he´d seen it a thousand times before, but

a thousand times wouldn´t be enough to make him direct his gaze towards the person next to him. He´d touched Bayman´s face last night, lied next to him, caressing him exactly like he´d done with someone else just one year ago. This someone being his...

"A bit colder today".

Ryu flinched as he heard the voice.

"I figured someone had to comment on the weather today", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "since you apparently forgot about it".

...lover, spouse, significant other? Ryu almost flinched again as he remembered the last time he´d given someone the same gentle treatment.

Yes... the time when he and Irene still slept in the same bed!

Bayman gave a soft chuckle. Ryu forced himself to look into the other mans blue eyes, suddenly struggling not to blush. Could it be that he actually..?

"Is something bothering you?" the look on Bayman´s face was unreadable.

_He is so damn beautiful! How come I´ve never..? _

"Well...", Bayman shrugged his shoulders looking out at the sea, "since you´re apparently in no mood for talking, I guess I have to keep myself entertained", the other man picked up a rock, slowly rolling it inside his palm.

_Ryu, get your act together! Bayman is an ASSASSIN, working for the opposite goal that you work for and his heart and brains are and will always be filled with LEON!_

Ryu turned his gaze towards Bayman, eyes involuntarily going from his strong profile to his muscular thighs. _Lucky Leon who got to screw him, TWICE at that. _

__.__

"12-9", Brad stated as so many times before as Zack and Leon gained yet another point.

Elliot wasn´t even reacting as Leon lifted Zack up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Anyone of you seen Tina?"

Once again Elliot felt this desperate urge to go get his frisbee as he heard the superior voice.

"No!" Brad shook his head, looking at Hayate, "still not! But if you´d like to join the game..."

"You and your game!" Hayate snorted, "do you ever do anything other then play that game or stuff yourselves with pancakes?"

Zack and Leon were exchanging one look in consort, Brad grinning meaningfully. But Elliot however couldn´t see anything fun in this, and right now he couldn´t hold it back.

"At least we´re doing something!" he exclaimed, "instead of just walking around, finding faults!"

Elliot didn´t even realize he´d said it before seeing the shocked expression on Hayate´s face.

"I´m getting so sick of you!" Elliot couldn´t stop himself, "who the hell do you think you are, critizicing the people that actually _tries _to entertain themselves. Will you just...", Elliot looked straight at Hayate, "get a life!"

Elliot looked in silence at the ninja, expecting a poisonous reply from him any second. But Hayate only turned around, leaving the scene with quick steps.

"Well done, lad!" Brad grinned.

"High score!" Zack exclaimed, high fiving him.

Elliot smiled as he looked back at him. Of course he was happy to finally have shut Hayate up, but yet he couldn´t help feeling puzzled by the little resistance the ninja´d given him.

_._

Bayman looked at the gold haired man beside him. Ryu had his gaze fixed on the ocean, but the look in his eyes wasn´t the same peaceful one as usual.

Instead Ryu looked grave, tensed, like Bayman imagined he looked when facing one of those fiends he was rumored to fight.

_I wonder what he´s fighting now? _Bayman thought, not help being somewhat amused at the thought. The serious expression on Ryu´s face went badly along with the sparkling white buildings in the background, the green palms, and the ninja´s blue shorts.

_Shorts! On a ninja? _First now the comic of the situation struck Bayman. _If Tina´d given him shorts with flower patterns on..._Bayman held back a chuckle.

He dipped his feet in the water, drawing them back and forth in the sand not quit sure of what to do. Why had he come here in the first place? Why had he and Ryu both come here? Why were they just sitting here, starring out at the sea like two statues?

"Are you watching out for crocodiles?" Bayman asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Ryu turned around with a frown on his face.

_Really, what is with him? _Bayman looked over the ninjas face. Ryu was usually so relaxed, so comfortable no matter what Bayman said to him, but now...

Bayman seemed to have no control of his actions as his hand went threw the water, splashing a huge flash over the super ninjas face.

"Did you just..?" the look in Ryu´s eyes was one of pure surprise.

Bayman only chuckled in response.

Ryu looked at him wide eyed, before suddenly breaking up in a wide grin.

"If you think you´re getting away with that...", the ninja said.

Before Bayman even got time to reacting a splash of water hit him right in the face.

"You´re so dead!" he exclaimed as his hand slipped threw the water again.

_._

"Tranquilizers!" Tina exclaimed, starring wide eyed at the auburn haired ninja, "you nuts?"

"Please", Hayate´s voice had a submissiveness to it that Tina´d never heard before, "since you won´t let me get home, will you at least make these three weeks bearable to me?"

Tina couldn´t believe her ears. Here she´d sat waiting for another murder-rant a la Hayate but all she´d got was...

"I don´t use any tranquilizers", Tina said, feeling almost compassionate, "and we don´t sell em here".

"I can´t sleep".

"But it´s Tina´s island!" Tina exclaimed, with a grin on her face, "you´re not supposed to sleep".

Spending time in bed was something Tina´d gladly had them do, but only if they slept more then one person in each bed. The prow wrestler gave a naughty smile at the images filling her head. Who knew? Maybe now that Ryu and Hayate weren´t busy arguing, maybe Hayate could... partner up with someone else.

"Thanks!" Hayate muttered, "I´ve tried that "all-nighter"-thing, it doesn´t really work out for me".

"But make it work then", Tina gave a sigh, rolling eyes, "everyone else seems to be able to pull it of".

"But you don´t...", Hayate started whining.

"I am the only girl here", Tina interrupted, "and I´m still not complaining", she shrugged her shoulders, not mentioning the fact she _enjoyed_ being the only girl here.

"I´m giving up!" Hayate exclaimed, "have a good night!" he muttered, slamming the door shut.

"Same to you!" Tina said calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

_._

"Shut up!" Zack struck Leon on the arm, "it´s not as if though I´m doing all this by purpose, you know?"

"It´s called "lover", not "lovah", Leon smiled teasingly, "just so you know".

"Ok, you ass!" Zack exclaimed, still with a smile on his face, "you asked for it!"

"I asked ya for a royal round of whoopass!" Leon imitated, giving a loud laughter.

"Ok! Have it your way", Zack shook his head as he picked up the pillow, throwing it Leon´s direction.

The larger man dodged effortlessly, laughing again.

"Damn you!" Zack exclaimed as he ran towards Leon, taking a neck swing on him.

Since Leon was both stronger and more skilled in close combat then Zack, he easily grabbed hold of the smaller man, wrestling him down to the bed.

"Do you surrender?" Leon smiled.

"Not in a million years, you shmuck!" the smile on his lips showed the boxer wasn´t mad for real.

"You sure?" Leon gave a meaningful look before pressing his lips to the other man´s neck.

"I´m not giving up!" Zack said resolute, struggling against the sensation of pleasure.

"Really?", Leon´s lips went further down.

"Positive".

"You are?" Leon opened the first button on Zack´s shirt, placing a kiss on his chest.

"As sure as I can be", a loud moan escaped Zack´s lips.

"I´m so, so sorry", Leon looked at Zack, "but you´re just so cute when you´re mad. Now...," his blue eyes fixed Zack´s intensively, "let me make it up to you".

Leon´s large hands around his waist, the pressure of his sex against his own giving Zack a hard time holding back.

"I´m not going to...", Zack´s voice broke in a loud moan as Leon put his lips around his nipple.

"Sure?" Leon gave an amused half grin.

"Damn it, I hate you!" Zack muttered, "Aw... god!" he moaned as Leon´s lips went further down, caressing his belly, "that´s it!" Zack pushed Leon away from him, looking resolute into his eyes, "you´re not getting away this time!"

Leon´s eyes widened as he was pushed down to the bed, Zack straddling him.

"We´re going to get you out of these hideous clothes!" Zack gave a meaningful grin.

"Hideous?" Leon grinned back, "aren´t you a bit to harsh sweets?"

"Nope!" Zack shrugged his shoulders as he started unbuttoning Leon´s green camoflage shirt.

"I kinda like it", Leon frowned, "but I guess taste is different..."

"I like what´s underneath", Zack gave a naughty smile, as he caressed Leon´s muscular chest, "that´s what counts, isn´t it?"

"I think you said something there!"

"Umhum!" Zack nodded, his hands slipping down Leon´s belly, "I like _everything _underneath", his fingers opened Leon´s zipper.

"Are you saying you don´t like my pants either?" Leon gave an amused half smile.

"Nope!" Zack said as he pulled Leon´s pants and boxer´s down, revealing the other man´s half erected sex.

"Zack, I have to say..."

"Say what?" Zack grinned as he grabbed his lovers growing hardness, letting his hands move all over it.

"Say that...", Leon let out a loud moan as Zack grabbed him harder, his fingers squeezing the softer parts of him.

"What now?" Zack teased as he half rose from the bed, slowly removing his red shorts.

"Damn you!" Leon shook his head, smiling as Zack sat over his erection, now completely naked, "you never let me finish my sentences!"

"And why would you need that when you´ve got so much funnier things to do?"

"True!" Leon moaned as Zack started moving back and forth, "damn!"

The pair was quiet as Zack moved faster, Leon´s fingers slowly caressing his thighs.

"Zack..." Leon whispered.

"Umhum".

"This is beyond great".

Another movement, before Zack rose to his feet.

"Zack?" Leon exclaimed, what are you doing?"

"It´s getting better!" Zack grinned.

Zack heard a slight shiver from his lover as he started taking him in his mouth. He had hardly ever done this before. In fact Leon was the first male lover he´d ever had. He´d always thought this´d feel unpleasant but...

"Ah", Leon moaned as Zacks lips caressed his hardened length.

The moan only made Zack ever so thrilled and ignoring the pain between his thighs, he sucked harder before taking his lover out of his mouth again, slowly teasing him with his tongue.

"You enjoy seeing me suffer don´t you?" Leon muttered.

"After what you said today it´s only fair", Zack grinned, his fingers playfully moving over the hardness before grabbing it hard, drawing out another moan from his lover.

"Damn you!"

Zack answered by squeezing the softer parts of Leon, before moving back to suck on his tormented manliness. Another squeeze before his lover gave out a loud moan coming all over Zack´s mouth and hand.

"Zack, gosh!" Leon shook his head, "what the hell´s gotten into you?" he chuckled softly, "lay down here", he gestured towards the bed, "and let me make it up to you".

As he rose to his feet, lying down on top of the bed, Zack became aware of his own painful arousal. Damn if he didn´t need some release now!

"You´re hard", Leon grinned as he reached down between his boyfriends thighs.

"Then do something about it!

"I will", Leon mumbled.

And Zack relaxed as Leon started taking him in his mouth, his fingers gently grabbing his more tender areas. He was truly surprised at how good Leon was at this. _I wonder if Leon´s had many men before, _Zack thought before giving out a loud moan.

Zack arched his hips as Leons tongue traced up the head of him, giving him a hard time to hold back. It turned even hard when Leon´s large palm started massaging him, the other hand pressing his softer areas.

"You like this", Leon chuckled as his lover panted.

"Umhum", Zack moaned, "now give me some release!"

"Ok", Leon sucked on the head of him again before squeezing him hard with his hand, making the boxer come with a loud sigh.

As his lover laid down next to him, Zack couldn´t help asking the question that´d been lurking inside his head all day.

"Leon?" Zack looked into the larger mans eyes, "when did you find out that you... you know... that you liked me?"

"Well...", Leon started, a smile on his lips, "I guess it kinda grew. First time I saw you, I thought..."

Zack looked tensed into the other man´s eyes, awaiting the reply.

"Damn that guy is annoying", Leon gave a meaningful grin.

"Damn you!" Zack struck Leon hard on the arm.

The pair laughed, Leon pressing his lips to Zack´s scalp.

"Now I think you´re the cutest thing on earth", he whispered tenderly.

_._

Hayate walked back and forth in the room, it had already darkened and Hayate´d tried practically everything to relax. He couldn´t let it go, simply couldn´t...

"How could he?" the ninja exclaimed, "that stupid little..."

_Why don´t you just... get a life? _Elliot´s line went through Hayate´s head for the thousandth time this day.

"Get a life yourself!" Hayate exclaimed, "instead of sitting on the beach all day, talking to yourself!"

No! Hayate was not going to take this! That boy needed to learn a lesson and Hayate was teaching him right now!

_._

"Dracula or Deep Waters?" Ryu asked as he looked into the newspaper, thankful he had somewhere to bury his gaze.

He remembered Bayman´s laughter as the water hit his face, the smile that´d lit up his whole face as he called Ryu "a bloody sneaky, ambush ninja". _A water splash duel? I didn´t think he could... _Ryu looked up from the paper at the man sitting next to him on the bed.

As if to make matters worse the only thing Bayman wore was a white towel around his waist, the peachy-sent from his recent shower filling Ryu´s nostrils. He´d grown even more color today, the super ninja stated and that muscular belly...

"How about a blank screen?" Bayman looked straight into Ryu´s eyes.

Ryu frowned, trying to figure out what Bayman meant.

"How about turning the TV of tonight?" Bayman´s blue eyes were resolute, his face serious.

"Sure", Ryu nodded, "so what do you want to..?"

The two were quiet for a while, Bayman looking outside the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don´t know", the Russian said after a while, "a walk on the beach, a bar round, or just... sitting here and talk. I figured since well... you and I are apparently going to hang around for a while, we could deal with actually getting to know each other a bit".

_Hang around for a while? Getting to know each other a bit? _Ryu didn´t know witch line made his heart beat faster. He was going to stay with Bayman for a _long _time, and tonight they were actually going to _talk _to each other. _I have to be the luckiest guy in the whole tournament! _Ryu thought as he looked into Bayman´s large, blue eyes.

"Staying at the hotel will be just fine", he answered.

_._

_I have to be the luckiest guy in the whole tournament,_ Jann Lee thought as Brad kissed him on the lips. He may not have managed in finding Hayate today, and the present he´d bought the mugen tenshin leader may not have been enough to make him team up with him, but at least he had the best boyfriend he could possibly imagine.

"I´ve missed you today", Brad said, "can´t you come join us next time? I mean... we can switch teams now and then".

"I´m thinking about teaming up with Hayate", Jann Lee said.

"Really?" Brad frowned, "I really don´t wanna sound negative, but remembering your match last time... Why don´t you try and team up with Ryu, I mean... even Bayman would be a better option considering..."

"I don´t think either Ryu or Bayman is a possible option", Jann Lee said calmly.

"Why not?"

Instead of answering Jann Lee only gave a meaningful smirk.

"Ah!" Brad grinned, "that true! I´ve never actually thought in those directions... but the way Ryu ran after Bayman last night... and after all", a naughty smile played on the white haired mans lips, "they do have the luxury of being roommates if you know what I mean".

Jann Lee nodded, chuckling.

"The luxury some of us only have now and then", Brad´s blue eyes changed all of a sudden, his widened pupil making them black.

"Are you saying...", Jann Lee tilted his head to the side, "that we should take advantage of that privilege more often?"

"Umhum", Brad nodded as he pressed the other man closer to him.

"Okey", Jann Lee whispered, letting Brad lead him to the bedroom like so many times before.

_._

Elliot sighed as he switched channels again. Boring, boring, boring! What was it with Tina and not knowing anything about quality-TV? Seriously, this was just beyond anticlimax.

Anything would have been funnier then this, even talking to...

All of a sudden Elliot was awakened from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

"And who might this be in this time of night", the boy muttered as he walked towards the door.

"What the hell do you mean by, _Get yourself a life!_" Hayate called out as Elliot opened the door, "it´s not as if though you´re the best example of the whole _having-a-life-_matter yourself?"

Elliot was so stunned both by the other man´s appearance as well as his line, that he took a long time figuring out what to reply

"No! I can admit I don´t have a life!" Elliot exclaimed, "but at least I´m trying!"

The two fell silent, looking at each other. Now that they were standing so close to each other, Elliot realized how good looking Hayate really was. Those large, chestnut brown eyes, the shoulders long auburn hair, the slight tanned skin...

"You!" Hayate´s lips was trembling as he spoke, "you! You are so..."

"Do you want to come inside?" Elliot said, his voice a bit friendlier.

"Yes", Hayate nodded, taking a deep breath, "I could deal with that".

_._

"So? Chess you say?" Ryu nodded, looking curiously at Bayman.

"Yeah", Bayman nodded thoughtfully, "I´ve been playing it ever since I was a kid. Really challenging game".

It went quiet for a while. Ryu and Bayman had been sitting at Bayman´s apartment for about two hours, talking about various subjects. Even though they hadn´t actually exchanged that many words, the mood did in no way feel boring or awkward. It felt as if though... for some strange reason words weren´t required for understanding.

"Hm", Ryu said, "I have never actually tried it, but I´ve heard it takes time learning".

"It does", Bayman nodded, "I was about seven when my dad taught me, I didn´t really grew good at it though before I turned ten".

"Indeed, that was quit some time".

The two men fell quiet again, facing different direction.

"So how about you?" Bayman asked after a while, "what do you do when you´re not fighting demons, and blowing up choppers?"

It turned silent again, before Ryu´s green eyes met Bayman´s.

"I go fishing", his eyes had a intensity to them that Bayman´d only seen during the beginnings of the super ninjas fights.

For some reason that intensity was... what? Attractive? Bayman mentally shook his head, at the thought. The day another person then Leon was _attractive _to him, would be the day hell froze over.

"Sometimes I´m gone for days, sometimes even for months", Ryu seemed to be thinking out loud, his gaze directed towards the window, "I don´t know, it´s just as if though when I´m near the water..."

"You´re in a world of your own", Bayman nodded seriously.

"Yes", Ryu looked straight at Bayman, "just like when..."

"We´re near the beach".

"Yes".

The two men looked at each other in silence, Bayman musing at how different Ryu was from the man he´d fallen so helplessly in love with.

Ryu´s green eyes, though reflecting the same honesty as Leon´s also had a mysteriousness to them, something so peaceful, yet so intense at the same time. While Leon´s face was rough and weather beaten, the super ninja´s was smooth and fair. While Leon´s hair was always cut short, Ryu´s was kept down to his waist. And while Leon always seemed to let out the first words popping into his mind, Ryu took his time, letting those words come out in the best way possible.

"Well...", the ninja shrugged his shoulders, "what say you? It´s eleven o´clock. Shall we try and get some sleep while there´s still time?"

Bayman frowned, not quit expecting this comment. He was surprised and... this was a feeling that took him off guard more then Ryu´s words,... a little bit disappointed.

Even though it was a struggle admitting it, Bayman´d wanted to hear more about that "world of his own" Ryu escaped to, his sometimes month long fishing trips. Even though this was against practically everything he´d believed himself to be, Bayman was actually _curious _about the super ninja.

"Sure", Bayman nodded, "let´s get some sleep".

_._

"It´s called muai thai you idiot!" Elliot called out, "not _my thigh_!"

Hayate gave an affirmative nod.

The two´d been sitting at Elliot´s apartment for more then two hours looking at everything from "who wants to be a millionaire" to various martial art programs, both in turns cursing both the host´s and the participants low knowledge.

"I really wonder why Tina hasn´t thought of getting discovery-channel yet?" Hayate sighed.

"You´re not alone", Elliot raised an eyebrow.

Somewhere along the line, Hayate´d forgotten what he´d really came here for. He´d been so tired, so annoyed, just so... dried out? If that was the right word.

What was he doing at Elliot´s place then, why was he sitting here, looking at martial arts contests next to a goofy, little boy from England? Then he remembered...

"If you think we´ve settled the scores", Hayate looked at Elliot, "you´re wrong. But for now, for this evening it may pass, but tomorrow..."

"I know", Elliot´s eyes were surprisingly scrappy as they met Hayate´s gaze, "not to worry! I haven´t intended to make peace with you either",

"Good", Hayate nodded as he turned his gaze towards the television again.

**AN: Yeah, lol! I kinda brought some pointless lemoness in there, and the idea of Ryu using the word "screw"..? Well... all I can say is the mind is a dirty thing, so I guess the same has to go for the mind of a super ninja, lol. **

**Just to let you know, I´ve been trying to be as neutral as possible when portraying these characters, only letting my logic decide how they come out on paper but I´m guessing logic also differs from person to person, lol. Anyway, I hope all of you feel I´ve done _your _particular DOA-honey justice her and if I haven´t feel free to tell me P; I´m open to critisiscm as long as it´s constructive. **

**And once again. Reviews = New Chaps. So if you want chaps, give reviews! XD!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok! First of I want to once again thank EVERYONE who´s reviewed, faved alerted or in other ways showed they like this story. Means a ton to me so thanks a lot. **

**And then I´d like to ask a few questions. Do there always need to be a "seme" and an "uke" in every male/male-relationship? Does someone always to get dominated or yet worse, raped as fast as the genre is yaoi? And in that case does said person always have to be a sweet, innocent little boy with a somewhat "girly" approach? I mention this because these are very common, oh so tiring and not to mention provocating elements in yaoi and I personally try very hard to stay away from using them in my fics. The Seme/Uke-labels I find tiring and stupid and feel they give an unrealistic image of men (sorry if I offended any men considering themselves to fit into these labels) and the subject of rape ALWAYS pisses me of no matter who is the victim, and it irks me greatly that people talk about it around here as if though it´s something "hot" and "cool" when in fact it´s dreadful. **

**But with that said I did not try to offend anyone and I really hope you enjoy this chap! XD!  
**

_**Complication has its advantages;**_

Bayman yawned as he stretched out on top of the bed, his first thought being, _Damn I´m tired. _Not until a few minutes later, did he realize the oddity in this thought.

Even though it was pretty logic, there was something about it that wasn´t... That was it! This sentence didn´t contain the word _Leon_!

He looked over at the bed next to his, seeing Ryu sitting there looking outside the window, a facial expression that was almost identical to the one he´d had yesterday at the beach.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _For some unexplainable reason, the super ninja brought an immense irritation out of Bayman. _First he can´t leave me alone, then all of a sudden he can´t talk to me! _Bayman felt a wave of frustration course through him when remembering how Ryu´d interrupted their conversation last night, saying they should get some sleep.

_Ninja´s are so damn complicated! _

Bayman didn´t know what he did as he rose from the bed, quickly switching from boxers to shorts.

"I don´t know about you", he said in a voice so cross he didn´t believe it was his own, "but I´m going to the beach now".

And without taking a second to listen to Ryu´s reply, he turned his back, leaving the room with quick steps.

_._

Jann Lee closed his eyes as the cold water hit his skin. What a morning, what a night! This was without a doubt the best tournament ever, and all that thanks to...

"Mind if I join?"

Jann Lee impulsively let out a sigh of pleasure as the strong arms closed around him, the warm skin hitting his back, the half aroused sex pressing against his cheeks.

"Brad", he chuckled, "I´m trying to get _clean _here".

"I´ll help!"

Jann Lee could almost hear the naughty grin on the other man´s lips as Brad reached for the bottle of soap.

Jann Lee closed his eyes again as the fingers slowly touched his chest, tenderly stroking the soap over his skin.

The kung fu fighter let out a sigh of pleasure as the hands wandered down his chest, slowly tracing down his muscular belly.

"Brad", he whispered.

"Yes?" the other mans hands soaked every inch of his skin.

"I like you".

"I like you to".

Jann Lee let out a moan as the lips brushed his neck.

The fingers traced down the kung fu fighters lower belly, the hand cupped around his half erected sex. Jann Lee held his breath as Brad slowly caressed his length.

"So.. would you like me to stay here?"

"Yes", the kung fu fighter whispered.

"I really like you", Brad´s fingers closed around the softer parts of Jann Lee, his other hand moving faster over the growing hardness.

"Hm..".

The other man´s fingers covering him, his hardened sex against Jann Lee´s back, made this feel almost unendurable. So the kung fu fighter turned around, placing his arms around Brads neck.

"I really like you to", Jann Lee whispered, before pressing his lips against Brads.

As he felt Brads tongue insde of his mouth, the other mans erection against his own, like so many times before, Jann Lee´s breathing fastened. He wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, feeling his warm, wet skin against him, Brads fingers tenderly wandering down his back.

"Why so impatient sweets?" Brad mumbled between the kisses.

"Because you´re so damn irresistable!" Jann Lee pressed his lips against Brad´s neck.

He felt Brads hands wander down the small of his back, firmly grabbing his cheeks.

"You think so?" Brad´s fingers wandered in between his thighs, slowly grabbing the softer parts of him.

One light squeeze was all that was needed, and with a soft sigh Jann Lee let go, coming against his lovers body.

"Damn! That was fast!" Brad grinned, shaking his head.

"Wait, this isn´t over yet", Jann Lee gave a naughty smile, feeling Brads still hardened sex against him, "just relax".

Jann Lee moved his lips back to his lovers neck again, slowly savoring the taste of his skin. His tongue danced sensually down the other mans neck, tracing down Brads chest. Jann Lee placed his lips around the other mans nipple, sucking at it with an almost teasing slowness.

The kung fu fighter smiled in satisfaction as Brad let out a moan, before carefully closing his lips around the other nipple.

"Jann!" Brad panted as Jann Lees lips traced down his muscular abdomen.

Jann Lee felt every muscle contracting underneath his lips as he finally reached the goal. He looked his lover deep into the eyes before taking him into his mouth, letting his lips glide playfully over him.

As he heard Brads exstatic pants, Jann Lee increased the speed, placing his fingers over the soft parts between his lovers thighs.

"Jann", Brad panted.

Jann Lee smiled from inside. Brads voice in the throes of passion was something Jann Lee could never truly get enough of, in fact it was the most satisfying sound he´d ever heard... The kung fu fighter held on to the other mans hips as Brad thrust into his mouth, taking support against the younger mans shoulders. One last sigh and Jann Lee felt the evidence of Brads pleasure touch his tongue before coursing down his throat.

"So?" Jann Lee smiled as he looked at his lover, "how was that?"

Brad drew a deep breath, taking support against the wall.

"Damn!" he panted, "one would have thought you´ve done this for a long time".

_._

Leon sighed as he walked down the beach. Hopefully Zack wouldn´t be way to upset, waking up alone. As much as he hated leaving his sweet, sleeping lover for this, he´d made his decision. He´d postponed this for far to long, and the longer he´d postponed it, the more it´d haunted him. He had to do this for his, Zack´s and further more for _his _sake. Leon drew another sigh when remembering, _his _face as _he _ran out of the bar.

"Hopefully this will all get an ending", Leon said somberly as he walked towards the beach.

_._

Elliot frowned as the frisbee hit the palm. Last night´d truly been odd! Hayate´d come over, god knew why! Only to... talk?

He remembered how the two´d sat quiet on the couch, only commenting on the programs now and then. Both of them had been so mad when Hayate arrived, so mad in fact that Elliot´d prepared to bring forth the martial arts skills he´d spent this entire year perfecting. And then... then the anger had just poured of them, and they´d sat down in front of the TV as if though they´d been friends for years.

_Did I actually ask him to come inside? _Elliot frowned even harder when actually remembering... was it pity he´d felt towards the other man?

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned around immediately when hearing the other voice.

"You know we´re not done yet, right?" the expression on Hayate´s face was calm, superior.

Though oddly... Elliot could almost sense something... humorous? To his expression.

"I know", Elliot said equally calm.

"Good", Hayate turned around leaving the scene.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, picking up the frisbee again. If this was supposed to be the strangest tournament ever, then so be it!

_._

Bayman sighed as he looked over the sea. Why hadn´t Ryu showed up yet?

_Maybe I was to hard on him? _When admitting it now Bayman truly realized he _had _been hard on Ryu. The super ninja was one of the few people that actually was _nice _to him out here, so how did it come Ryu´s behavior yesterday annoyed him so much? But even though Bayman knew his own behavior this morning, resembled that of a five-year old more then anything else, he still couldn´t feel any different about it. Why was Ryu so..?

Bayman rose to his feet as he heard the steps behind him. Had the super ninja finally decided to come to the beach now?

"Sergei".

But the deep voice definitely didn´t belong to Ryu. Bayman´s whole body stiffened as he faced the larger man. _Leon did you have to come here right now? _

"Sergei", the expression in Leons blue eyes was grave, yet soft, "I think I ow you an apology".

"Leon I...", Bayman didn´t know what to say. He´d been used to Leon shunning him for so long now, that the other man actually looking him in the eyes...

"Don´t go away!" Leon´s soft but steady grip stopped Bayman from walking past him, "I need to explain myself".

"Let go of me!" Bayman yelled all of a sudden, his anger making him forget every sambo-move he´d learnt all his life as he struggled to get his arm free.

"Scch!" Leons voice was equally soft as before as he grabbed hold of both Baymans shoulders, turning him face to face with him.

"Don´t bloody "scch" me!" Bayman didn´t recognize his own voice, as it spoke with the double force that he was used to, "you´ve messed up my mind for two times without giving a damn about how I actually felt, you´ve made me wait for you for years when in fact you´ve already given your heart to someone else. And now that you´ve come to peace with her death... you give your heart to...", Bayman still couldn´t get the name out of his lips, "damn! And now you just expect me to..., expect me to...", he was so mad his lips trembled.

"Let me finish my sentences, Sergei", Leon said softly.

Leon´s voice, pronouncing his name once again seemed to make Bayman feel weak all over. Damn Leon! _And here I went, thinking I´d actually forgotten about him. _

"I´m not coming to stay", Leons voice was grave and immediately killed any hope growing inside of Bayman, "I only want to come to some sense of understanding".

Bayman drew a deep sigh, if it was from relief or disappointment he wasn´t sure.

"Okey", he said, his voice had a strange tone of acceptance to it.

_._

Ryu sat on his bed, still pondering about what had happened this morning. Had Bayman been _mad _at him? The way he´d quickly switched from boxers to shorts, without even caring if Ryu´d turned around to avoid seeing... Against his will that scene replayed in the super ninjas head over and over again. The way Bayman´d taken of his boxers, how for one second...

An uncomfortably tingly feeling spread itself between his thighs, as he remembered the brief second his roommate stood before him without a thread on his body. What was wrong with him? He´d seen naked men before, he saw himself naked practically every day. So what was it with Bayman that..?

All of a sudden it all came back to him, Baymans soft black hair under his fingers as Ryu tried to comfort him, Bayman´s warm body against his as Ryu lied in his bed, stroking his cheek. But most importantly those eyes! Those beautiful blue eyes, gazing into Ryu´s as they had their water-splash duel on the beach.

"Damn!" Ryu exclaimed, "can it be that I´m..?"

_Say it, just say it!_

"I´ve apparently been isolated for far to long", Ryu shook his head.

_._

"Where the hell is he?" Zack muttered as he made his way passed the many hotels.

He´d woken up alone this morning, without even as much as a note from Leon. Zack´d never been one to worry, in fact he´d been to busy having fun to do anything in that style but ever since Leon´d got into his life... Zack closed his eyes, remembering the strong arms surrounding him, the sincere blue eyes looking into his. Ever since the horrible day Leon´d refused talking to him, Zack´d known for sure what it meant to be without him, and when they´d finally rejoined... Zack knew for sure he never wanted to be without Leon again.

These last days Zack´d realized what the word "love" meant and it seemed the reason he´d got lured to Tinas island, was now insignificant, unimportant. Happiness didn´t lie in the cars you could afford, the hotels or flashy clothes you bought, or even in the thrill of getting to them... The happiness lied in... Zack knew more then well what it lied in, but he couldn´t quit believe in it, when...

Zack remembered those ice cold blues looking into his again, the other mans graceful walk as he turned his back towards Zack. As long as Bayman was in the picture, he´d never take happiness for granted.

"Leon where the hell are you?" he sighed again.

_._

"So that was why", Leon sighed as he ended the sentence.

"So?", Bayman said seriously, "you really loved me back then?"

"Yes", Leon nodded equally serious.

"But not as much as you loved Rolande", against his will Bayman´s voice sounded weak, on the edge of tears. He didn´t want to cry in front of Leon, didn´t want to...

"I regretted letting you leave without an explanation all the time", Leon sighed again, looking into his hands, "I wanted to find you, l..."

"But only because you felt guilty!" Bayman forced himself to meet Leon´s gaze as he said this.

It went quiet for a while, with exception of the slight summer breeze moving passed them and the sound of the waves. Oh, how Bayman wished he´d waited for Ryu before getting down here, how he wished...

"I´m sorry", Leon´s voice was somber, and had that honesty to it that Bayman´d immediately fallen for at their first encounter, "you deserve better, you really do. You`re intelligent, beautiful, and once you put your heart to it... one of the most caring individuals one could ever imagine. Really, you deserve someone who is willing to give you everything you need, someone who won´t hesitate to go all the way for you, someone who will get really depressed if you leave".

"But you can´t be that person", Bayman´s voice was soft, though bitter at the same time.

"No", despite the tenderness the answer was definite.

"Ok", Bayman nodded, looking straight into Leon´s eyes. Even though it didn´t make him any less sad, he felt... could it be relieved?

The two sat quiet for a while, looking at the sea.

"I am really sorry", Leon said again.

"Don´t be", Bayman really meant it.

"But for what it´s worth, I give you all my best wishes".

Bayman nodded intense.

"And I accept them", he said.

"Good!" another moment before Leon rose to his feet, Bayman feeling his warm breath against his neck, for that brief second... those lips against his cheek, his body for a moment tingling with that warm, electric feeling from their first touch.

Then Leon turned around, leaving the beach with slow steps.

"Good luck to you to", Bayman whispered, a smile on his face despite the tears pouring down his cheeks.

And Bayman knew this battle was lost! It was lost, but at least he´d fought.

_._

Leon sighed as he left the scene. So now at least he´d said it, said what he should have said long ago. _You really deserve better Sergei! _

Bayman´d felt so fragile that one night when Leon´d taken him into his arms for the first time, so beautiful in all his sorrow. Leon sighed, he´d guessed, he´d forgotten that all these six years. But damnit! So hard to handle!

_He hasn´t changed a day. _Or maybe he had? There´d been a certain power to Bayman´s eyes this time around, a strange kind of acceptance. _He´ll pull through this! _Leon decided, _further more he won´t be alone this time. _

"Leon!"

"Zack?" Leon looked into the face of the man, glaring at him. There was something about Zack´s blue eyes this moment, something that...

Leon walked closer to him, reaching out a hand in an attempt to caress his face.

"Don´t", Zack was resolute though gentle as he brushed the hand away.

It turned quiet for a while, Leon trying desperately to figure out what that seriousness in Zacks eyes was.

"I heard it all", Zacks voice had a maturity to it that Leon´d never heard before, "I saw it".

"Zack!" Leon exclaimed, "I was just trying to..."

"I know", Zack said gently, a sudden melancholy in his eyes, "but when you kissed his cheek...".

"It didn´t mean anything!" Leon protested, "it was only a way to wish him good luck! I wasn´t doing it to..."

"I know", Zack nodded, "but the way you did it... it´s apparent that you haven´t left him entirely behind yet, and if there is something...", the look in those blue eyes was sorrowful yet resolute, "I really don´t want to get in the way".

"But Zack!" Leon was desperate. Zack just couldn´t mean what he´d just said, he just couldn´t mean... not after all they´ve been through together.

As if though Zack´d read his mind he looked Leon deep in the eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What are four days comparing to six years?" Zacks voice was soft as honey as he turned his back, leaving the scene.

_._

Hayate sighed as he sat down on the beach. So, he´d made Elliot realize he wouldn´t actually escape the line he´d uttered unpunished. But somehow, somehow... he wasn´t as eager to prove his point as he´d been last night. In some strange way... when the boys face had softened, Hayate´s temper had softened as well. It was as if though...'

Hayate´s thoughts were interrupted by Jann Lee´s unobtrusive voice.

"Excuse me", the kung fu fighter said, sitting down next to him.

"What is it!" Hayate felt his voice returning to its normal, cross state.

"I just wanted to ask how things were going?" the kung fu fighter said polite.

"Fine", Hayate said shortly.

"Sure you don´t want to join us?" the other man gave him a questioning look.

"Positive", Hayate´s voice was calm, yet resolute.

"Ok, then!" Jann Lee said equally calm, as he rose to his feet, turning his back towards the ninja, "but think about it at least!"

As the man left the beach, he dropped something on the ground. A package, wrapped in blue paper, and tied together elegantly with a red ribbon.

"What in..?" Hayate frowned as he picked the package up from the ground, "I guess it doesn´t hurt to look", he shrugged his shoulders as he slowly started opening the package.

_._

"Bayman, Bayman!" Ryu ran down the beach, feeling exactly as anxious as he´d been when Bayman´d ran out of the bar about three nights ago.

He felt as if though this was urgent, as if though he didn´t show up soon enough... Once again Ryu didn´t want to give way to the thought.

"Bayman!"

Ryu was relieved beyond description when finding his roommate sitting in the sand, looking out at the sea.

"I lost", Bayman said softly as Ryu came close to him.

Ryu stood quiet. Even though he didn´t know what´d happened, he didn´t need any explanations to know what Bayman meant.

"But I´m free though", Bayman looked Ryu straight into the eyes, an acceptance to his glance that hadn´t been there the other times he´d spoken about his troubles.

Ryu nodded gently, carefully putting a hand on Bayman´s shoulder. Bayman didn´t protest against the touch, but didn´t return it either.

"Let´s go back to the hotel", Bayman said.

It turned silent again. Bayman´s voice sounded so much more...

"Please", Bayman´s eyes were uncharacteristically mild.

"Sure", Ryu nodded seriously, "sure!"

For one second Ryu felt the warmth from Bayman´s large palm over his hand, enjoying the short moment of intimacy before the other man rose to his feet.

"Let´s go!" he said in his normal tone, "we´ll be late for the new "ghost-crap-show" on channel five".

"Ok", Ryu said as the two men made their way back to their hotel.

**AN: So here it was and thanks all for reading! I will tell you though right now that I will not take DOA-dimensions in regard when portraying the characters, nor in this or following fics. So when you read any of my works pretend as if though it didn´t exist (both prequals and sequals). I feel DOA 4 gave me a perfect angle for writing the things I love to write so I´m perfectly happy this way and will probably be for a thousand more years D:). Anyway! If you want more chaps review! XD! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So yepp! Here I´m back with another chapter, just as you all desired, lol. And I´m always very glad to see you browsing this story from time to time Sissi D:) and am glad to hear I´m not the only not remarkably found of the stereotypification of characters in many yaoi-fics. **

**But I also took in the criticisim you gave me DarkItachi. Nice to see a new serious reviewer by the way :) (constructive critisiscm is always welcomed) and realize that I´ve also been slight predjudiced when bringing up some of the issues I´ve brought up. **

**And DOAEliot am glad you´re still in for the ride XD! So... what say you all? Shall we start this chapter?  
**

_**The meaning of the word called "love"**_

Zack wiped the tears as he locked the door to his old hotel-room. Since he´d moved to Leon´s only days ago he hadn´t officially returned the key to Tina. And as it turned out it´d been a good thing.

It had taken all his might not to give into Leon´s kind voice today, his honest, loving eyes. But no matter how careless and immature he may seem, he knew better than living with a man who´s heart´d always belong to someone else.

He´d seen it in Leon´s eyes when Bayman ran out of the bar, he´d seen it when... The pain felt almost physical as Leon´s lips hit Bayman´s cheek, the very expression of tenderness, remorse... Zack forced himself to think the word, _love. _Yes, _love! _That strange kind of word that he´d wondered about for the major part of his life. It was beautiful, unconditional, warm and so not directed at him... Zack sighed as he impulsively packed his things.

_._

"Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked away", Bayman ended the sentence.

It turned quiet for a while, Ryu looking at Bayman with a frown on his face. After the so called ghost-crap-show was over Bayman had told Ryu the whole story about Leon confronting him at the beach, and truth to say Ryu was mad. Not at Bayman no, but at the fact...

"He did?" Ryu tried his hardest to keep his voice in check.

"Yes", Bayman nodded seriously.

Ryu observed his roommate. Bayman seemed unusually peaceful. Resigned but yet relieved, his blue eyes seemingly in a world of their own. That look of thoughtfulness made him look ever so beautiful, ever so... _real_?

"I´ll be back soon!" Ryu said resolute, "don´t go anywhere!"

Before Bayman even got time to ask where he was going the super ninja had left the hotel room.

_._

Hayate sat on his couch, looking at the drawing-set he´d received from Jann Lee. Why had the kung fu fighter given him this?

Hayate looked at the long penciles. He´d never drawn before, not even as a kid. But maybe this would be the right time trying!

"What an effort just to make someone team up with you!" the ninja muttered.

But somehow he was thankful someone had made that effort.

_._

Elliot looked at the man on the screen, ranting on about some dish he´d cooked. No! Elliot did not like cooking-programs, but he wasn´t stupider then realizing there was nothing else to watch.

"I know!" Elliot rolled eyes at the man on TV, "you made the exact same pasta last week".

Now with Brad at Jann Lee´s place as usual Elliot had no one to go to the bar with (and truth to say he hadn´t asked him) and now that...

Elliot suddenly remembered the evening he´d shared with Hayate, sitting on the couch, commenting on the TV-shows. It had felt so good having someone to share these things with, someone to...

"I am still pissed at him", Elliot reminded himself.

_._

"But Zack! Answer godamnit!" Leon exclaimed as he hung up on the cellular phone for about the seventh time this night. He´d knocked on Zacks door for about an hour without getting a response, before finally giving up, going to the bar.

What had been wrong with Zack today? Why had he reacted this way? True, Leon had kissed Bayman on the cheek, true he´d meant the kiss. But he´d meant all of these four days with Zack even more! Even more...

Leon didn´t know what to do if Zack didn´t want to talk to him again, didn´t want to _live _if it never got to be them again.

_Zack, _Leon thought to himself, _don´t make it so that I got lured into Tina´s set up for nothing. _

"Leon, I need a word with you!"

Leon clearly recognized the voice though the tone of it sounded unusually cross.

_What the hell does he of all people want me? _Leon thought irritated. As if though he didn´t have enough trouble already, _this, this _guy of all people had to bother him.

"Yes!" Leon said tiredly, facing the speaker, "help yourself!"

The look in Ryu´s face was as relaxed as ever, but his green eyes looked as if though they´d shoot laser beams any second.

Leon tried so hard he thought his head would explode, remembering the last time he said something the ninja might have found offensive. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t even make himself believe the ninja even was capable of _being _offended. And in fact... he couldn´t even remember the last time he´d even had the opportunity of offending him.

"Who do you think you are?" Ryu said after a while, his voice ever so calm and authoritive.

"What?" Leon frowned, "what are you talking about?"

But the answer Ryu gave surprised him possibly even more.

"Bayman is not someone you just kiss on the cheek and walk away from", despite his calm Leon could hear the fury in the ninjas voice, "neither is he someone you sleep with, walk away from and ignore as if though he´d never been part of your life. Neither is he someone you can go scratch up old wounds on once they´ve finally start healing, and neither is he someone you can call a sick, obsessive individual and act as if though it´s completely acceptable".

Leon was so shocked he couldn´t say a word. How the hell did Ryu know about all these things, and most importantly why did they make _him _so upset?

"Bayman is a very special person", Ryu voice was soft, yet intense, "sensitive, deep and further more very loving once one earns his trust. Bayman is not someone one throws aside like some dirty towel, simply because once´s gone tired of playing with him".

Leon starred wide mouthed at the ninja. Of course he´d seen him and Bayman together at the bar but he´d never imagined...

"Bayman is beautiful and intelligent", Ryu kept on, "he could get anyone he want, man or woman if he just believed he could. But people like you keeps treating him like some kind of temporary amusement just because you aren´t smart enough to see his true potential".

Leon looked at the super ninja. Even though it came out harsh, he had to admit Ryu was partly right. He hadn´t really thought about Bayman´s feelings nor when starting, nor when ending the affair. And the way he´d acted afterwards...

"You should be ashamed of yourself", Ryu´s voice was gentle though at the same time faulting, "do you have any idea what he´s been through?"

"Yes I have!" Leon exclaimed, suddenly sick of paying for finally doing the right thing, "why do you think I spoke to him today at the beach? I couldn´t live with this..."

"Guilt?" Ryu filled in calmly, "is that all you could feel? You have an amazing man close to you who loves you above everything else, who´d risk capture, torture and death just to get one word with you, someone who´d happily go to hell and back to save you, and all you can feel is _guilt!_" the super ninja shook his head.

"What on earth is it you don´t get!" Leon shook his head as well, "I´m in love with Zack, _Zack! _And right now he refuses to talk to me because he thinks I still have feelings for Bayman. He´s locked the door to his hotel room, refuses to answer his phone, and I... I simply don´t know what to do. Why don´t _you _date Bayman if you feel that way about him!" Leon lowered his voice, suddenly struck by the logic in this question, "why don´t you date him?"

He looked into the ninja´s green eyes, noticing a sudden confusion in the middle of the rage, could it be that Ryu..?

"Goodnight", Ryu´s voice was cold as he turned around, walking out of the bar.

"One problem solved", Leon sighed to himself, "now what to do about the other one?"

He thought about the last time he´d seen Zack happy, the moment before Leon had rose from the bed, leaving his sweet sleeping form in the bed that he´d now get to sleep in alone.

_._

Elliot looked around him. Was this really the right thing to do? He´d thought this idea over at least a dozen times. He felt lonely, he felt bored, and _anything _would do better than sitting alone in his apartment, looking at pointless cooking-programs. But was he really _that _desperate?

_Apparently I am since I went out of the apartment, _he thought as he tried to memorize the way to Ocean´s, the hotel he´d been told Ryu and Hayate (and now Hayate alone) were staying at. _But I am just sorting this out with him, nothing else! _Elliot decided.

_._

Hayate was just making an attempt at his third drawing when he heard the knock on the door. Who would want him something at this time of night? Maybe it was Ryu who...

Hayate both hoped and didn´t hope for that answer. Of course! Sorting this issue out would save Hayate a lot of irritation, nausea and tension, but sorting it out when he knew none of them would deviate an inch from his point of view..? And even though Hayate wasn´t afraid of standing up for his opinions arguing was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Come on in!" Hayate muttered.

"You and I still have a few bones to pick", a familiar voice said.

_And I who don´t feel like arguing! _Hayate sighed as he faced the blond boy.

"Yes!" he muttered, "so go ahead and pick them!"

This seemed to damn typical! When he desperately needed to get some kind of reaction, people weren´t alert enough to give it to him, and when he for once needed some peace people did all they could to provoke him.

From being one of determination and fury, the boys face changed to one of mute surprise.

It went quiet for a while, Hayate looking over the boys face. Elliot indeed looked mature for his age, despite everything Hayate´d said about him being childish and naïve. It was not his looks (if anything Elliot looked younger then his 16, 17 years), it wasn´t the way he moved, but there was something about his blue eyes that...

"It´s okey", Elliot sighed, "I´m not really in the mood for fighting either".

It turned quiet again, Hayate looking back at his drawing.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked after a while, stepping carefully into the room, looking over Hayates shoulder.

Normally Hayate would have been enraged at his rudeness. Just walking into Hayates room without permission, walking that close to him... but his quarrel with Ryu, his quarrel with Tina, in fact his quarrel with _everyone _on this island had tired him out so much, he didn´t care.

"Practicing my drawing", he answered.

"Can I have a paper?" Elliot asked.

"Sure!"

And as Elliot sat down next to him, picking up a paper Hayate didn´t even react.

_._

As Ryu ran up the stairs to what was now his and Bayman´s apartment he felt even more upset then when he´d left it. He´d thought standing up for Bayman would make him feel better, but instead it´d confused him even more. Who the hell did Leon think he was, making assumptions like that?

If Ryu´d been his normal, collected self he would have realized how absurd his little speech had been to begin with. Even though Leon had acted wrong towards Bayman six years ago, he _had _done the right thing now. But since Ryu _wasn´t _his normal collected self, he felt a burning urge to run back to the place and punch Leon in the face.

How had Leon even _dared _to imply that Ryu..? Ryu stopped outside the door to the hotel room, thinking Leon´s question over again. _So why don´t you date him then? _

"What an absurd thought!" Ryu muttered.

Of course he liked Bayman! Bayman´d offered him a place to stay when Hayate´d basically kicked him out of their common hotel room, he´d held Hayate up, despite the fact Hayate´d puked all over his shoes, he and Ryu went surprisingly well together considering how they both had all the respect in the world for privacy, preferred the sound of the wind to the sound of loud music and laughter, and how they both seemed to... just settle with the small things in life.

Of course Ryu found Bayman beautiful! That tanned skin, that black hair, those large blue eyes, those smooth features, that muscular well proportioned body! But didn´t everyone? And _everyone _couldn´t feel as if though...

_Leon´s just speaking nonsense, _Ryu decided as he locked the door open.

But as he entered the room Ryu had to think that _decision _over.

Bayman was lying asleep on the bed, a peaceful expression in his otherwise tensed and wary face, his tanned body stretched out over the blue mattress, bare safe for the black boxers. A tingling feeling spread itself between the super ninjas thighs when remembering what was inside those boxers.

All of a sudden Ryu felt a burning desire to climb on top of that bed, savoring ever inch of that body with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. He wanted to feel that skin against his, taste those sweet lips, simply tare those boxers of and... But he settled with slowly sneaking towards Bayman´s bed, pressing his lips against his warm forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight my beautiful one", he whispered before going to bed.

_._

Zack wiped the tears of his cheeks for about the twentieth time this night. No! He wouldn´t answer the phone. Not because he didn´t want to but simply, because he _couldn´t. _Not when he knew so well it wasn´t the right thing to do.

_I can´t be with a man who´s heart will always belong to someone else, no matter how kind he is. _

Whenever he remembered the kiss Leon´d placed on Bayman´s cheek, it stung in his chest. The kiss had been so innocent yet so... honest. With the intensity, the warmth, the tenderness it was preformed with Zack couldn´t believe anything other then that Leon _felt _something towards Bayman. And this _something _however was not called annoyance.

"I guess I´ll have to leave then", Zack whispered.

_._

"Well... it´s already 12 o´clock", Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "and since I slept bad last night..."

Hayate nodded quietly.

"Well...", Elliot sighed, putting his pen and papers down on the table, "I guess I better go then!"

The young boy rose to his feet, walking slowly towards the door. For some reason not feeling particularly motivated to leave.

"Hey!" Hayate called out as Elliot reached the door.

Elliots heart beat fast. Maybe he wouldn´t have to go home.

"Don´t forget your drawings!" the expression on Hayates face was indifferent as he held up the papers in his hand.

"Keep those!" Elliot shrugged his shoulders again as he left the room.

_._

Bayman lied awake starring at the ceiling. He´d woken up early this morning, but it wasn´t because he´d stayed up all night long. In fact he´d fallen asleep quit early this evening around. After waiting for Ryu to come back from, wherever he was supposed to come back from, Bayman´d given in to his tiredness from so many nights before, practically fainting on top of the bed. And then he´d woken up from...

Yesterday had been strange indeed! He´d finally received that explanation from Leon that he´d both longed and dreaded for, and actually _accepted _it! Sure, knowing the man that had been on his heart, mind and lips for more then six years had never loved him enough to _try _for him, was a hard strike to take. But still... knowing for sure felt so much better then walking by oneself speculating. What Bayman´d still _speculated_ about however... was what had woken him up last night.

The warm breath against his face, the cold lips against his forehead. The kiss so different from the intense, wild kisses Leon used to give him. Those lips last night had been so careful, so gentle, so... And then those words... "goodnight my beautiful one".

_Wow, this almost reminds me of that horror movie we saw last night, _Bayman raised an eyebrow at the thought. Well it _had _if he hadn´t actually shared rooms with the _vampire _in question.

Strangely, being kissed by Ryu hadn´t felt uncomfortable on the contrary it´d felt... True, Bayman was still confused after what happened between him and Leon yesterday, and had it been _any _other guy (or worse yet Tina) in this tournament he would have been perfectly willing to call it sexual harassment. But there was something about Ryu that...

Bayman looked at the sleeping ninja. Ryu looked so sweet where he laid in his bed. His long hair spread out over the pillow, his smooth face looking at the ceiling with a peaceful expression. How could one possibly feel threatened or offended by this very image of purity?

Bayman didn´t quit want to wake him up yet. There was so much he had to think about, so much that he... _Damn it! What is it with me and having to think every damn thing over? _ _If I want to find something out, why don´t I just find out? _

"Hey! Ryu?" Bayman heard himself call out, "will you get down to the beach with me?"

_._

Brad reached out his arm, placing it around the warm body next to him. It felt so good waking up, knowing he wasn´t alone.

"hm", Jann Lee murmured, cuddling up closer to his lover.

Brad placed a kiss on the other mans cheek, tenderly stroking his black hair. It was so strange how only _lying _next to someone could feel this good.

"Brad", Jann Lee murmured, "do we have a deadline today?"

"Umhum", Brad nodded, "but not for another hour!"

"Good", Jann Lee grabbed Brads hand, kissing it.

Brad kissed the other mans neck, letting the silence speak for itself. It felt as if though lying like this, with his arm around Jann Lees waist was how it had always been, how it was supposed to be, how it would always be. It was strange how fast one got used to things.

_._

_It´s strange how fast one gets used to things, _Leon thought as he reached over to the other side of the bed, only grabbing thin air. Despite the fact Zack had left the room last evening, Leon believed he´d come out of the bathroom any second, lying down next to Leon with a smile on his face.

If Leon hadn´t done what he´d done yesterday there might still have been a chance. But still... if Leon hadn´t done what he´d done yesterday, he´d still been tormented by this dark thing called guilt and that, that alone would have driven him and Zack apart in the end as well.

"Damn it Zack", Leon sighed, "if you´d only given me a chance to explain myself".

Leon rose to his feet, switching from boxers to shorts. If he was lucky he´d find Zack at the beach.

_._

Zack reached out for the other side of the bed only grabbing thin air. Despite the fact he knew he´d left Leon´s apartment last evening, he believed Leon´d come out of the bathroom any second, lying down next to him with a smile on his face.

But all that was over now, done, finito! Maybe if Zack´d tell himself long enough he´d believe in it. But there was no _believing in it! _Zack just couldn´t think...

He´d said it himself. What were four days in comparison to six years? Yet those four days...

Zack closed his eyes, once again seeing that sincere smile on Leons lip, that simple, yet so lovable face. Suddenly it was as if though all those other days didn´t count, as if though everything safe for this one and a half week at Tina´s island were nothing but small preparations for what actually counted. _Life _had started when he and Leon... yes, the day when he and Leon met at the airport. If Zack could pay with all his cars, villas, all those nights with various girls in his bed to be happy and safe with Leon by his side he would. But he couldn´t, he had to tell himself. Leon´s heart belonged to someone else, and it had for six years.

_._

The first thing that met Hayates gaze when getting up was the mess of papers lying on the table. How on earth had they..?

Hayate looked at the drawings. Half of them looked as if though they´d been drawn by a five year old, while the second half looked as if though... Hayate picked the papers up, regarding them carefully. They other half actually looked _good. _

Hayate gave out a loud moan when remembering the _good _ones weren´t drawn by him. This was even more embarrassing then the time he´d got drunk and puked all over Bayman´s shoes. Elliot even _drew _better than him?

"At least it wasn´t Ryu who drew better than me", Hayate consoled himself.

He had to admit those drawings were impressive! They were of simple motives yes, the TV, one of the chairs around the table, the window, and even one with...

Hayate starred open mouthed at the picture of the auburn haired man bent over his drawing. Why had Elliot..?

"This looks exactly like me", Hayate whispered amazed.

_._

_Why did I leave my drawings at Hayate´s place? _Elliot thought as he threw the frisbee again. _Great! Once he sees that portrait of him, well... it won´t tone down his self image as the lord of the universe. _

But somehow Elliot wasn´t entirely sure of that! The Hayate he´d seen, that night when watching the TV and last night when drawing, had been an entirely different person then the one he´d seen at the beach. There had been something about Hayate that´d been...

"Hey lad!"

Elliot was awakened in his thoughts when hearing Brads voice.

"Ready for some water-scooter raising?" the white haired man grinned.

Brad and Jann Lee were standing in front of him, their hands bond together. As if those two went _anywhere _without holding hands?

"Erhm...", Elliot frowned, remembering how the last scooter raising had ended (in fact he still wondered if they´d found the missing scooter yet).

"Just kidding, kid!" Brad grinned again, ruffling Elliot´s blond hair, "let´s go to the café and get some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Elliot smiled at the older man, "I´m hungry!"

But as the trio left the beach, Elliot couldn´t stop wondering wether or not the drawings were to Hayate´s liking.

_._

Ryu sat quiet, secretly watching the black haired man by his side. Bayman had his eyes closed , face turned towards the horizon. There was no tension in his face now, not even a frown, it was as if though that confrontation with Leon...

When remembering Bayman´s confrontation with Leon, Ryu couldn´t forget his own confrontation with Leon, and what´d eventually led to...

Ryu remembered Bayman´s soft, warm fore head under his lips, in fact, he´d wanted to do _so _much more. Really, what had made Ryu so bold?

When meeting Irene only looking at her to long had seemed wrong, and even though they´d married only six months after they´d met, it´d always felt as if though... Ryu couldn´t ever really remember feeling that... that what really? But Ryu´d didn´t actually get time pondering about what "_what" _actually was_. _

"I´m sweating!" Baymans blue eyes looked straight into Ryu´s, "and I´m sure however if I sit to long in the sun, I´m gonna develop a fever".

Ryu starred at him, not even able to nod as an answer. Even though they were said in a completely calm and natural way, the words _sweating _and _fever _seemed to grow an entirely different meaning in Ryu´s mind. And as Ryu´s eyes involuntarily wandered from the blue eyes to the muscular, tanned chest he could indeed see that Bayman´ told the truth.

"I´m going to the water", Bayman rose to his feet, slowly walking towards the sea.

By impulse Ryu followed his entire body with his gaze as Bayman bent forwards, dipping his hands into the flexible surfface.

"Are you coming with me?" Bayman turned around, looking at Ryu with a smile on his face, "it´s not that bad actually!"

"Sure!" Ryu managed in nodding this time, smiling back, "as long as this is not a set up to splash me down!"

"That´s the thing!" Bayman gave a ingenious look, "one can never be to sure with me".

"I guess I´ll have to take my chances", Ryu shrugged his shoulders as he rose to his feet, walking slowly towards the water.

Yes, Ryu was taking his chances no matter how small they may be. But as he looked at the man he hadn´t known for more then three days he couldn´t help wondering about _it´s_ meaning.

"Are you a bit of coward?" Bayman said teasingly, his blue eyes looking straight into Ryu´s. Nothing cynic in them, no expression of mockery, just so...

_Damn beautiful!_

The meaning of this word called _love_...

**So... there it was! The last update for... hm... I don´t know really, lol. All you know is you´ll get the next one up as fast as I can. **

**I would like to believe that I´ve kept these eight lovely men in character, but one can never be entirely sure, lol (after all I don´t feel we have enough to go on in the DOA-history to portray these guys in detail). Even in the most "out of character"-reactions in this fic I´ve tried to be as logic as possible but it´s harder to know since I´m a little to close to my works as an author :) **

**Anyway, wanna know what happens next? Well, let me know, lol.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! I didn´t think I´d be able to upload this chap so soon! Anyway, thank you all for your lovely input and hope this chapter will be to your liking XD!  
**

_**The beginning of a new beginning? **_

"Damn you did good today!" Brad grinned at Eliot as he switched from t-shirt to shirt, "jumping from obstacle to obstacle in the water like that is hard doing!"

Elliot only nodded as an answer. He´d had a great day today. He´d sat at the café for hours chatting with Brad and Jann, and after that won a superior victory at the pool balancing contest. But yet he felt as if though there was something missing, something...

"So? You´re ready to rock the island today?" Brad hit the boy on the shoulder.

"Absolutely!" Eliot faked a smile.

_I guess. _Even though this´d probably been the most entertaining day he´d spent hitherto, Elliot felt strangely low today. In fact so low that not even being pronounced the winner of the whole DOA-tournament could have made him feel any different.

_What the hell is with me? _Elliot thought angrily to himself. He´d had the best day at Tinas island and perhaps even the best day in his entire life, and yet he felt as if though...

"So?" Brad grinned, "ready to roll!"

"Sure!" Elliot grinned back. But he wasn´t entirely that sure_. _

__.__

Tina turned around, giving a satisfied smile at the blond in the mirror. She liked what she saw, in fact she always liked what she saw, but especially tonight. Her blond hair was gathered up in a bun and she was dressed in a black dress ending just above her knees, acompanied by black high heels. _I made a wise decision doing some shopping before I left. _

Since she´d heard both Jann Lee, Brad Wong and Elliot were going to the Sunset, she´d decided to go there to tonight. Seeing as Jann Lee and Brad was a couple..., Tina gave a mischievous grin, she´d get to observe some sweet "interaction" if she was lucky. And hopefully... Tina didn´t even get time to think the names Zack and Leon as she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes!" she said.

What irritation may have built up inside of her died immediately when seeing the face on the other side of the door.

"Tina how soon can I get home?"

Nor the tone, nor the person had anything in common with the way this line was usually uttered. Tina was so surprised she didn´t know what to say. _Why does he of all people..? _

"Tina please..", Zacks voice sounded small and miserable. And was that..?

Tina looked carefully at the dark skinned man, was that at tear on his cheek?

"Tina, please let me go home!" Zack´s voice broke at the last word.

"Zack! Why don´t you come inside and tell me what´s bothering you?" Tina didn´t recognize the seriousness in her own voice as she put a hand on Zack´s shoulder.

_._

Ryu looked quietly into his newspaper, trying to find a good program to watch. Or... rather, _trying _to try and find a good program to watch, if that made any sense.

All these emotions, all this confusion was driving the otherwise so collected super ninja insane. Luckily the object for his _confusion _had gone out of the room for the moment, leaving Ryu to ponder about this new situation he was in. And he was pondering indeed...

_So Bayman´s in the shower? He´s standing there naked, wall to wall with me, rubbing in every inch of his body, touching himself, and... _Ryu literally slapped himself to get rid of the images. Bayman deserved way more respect then this! Bayman was an intelligent, sensitive and deep person, who when finally at peace was a surprisingly easy to get along with. Ryu´d do anything to see that honest smile, hear that sweet laughter the Russian let out when being truly amused. Really, Ryu´d never believed Bayman´s eyes could sparkle that beautifully when being at ease, in fact he´d never believed _anyone´s _eyes could sparkle that beautifully when being at ease.

"So? Found anything yet?" the door to the bathroom opened, Bayman coming out with only his blue towel on.

Ryu felt his warm breath against his neck as Bayman bent down, looking over his shoulder.

"Let´s see...", the Russian said calmly, "Polter gaist on channel five, Under the surface on channel six, hm...".

Ryu had a hard time controlling his shivers as Bayman walked around the bed, sitting down next to him, his thigh only an inch away from Ryu´s.

"Really?" Bayman gave a resigned sigh as he looked into the newspaper, "one would have thought they´d be a slight bit more creative in their selection of programs. What´s this? The bourne identity?" Bayman rolled eyes, "they showed this movie last night! Well...", Bayman gave half a smile as he looked at Ryu, "see anything you like?"

_Yes very much! _Ryu thought. Bayman´s muscular thigh next to his, his muscular tanned chest, his flat belly, but above all those sparkling blues looking into his.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"What was I talking about?" Bayman raised a meaningful eyebrow.

Ryu looked into Baymans eyes for a long time, underneath that cynic expression the super ninja felt as if though he could sense something soft, something...joyful?

"You were talking about the programs", Ryu smiled, managing in remembering at the last second.

"Good!" Bayman nodded, "so witch one do you like?"

Ryu pretended to think real hard about it, but in fact he couldn´t really _think. _At least not with a gorgeous, tanned Russian, clad in only a towel next to him.

"It doesn´t make a difference", Ryu said softly, "make either choice you´d like".

"Then I choose for the TV to be turned of", Bayman said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders, "in fact I feel like going out tonight. I don´t know about you, but I feel like I´ve been sitting inside for way to long".

Once again, Ryu was completely taken by surprise by Bayman´s answer.

"Go out?" he asked, "as in going to the bar or the beach?"

"The bar would do good, if that´s okey with you?" Bayman gave a calm smile, "after all we could both need some enviromental change".

Truth to say Ryu was a slight bit hesitant towards Bayman´s suggestion, remembering how their last bar visit ended. But seeing as Bayman once again suggested they´d do something that involved _spending time together, _Ryu had a hard time protesting. And after all, seeing as he´d comforted the man two times in a row he knew how to deal with it, and...

Ryu was interrupted in his thoughts as Bayman rose to his feet, the towel falling of his hips.

The super ninja starred as in trance at that tanned muscular body, his eyes involuntarily moving to that place that was generally covered by boxers or ridiculously tight shorts. Ryu had to mentally slap himself to turn his gaze back at the newspaper.

_Stay calm, stay calm! You´ve seen men naked before, you´ve seen THAT place plenty of times before. It is not as if though... Damnit! _Ryu had a hard time struggling against that uncomfortable feeling spreading itself along his most private area.

He heard the sound of Bayman´s feet as he walked around the room, the sound of drawers being pulled out.

"Ryu! Will you please help me choose?"

"What?" Ryu was once again taken of guard.

"Ryu, witch one?"

Ryu looked up, his eyes meeting a still naked Bayman, holding two shirts up.

"T-shirt or shirt?" the Russian asked, his eyes fixed on Ryu.

As Ryu looked at his roommate, the only thing he could think about was his lips against that soft skin, his tongue savoring every inch of him from his neck to the forbidden manliness between his thighs.

"Go for the t-shirt", Ryu said calmly, meeting the other mans gaze, "it makes a way more relaxed impression".

"Okey", Bayman said, giving an indifferent shrug, putting his black boxers on in a pace that seemed like forever to the ninja.

_These days are going to be hard for now on, _Ryu thought as he made use of the meditation skills he´d learnt ever since he was a child.

_._

Hayate sighed as he put the paper aside again. No matter how hard he tried, he didn´t seem to figure out that small detail that made the drawing complete. He´d been trying to draw the couch, the bed, the TV without reaching any satisfying result. There wasn´t anything remarkably wrong with his drawings, but there was nothing remarkably right about them either.

Hayate put his own creations aside, looking at the ones the blond boy´d left behind. Such beauty, such depth, such...perfection? The mugen tenshin leader looked through the works over and over again, stopping at the one that´d been on his mind all day. A spitting image!

_Why did Eliot chose to draw me? _Hayate spent a long time pondering about that before finally turning the TV on.

_._

Leon sighed, hanging up again. Just like yesterday, he hadn´t been able to reach Zack nor at his hotel, nor at his cellular phone. _I guess he really doesn´t want to see me then. _

Leon felt as if though the whole world was about to be dropped down on his head. He had only been with Zack for three days and yet being without him one felt like slowly suffocating to death. He hated waking up alone in his bed, and yet he´d only done it one night since he and Zack got together.

_What are four days comparing to six years? _Zack´s final line echoed through Leon´s head.

Yes, what was four days comparing to six years? Yes, Leon´d loved Bayman passionately, still did and had meant that kiss with every ounce of his being, but it had been a kiss goodbye.

Bayman was beautiful, sensitive and intelligent and every word of what Ryu´d said last night, but the love he´d shared with Leon, no matter how true it´d been had always had an undertone of anger, angst and confusion to it, while Leon´s love to Zack... Leon smiled as he remembered their short time together at Tina´s island. True, Zack´d been immature, naïve and even straight out foolish at times, but the joy that childishness brought Leon...

"Damn it Zack!" Leon sighed, "don´t steal my heart without bringing it back".

_._

"Sure!" Jann Lee nodded, "I´ve been to Thailand plenty of times!"

"No you haven´t!" Brad gave a meaningful grin, "I can tell when you´re lying!"

"No you don´t!" the kung fu fighter laughed, slapping Brad in the back of the head, "just because you like making things up for fun!"

Elliot looked out of the window. He could gladly admit he´d had more joyful times. Why? He didn´t know. In fact he´d even had a better time with...

_No I haven´t! _Eliot thought stubbornly to himself. No matter how low he sunk he would never sink as low as to admit he´d had _fun, _with _Hayate. _

But he could however admit that he did not have fun in Brads and Jann Lee´s company. Being with Brad alone was one thing, but them as a couple... _Please shoot me already! _

Eliot´d been forced to look upon the loving gazes they´d exchanged all day long, at the beach at the café and Hayate hadn´t even passed by to whine one single time. _Damn it! Maybe I was to hard on him when saying he should get a life. _

"Hi!"

Eliot raised an eyebrow as he heard the voice. Not Hayate, but not that far from.

"Two beers!" Ryu said as he sat down on the chair next to Eliot.

The second after Bayman sat down next to him, a cynical... yet... could it be amused, smile on his face?

"Or did you want anything else?" Ryu looked at Bayman.

"Nope! Beer will be just fine", Bayman sounded unusually light minded as he shrugged his shoulders, looking around the room.

"So Dracula´s back?"

Eliot couldn´t believe his eyes as Brad uttered the line, grinning towards Bayman.

"Out for blood again?" the drunk chuckled.

Eliot mentally moaned. What on earth did Brad think he was doing, asking an _assassin _if he was out for blood?

Two seconds where the boy prepared himself for everything from Bayman bringing forth the knife to Brad flying out of the window, and even at one point Bayman, giving a loud hiss , revealing vampiric fangs before the Russian let out a chuckle.

"It is that time of evening", Bayman said calmly, an unreadable smile on his lips.

Opposite to what Eliot´d believed Brad didn´t get pale, backing of. Instead he gave his most friendly smile, pushing his glass over to Bayman´s side of the bar.

"Unfortunately we happen to need ours", Brad said, "so this is the best we could offer. At least it´s red. Have a sip and tell me what you think."

Once again Eliot couldn´t believe his eyes. Had Brad just offered a man he hardly knew a sip off _his _drink?

Bayman looked at the glass with a frown, turning it around in his palm, inspecting it as if though he expected it to be poisoned.

"I owe you one", Brads voice turned more serious, "the way I´ve acted the times when you visited the bar...", the drunk shook his head, "it´s just not acceptable! I´m really sorry, truly I am! Am just glad you finally decided to come back here".

It went quiet for a while, everyone starring from Brad to Bayman, who brought his glass to his lips.

"It´s okey", Bayman gave half a smile, pushing the glass over to Brad´s side of the bar table, "it was good!" the look in his eyes was strangely laid back.

Silence another second before everyone gave out a loud laughter.

_._

"But Tina!" Zack whined as the two stood outside the bar.

"We have to sort this out!" Tinas voice was resolute as she pulled Zack by the arm, "what you´re doing is a behavior on the level of a five year old".

"But I don´t want to!" Zack protested, sounding exactly like the very thing he´d been compared to.

"But you will!"

Being a wrestler Tina was strong, and Zack couldn´t get out of her grip as she led him towards the door.

"Now you´re going to sort this ridiculous little mistake with Leon out", Tina´s voice was brutal, "and explain to him exactly why you ignored his phone calls. Come on!" Tina held up the door, gesturing for Zack to step inside.

"But Tina...!"

"Get in there!"

Zack sighed as he walked inside, preparing for one of the toughest nights hitherto.

"Hi!" Tina grinned as she looked at the five men sitting in the bar.

"Hello!" Brad gave a familiar grin back.

Zack felt the cold lump growing in his stomach. All men he usually visited the bar with were here. Elliot, Jann Lee, Brad Wong... but where was..?

Zack didn´t know if he felt relieved or disappointed Leon wasn´t here, but he felt something and to make matters worse...

Zack stiffened as he noticed the two other men in the room. Ryu was sitting with a hand over his chin, attentively listening to what Jann Lee was saying while Bayman had his gaze directed towards Brad, an amused smirk on his face.

That smirk made Zack flip from nervous to infuriated in a second. What made Bayman believe he had the right to sit here as if though nothing had happened? What made him believe he had the right to enjoy himself when Zack..? _He has the same right to be here as anyone else, _Zack tried to tell himself. _That´s it! He doesn´t even have the right to... be! _

Normally Zack would never even have touched that thought, seeing as he´d hardly known what anger nor ill will meant. But however! He knew what it meant now.

_You are so dead, you...! _Zack was practically boiling with fury as Bayman bent towards Brad, slowly taking a sip from his glass.

As if though it wasn´t enough he´d stolen the heart of the one true love of Zacks life, Bayman _had _to drink out of other mens glasses, _had _to sit here smiling at them as if though...

"Feeling any effect yet?" Brad grinned at Bayman, "this is twenty percent stronger then normal alcohol".

"Sorry Brad!" Bayman shook his head, "but you´re not gonna get me under the bar table tonight."

_And now he´s using sexual references as well. _Zack closed his fists, _I swear, if Brad..._

"Well!" Brad shrugged his shoulders, "we´ll just wait and see! After all you´re less accostumed to alcohol than me".

_I´m going to kill you Brad! _Zack thought as Brad grinned at the object for all Zacks anger.

_._

_I´m going to kill you Brad! _Jann Lee thought as he watched Brad placing a hand on Baymans shoulder.

Ever since the Russian´d walked into the bar Brad´d acted strange, first all those Dracula references and then actually, _sharing _his drink with Bayman. Brad hardly ever shared his drink with Jann Lee!

Jann Lee observed as paralyzed how Brad bent towards Bayman, whispering something in his ear. Bayman only gave a soft chuckle as a reply, cocking his head to the side.

What the hell was up with Brad? These four days together had been so good, almost to good. Brad had treated Jann Lee as if though he´d been the sun of his life, holding onto him as if though he was the most important thing in the world and now...

"Brad will you follow me out?" Jann Lee´s voice was more cross then he´d intended when tapping Brad on the shoulder.

"Sure sweets!" Brad looked at Jann with one of his most sincere smiles.

_How could I suspect him? _Jann Lee softened when looking at the man he´d been in love with for what seemed like ages.

"Let´s go", Jann Lee led his lover gently by the arm.

_._

"So how is it going?" Ryu turned around towards Bayman.

_Good, if you´d stop ignoring me. _

Bayman looked calmly at Ryu despite his growing frustration. Nothing he did, asking if Ryu wanted to come down to the beach with him, playing around in the water with him, taking him out to the bar, walking around the apartment in only a towel and later on with only... nothing on seemed to get a reaction out of Ryu. In fact not even (something Bayman was pretty ashamed of when thinking about it) flirting with Brad seemed to make Ryu act like anything but a collected, polite gentleman.

"Fine thank you", Bayman gave a shrug on the shoulders, "he hasn´t managed in getting me under the table so far", he threw a meaningful glance towards the door.

"Good", Ryu nodded calmly.

_Damn him! _No matter how he tried, Bayman couldn´t read the expression on the super ninjas face as Ryu took another sip of his beer.

"Hey!" Tina exclaimed all of a sudden, "wanna play a game?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed right away, "I know what your ideas of games are!"

Not until the black man´d opened his mouth did Bayman notice he´d arrived, and not until he´d noticed Zack had he noticed Leon _hadn´t_. _I wonder why, _but mostly Bayman had wondered why he hadn´t wondered _why _until now. _What strangeness!_

"So?" Tina gave an ingenious smile, "anyone else?"

"Sure!" Ryu shrugged his shoulders, "why not?"

"Okey", Eliot said, though a slight bit hesitant.

"Okey", Bayman said.

"Good!" Tina said, "then let´s wait for Brad and Jann Lee to come back".

_._

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Brad asked as he and Jann Lee broke the long and intense kiss, "because no matter how pleasant it was, you didn´t bring me out here to make out, did you?"

Despite the seriousness in Brad´s eyes, Jann Lee once again couldn´t help being bewitched by them. But he was going to say it right now, before it grew to an ugly black cloud between them.

"Yes", Jann Lee took a deep breath, "I was going to tell you that..."

"Boys!" Tinas loud voice killed the moment, "time to play a game!"

Jann Lee looked from his lover to the smiling blond woman in the door opening.

"Let´s take it later on", the kung fu fighter sighed.

"Okey!" Brad shrugged his shoulders, grinning naturally, "as you wish!"

But this wasn´t something Jann Lee wished, and he didn´t know how right he was in doing so.

_._

Hayate gave in, throwing the pencils to the table again. He just couldn´t figure out what _it _was. What was it that made Eliots drawings so perfect and his so...

The ninja looked at the drawing again. The proportions were right, the lines drawn right, in fact this time around he couldn´t find anything technically wrong. But the image was still lacking a certain touch, something Hayate couldn´t grasp for the life of him.

"Eliot will have to teach me", Hayate muttered, making his decision.

_._

Leon sighed. He´d given up trying to reach Zack now after the twelveth thousandth try. What on earth was he to do to gain back Zack´s trust? How the hell was he to prove who his heart truly belonged to?

Leon thought about it for a while. Who did his heart truly belong to? Both would have been his final decision but one was a closed chapter, and the other was... the future. Yes, Zack was the one Leon wanted to spend his days with, in fact the rest of his days in life.

"If he´d just let me tell him that", Leon sighed again.

_._

"So?" Tina gave a naughty smile as she held the bottle in her hand.

She, Bayman, Ryu, Elliot, Brad, Zack and Jann Lee were sitting in a circle just about to play that game Tina´d spoken of.

Ryu had never heard of "spinning the bottle" before but he suspected it wasn´t a game for underaged children. He looked at the man sitting on his right, who had an unreadable, almost secretive expression on his face.

Bayman was really looking beautiful tonight (even though Ryu always found him beautiful) his simple choice of clothing only making him radiate ever so brightly, that half smile on his lips making him ever so interesting.

Almost interesting enough to make Ryu forget how irritated he was. What was it Bayman had been doing this night, flirting with a man that was already taken? He had practically just said "goodbye" to Leon, and already he was out practically "selling" himself.

"I´ll start!" Eliot said all of a sudden.

"Good!" Tina reached handed him the bottle, "then start spinning".

"Okey!" the boy shrugged his shoulders, placing the bottle on the floor.

"I wonder who will become the victim", Brad grinned as the bottle started spinning.

Ryu looked skeptically at was going on on the floor. Was this the point with this game, seeing a bottle spin?

"Stop by Elliot, stop by Elliot!" Zack whispered, holding his thumbs, only earning a slap on the back of his head from the boy.

"No!" Brad moaned, "not me!"

"Stop there, stop right there!" Tina yelled as the bottle slowed down, heading at Jann Lee who sat on her left, "yes!" she exclaimed as it stopped, "okey!" she looked at the six men, "since Eliot was the one spinning the bottle, he´ll be the one to think out the truth and dare for Jann".

"Jann Lee", the blond boy looked calmly at the kung fu fighter, "truth or dare?"

"Dare", Jann Lee said equally calmly.

"Okey", Eliot sat quiet for a while.

But the dare he gave when finally answering shocked Ryu out of his mind.

"Give Tina a lap dance?" the boy grinned.

Ryu may not be that familiar with "adult-games" but he did know what a lap dance was. What a suggestion! And to think it came from someone like Elliot...

"Errhm...okey", Jann Lee rose hesitantly from the chair.

"Come to mummy!" Tina grinned humorously as the kung fu fighter walked towards her, "music!" the female wrestler called out, looking at the bartender.

The older man gave a resigned sigh turning on "Heaven´s on fire".

"Can I keep my clothes on?" the kung fu fighter frowned.

Everyone safe for Ryu and Bayman exchanged meaningful grins and laughters before Eliot looked at Jann Lee, pretending to be disappointed.

"Okey then!" he sighed before giving a raw laughter that Ryu would never have associated with him.

"Okey", Jann Lee started moving to the music, a bit hesitantly at first but then a bit bolder.

Everyone including Ryu gave encouraging shouts and laughs as the kung fu fighter started grinding against Tina, half sitting in her lap.

"Woohooo!" Tina called out, an amused grin on her lips as she slapped Jann Lee on the butt.

"Damn it, Jann!" Zack exclaimed, "what is it about your past that we don´t know?"

"I just happen to have talent!" Jann Lee gave a humorous grin as he sat down in Tinas lap.

But as Jann Lee kept performing his dans, Ryu had his gaze directed at a completely different direction.

Bayman was looking at the spectacle with the same unreadable expression that he´d had the whole evening, and Ryu was really beginning to wonder what it was. Deciding if he was fascinated, bewitched or simply frustrated by Baymans behavior was hard to decide though. But he knew one thing, and that was that he´d really wanted to see Bayman preform that dance. _Without_ his clothes on!

_._

Leon sighed as he switched side of the bed again. Seeing as he now had it completely to himself he could stretch out over both mattresses without paying the least attention to anyone next to him. But that fact only seemed to make him even more uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable! Depressed, yes depressed was the word! He hadn´t felt this bad since...

He remembered Rolande´s thin body in his arms, her last breath as she finally gave in, lying lifeless against his chest.

"At least she listened when I tried to tell her what she meant to me", Leon whispered.

And then they came, what hadn´t come ever since Rolande´s death. The tears! Like never ending water falls they streamed down his cheeks.

_Oh Rolande, Sergei, Zack... yes, Zack! Most of all Zack..._

__.__

"So?" Tina grinned, looking at the man beside her, "Jann Lee? My wonderful lap dancer!" she gave a humorous blink that made everyone laugh, "time to give your dearly beloved the question!"

Bayman looked from Jann Lee to Brad Wong, finally realizing what it actually meant. Bayman had flirted with someone´s _dearly beloved. _May be that he had been an assassin for the major part of his life, may be that he´d been indirectly payed for crushing dreams, but that didn´t mean Bayman´d crush _anyone´s _dreams. The people who´s dreams Bayman´d generally been payed to break, had generally been "breaking dreams" in an equal amount as himself, directly or indirectly, but Jann Lee...

Bayman looked into the kung fu fighters brown eyes. Jann Lee seemed so innocent, so kind, almost to young for his age, but the look he gave Bayman however... was everything but innocent and kind. _He looks like if he wants to eat me alive! _Jann Lee´s eyes glared into Bayman´s like daggers before Tina smiled at Brad.

"Brad", she announced, "I want you to make out with Bayman".

**AN: Yeah, I know! A lot of odd reactions from the characters that you wouldn´t normally assosciate with them. But I promise, I´m gonna do my best to provide an explanations to them in later chaps (since I want a little suspense going on I´m generally not putting things in the open to soon, lol).**

**Anyho, please let me know if you want a new update XD!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So, back again later than I expected and I will warn you that this a short and rather odd chapter. But I shall inform you that there is a point with it being so short and odd, lol. So let´s begin!  
**

_**How I wished I hadn´t done that!**_

Bayman starred from Jann Lee to Brad, to Tina. Had Tina practically demanded Brad to..?

"What?" Brad starred at the grinning blond, "what did you say?"

" She told you to make out with Bayman", Jann Lee´s voice was frighteningly calm.

It went quiet again, before the drunk shrugged his shoulders, rising from his chair.

"Okey, as you wish sweets!" he smiled at Jann Lee who only looked away as an answer.

A sensation that could almost be described as panic evolved inside of Bayman as Brad moved towards him. Not even breaking into Doatec or fighting Genra the last tournament had felt scary in comparisson to this. In a way he felt more targeted then ever before. He made an attempt looking at Ryu, only to find the super ninja looking away.

_Please forgive me for this, _Bayman thought as Brad grabbed him by the chin. He didn´t know who he was apologizing to but he opened his mouth as the white haired man bent over him.

As he felt Brads tongue against his all he did was relax pretending as if though... he didn´t really know who he pretended that Brad was, but his tongue seemed to have a life of it´s own as it ground against Brad´s savoring every millimeter of that mouth.

He closed his eyes, leaning back, enjoying that sensation as he thought about the one he´d most wanted to share this with. Brad was a good kisser and the touch was in no way uncomfortable, but Bayman would rather do this with... Damn! Who was it he wanted to do this with?

As the kiss finally ended Bayman found five pair of eyes starring his direction, Tina and Elliot with meaningful amusement, Jann Lee and surprisingly even Zack looking at him with what seemed to be burning daggers, Ryu looking at him with...

Was that disappointment in his eyes? No! Ryu didn´t get to be disappointed in him, Bayman just couldn´t deal with it if...

"Okey, Brad!" Tina placed the bottle in the white haired mans hand, "spin it!"

"Okey!" Brad shrugged his shoulders.

The bottle went passed Jann Lee, passed Tina, passed Zack, passed Ryu and then...

"Bayman!" Tina gave him a meaningful grin.

_Me, again? _

"Bayman", Brad said calmly, "truth or dare?"

Bayman thought about it for a long time. If he chose truth he might have to answer questions he didn´t want to, or when he thought about it, couldn´t possibly answer.

"Dare!" he said, sounding more indifferent then he felt.

Silence for a long time, Bayman trying hard to avoid the daggers both Zack and Jann Lee threw his way. Seriously, he could understand Jann Lee, but Zack...

"Kiss Ryu on the lips", Brads gaze as well as facial expression was gentle.

"Okey", Bayman took a deep breath, rising from his seat.

He had mixed feelings towards this. He was so frightened of facing Ryu, felt so ashamed after what he´d just done, so stupid. But he wanted to make this right, so badly wanted to... what really?

As he walked towards Ryu the ninja still looked away from him. Bayman gently placed a hand on his cheek, slowly stroking it before placing it under the ninjas chin, carefully turning that beautiful face towards him. Those green eyes were looking straight at Bayman now, an intensity in them that Bayman´d only seen that one time in the 3rd DOA-tournament the instant before they fought. He looked straight into those eyes before slowly bending towards that smooth face. As their lips met, Bayman was struck by an almost electric feeling. Ryu´s mouth was so soft, so warm, as if though it had been made simply for kisses. The brief second it lasted felt like eternity before Bayman broke the kiss, gently turning away from the ninja to walk back to his place. He didn´t need a mirror to realize he was blushing.

_._

Hayate lied awake in his bed, starring at the ceiling. Even though he was to tired to stay up, he seemed to be to alert to fall asleep. Lying in this room alone felt... well, he didn´t have the word for how it felt right now. He missed having someone in here. That someone didn´t necessarily have to talk or even do anything in particular. It would suffice for that person to simply sit motionless in the couch, starring blankly at the TV or maybe even at the wall as long as that someone just _was _here.

No matter how much he hated to admit it these days had been, second to the day when his father died, the worst days in his life. He felt so lonely, so... unloved?

Hayate sighed as he did his best to think of something that amused him, when remembering he didn´t really know how to be amused.

_._

"Hey! Sweets! I´m talking to you!" Brad called out as he tried to catch up with Jann Lee.

"Don´t!" the kung fu fighter snarled.

Jann Lee was pissed right now, so pissed he didn´t recognize himself. Even though every fight he´d participated in ever since he was a kid, had always required a certain amount of adrenaline, he´d never really known what real fury was in that matter.

Jann Lee had always been a feets on earth, optimistic and unobtrusive soul who´d never truly wished misery upon anyone, but now however... If Bayman´d been here he´d gladly kicked his face in and jumped on top of his unconscious body. What the hell had that imbecile been thinking, going after someone else´s boyfriend that way? What the hell had _Brad _been thinking?

"She told me to kiss him!" Brad called out, pulling Jann Lee by the arm.

"Yes, but not have sex with him" Jann Lee didn´t recognize his own voice as he turned around to face the white haired man.

"Sweets!" Brad sighed, a truly resigned expression on his face, "if it came out that way, I´m sorry. Because it was just a dare, _just _a dare!"

Once again Jann Lee was taken by surprise by the sincerity in Brads eyes. But he wouldn´t drop it now that he´d started, in fact he was so mad he wouldn´t have been able to drop it had he wanted to.

"Would you have slept with him if she´d asked you to?" Jann Lee´s voice was dead calm as he looked Brad into the eyes.

"Of course not!" Brad exclaimed right away, an almost furious expression on his face, "what kind of question is this?"

"A relevant one!" Jann Lee didn´t take his eyes of Brads, "you completely ravaged him out there".

"Sweets", Brad sighed again, "I only did what was asked of me".

_Did Tina ask you to flirt with him the whole night as well? _

"Honey", Brad put his hands on Jann Lees shoulders, "if I didn´t know I could stay faithful to you, do you think I´d get together with you then?"

_I don´t know, I honestly don´t know. _Everything´d been so good until now, so...perfect. What the hell had Brad been doing this night?

"Jann Lee", Brad´s voice was soft as honey, "you are the only I will share my bed with, and I don´t want it any other way".

_And how I´d like to believe in that. _

"If you don´t want me to, I wont even participate in a dare ever again. Please!" Brad looked truly remorseful, "let me make it up to you".

_So I will. For this time. _

Jann Lee gave into those loving eyes, letting Brad press his lips to his again.

_._

Ryu and Bayman were quiet as they made their way back to the hotel.

Ryu couldn´t for the life of him control this stream of emotions coursing through him. Rage? Yes, blind rage. Confusion? Utter confusion. Frustration? Of course. Pure bliss? Strange as it seemed, yes.

He´d been so mad when Bayman´d drunken from Brad´s glass, and yet even madder when Brad and Bayman made out. But when Bayman finally got the dare to kiss Ryu on the lips... Ryu could almost feel the softness, the warmth against his lips again. Only during three seconds... Three seconds were to short.

"Did you enjoy your time at the bar?" Bayman asked all of a sudden, his voice it´s normal calm self.

_Only three seconds. But they were worth it. _

"Yes", Ryu said equally calm, "it was okey".

"Good", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze away again.

Ryu wanted to grab him by the arm, violently turning him back again, saying "kiss me and only me". He wanted to press his lips against Bayman´s again, savoring every millimeter of that mouth. He wanted to...

"Yes, that´s good", the ninja mumbled.

_._

Elliot sighed as he went home from the bar, though this sigh wasn´t one of tiredness but one of content.

Thanks to Tina, he´d had an amazing night. Seriously, truth and dare had never been this fun before. _To believe I actually made Jann Lee do a lap dance! _

As for Elliot, he´d been forced to call a prank call to a random female contestant in the DOA-tournament (this one turning out to be Christie) saying he was retrieving left under wear from various hotels (Zacks idea!). All he´d received as a reply had been various murder-threats. But had he had fun? Absolutely!

It might have been the alcohol but, what the hell? He was happy, and most importantly not afraid of going home alone in the dark.

_I still wonder though... _It wasn´t so much Brad´s make out session with Bayman that made him wonder, as much as Bayman´s kiss with Ryu. Even though it´d only taken a few seconds, Elliot had seen signs in both their faces, that witnessed of something...

_Well, that´s their business! _Elliot shrugged his shoulders as he made his way back to the hotel-room.

_._

Ryu turned from side to side in the bed. After struggling for two hours, he´d fallen asleep only to wake up in one and a half again.

_I should tell him! No, not right now! It´s way to soon! _Ryu remembered the short but loving kiss he´d received, instantly growing warm all over again. _If he means something to you, take it slow. You don´t want to lose him over... _

"Ryu"

Ryu couldn´t believe his sensitive hearing had been outsmarted. He turned around with a shiver, noticing the man standing over his bed.

"You know, I know", Bayman´s voice was soft, his blue eyes dead serious as they met the super ninja´s gaze, "so why don´t we just get it over with?"

Ryu frowned, starring in amazement at the other man, standing in front of him in only his boxers. Ryu didn´t know how to react as Bayman placed his hands over his belt, slowly stepping out of the only thing covering him.

Ryu could do nothing but stare as Bayman stood in front of him completely naked. Even though Ryu´d seen that body several times before, he couldn´t tare his eyes of it. This was...perfection, all the way from that tanned chest to his semi erect manliness. _So, he desires me after all. _

Ryu didn´t protest as his roommate slowly lifted the covers up, creeping down beside Ryu in the bed. The super ninja felt the shivers down his spine as felt that warm body against him, that soft skin against his own, the arousal against his own clothed one.

Ryu placed his arms around that body, slowly feeling every inch of it with his hands and fingers. They were kissing, their lips locked together as if though this was a matter of life and death before Bayman´s tongue traced down Ryu´s mouth, slowly opening it. Ryu moaned as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues locked together in a never ending dance.

The super ninja shivered with pleasure as Bayman´s fingers traced down his back, grabbing the belt of his boxers. The seconds felt like hours as the last piece of clothing glade down his legs, freeing his tormented hardness.

Bayman broke the kiss, looking Ryu deep into the eyes before lying down on top of him. Ryu gasped as their hard sexes pressed together, before pulling the muscular body close to him the second after.

The two were quiet, their eyes the only thing witnessing about their emotions as they ground together in a furious embrace.

Ryu´s fingers worked their way up Bayman´s shoulders, gently stroking that black hair as their mouths mended together again.

As their pace grew faster Ryu pulled his new gained lover closer to him, his leg resting over his hip, his arms around his muscular neck.

Ryu shivered with pleasure as Bayman drew his hand from Ryu´s hip to his thigh, gently stroking it.

He wished this moment´d last forever, but he felt he was getting close now all the blood in his body moving down to that part of him, he´d ignored for far to long.

"Ryu", Bayman whispered in his ear, his voice like velvet to the super ninjas ear.

"Bayman".

"Ryu"

Another movement before Ryu lost control, coming against his lover.

**AN: So, yeah! Here it was. And I cut it here since I felt this was a good place to cut and why it was a good place to cut... well... I can´t tell you that because that´d kinda reveal the whole thing, he he. Anyway, if you want to know what happens next let me know! XD!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:Okey! I´ll admit right away that I haven´t corrected this chap as carefully as I should have... but damnit! I´m so eager in finishing this story, lol. Anyway, now you will get to know why stopped at the point where I stopped last time. And yup... I am mean to Team Ninja´s characters, lol.  
**

_**Sometimes the wrongs may be right**_

"Ryu! Ryu!"

The super ninja opened his eyes as he was shaken roughly by the shoulders. Bayman was standing over his bed, wearing the red shorts he´d bought the other day, a concerned expression on his face.

"Bayman?" Ryu looked wide eyed at the other man as the truth struck him.

The warm, naked body against his own, the whole... _Oh, no! I just hope I didn´t talk in my sleep! _

"I noticed you breathing strangely", Bayman frowned, "you were almost hyper-ventilating so I had to check if you...oh!" Bayman fell silent as his gaze fell on Ryu´s covers.

_Damn it! _Ryu wanted to bash his own head against the wall. Even though everything else had been a dream, the huge white mess all over his covers, and on his mattress and even worse, all over his boxers obviously hadn´t.

"I should go take care of this", Ryu mumbled as he rose from the bed, rolling the covers up.

"It´s okey", Bayman said quickly, "don´t worry! The hotel will take care of it".

Ryu didn´t know what to say, this was so... Would Bayman ever think the same of him again?

As always the ninja put on his most stoic face as he went into the bathroom.

"Go to the beach!" he called out, "I´m coming later!"

_._

Brad sat up watching his sleeping lover. Last night had been heated in more ways than one, everything from their argument to the love-making afterwards.

_I really should stop drinking. _Brad remembered only vaguely what had led them into that position. Sure, making love with a little extra spice had been nice, but the argument no matter how short was something Brad felt he could have dealt without. How Jann Lee had basically accused him of having "the hots" for Bayman, and how he´d blamed Brad for the make up session _Tina _had suggested.

Having "the hots" for Bayman? Was it true? Brad had to think about this for a while. Bayman was good looking in a masculine way, had that typical spark in his eyes that witnessed of intelligence and charisma, had that secretive and yet (as it turned out last night) witty aura to him. But Brad was with Jann Lee and he loved it this way. Jann Lee was honest, sweet, optimistic, open, really everything one could wish for a significant other to be. And really, what would have been the point in having "the hots" for Bayman when Bayman so obviously had "the hots" for Ryu. The short but sweet kiss they´d shared had revealed it more than ever.

_Ryu, you´re one lucky lad! _Brad grinned to himself as he laid down next to his boyfriend again.

_._

Hayate dipped his feet into the water. He had given up on the drawing for the moment and had decided to finally leave the hotel room. Seriously, sitting inside all day wasn´t healthy, being raised in such a nature loving culture he should know that better then anyone. But still... he didn´t feel entirely comfortable at this place called Tinas island.

"Hey sucker!"

Hayate turned around at once when hearing the familiar voice. Since when had Elliot started talking to him this way?

"Missed you at the bar last night", the expression in Elliots blue eyes looked truly sincere, "it was really fun, you should have stopped by".

Hayate could do nothing but stare in surprise at the boy. Did Elliot miss _him _at the bar? For some reason that thought made Hayate very happy, made him...

"Anyway! See you sucker!" Elliot stroke Hayate on the arm before calmly walking past him.

The ninja shook his head. He must have been hallucinating. Elliot being _friendly_ with _him. _

__.__

Zack impulsively placed his arm around the body next to him in the bed, feeling the warmth beside him. As his arms found their way up the warm chest and... Breasts! Leon didn´t have breasts! Zack pulled back in a shudder, sitting up in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tina yelled out, throwing her pillow at him.

"Oh! I´m sorry!" Zack apologized at once, now fully awake, "I thought you were..!"

"Do I freaking look like Leon?" the blond called out furiously, "you are just a nice gentleman!"

Zack sighed. Only a few weeks ago he would have loved this situation. Waking up to a warm, large breasted woman in his bed, and furthermore Tina at that, but now however the very thought of doing anything more than sleeping next to her nauseated him. Sleeping next to Tina in her bed had only been an emergency solution seeing as Zack suffered utter depression, returning to his apartment alone and they really hadn´t done _anything _but sleeping. Or well... saying Zack had got as much as three hours of sleep would have been a slight bit embelishing.

"I´m sorry!" Tina sighed after a while, "you´ve had a tough time lately and I should give you a time out but waking up to somebody touching your breasts isn´t that nice".

"I understand", Zack sighed as well. His four days in a relationship had made him _understand _surprisingly much.

"So?" the look in Tinas eyes was concerned, "what do you feel like doing today?"

"Not much", Zack admitted.

"Come on!" Tina cocked her head to the side, "a drink?"

"No", Zack gave a resigned sigh.

"Ah! A turn to the casino?" Tina looked questioningly at him.

Zack only shook his head in response.

"Damn!" Tina sighed, a truly concerned expression on her features, "this is worse than I thought".

_._

Bayman looked out at the water. Coming here alone felt strange, not terrible but strange. He had to admit he´d enjoyed being roommates with Ryu more than he´d ever wanted to admit, even to himself. He actually...missed him?

_Missing him? Only after two hours? _Bayman remembered once again the small but loving kiss he´d shared with Ryu last night, it had felt better than any kiss he´d ever shared before, even better than the one with...Leon?

Suddenly it struck Bayman how little he´d thought of the Italian mercenary since their serious talk at the beach. It was as if though when finally accepting Leon´s feelings for Zack, he´d finally accepted his own growing feelings for someone else.

Bayman remembered the face Ryu´d made this morning. He´d seemed so embarrassed, his cheeks tomato red, the other wise so calm green eyes, wide and restless. Bayman had instinctively wanted to pull him into a comforting hug, something he´d never felt like doing to anyone else, in fact the last years it was almost as if though he´d enjoyed _making_ people embarrassed. But Ryu...

Bayman went warm inside thinking about those beautiful green eyes, that long dark blond hair, falling over his waist, his muscular belly...

Bayman shook his head, waking up to reality. _Gods, Sergei! He´s a bloody ninja, the one singular bloody super ninja at that, there´s no way you two..._

Bayman remembered the whiteness coloring his sheets again, right after Ryu woke up. He imagined what it would feel like in his hand, in his mouth... In fact he imagined what _Ryu´d _feel like, in his hand, in his mouth, against his... what expression Ryu´s beautiful face´d make once he...

_Enough of this nonsense! _Bayman literally slapped himself when getting to far into those inappropriate yet very pleasant images. Suddenly he remembered he hadn´t had such images for a very long time, actually hardly ever since he´d got into that depression of his.

_Damnit! _Bayman thought all of a sudden, _does this mean I´m out of it now? _When seeing it this way despite his hatred of change, Bayman couldn´t think of it as bad.

"I´m free!" he yelled out all of a sudden, looking out at the sea, "I´m free!"

_._

Elliot shook his head as he walked passed the strange sight. Bayman was laughing maniacally like a small child, yelling "I´m free". _And Hayate thought I was strange for uttering a few sentences to myself. Well, _Elliot shrugged his shoulders as he watched the tall black haired man who was now standing in the middle of the water, splashing it around , _I guess it´s all good as nobody gives him a gun, _the boy thought as he made his way back towards the vollayboll-game.

_._

Leon sighed. This sucked, this really sucked! This game around he´d been stuck with Jann Lee as his partner while playing against Elliot and Brad Wong. And even though they´d done a good work together it hadn´t been the same as when he´d played with Zack. They simply didn´t have the right... that was it, chemistry! Already from the first time they´d met Leon and Zack´d had "chemistry", it had just taken some time realizing it. And when they´d finally realized what a team they were...

"Where have you learnt those skills of yours?" Jann Lee smiled at him.

"From the best!" Leon sighed, looking out at the water.

_._

Ryu looked at his own face in the mirror. So, he had made a complete fool of himself in front of the man who´d utterly stolen his heart, he´d let out nasty body substances all over his sheets, he´d...

Actually, Ryu didn´t need another reason. He´d "screwed up" like Tina´d say, big time. _Not the kind of "screw" I´d hoped for. _The super ninja slapped himself when the realization struck him. What the hell was with him, thinking about one such amazing individual in that degrading manner? Bayman was probably the one person Ryu´d felt most connected with in his life even though they´d only really known each other for about a week.

It was as if though no words were required for understanding, actually as if though no words were required for conversation. Those blue eyes had told Ryu everything he´d ever wanted to know, everything that he ever wished to know. And in his dream they´d told him...

Ryu closed his eyes, remembering the passionate expression on Bayman´s face as he laid down on top of him. He wanted so badly to see one of those expressions in real life, so badly push his lover to the point beyond all reason, the point that just... made him let go...

As Ryu imagined the few times he´d seen Bayman´s tanned muscular body in all it´s glory, his hand had somehow accidently found its way down his boxers, slowly grabbing that tormented semi erect area. It´d seemed the super ninja hadn´t done this for years. But when meditation didn´t work... The super ninja shrugged his shoulders as he went into the bathroom.

_._

"So, how did you like today?" Brad grinned at Jann Lee as they made their way back towards the hotel.

"Fine thanks!" the kung fu fighter shrugged his shoulders.

To be honest Jann Lee wasn´t fine at all. He was still furious about last night, but since they´d already closed the topic, bringing it up right again seemed utterly stupid.

"Look!" Brad sighed, "what happened between me and Bayman last night was only a stupid dare and it will not happen again".

"Ok", Jann Lee shrugged his shoulders. _So how about the whole cuddly, cuddly-atmosphere? The whole letting him drink out of your glass and everything? _

"Well, I hear pretty well, you´re not okay", Brad sighed again.

"No, I am. Perfectly fine", Jann Lee´s face was expressionless.

"It will never happen again!" Brad assured him, a troubled expression on his face.

"Okey", Jann Lee shrugged his shoulders again as Brad placed a kiss on his cheek.

_._

"Come on!" Tina exclaimed, "you can do one more!"

"No!" Zack protested, "I´m done!"

After two hours of trying to get Zack out of the hotel-room, Tina had done the only thing she could think of and brought forth Tekken. She didn´t know if it was the fact that Zack was depressed, the fact that he hadn´t slept well or that he wasn´t very experienced in the area, but boy! Did Zack suck at fighting-games!

"Please!" Tina made a puppy-dogged face, "just one more match!"

"Tina!" Zack exclaimed, an annoyed tone in his voice, "I don´t know what the stats 23-2 tells you, but I don´t really feel like being outclassed another time!"

"Okey", Tina looked at the television, not realizing until now exactly how bad, Zack was at fighting-games, "you do have a point. How about Guilty gears?"

"Don´t even think about it!" the expression on Zacks face almost equalled pure evil.

"How about a drink?"

"Nope", Zack sighed.

"A walk on the beach?"

"No, I don´t think so".

"Then there´s only one more thing left to do", the expression on Tina´s eyes was serious.

"Go drench myself?"

"No!" Tina exclaimed, "call him you dumb dumb!"

"You know I can´t do that!" Zack sighed, "he may be into me, but he´s not as into me as he is into..."

"Bayman?" Tina rolled eyes, "it is pretty obvious he´s more into you since it was Bayman who got the kiss goodbye".

"But the way he kissed him..."

"Zack! He chose you".

"Tina", Zack said softly, "would you really like to be with someone who´s heart will always belong to someone else?"

Tina sighed, looking into his blue eyes. Zack had really matured during his time here, and to think it could happen during one such short time as two weeks... well, perhaps enough to hear the reply she was going to give him.

"No!", Tina replied equally softly.

_._

Bayman sighed. Wasn´t Ryu going to show up soon? He longed for his company, longed for well... his presence if that made any sense. He looked out at the sea. It had already started to darken now, and the water was getting colder. He wondered if Ryu would show up at all. _Poor thing! He really has to be embarrassed now. _Bayman tried to imagine himself in a similar situation. Yes, he´d be embarrassed beyond all help if he´d been through the same thing. Luckily, the depression and panic attacks had kept him away from "similar situations" for years, (they had to do something good) but now that they´d somehow mystically disappeared...

"Bayman".

A shiver of pleasure went through Baymans spine as he heard the velvet voice, uttering his name.

"Ryu", Bayman managed in putting on a neutral face when facing the super ninja.

"Well, it took some time...", Ryu left the sentence hanging as his green eyes looked seriously into Baymans.

_He´s so damn beautiful. _Bayman couldn´t believe he hadn´t noticed the super ninja´s beauty before. Perfection, all the way from those intense green eyes and filled lips to that muscular chest and... _I didn´t notice he wore such tight shorts today. _Suddenly Bayman had a hard time, taring his gaze of the black shorts Ryu´d bought the other day. He could almost see the...

"No reason", Bayman said seriously, bringing his attention back to the super ninja´s green eyes.

The super ninja looked so sweet, so genuinely kind. Just so...cute. Bayman who´d always been a man in full control of his actions couldn´t stop himself from showing the affection he´d held back for far to long. As he wrapped his arms around the ninja, he was immediately struck by the warmth and softness of his skin. He stiffened for a second as he felt the soft nipples against him, the buldge colliding with his groin. Ryu smelled so good, felt so precious in his arms. Bayman wanted to hold him like this forever but if he did, he knew he wouldn´t be able to keep his hands over the ninjas belt.

"What was that for?" Ryu´s green eyes were surprised though not hostile as Bayman let go of him.

"I was just so glad you decided to come here", Bayman admitted.

"Of course I did", the smile on Ryu´s lips was sincere, "what else would I do? Sit up in the room mopping all day?"

"One never knows!" Bayman raised an eyebrow, "hey! Wanna go for a drink".

It went quiet for a while. Both looking out at the ocean.

"Sure", Ryu said after a while, "just as long as it´s not Sunset", the ninja added, an almost sour look on his face.

Bayman couldn´t help chuckling at this. _So you were a little jealous after all? _

"Sure!" Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "wherever you want", the smile on his face was genuine as he and Ryu made their way back to the hotel.

_._

Hayate put the papers aside again, making his decision. Seeing as he apparently couldn´t draw on his own he would have to put his pride aside this time around.

"Okey", he muttered, "you win you brat!"

He picked the pencils and the papers up, carefully putting them into his bag. He looked himself into the mirror, carefully organizing his hair. Why did he care so much about looking good? Well, he guessed it was all his time inside the apartment that made him extra self-conscious. The ninja dropped the subject as he went out of the door.

_._

Leon flipped channels again. He´d spent yet another two hours of trying to convince himself not to call Zack with better results then last day. Still it felt... not right!

He really didn´t want to sleep in his bed alone, really didn´t want to wake up knowing he´d never get the chance to see Zack smile again.

But what on earth was he supposed to do then? How on earth was he supposed to explain the truth to someone who refused to listen to it?

_I guess I´ll have to give him some more time to think then. _Leon directed his gaze towards the TV again. As much as he hated this, he couldn´t be the man of actions all the time.

_._

Ryu took a sip of his drink, before looking at his roommate. Bayman and Ryu had been at the bar called Blue Horizon in about half an hour, and Ryu had to say that he liked it way better here than that other place, Sundown, or whatever it´s face. Especially since...

"So?" Bayman said, a calm smile on his face as he looked at Ryu, elbow supported against the table, hand over his chin, "was it a good idea or an utterly dreadful one?"

"A great one", Ryu nodded seriously. He looked all over the bar. Safe for the bartender it was only the two of them here. And yes, that beat everything no matter where they were.

"So?" Bayman looked at him with an amused half smile, an almost secretive look on his face, "what was it that made you disslike the other place so much?"

Ryu frowned. Wow... this really wasn´t the question he´d expected to answer.

"I´m not a people person", he answered calmly.

At first the Russian gave him a long glance, the look on his smiling face, telling Ryu he didn´t quit believe him, before suddenly shrugging his shoulders.

"I see!" Bayman´s voice was soft, "me neither! I hate crowded, noisy places!"

It went quiet for a while. _I would tell him, if I knew he was over Leon but until I do... _Ryu looked over Bayman´s face again as if trying to paint an image in his memory in case this´d be over once they left the island.

"Ryu?" Bayman turned serious all of a sudden, "do you regret falling into Tina´s trap?"

_That depends entirely on how this is going to end. _Ryu looked into those blue eyes. Bayman was indeed the most beautiful person he´d ever seen.

"No", he said, "do you?"

It went quiet for a while. The Russian giving a sigh.

"If I hadn´t come here, Leon wouldn´t have broken my heart", Bayman´s voice was soft, his eyes intense, "I might not have cried all these tears and lied sleepless all these nights. But if I hadn´t I would have missed out on something I wouldn´t have wanted to miss for anything in the world".

"And what´s that?" Ryu´s heart beat ten times the speed as he looked the other man deep into the eyes.

Bayman was just about to open his mouth when the radio was turned on. Ryu moaned inwards, not because he didn´t like the song (in fact, You give love a bad name, was pretty decent for a rock-song) but for it to ruin this precious moment like this...

"Damn Ryu!" all of a sudden a grin split Bayman´s face, "this song hasn´t been played in ages! Do you know what this means?"

Ryu frowned, not having a clue about _what this meant. _

"Come on!" Bayman rose to his feet, reaching out a hand, "show me what you´ve got!" the smile on Bayman´s eyes was playful as he started moving to the music, "or would you rather I´d give you a lap dance?" it was said as a joke, but Ryu could sense so much more in his voice.

_Yes please, give me a lap dance! _

"Okey", Ryu was a bit hesitant as he took the hand Bayman reached out. He hadn´t danced since he and Irene´d moved a part and that was nearly a year ago but for Bayman he´d do _anything _even though _anything_´d mean utterly embarrassing himself.

And the way Bayman´s hand felt in his... Ryu felt the color rising to his cheeks.

"Now dance with me!" Bayman smiled at him, moving their hands playfully.

And Ryu did. He didn´t remember much but it didn´t matter. He had Bayman all to himself now and hopefully he´d have him much longer.

_._

Elliot read the newspaper over for the thousandth time this evening, not particularly interested in what was to read there. It was the usual, misery, misery, misery and perhaps an article about ladies shoes somewhere. The boy sighed. Brad was with Jann Lee as usual and the boy had been left alone with the TV. And as usual, the TV wasn´t much of a company.

A knock was heard on the door. Elliot sighed. Who could it be now? Tina who wanted to do some eavesdropping, room-service who announced he´d forgotten his shirt at the restaurant again?

"Come on in!" he muttered.

Elliot´s jaw almost literally dropped (again) as he saw the person standing on the other side of the door (again!). Hayate had a resigned look on his face as he reached the drawings over to the younger boy.

"But Hayate", Elliot frowned, "I said you could keep those".

"I know", Hayate had an unusually determined look on his features, "just... just show me how to make those!"

Elliot looked at him in silence for a while. Did Hayate ask _him _to show him how to draw?

"What did you say?"

"Please show me", Hayate said tensed.

"What did you say?" Elliot had a satisfied smirk on his lips as he asked again.

"Please teach me how to draw!" Hayate muttered, an almost offended look on his features, "you have the advantage! Are you satisfied now?"

Elliot chuckled at the ninjas annoyed tone.

"Guess!" he grinned meaningfully.

"Ok", Hayate mumbled, a blush on his cheeks, "will you please just show me. Gods!" he shook his head.

"Sure", Elliot said, a bit kinder, "I´ll show you what I know".

_._

Brad sighed as he looked at the dark haired beauty sitting on his bed. If this had been only two nights ago, they´d already be undressed by now, finding new ways of pleasing each other. Jann Lee had been so quiet today, his normally sparkling brown orbs, hard and indifferent. He´d been so quiet today, so annoyed and so...absent.

"Sweets!" Brad sighed, "wasn´t it about time you and I dropped this ridiculous tension that´s been between us".

"What tension?" Jann Lee´s brown eyes were expressionless.

"Come on!" Brad sighed, "aren´t you aware of the way you´ve ignored me for the most part of this day?"

Brad sat down next to his lover, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"I really don´t know what to do to redeam myself", he said, "all I can say is that I really didn´t mean the kiss the way you thought I meant it".

Jann Lee was silent as a rock. Brad really didn´t like this! His Jann was always energetic, cheerful and loving.

"I´m sorry if I hurt you", Brad placed his arms around the other mans chest hugging him tight, "I really don´t want to make you sad or disappointed", he kissed the soft cheek.

Still no answer.

Brad felt like crying. He didn´t like that his lover was so uncomunicative, that he´d just shut him out in that manner. He gave up, burying his face in Jann Lee´s neck.

"Okey then!" the kung fu fighter muttered, "if you´re going to be this annoying!"

Jann Lee turned around, wrapping his arms around Brads neck.

Brad felt warm inside as he felt those soft lips against his, he wrapped his arms closer around Jann, gently wrestling him down to the bed.

"I`m going to make this up to you right now", he said seriously as he straddled the kung fu fighter.

He gently started unbuttoning the other mans shirt. Slowly caressing the skin as it was revealed.

"Well, at least this way I really know you´re eager to apologize", Jann Lee smirked amused.

Brads only response was gently teasing his lovers nipples to hardness with his tongue, gently traveling down his abdomen with light kisses.

He looked Jann Lee deep into his eyes as he unbuckled his pants, throwing the belt to the floor.

"Already growing hard are we?" Brad chuckled as he massaged the half erected sex through the red boxers, "you must have quit some discipline to pretend to be mad in your state".

"I was mad", Jann Lee muttered, "and still am, I´m just letting this pass because you´re so good at doing me".

"Ah, I see", Brad grinned, "then you shouldn´t have to wait much longer", he freed his lovers growing hardness from the red fabrics, throwing them aside.

"Just so you know", Jann Lee warned again, "I am still maaa..."

The word turned into a moan as Brad´s tongue slid over him, teasingly tasting the head of him.

"Really?" Brad grinned as he started sucking, his lips gently stroking his lovers most private area, "cause you´re not making it very evident".

Brad could hear the hardly audible pants Jann Lee let out as his tongue traced up the head of him again.

"Brad", Jann Lee got out between the moans, "you wanted me to stop being mad right?"

Brad let his tongue glide all over the hardened length.

"Teasing me isn´t the right way", Jann finished.

"I see", Brad grinned as he grabbed at the softness underneath Jann´s erected sex.

"Seriously", his lover whispered after letting out another pant, "I need you to come with me".

Brad looked him deep into his brown eyes.

"How?" he whispered.

"Come against me" Jann stretched out on top of the bed.

"Okey", Brad nodded.

Even though they´d made love just last night, Brad had longed for this all day. His naked body entangled in Janns, his hand all over that soft skin. Just getting to be _one _with him after all the distance today.

Brad quickly undressed before climbing on top of his bed, bending over his lovers body. Without a word Jann Lee pulled him down on top of him, pressing their lips together. The kiss was gentle yet intense. Brad started a slow grinding against the younger man as Jann hugged him tighter to him.

"I love you, you know", Brad whispered sincerely into his ear, "I would never dream of doing anything that would endanger our relationship or your feelings. You´re just to damn precious to me", he stroke that black hair with his fingers, gently placing a kiss behind Jann Lee´s ear.

"I love you to", Jann Lee said softly as he hugged Brad tighter to him, "I don´t want us to be mad at each other".

Brad´s only answer was speeding up his movements, drawing a soft pant from below him. He loved the feeling of soft skin and hard muscles against him, the power of Jann Lee´s hardened sex.

"Say I´m the only one", Jann Lee whispered.

"You´re the only one", Brad looked him deep into the eyes.

They kissed again long and hard, Jann Lee nipping against Brad´s bottom lip in order to allow his tongue enterance. Brad´s hands wandered all over that soft back, firmly grabbing the cheeks as their movements grew more and more intense.

Jann Lee rolled over all of a sudden, straddling his lover. Enjoying the turn Brad quickly placed his hands over the other mans thighs, stroking them.

"You´re so damn beautiful, you know", he whispered, looking into those brown orbs that now reflected a fire, stronger than ever in his matches.

Brad moaned as Jann ground their sexes together in a pace that nearly took the breath out of him.

"Damn you!" he whispered, "no matter what you do... I can´t seem to think any less of you". Another movement before that finally sigh, their substances leaving their bodies.

"So?" Brad grinned, "am I forgiven now?"

"For now", Jann Lee grinned back.

"That´s good for now", Brad smiled, pulling the other man against him as he tenderly kissed his black hair.

_._

"You can do one more!" Bayman laughed as he and Ryu spun around again.

The bartender glared at the two men as they danced around the bar.

"No I can´t!" Ryu laughed back, "I´m just to damn dizzy!"

"And you´re supposed to be the one singular super ninja", Bayman teased.

Ryu only shook his head as an answer, smiling back. He´d indeed had a nice time at the club tonight, and dancing indeed hadn´t been as hard as he thought. Especially not with Bayman.

"Come on!" Bayman pulled him by the hand, "it´s not even eleven o´clock yet".

Ryu looked quietly at him. Bayman was smiling, his facial expression that of an expectant child, but yet so much more...civilized?

He had indeed changed a lot during these last days, he´d become so warm, open, simply... wonderful.

Ryu stiffened as the hard rock music stopped playing, replaced by melodious piano-tones.

"God!" Bayman turned serious all of a sudden, "I know this song!"

"You seemed to know all the songs", Ryu gave half a smile as he looked into the other mans eyes, trying to sound easy.

_**Look into my eyes, you will see. What you mean to me. **_

_**Look into your heart, search your soul, when you find me there, you´ll search no more. **_

"Yes I do to", Ryu whispered.

"Best song ever!" Bayman´s eyes were intense.

_**You can´t tell me it´s not worth trying for. I can´t help it there´s nothing I want more.**_

_**You know it´s true everything I do...**_

"I do it for you", Ryu sang along at the last sentence.

The two men look at each other in silence as the song kept playing, not able to tare their eyes of each other.

Without paying any attention to the disgusted look on the bartenders face, Ryu asked the question he thought relevant.

"Shall we?" he opened his arms, meaningfully.

"Sure", Bayman said softly, "this is a slow dance after all".

Bayman felt warm against Ryu´s chest, his cheek deliciously soft against his as they wrapped their arms around each other. Ryu crushed the thing most precious to him to his heart, holding him as gently as he´d ever held Irene. _You´ll never be unsafe with me around. When it comes to you nothing is really hard or even complicated. You have given me the best time of my life so far, and I really don´t want it to end. Being without you would feel like... not being. _Ryu wanted to whisper these words in Bayman´s ear at all costs, imprint them in his mind but no matter how he wanted it, now was to soon.

"You alright?", Bayman gave a friendly smile as he looked up at Ryu.

"Yes", Ryu murmured.

For now, he´d settle with this.

_._

"No that´s not how you´re supposed to do it!" Elliot protested for the twelveth time this evening, shaking his head.

"But what the hell should I do then?" Hayate muttered, throwing the papers aside.

"Ok!" Elliot said calmly, "lets give up for tonight!"

Elliot couldn´t help smiling as he looked up at the older man. Hayate looked like a pouty five year old more then a respectable clan leader, where he sat with his lower lip exposed, arms crossed over his chest. But in the middle of it all... he was... Elliot looked long and hard at him before deciding what it was he looked. _If he´d stop pouting he´d actually look pretty cute. _Elliot had stated it before, and many before him. Hayate´s features were probably some of the most beautiful ones in the whole contest, and it really wouldn´t hurt if those filled lips could smile or those brown eyes could sparkle.

"Anyway", Hayate shrugged his shoulders, "It´s getting late so I better get going".

He picked uphis papers, walking towards the door. He was in such a hurry as he didn´t hear Elliot´s voice as he called him back.

"It was worth a try", Elliot sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

_._

"I didn´t know you danced", Bayman said calmly as he stepped out of his pants.

"I don´t", the super ninja said.

Bayman threw quick glances at his roommate as Ryu unbuttoned his shirt. Ryu´s bare chest was so well sculpted, so tanned... The Russian stiffened as Ryu stepped out of his pants. He´d found him sexy today at the beach when wearing his shorts, but when he stood in front of him with only his black boxers... even though it was the same amount of clothing, boxers seemed so much more... intimate.

Bayman remembered the way they´d danced tonight, how he´d almost confessed to the ninja, the new alien feelings inside of him.

"Well. You´re very good for someone who doesn´t dance", Bayman said, forcing himself to look into the ninjas eyes.

"Well...", the green eyes looked into Bayman´s with an intensity he´d only seen the one time they´d fought in the DOA-tournament, "I have danced before but I don´t any longer".

"You did tonight", Bayman said.

The two were only inches away from each other, their boxers the only thing shielding their bodies.

The two looked into each others eyes for a long time, as if though trying to read the others intentions. Before Bayman suddenly placed his hands on the super ninja´s shoulders, bending down to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"Good night!" he said easy before turning around, laying down in his bed. But before he fell asleep his boxers felt painfully tight.

**AN: Aw, poor Ryu didn´t get any "action" this chap either, but hey! At least Bayman is really into him. Anyho, I mentioned before that I really want to finish this story... but as you may guess there´s a loooooong way left, lol. So in order to be able to go aaaaall those miles I´m really going to need your full support. So please continue comenting on what you like and constructively critizice what you didn´t like D:) See you in the next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So here you go! Here things happens that at least I´ve longed for writing a long time XD!  
**

_**As time goes by...**_

Ryu sighed as he walked up, looking at the sleeping body in the bed next to him. Bayman looked so beautiful when he slept, for once so... safe. It had been two weeks since the slow dance they´d shared at the bar and the kiss goodnight Bayman given him afterwards. He had wanted so badly to wrap his arms around him, stealing another one, in fact stealing Bayman altogether... But he still had no plan as to how he would do it.

Problem was that this was no longer about a simple "crush", a carnal attraction or even a fascination anymore. Watching Bayman night and day, sitting at the beach beside him, ordering take away food, watching movies (that had now passed from ghost-movies to thrillers, action-movies and now and then even romance-movies), just doing the simple things had made Ryu aware of the fact that nothing, no matter how fancy or exciting had or could ever measure up to this. And if Ryu didn´t want to lose it all in a heartbeat or even worse adventure Bayman´s yet fragile state of mind (gods! He´d rather get torn apart by the fiends he fought then seeing that happen) he would have to be a little clever about this.

_You´re just so damn sweet! _Ryu smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Bayman again. There was no one ever strange as it sounded, who´d ever been able to draw the same feelings of tenderness and care out of Ryu. Not even Irene! In fact, in comparison to Bayman she`d seemed not bad but just not...as real. Ryu was just looking over the beautiful, now completely relaxed features as Bayman´s lips suddenly creaked to a smirk, his blue eyes opening.

"Boo!"

Ryu flinched as his love interest sat up in his bed.

"Got you!" Bayman laughed, "so? Are we going to the beach?"

Ryu looked silently over the other mans face. Bayman had indeed made him loose his cool in a way he´d never thought possible as well as all the wariness he´d learnt as a ninja. _If he´d been sent here to assassinate me, he´d managed a million times over. _

"Sure!" Ryu nodded.

_._

"Show me yours!" Elliot said to the man sitting next to him on the beach.

Hayate hesitated as he reached forth the paper.

Elliot looked at a drawing in what seemed like forever, a skeptic expression in his young face.

"You´re improving!" Elliot lit up in a smile, handing back the drawing, "you´ve still got a lot to learn", the smile turned into a meaningful smirk, "but it doesn´t look like the works of a five year old anymore".

_Brat! _But at the same time Hayate couldn´t help grinning as he gave way to the thought. After all he didn´t deserve any less after the way he´d acted. Much as he hated to admit it Hayate´d grown addicted to the boys company, and much as he hated to admit it this could also be a slight bit closer to the dreaded thing called "quality time".

"Thank you!" he said after a while, "thanks for teaching me how to draw".

Elliot looked at him in silence for a while, his blue eyes widening. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had to say Elliot looked very cute when making this face. He looked so innocent, so...

"Well", Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "I´m having a match now so I better get going".

He rose to his feet, a tensed smile on his face.

"Well, see you!" the young boy made a quick hand wave as he left the beach behind. Hayate smiled, shaking his head. Elliot was indeed a fascinating being.

_._

Tina stretched out over the beach. Could things get any better? Drinks for free, the sun constantly shinning on her, lovely bodies to feast her eyes upon. Four, muscular, heated bodies at that. Brad Wong, Leon, Jann Lee and Elliot were playing full speed, the match for once pretty equal. Elliot and Jann Lee against Leon and Brad had turned out to be a pretty good match up. It all would have been perfect if it hadn´t been for...

"Tina", Zack whined next to her, "can we go back to the hotel?"

Tina sighed as she turned around. The expression on his face was slight nauseous and he was constantly moving his feet back and forth where he sat.

"Just go talk to him when this match is over!" she said.

She couldn´t believe this! Two weeks and Zack still hadn´t broken the silence with the one person he loved more than anything.

"You know I can´t!" Zack said resolute.

"Because of Bayman", Tina rolled eyes, "don´t you think if Leon wanted any of that, you´d perhaps seen them together by now".

"But Tina!" Zack exclaimed, "you know how he is, Leon would never..."

"Zack come on! You´ve never been like this before", Tina sighed, "gods! I should never have brought you here", she shook her head.

In all due seriousness, she preferred seeing him hitting on girls and gambling his money away from seeing him act this way. He looked so miserable, so... drained.

"Please Zack!" she begged, "go talk to him!"

_To think I´d actually wished for him to mature a bit. _Truthfully when seeing him now, Tina wondered if "matureness" really fitted him. Even though she never showed it, Tina had had her share of heartaches and tough years and she knew what a pain those could be. True, maturity took time learning, but honestly, Tina wondered if Zack was to old to start learning it now.

"No", Zack shook his head, "I can´t do this to either of us".

"Okey", Tina sighed, "let´s go home".

_._

Leon looked after Zack as he left the beach with Tina´s arm over his shoulders. His love looked so fragile where he went, his head hanging down. Leon didn´t know if he´d imagined it but didn´t Zack look skinnier, weaker then when he´d last seen him? Leon wanted nothing rather then running after him, crushing him to his chest and tell him that he was sorry. Sorry for what? He wasn´t quit sure about that. But whatever he was to appologize for he wished it´d make Zack take him back again. Because the two of them being separated seemed just...wrong. One would have thought two weeks time would make this easier, but instead it only seemed to make this one thing even clearer; Leon and Zack forever!

"Leon!" Brad called out, "don´t loose your focus! We still have one more round to play".

"Okey", Leon said, bringing his focus back to the game.

_._

"So?" Ryu asked as he looked at the papers, "what do you feel like today? Chinese, mexican..?"

Bayman looked at his roommate, not helping the smile on his lips. Ryu was so incredibly cute and it seemed he only got cuter and cuter with each day passing. The last two weeks it seemed all thoughts of Leon had just magically vanished, replaced by a burning desire for someone else. Ryu was sitting in only his shorts, one leg crossed over the other as he looked into the takeaway-menu. Those muscular thighs looked strangely tempting right now, not mentioning the area above them...

"So, what do you want?" Ryu looked up from the menu.

"How about..?" Bayman smiled, gently picking up the menu in his hand, throwing it aside, "how about we go out eating for once?"

Ryu´s green eyes widened in surprise before his face split up in a smile. _Damn him! Does he have to smile like this all the time? _Bayman had come to love that smile more than anything else, not only was it beautiful but also so tender, so genuine. Bayman had started to become addicted to Ryu´s presence since they´d become roommates, if at first he´d hesitated to share his space with _anyone _he now felt as if though he and Ryu being together was the one true "right" in this world. Everything just came so natural between them.

"Sure!" Ryu said, "I´m just gonna have to take a shower first".

_Can I join you? _All of a sudden Bayman had a hard time taring his eyes of that lovely, tanned body.

"Sure!" Bayman shrugged his shoulders. But as Ryu went into the shower, he was taking his time thinking about what he was going to say this evening.

_._

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Elliot thought as the water hit his skin. Two times in a row he´d actually escaped from Hayate as if though he...

Elliot shook his head bringing forth the soap. Something about Hayate, he couldn´t really tell what it was, made him feel slight uncomfortable, slight... The way Hayate´d starred at him today, the way his beautiful brown eyes...

This was so damn confusing. First he´d hated Hayate and now he...

"I shouldn´t see him as often as I do", the boy murmured as he stroke the soap into his skin. But as he cleaned himself he couldn´t help imagining another pair of hands doing it for him.

_._

"So? Ready to rock?" Jann Lee smiled as he straightened Brads shirt.

"You know me!" Brad grinned, "if there´s anything I´m always ready for it´s rocking".

Jann Lee shook his head, pressing a kiss to his lips. Ever since the dreadful night of the "dare" he felt as if though his relationship to Brad´d only been stronger, as if though he was now more sure of to whom Brad´s heart truly belonged.

Brad wrapped his arms around him, his hands traveling down Jann Lee´s back.

"Or", his hand grabbed Jann´s buttocks lightly, "are you sure you don´t wanna stay inside and rock for a while", he whispered.

Jann Lee wasn´t entirely sure of that. Brad warm breath against his neck, his slim but muscular shape pressed against him, the hands slowly slipping down between his thighs.

"No!" he gave a meaningful grin, "not after we´ve just got dressed".

"Ok!" Brad grinned as he let him go, "but expect me to want some catching up when we get back".

"I´ll be expecting that!" Jann Lee whispered meaningfully, giving his lover a lingering kiss.

"That sounds promising", Brad chuckled placing his arm around the younger mans shoulder as they left the apartment behind them.

_._

"But go die then you son of a bitch!" Zack yelled as he pressed the buttons furiously on his controller.

The last two weeks had made him surprisingly good at fighting-games, and he could do ultra-hard on Tekken, winning most of his matches.

"Aren´t you done soon?" Tina sighed, "you´re going to get square-shaped eyes if you continue this much longer".

"I´m just gonna give this Russian no good son of a bitch a good beating first", Zack pierced the screen with his eyes.

"You already have twenty times in a row", Tina shook her head, "and I may not have the greatest sympathies for Dragunov. But the way it looks now... I feel real sorry for the poor dude".

"He´s going to regret he was ever born!" Zack starred scrappily at the screen.

"Come on!" without as much as a warning Tina snatched the controller out of his hands, turning the TV of.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, "what did you do that for?"

"You need some fresh air!" Tina said resolute, "and perspectives! Seriously, do you believe beating a fake Russian up in a video-game is going to solve any of your problems?"

"At least he suffers!" Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Zack!" Tina rolled eyes, "first of you´re beating the wrong Russian and second, what has Bayman ever done to you safe for getting ditched by Leon"?

"He exists", Zack said calmly, "and Leon is still in love with him even though he ditched him".

"Ok!" Tina rose up from her chair, walking towards Zack, "you´re coming with me right now!"

Zack didn´t even get time to register what was happening as he was torn out of the chair and on his way to the door.

"We need some fresh air and that ASAP!" Tina said as she opened the door.

_._

"So?" Bayman supported himself against his elbow, gazing at Ryu, "you enjoy your job?"

Ryu took his time to reply as he looked at the man on the opposite side of the table. He could have remained silent all night long just to get a chance to watch Bayman, listening to his deep yet soft voice, watching every movement of his lips. And sitting here in the heat of the summer night, surrounded by orchids in a garden that reminded him of a scene in 80;s romance movie (yes! He´d watched those to when he was here) made it ever so beautiful.

"Witch one do you mean?" Ryu said amused after a while, "I would say I kind of have two of them".

"Both of them", Bayman gave a meaningful smile, "they must be hard to combine".

"Not really", Ryu chuckled, "not when you get the habit of it. Though the more consequent one at times suffers from the inconsequence of the second one".

"I see", Bayman nodded seriously, taking a sip of his whine, "but don´t you have someone to stand by in the curio-shop when you´re away?"

"I used to", Ryu said thoughtfully, "but not anymore".

"How so?"

Ryu sat quiet for a while. He had now approached an area he hardly approaced with anyone, Kasumi being one of the few but maybe, just maybe it was time breaking that rule now.

"It´s okey", Bayman´s smile was unusually gentle, "you don´t have to say it unless you want to".

"No, no, no!" Ryu protested, a smile on his lips, "I want to tell you! I just haven´t spoken of this for a very long time".

Bayman was looking at him in silence, an interested yet unobtrusive expression on his face.

"You see", Ryu said, "the curio-shop was something I started with my wife Irene shortly after we got married. We used to stand there together, and she alone once I was out on my missions. But well...", Ryu sighed, "according to her, the times I went out on my missions became to many...".

"So she left?" Bayman looked seriously into Ryu´s eyes.

"Yes", Ryu nodded.

It went quiet for a while before Bayman shook his head.

"What a fool!" he said softly, "that she didn´t count the time between the missions", the look Bayman gave him was deep, lingering, before he directed his gaze towards one of the many flower beds surrounding them.

Ryu felt that warm, fuzzy feeling return to his stomach again. So Bayman really..?

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes", Bayman nodded seriously, "I wouldn´t want to miss out on such time for anything in the world".

The two looked in silence at each other. Ryu´s green eyes buried in Bayman´s blue. He could have rose to his feet and kissed him full on the mouth that moment. But the waiter came in.

"One sea food salad one pasta carbonara", he said.

"Over here!" Bayman nodded.

Bayman and Ryu were quiet as the food was placed on their table.

"So", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, sticking the fork into the pasta, "I hope this place is as good as Tina said".

Ryu watched in silence as Bayman brought the food to his mouth, tasting it critically before smiling again, putting a much bigger amount on his fork.

"What?" he laughed, looking questioningly at Ryu.

"It´s just so good seeing you eat again", Ryu smiled apreciatingly, "all those times when you hardly touched your food no matter what we ordered...", he turned serious again, "I was worried you´d just... fade away".

"Really?" Bayman´s eyes widened.

"Yes!" Ryu nodded seriously, deciding it was time to let this out, "watching you suffer like that was one of the worst things I´ve ever experienced. I would have done _anything _just to see you smile".

"Really?" Bayman whispered again, an intensity in his eyes similar to the one reflected in them that time he ran out of the bar, "I never thought anyone´d say something like this to me", all of a sudden he started wiping at his cheeks.

Ryu wanted to rise to his feet and take him in his arms. Bayman was just so lovely when being this vulnerable, just enough to drive _anyone _mad.

"It really surprises me", Ryu was honest as he spoke, "when looking at you now, I can´t see how _anyone _could avoid feeling that way about you".

"Thank you", Bayman whispered, his eyes burried deep inside Ryu´s.

The two watched each other in silence as they ate their food. But Ryu had grown tired of waiting. From now on, two would become one.

_._

Hayate looked at the screen. _Maybe he´ll come later on. _He looked at the screen as in trance. He´d expected Elliot to ring on his bell hours ago. Wasn´t this their unwritten rule? That they´d take turns in visiting each other? After having visited Elliot just last evening, he couldnt just visit him this quickly again, could he?

Hayate turned focus back to the screen. _He´ll come by later, _he told himself.

_._

Elliot pulled the curtains closer around him. He wasn´t giving in no matter how strong these thoughts. He remembered Hayate´s chestnut brown eyes starring straight into his this very morning, the beautiful smile on his face. No matter what, he wasn´t going there tonight, he wouldn´t go there if his life depended on it. He hadn´t been obliged going there to begin with so why did he feel this way? Why did he feel as if though he just _had _to go there right now? _Damn Hayate! _Elliot sighed. It took a long time before Elliot actually found people interesting , and the few on his list had got a hard time working themselves up there. But Hayate, damn that Hayate... Elliot fell asleep. But not before two and an half hour of struggling.

_._

"Why?" Brad grinned, taking another sip on his beer, "I´ve certainly never noticed".

Jann Lee sat quiet, a smile pressed to his lips. He himself had _noticed_ ever since they´d arrived at the bar, the way four bottles of beer somehow magically vanished in an hour.

"I´ve never really thought of it", Brad shrugged his shoulders, "or have you?"

"What?" Jann frowned.

He had been so busy thinking about what Brad shouldn´t drink that he´d entirely forgotten about the question he´d asked him.

"Hayate", Brad looked questioningly at him, "that he and Tina doesn´t go along well?" he picked up his bottle taking a deep sip again.

Jann hadn´t really thought of it until now, but Brad slurred more, his eyes were mistier at this time of evening. And it seemed that since they´d got here Brad´s consumption of alcohol had increased slowly. It had never really bothered him before but now since the crush´d settled down a bit, the kung fu fighter could see things a bit clearer.

"Are you sure you should drink all that?" Jann Lee asked all of a sudden, pointing towards Brad´s beer.

"What?" Brad frowned, "why this?"

"You´ve done nothing but ordering since we got here", Jann Lee was serious.

"But honey", Brad chuckled kindly, "it´s a bar, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe drinking a bit slower", Jann Lee was as unobtrusive as he could, "this costs money".

"Since when have you seen me wasting my money on other things then drinks?" Brad asked calmly.

"I haven´t. But if you would..?"

"Sweets!"Brad grinned, "I´ve got things under control, I´m a grown man!"

_But you don´t act it. _

"Brad..."

"Don´t worry!" Brad waved Jann´s statement away like an unwelcome insect.

And Jann Lee decided not to worry, at least not for now.

_._

Bayman and Ryu walked quietly along the beach. A perfect ending of a perfect date. There was just one, tiny, tiny, little detail that needed to be adjusted in order to confirm this truly _was _a date_. _Bayman took a deep breath, after all that´d been said between them tonight, after everything happening between them this strange vacation, this tiny, tiny detail shouldn´t be that hard to adjust but his history with Leon proved that one could never really be to sure. But it also proved something else; one had to speak ones heart before it was to late!

"Ryu", Bayman said softly.

The super ninja turned around to look at him, his green eyes serious.

"I had a wonderful evening", Bayman went on, equally serious, "and I had a wonderful two weeks with you at the apartment. Even though I´ve been a pest most of the time, you´ve put out with my company without complaining one single time, and even managed in making me feel better. I´ve never felt this good my whole life, but time is ticking out", Bayman was surprised by the intensity in his own voice, "the boat may come back to take us to the airport any day. So if you feel anything for me", Bayman looked Ryu straight into the eyes, "anything at all. I think you should say it right now".

It went quiet for a while, Ryu drawing a sigh. Another moment before Ryu turned away from Bayman, looking towards the horizon.

"If I said what I felt for you", he started slowly, "it would frighten you, because it sometimes even frightens myself".

Bayman´s heart beat so hard he was afraid it´d fall out of his chest. Not even his first mission had ever made him so frightened, yet so exited at the same time. There was something so powerful, yet so peaceful in Ryu´s voice, something almost... outer wordly.

"If I told you that one of your smiles could lighten up my whole day", Ryu kept on, still facing the ocean, "if I told you that every moment you suffer, I suffer to, would you believe me? If I told you that I stay awake just to watch you sleep, or that if I closed my eyes I would remember every detail of your features by heart, wouldn´t it alarm you? If I said that I´m even more scared of saying this then ever facing one of the fiends I´m sent out to fight, because I can´t stand the thought of loosing you, would you prove me right?"

Ryu turned around all of a sudden, his green eyes like fire in Bayman´s. Bayman could feel his pulse raising. He was yearning for Ryu, body and soul and if he didn´t get to unite with him soon...

"Then say no more", he whispered.

Everything seemed to happen naturally as their mouths collided, their bodies entangled in one another. The kiss was hungry and passionate, their tongues seeming to have a life of their own as they explored every inch of each other.

_How soft. _Bayman thought as his fingers went threw Ryu´s long hair. He could feel Ryu´s hands move from his neck to his back, slowly tracing their way down to his waist. As the ninjas lips moved from his mouth to his neck, giving it a heated kiss, Bayman knew where this was going.

"Shall we go back to the hotel?" Bayman whispered.

When Ryu looked up at him, his green eyes practically black, a pearl of sweat dripping down his forehead. The super ninja nodded.

And the two men took each others hands, walking towards something that had already waited to long.

**AN: So now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that if you did to you will tell me so, and if you didn´t tell me why (and no such "Boooo! I hate this pairing"-sort of crap or "lol, U Suck!"). And as stated on my profile, this might become the last fanfic I´ll ever write so I really need your support on finishing this one. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Another chapter I´ve badly wanted to right, lol. And most importantly wanted to write before DOA-dimensions gets out. I´ve probably mentioned before that what I like so much about writing for DOA is that there are so many gaps, both in the characters and their backgrounds that the author can fill up and play around with entirely by themselves. Though this will unfortunately not be possible since TN intends to "detail" things more in this new installation. Damn them T.T! Anyway, enjoy the chap, lol.  
**

_**This is getting serious.**_

Bayman and Ryu looked at each other as they slowly undressed. They both knew what was going to happen right now and they´d been waiting far to long.

Ryu looked as entranced at Bayman as he stepped out of his boxers. He´d seen him naked before and loved every inch of what he´d seen. But this moment was different and by the look of those blue eyes and the hardened part below his waist Bayman was ready to take things further.

"Your turn!" Bayman said, eyes intensively burried in Ryu´s.

Ryu nodded seriously, letting his boxers fall to the floor. Another intense look into each others eyes and the two men closed the last distance between them.

Bayman felt warm, strong, yet fragile in his arms, the soft brush of his lips against Ryu´s, bringing a tenderness out of the super ninja that he didn´t think he possessed. His pulse raised as he felt the hardness next to his, the softness of skin against skin, making him feel so excited yet so peaceful inside at the same time.

"How are you?" Bayman whispered between the kisses.

"Better then ever", Ryu whispered back, kissing the soft skin behind his lovers ear.

Lips collided again, hands roaming hard muscles and soft skin. Ryu panted as the kiss grew deeper, his thrusts against Bayman faster. He pressed the other man closer to him, his tongue exploring his warm mouth, his hands traveling below his waist, grabbing his cheeks.

"I can´t leave you be", Ryu said softly, tenderly kissing Bayman´s neck, "you just don´t know how beautiful you are".

The movements of their hips were growing more and more intense, their bodies warmer and warmer.

"I could never have wished for anything better", Bayman drew his fingers threw Ryu´s long hair, "to believe that I´ve never thought of you this way before".

The two lovers kissed hungrily before Ryu gently pushed his lover to the bed (witch one of their beds, he wasn´t sure), carefully lying down on top of him. Ryu started a slow grinding against his lover as the two kept exploring each others mouths, drawing out soft pants from below him.

"I love you", Ryu whispered.

He knew saying this now might be far to soon, but if not now what better moment?

"And I´m starting to love you to", Bayman said softly, his fingers tenderly tracing down the super ninjas back and cheeks.

Ryu only answered by planting butterfly kisses over his cheeks and fore head, before making the grounds more violent.

"Ryu...", Bayman panted at the sudden change of pace.

"Bayman", Ryu whispered tenderly as he kept thrusting against the man below him. He was going to make this last for long, and not have it happen the way it´d done in his dream. He was going to bring his lover pleasure, make him realize how desired he was.

"Ryu", Bayman whispered again.

Ryu kissed him on the lips again before tracing his lips down his chin and neck.

"Will you let me lead this one?" Ryu caressed the soft face and high cheeks while looking into Bayman´s eyes.

"Umhum", Bayman nodded seriously.

"You won´t regret it", Ryu whispered before kissing the Russian´s neck again, slowly sucking at it´s base.

The pants from below him assured Ryu that he was getting his lover where he wanted him, and the super ninja stopped his grounding to lavish attention to the other mans chest.

Placing light kisses over his soft skin and muscles, Ryu caressed him with his lips, savoring every inch of that skin before teasing the nipples to hardness with his tongue.

He let his mouth and his fingers trace down the muscular abdomen before sitting down on the floor between the other mans thighs.

"Just leave everything to me", he whispered before taking Bayman in his mouth.

It was a long time since he´d participated in any similar activity, and the last time the super ninja had had a male lover had been five years ago, when loosing his virginity to one of the boys in his home village. Yet the super ninja felt a burning urge to taste his lover, to make hims feel things no one had never made him feel before. Gently drawing his lips over the hardness in his mouth, Ryu took his time getting adjusted to the new feeling. He liked the taste of his lover, liked the feeling of having Bayman so intimately connected to himself. This was not about power, or even about control, just the simple feeling of allowing his lover to be taken care of and being able to feel what Ryu felt. Intensifying the movements of his mouth, Ryu enjoyed the shiver of pleasure Bayman let out.

"Ryu", Bayman moaned as Ryu took him out of his mouth to caress him with his tongue, "I want to taste you".

"Taste me?" Ryu looked him in the eyes. Of all the lovers he´d had no one had ever made such a request.

"Yes", Bayman nodded, "I want to know how you feel".

"Okey" Ryu nodded seriously, tenderly kissing the inner side of the other mans thigh before rising to his feet.

As he laid down on top of his love, positioning himself inside his warm mouth he was slow and careful in order to let his lover get adjusted to his hardness. Without another word Ryu took him back inside his mouth, continuing to please him.

The super ninja panted as Bayman stroke him with his lips, returning the favor as he was more and more lost in the moment.

He didn´t mind if this lasted for long. After all, making love wasn´t about that moment of extacy, it was about the intimacy, the connection. Ryu gave out a moan as Bayman´s lips went all over his length, his hands stroking his hips.

The super ninja´d never believed he´d do this again, he´d believed that his divorce with Irene had been the end of everything connected to romance. A super ninja was never to love, never to get close to anyone.

Ryu let his lips gently stroke the hardness in his mouth before reaching down between Bayman´s thighs, grabbing at the softer parts of him. Another thrust into his mouth and his lover gave a loud sigh, coming into Ryu´s mouth and hand.

After that reaction Ryu didn´t need anymore and with a loud moan he let go. The two lay positioned in the same way for a short moment before pulling out of each other.

"So... errhm... you alright?" Ryu said when lying down beside his lover.

Despite everything they´d just done together, everything they´d confessed at the restaurant Ryu started feeling insecure again. It was as if he for the first time realized that he was lying next to a beautiful, completely naked man, who he´d been in love with for what seemed like an eternity, and as if he for the first time realized he´d just slept with him. He wasn´t even sure if Bayman liked afterplay or if he just preferred for things to be quiet, and just quickly pass by.

"Well", Bayman gave a meaningful look, that rare playful smile on his lips again, "after practically nearly exploading, I feel surprisingly good. You´re good at _leading_".

Ryu blushed. There was a long time since he´d found himself in this position (not the one happening a few seconds ago, even though that felt like decades as well), lying next to someone completely naked, expected to have a normal conversation.

"Well...", the super ninja said slowly, "I´m glad you enjoyed it".

Bayman only chuckled softly in response, gently caressing his face.

"You´re so cute I could eat you up", he said.

"Sure it´s not like they say, that you´re a vampire?" Ryu gave an amused yet tender smile.

Bayman only answered by giving the super ninja a kiss on the lips.

"No", he said, "but I might consider it. After all you taste, very, very good".

Ryu only smiled as Bayman crushed him to his chest, tenderly letting his fingers slip through the super ninjas long hair.

"You´re so soft", he murmured, "unlike anything I´ve ever touched so far. You´re so sweet, so tender".

The super ninja closed his eyes, just enjoying to be held and cuddled after such long time as Bayman pressed his lips to his scalp.

"I love you", he whispered in Ryu´s ear.

The softness of his voice as well as the words uttered by it, made Ryu warm inside, his heart beat like never before. _Bayman _said he _loved_ him. And with that notion he buried his face in his lovers chest, falling asleep to his warmth.

_._

"It doesn´t feel any better!" Zack exclaimed, "all you´ve done is depriving me of two hours of gaming. I wanna go home", he whined like a stubborn child, "when can we get home".

Tina gave a resigned sigh. No matter what she´d do, she´d never get Zack in a better mood. _Why can´t he just call Leon and be over with it! Bloody baby! _She had now gone from the point of feeling sorry for Zack to feeling there was nothing to feel sorry about. Leon hadn´t ditched Zack, in fact he´d ditched Bayman and as a reaction to that Zack´d ditched Leon. And now Zack hated...Bayman?

"Ok then", she said, "it´s 12 o´clock in the evening. I guess you could use some sleep".

"Gaming you mean?" Zack looked like a puppy dog.

"No, sleep", Tina said shortly.

"But Tina!"

"Shush, shush!" Tina interrupted resolute as the two walked back to their hotel room.

_._

"Yes!" Brad laughed, "I meant exactly...errhm... what I meant?"

Jann Lee rolled eyes as his boyfriend took yet another sip of his drink. The three bottles on his table had now somehow mystically transformed from 4 to 10, how it had happened Jann had no idea. Couldn´t Brad go _anywhere _without turning himself into some kind of beer-dumpster?

"I meant it all, yet I meant nothing", Brad chuckled hysterically at himself, "it meant so many things at the same time, so many things I can´t count them!"

Jann Lee shook his head as his lover started sounding more and more like a character from Alice in Wonderland.

"Brad", he gave a sigh, "I think we should go home now!"

"Why sweets!" Brad gave one of those grins that Jann Lee´d always found sweet and unobtrusive, "we´re having a blast now!"

But now whoever that smile only looked stupid, and all it did was annoying Jann Lee to no ends.

"You are!" Jann Lee exclaimed, rising from his seat, "as for me, I don´t really feel like sitting here all night, listening to a load of bull you´re gonna forget tomorrow either way".

"What´s all that for sweets!" Brad looked truly surprised, "I thought you wanted to come out with me".

"Yes", Jann Lee sighed, "but not during such conditions. But whatever!" Jann Lee shook his head, "you´ll probably forget this conversation when you wake up, anyway!" it wasn´t sarcasm, just simple facts.

_._

Hayate gave a deep sigh, finally giving up. He didn´t even like the kid, so why did he even bother? The ninja slowly undressed, turning the lights of before creeping down in the bed. The covers were warm, soft, comforting. Why did he feel so disappointed? Why did he feel so empty, as if though he´d been deprived of something valuable? _He was to good for you anyway, Hayate. Just move on! _The ninja sighed, slowly drifting of to the land of sleep.

_._

Ryu lied awake watching the sleeping figure next to him. After he´d woken up, two hours ago he hadn´t been able to fall asleep again. Or it wasn´t that he couldn´t (in fact he was so tired that his eye lids were about to fall down each minute) rather that he didn´t want to. It was so nice falling asleep in the arms of the one you loved, and waking up realizing that it wasn´t a dream.

Ryu looked at the black hair, the exposed tanned neck. Ryu wanted to plant a light kiss on that neck, tenderly caress that muscular back. But he didn´t want to risk interrupting the wonder happening next to him.

He took support on his elbow, looking over that beloved face. Bayman´s breaths were slow and stable, his features relaxed, reviling how smooth they really were. Ryu wanted to lay his arm around that warm body, becoming one with it. But Bayman might not want someone on his side of the bed.

Ryu tempatitively stretched his arm out. At least he could try it for a few seconds. As the super ninja carefully laid his arm around his lovers waist, he could feel the warmth, the softness.

_Okey, Ryu now get back to your side of the bed. _But as Ryu was about to remove his arm, a strong hand was placed on top of it, gently pulling it back again.

Ryu smiled to himself as he was drawn back to the warmth of Bayman´s body, thankfully planting a kiss on his neck. And once again he fell asleep, knowing once he´d wake the dream wouldn´t be over.

_._

Leon woke up again once again noticing he´d placed his arm around his pillow. He´d started getting used to this by now, waking up either with his arm around his covers, his pillow or just thin air. Sometimes he wondered if that´d been what Zack really was, thin air? All this time without him had started making him wonder if all their time together had been a dream, or if Tina at some point (damn that woman) had put some hallucogenetik-drug in his drink. No matter the case, he wanted his dream back again!

Leon sighed. So time for vollayboll today again! Oh, how he wished he´d chosen not to wake up! He wondered who he´d get to team up with today. Elliot, Brad, Jann Lee? Sure, they all were decent players but none of them knew how to dance the crazy victory-dance, Zack used to dance.

_I´ll sleep for another two hours! _Leon decided.

_._

_I´ll sleep for another two hours, _Brad decided. His head hurt from last night and he was suffering from one of the worst hangovers hitherto. Jann Lee was sleeping next to him, apparently not suffering from the same problem. But on the other hand, he hadn´t drunken that much.

This night hadn´t ended the way nights usually ended since they´d become a couple, no heated kissing, no everlasting embrace, no... nothing! Brad sighed. He would have to learn to hold his drinking habbits in check now that he had a boyfriend, a wonderful one at that. He didn´t know witch time in a row it was he decided that. And nor was he fresh enough to think about it now. The drunk burried his head in his covers, falling asleep again.

_._

Hayate ran over the beach. Elliot had "ditched" him last night, and no matter how much he´d try to deny it, it bothered him. _So go be with Brad then or who the hell you´re planning to be with, I don´t give a damn you stupid little brat! _

But no matter how he tried to deny it, Hayate did give a damn about "that stupid little brat".Elliot had showed Hayate a world he didn´t think existed, a world where living was actually nice. For once Hayate´d learnt to relax, started to learn that the world didn´t end simply because he was bad at drawing. _And nor will it end because some brat wants to ignore me. _The mugen tenshin-leader thought as he went into the water.

_._

Bayman´s eyes were closed. He could feel the warm breath against his face, the weight of someone supporting himself against the mattress as they leant over him. But Bayman wasn´t going to open his eyes, not yet no matter how tempting the idea was.

The idea of his lovers naked body only inches from his own, his long hair brushing against his cheek, his mouth soon about to cover his own was indeed tempting, but not tempting enough for him to deviate from his original plan.

"Boo!" Bayman opened his eyes looking right into the surprised, green eyes of Ryu.

Bayman chuckled as his love shook his head, smiling. No matter how he tried he just couldn´t help himself. Those widened green eyes, the frown on Ryu´s face was just to cute to resist. So cute in fact that Bayman had to wrap his arms around him and kiss him on the lips.

He just couldn´t believe ithad happened last night, and that _it _had turned out to be so good. Bayman hugged the smaller man tighter to him. He just couldn´t get enough of how warm Ryu was, how soft and beautiful to the touch. It had felt so good to see him fall asleep in his arms last night, so good to feel his silky skin and hair against him. And the way Ryu´d placed his arm around Bayman´s waist this night..., it was so funny how considerate and polite he seemed to be even after they´d explored every millimeter of each others bodies, being so concerned intruding on Bayman´s "space".

"I´m so thankful for you", Bayman murmured against the ninja´s silky hair.

"_You _thankful for _me? _Ryu chuckled softly as he looked into Bayman´s eyes, "I don´t think you´ve really woken up yet".

"Not?" Bayman let go of his lover, stretching out on top of the bed, "want to try and wake me up?" he gave a playful smile.

Ryu´s green eyes went all over his naked body, an amused half smile on his lips.

"I might consider it", he said after a while, "after all you taste, very, very good".

"Don´t just consider it", Bayman said softly, his fingers moving over Ryu´s chest, "you can´t bring a sleeping roommate to the beach".

"No, that just won´t do", Ryu shook his head, smiling tenderly, "I guess I have to wake you up".

And as the super ninja closed the last inches between them, Bayman knew that´d he´d never "woken up" in a better way before.

_._

Elliot sighed. He´d waited for two hours and still no sign of his vollayball mates. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with the world? The only at least slight fun thing to do on this island and he didn´t get to do it because his friends were to busy having their own fun. _If only Hayate could... NO! No seeking up Hayate in the middle of the night again! _

He had to stay focused on... Stay focused on what really? What did he have to stay focused on when no one was around that forced you to stay focused? Damn this was annoying, and he hadn´t _even _thought of bringing the freesbee.

"I´m going to kill you Brad!" he muttered as he looked out at the sea.

_._

"So it´s okey with you then?" Brad turned his head towards Jann Lee.

"Sure", Jann Lee shrugged his shoulders, giving a smile. The smile wasn´t as genuine as he´d liked it to be, nor was he actually sure about what he said "sure" to.

"You´re okey hanging at the bar tonight?" Brad lingered into the kung fu fighters eyes.

"Sure!" Jann Lee said again.

No, this was something he deffinitely wasn´t _sure _of but nonetheless saying it would do no good. Jann Lee sighed from inside as he remembered last night. Going out with Brad had felt less and less fun with every night passing seeing that the little pink clouds had started drifting apart. They hadn´t made love last night, Brad had been to drunk and Jann Lee to angry. Or rather... Jann Lee wasn´t even sure he´d even been angry, just damn tired.

"So! Lets tell Elliot then!" Brad grinned.

"Lets do so", Jann Lee smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

_._

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed as his opponent on the screen fell down dead to the ground.

"Damn it!" Tina exclaimed, slamming the controller into the couch.

Zack grinned as he looked at the screen. According to the numbers 13-4, his skills in fighting-games had improved.

"Another round?" Zack grinned towards his roommate.

"Want me to smother you with the pillow", Tina snarled as she held said pillow up menacingly.

"No! As much as you don´t want to loose again I can tell", Zack said teasefully.

"Don´t push it!"

Zack decided to give his roommate a break, grinning at her.

"You seem to feel better now", Tina looked long and hard into Zack´s eyes.

Zack was quiet for a while. Did he feel better? Did he think about Leon? Not when he played the fighting-game. Did he smile? Yes! Did he recently yell and laugh excitedly? Yes he did.

"I think so", Zack frowned.

The two were quiet for a while.

"Feel ready for a drink tonight?" Tina said hopefully.

"Hm...", Zack frowned. He had pretty much lost his taste for drinking.

"I bye!" Tina smiled sweetly, "please!"

"Okey then!" Zack shrugged his shoulders. He could use a little varriety after all, and Tina was a good company.

"Love you!" Tina exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

Zack smiled. He might be feeling ready for a drink after all.

_._

Ryu was quiet as he looked out at the ocean. He and Bayman were sitting side by side, looking out at the ocean the way they´d done ever since the day they became roommates, but this time things were different. The water was about the same temperature as usually, the sun shone equally bright and the pair was equally quiet. But now however the silence wasn´t tensed or awkward anymore, it felt blessing, peaceful.

Ryu looked at the man sitting on his right again, no longer afraid to properly admire his beauty. He´d kissed those filled lips, his hands roaming ever inch of that tanned, silky skin and those well proportioned muscles, his mouth and fingers savoring everything hidden underneath those black shorts, he´d looked into those blue eyes saying "I love you". But there was still one thing left to do, before he could truly confirm all this was _his. _

Ryu slowly drew his hand through the sand, looking away as it approached it´s goal. The super ninja smiled as it was grabbed, the warmth of the hand it had been reach for covering it.

**AN: So well... now I´ve done all I could to keep the love for some of my favorite pairings up (before DOA D comes up and entirely demolishes them, lol) and hoped it helped. Either way! As always, if you did like this tell me so, if you didn´t tell me why you didn´t. I´ll hopefully see you around _even _after DOA D releases, lol. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok! So I knew I should have paid this chapter more attention before posting it and I´m normally not this sloppy and rushed. But I simply wanted to publish as much as I could before DOA-dimensions got out. Well... I´ll save the rest of my rants til after this chapter. Happy read ^  
**

_**What with all this chaos?**_

"Slept well tonight?" Zack grinned as he sat on his chair, watching his roommate.

Tina was lying in her bed moaning painfully, hands covering her face and had done so for nearly an hour.

"Come closer and I´ll throw up all over you!" Tina hissed, drawing the covers closer to her.

"Maybe someone had far to many tequilas last night?" Zack teased.

"And you had far to many sodas!" Tina muttered, "you know ten cokes can end up giving you bad teeth right".

Zack only chuckled and shook his head in response. Last night at Sunset had been entertaining to say the least and most of all thanks to Tina´s magic transformation after a few drinks. Zack had never heard anyone tell that many creative jokes in his life, and never seen anyone collapse on the floor and fall asleep in a more hilarious way. Truth to say Zack´d had one of the best times for a very long time. And this... this was just priceless.

"If I wasn´t about to die!" Tina moaned, "I´d smother you with the pillow right now!"

As fearsome as it sounded, Zack couldn´t help laughing once again. Tina certainely didn´t dress her words.

"Well, I´ll let you recover", Zack said kindly, "I need to go bye a new pair of shorts anyway", he gave his roommate a careless hand wave as he walked towards the door.

"Zack", Tina whined in a small voice.

"Yes".

"Can you bye me some doritas while you´re at it?"

"Don´t worry! I´ll bye you as many doritas as you wish".

"Thank you", Tina smiled weakly as Zack walked out of the door.

_._

"Mmmh...", Ryu burried his face in Bayman´s neck, "what is this new soap you´re using? It smells so good", he murmurred softly.

Bayman chuckled in response as the super ninja kept sniffing down his chest to his muscular abdomen.

"Is it lavender?" Ryu whispered, "no. Honey?"

Last night had been great. Nothing in particular had happened safe for the regular movie-watching and take-away ordering, but nothing in particular had been exactly what Bayman wanted. Especially if nothing in particular involved having Ryu craddled in his arms all night long, exchanging tender words and caresses. Being on his own for so long Bayman had developed an almost desperate craving for intimacy. Not necessarily one of an errotic or even sensual nature so much as the need to be held, being able to hold and simply connect with a living individual on a level where words were no longer nessescary.

Bayman felt those familiar shivers all over his body as Ryu´s warm breath hit his most private area. He would have suggested they make love again, if he hadn´t known that if they did they wouldn´t leave the room until it´d darkened. Of course Bayman wouldn´t mind, but seeing as he had errands to follow through with this particular day, making love would have to wait.

"I love you", Ryu mumbled as he planted a kiss on the inner side of Bayman´s thigh.

"You know I love you to", Bayman said, "but no matter how much I love you, loving you will have to wait a couple of hours".

"A couple of hours?" Ryu looked up at him, a tender smile on his face, "what are you expecting of me? I´m a super ninja, not a super human".

Bayman chuckled as he gently traced his fingers through Ryu´s long hair. He was really liking the _not so super-human_ sides of his dearly beloved super-ninja, as well as the fact _Bayman _himself was the one to make them come forth. _I must really mean something to him. _

"The wait will be worth it", Bayman promised, gently caressing Ryu´s chin.

"I guess I have to believe you then", Ryu muttered, a small pout on his lips.

But the humorous look on his features as Bayman rose to his feet proved he was far from serious.

"Just let me take one last look at you before you put your clothes on", the super ninja said softly.

"Sure", Bayman chuckled giving a small smirk, "how long do you need?"

"I don´t know...", Ryu started, pretending to be thoughtful as his green eyes went all over Bayman´s body, "it´s hard to decide. Thanks!", he smiled finally, "I´ll be keeping that image until you get back here again".

Bayman grinned back as he started putting his clothes on. Another person scanning his naked body this way would have earned a punch in the face and possibly a twisted arm, but Ryu... Ryu, simply was Ryu that was the only way he could explain this.

"See you later", he said softly as he walked out the door.

_._

"No", Brad murmured as Jann Lee opened the curtains, "my eyes!"

The kung fu fighter sighed as his boyfriend covered his face with his arms. The first time he´d seen this reaction he´d smiled tenderly, but after two weeks of the very same event repeting itself again he wanted nothing rather than having the sun near blind Brad with it´s light.

Sure, Jann Lee had started getting used to it by now, but seeing Brad roll into bed every single night like a sack of hey after a long night of drunken jibberish, had turned this into more than a slight annoyance.

"Elliot is waiting, Brad!" Jann said tiredly, "you can´t sleep all day".

"But sweets!" Brad whined, "don´t be so cruel".

"There´s nothing comparing to how cruel Elliot will be if you´re late again".

Yes, Elliot had been unusually repremanding last day when they´d been late, and truth to say Jann hadn´t really minded. Although Jann was quit sure, he himself didn´t need it, he was however quit certain of the fact Brad could use some critique now and then.

_And to think he´s almost ten years older than me. _Jann Lee mentally shook his head. Going up this late a day wasn´t his thing Hell! If he´d been home, he´d started practicing sparring two hours ago, but now... But now?

Jann shook his head as he looked at his white haired companion, was _this _what he´d signed up for so willingly?

"Hey!" Brad murmured, "I´m coming!"

Jann Lee sighed as he prepared himself for yet another half hour of waiting.

_._

Elliot sighed as he prepared himself for yet another half hour of waiting. This was yet one of the times in a row of he didn´t know how many times, where he stood waiting for something that may never happen. _Why don´t I ever learn not to get up this early?_ After all, he knew this was going to happen, so why did he even bother getting angry?

_Because I have nothing else to do. _Nothing else to do but getting angry? Elliot sighed. _I can see why I´m so bad at vacation. But it wouldn´t be so bad if I... _

Elliot shook his head. After the feelings overwhelming him last time he didn´t want to go to Hayate´s place. This fuzzy feeling in his stomach made him nauseous, made him loose far to much control in his opinion. And Elliot didn´t like not being in charge of things. So he waited, god only knew for how long.

_._

Zack grinned as he looked around the store. First time in a long time that he felt ready to face the world. And what better way to face the world than finding something new, no matter what that may be. T-shirts, sunglasses, various hobby-kits... Maybe Tina might need something to entertain herself with now that she seemed to nauseous even to watch the TV. Zack chuckled at the thought. But seriously, maybe they should both take up sketching again.

Zack was just about to approach the drawing-kits when noticing the man on the opposite side of the room, looking through the t-shirts.

_What the hell is he doing here? _Zack stiffened as he looked at the tall, black haired man, smiling as he held the t-shirt in his hand. _He´s just going to damn far! _Zack felt the fury rise inside of him as he followed Bayman´s movements with his eyes.

"That´s not your size", he didn´t know how he´d got across the room so fast, and nor did he know if he actually knew anything about what he was talking about as he held the other end of the t-shirt firmly.

To his surprise and growing rage the only thing he could see on Bayman´s face was a slight frown.

"Long time no see", the Russian said calmly, "how are things going?"

For a brief second Zack was speechless before an even bigger wave of rage coursed through him.

"It´s not your size and it´s not your color!" Zack´s voice was so high he didn´t recognize it, "it would look dreadful on you, so what were your business with it in the first place?"

To his great dismay that only seemed to make the frown on Bayman´s face even bigger.

His own reaction to this surprised Zack possibly even more.

"It´s mine!" he yelled, pulling furiously at the t-shirt, "mine, mine, mine! Give it to me!"

In fact he pulled so furiously, he hadn´t recognized somewhere in the process Bayman had let go of the other end.

"Sure", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, "if it is such a big deal to you".

Zack starred speechless at the other man as he returned to looking through the t-shirts. Ignoring Zack when he was in great pain, that he just had the guts!

"Just for the record!" Zack shouted, "this shirt wouldn´t have fit you if you´d wrapped yourself up in cling-fling to get into it".

"Whatever you say", Bayman said, moving to another corner of the room.

"Hey!" Zack shouted as Bayman went out of the store, "I´m talking to you!"

Without knowing how it´d happened he´d run out of the store, grabbing Bayman by the arm, violently turning him towards him.

"Just so you know!" his voice was calm but the look in his otherwise so sparkling eyes venomous, "you´re nothing but a bitter, ice cold, empty shell! And no matter how many boyfriends you try to steal, no matter how many witty insults you try to come up with, no matter how many trix you´ve got up your sleeves, you´ll never fill up that big, uggly, pitch black hole where your heart should have been!"

It was quiet for a while before Bayman´s blue eyes changed as by magic from relatively neutral to things more similar to burning orbs than eyes.

"Excuse me if I saw my parents bodies get decorated by bullets when I was seven years old", Bayman´s voice was ice cold, "excuse me if the only thing I ever got at the orphanage were slaps, swear words and kicks to the ribs. Excuse me if grown-ups only called me dumb, uneducated and worthless. Excuse me if the only person that truly made my life worth living never gave a flying crap about me anyway. If you´ll excuse me I´ll go right back to the person who was worth anything in the first place. If you´ll excuse me I´ll go right back to Ryu".

And with those words Bayman turned around, leaving the dumbfounded Zack behind him. To surprised even to call him back as he left.

"Zack, you and your big mouth", the black man muttered.

_._

"You´re completely of!" Elliot called out to Brad.

The white haired man shook his head. Ever since they´d got here, Leon and Jann Lee had scored time after time. He didn´t know what it was, but his reflexes just didn´t work the way they usually did.

"Time out!" the blond boy called out.

As Elliot dragged him by the arm, Brad realized he´d had no idea of the boys physical strength before. Jesus! Elliot in a bad mood was worse than the Tengu himself!

"What the hell is with you today?" Elliot exclaimed, his blue eyes piercing Brads, "you´ve missed every single shot!"

"I don´t know I..."

"We haven´t received one single point today", Elliot went on, "if you don´t start showing some spirit soon we´ll get outclassed".

"Outclassed?" Brad frowned, "is it that bad?"

"Yes!" the boy let his arms fall to his sides in resignation.

"Ok!"Brad sighed, "I´m getting my act together".

And so he thought once Jann Lee and Leon gained their next score and the score after that.

_._

Hayate sighed. He was bored today and he had to admit it, a little dissapointed. He´d thought Elliot´d change his mind by now and actually come over again. Without the little brats nosy comments, without his complete mahem of Hayate´s drawings, without his complete dissrespect for Hayate´s privacy...well, Hayate´s privacy just wasn´t all that great. Actually Hayate´s privacy was pretty damn sucky when Elliot wasn´t around. _If he hasn´t come over in two days I´ll ring his doorbell, _he decided.

_._

"And to think I even let him have the damn shirt", Bayman shook his head.

Ryu looked seriously at his lover. Although Bayman was calm it was evident by the fire in his eyes that his confrontation with Zack had affected him.

"To think that I didn´t even do anything when he basically called me fat, to think that I even went as far as to walk into the other side of the store to avoid trouble", Bayman continued furiously, "and still he goes at me like some blood, trouble-seeking monkey. Yes, I´ve done some terrible things in my life, I´ve killed, I´ve worked for bad people. I´ve cared nothing for others well being, but then again, it´s not like they´ve cared much for mine either", Bayman gave a loud snort, "and what I´ve been through today and infact this whole damn so called vacation seems to prove it even more. People just aren´t worth the effort, the pain that comes with trying to fit into their sick little bubble. Or t-shirts for that matter!" Bayman added with a snarl.

At this Ryu couldn´t help chuckeling, causing Bayman to throw him a slight offended look. He just couldn´t help it, that even in his darkest moments Bayman knew how to make him laugh.

"Look at me", the super ninja said softly, "whatever Zack said was nothing but empty words that he probably regretted the instance he uttered them. If you didn´t have a heart you wouldn´t take such offence in Zack´s words... and if you were fat", at this a humoruos half smile played on Ryu´s lips, "Tina wouldn´t have demanded you wear shorts all the time. So just as usual, Zack isn´t really making any sense. You are beautiful Bayman", Ryu whispered tenderly as he stroke the other mans cheek, "and probably one of the smartest people I know. You just haven´t got the luxury of getting a good start in life, after what you´ve been through it´s not strange you don´t have the best of faith in other human beings. But I hope however that I can change your opinion on that", the ninja smiled carefully while stroking his lovers cheeks, "I want you to be happy Bayman and if it made you happy I´d gladly beat up half the island for your sake".

They turned quiet for a while, un unreadable look on Bayman´s face, before a misschievous smile split his face up.

"Just half!" the Russian ask, "am I not worth more then just _half _the island".

Ryu chuckled, shaking his head.

"You´re incredible", he said, a tender smile on his face, "I would really have a hard time without you".

"You would, wouldn´t you?" Bayman gave a humorous smirk.

"Speaking of witch", Ryu let his hand travel up Bayman´s thigh, "you´ve been away for quit a long time now", he planted a light kiss on his lovers neck, "and I quit so happen to think people like you don´t really have a need for shirts. What say you?" he looked into Bayman´s eyes as he said this, "are you ready to stay inside for the rest of the night?"

"Do we have cream?" Bayman gave a mischievous look.

"I do believe so", Ryu´s hand travelled further up his lovers thigh.

"Good".

As Bayman´s lips were locked to his, Ryu could indeed tell this was going to be a long night.

_._

"What were you thinking Zack!" Tina exclaimed.

Zack was standing in front of her, his head hanging down as he gave a deep sigh.

"This is not your size, this is not your colour! It would look dreadful on you!" she pointed furiously at the t-shirt he held in his hand, "gosh! While you were at it", she rolled eyes, "couldn´t you have asked asked for his boxers as well. Damn it, Zack! When will you leave Bayman alone, and focus on Leon instead? Now that you know Bayman is dating Ryu, wouldn´t a reality check be a wise decision?"

"I think Bayman just gave me one" Zack sighed, "damn it! I feel so stupid! And to think we´ve all given him such a shitty time while he was here!"

"You did?" Tinas blue eyes pierced Zacks, "how?"

Anyone knowing the blond diva knew that as well as she could be your best friend on one of her best days, she could be your worst nightmare when disspleased, and Zack knew a certain rodeo-throw he did not want to be expsoed to again.

"Well we...", Zack shunned her eyes, "we weren´t being mean to him or anything but we..."

"Let it out!" Tina demanded.

"Brad kept commenting on him being Dracula-like whenever he entered the bar, while the rest of us laughed", Zacks said, "but it wasn´t as if though he cared. I tried to talk to him earlier but he just looked at me as if though I´d been a wall. He couldn´t have cared less about what anyone thought, he just..."

There Zack turned quiet.

"You have to appologize!" Tina said after a while.

"But he´ll snap my neck!" Zack exclaimed.

"One has to learn to take the consequences for ones actions", Tina said calmly.

_._

"One has to learn to take the consequences for once actions", Leon muttered as he blankly faced the screen.

He had tried to imprint that line into his head for over two weeks now but he simply couldn´t believe in it. 16 days, ten thousand pointless TV-shows and vollayball-games later and he still couldn´t convince himself he´d got what´d he´d deserved when being ditched by Zack. So, Zack´d got his time to think, Leon´d left him some "space" and Leon had become more then aware that Zack was the one thing he cared about.

"I´ve had enough now!" Leon said out loud, "in fact we´ve both had enough!"

He had decided. If Zack wasn´t going to listen to him he would have to make him listen. The only question was just how.

_._

"Fun match we had today", Jann Lee said looking outside the window.

The pair had just arrived to the bar and ordered their first drinks. That time of the evening when Brad still was an entertaining conversation partner that was. Jann Lee forced himself to repress yet another sigh. The drink during witch Brads words still made sense!

"I guess it was", Brad gave a small smile, "but you and Leon pretty much kicked the crap out of me and Elliot!"

"I guess we did", Jann Lee smiled back though he had the feeling his smile didn´t quit reach his eyes.

In fact when he looked at Brad, he had the feeling Brads smile didn´t quit reach his eyes either. Or was it? _I´m just paranoid, _Jann Lee shrugged the unwelcome feeling of. Why was he starting to to get annoyed already before Brad had started getting annoying? But as Brad kissed him on the cheek, Jann Lee couldn´t help thinking about how different his kiss had felt only weeks ago.

_._

Zack lied awake starring at the ceiling. What had gotten into him today? Why had he practically stolen at t-shirt from the store and provoked Bayman the way he´d done. Now that he thought of it, his behavior towards Bayman could probably be classified as harassment and yet worse bullying. But how could someone like Bayman ever _feel _harassed or bullied?

Zack asked himself this question for a minute or so when remembering Bayman _had _felt harassed and bullied. _And obviously I´ve only added up to it, _for the first time of his life Zack was truly ashamed of something he´d done, and that was saying not just a little.

"I have to appologize tomorrow, even if that means I´ll loose my head", he muttered.

To his defence this was the _only _time Zack had made himself guilty of anything similar, and hopefully not the time that led to him loosing his life. But he guessed... he just guessed, true love had an effect on people that they´d never knew in advance.

_Leon! _Zack hugged his pillow when remembering the nights they´d shared together not long ago. He smiled as he remembered those big hands tenderly caressing his face, those lips all over his body. Even though his bad consicence for the words uttered to Bayman this morning kept him up a good deal this night, what kept him up the longest was the last words the Russian had uttered in response. _"So if you excuse me, I´ll go right back to the person that was ever worth anything in the first place. I´f you´ll excuse me, I´ll go right back to Ryu". _Ryu? Not Leon! _Leon is free! _And with that thought Zack had the best sleep he´d had in a long time.

_._

With a long sigh Ryu came against his lovers body, collapsing on top of him.

"Damn I love you", Ryu whispered against Bayman´s muscular chest, giving it a lingering kiss.

"Mmh", Bayman said calmly as he stroke the ninjas long hair, "if I´m not misstaken you´re quit satisfied with this".

"Umhum", Ryu nodded as he looked into his lovers eyes, "and you?"

"For now", an amused smile played on Bayman´s lips as his hands travelled down the super ninjas back, "but tomorrow I`m going to need some more", he grabbed Ryu´s cheeks demonstratively.

"I thought so", the super ninja grinned, "and you know you´re getting it".

The two shared yet another one of their long affectionate kisses. Bayman couldn´t get happier. Only hours ago he´d been devastated by Zacks words but now he once again felt like the luckiest person on earth.

Bayman had never really been bothered by peoples remarks before seeing as he found most of those remarks stupid and pointless, but what Zack had said had felt so real...so... It wasn´t as much what he´d said as the _way _he´d said it. Almost the same tone in his voice as in those voices bullying him as a child. For a moment Bayman had just like back then wondered if there might be some truth in those words. Even though the accusations had been different from those spat into his face over twenty years ago, they had caused about an equal amount of damage. Ironic, wasn´t it? How at first the worst things he could have been accused of had been being to soft or to weak hearted, the thing that brought him the most pain was being called heartless and soulless. But he wasn´t heartless or soulless, Bayman smiled as he hugged Ryu tightly. The evidence was lying right on top of him, his skin silky like satine, his long hair tickling Bayman´s face.

"I love you", Bayman whispered as he looked into his favorite pair of jade.

_._

Jann Lee sighed as he faced the ceiling. He couldn´t sleep. It wasn´t because of Brads loud snoring or the fact that the other man practically pushed Jann out of bed. In fact these were very small factors of what kept him up.

Jann Lee looked at the sleeping figure next to him. True, Brad looked peaceful, but it wasn´t as if though he felt a burning urge to kiss him or run his fingers through his hair. It worried him how long he´d felt this way, how long he´d walked here thinking it was okey they didn´t make love anymore.

They´d only dated for hardly a month and already it felt as if their passion was running out into sand. Jann Lee sighed. They had to find a way to revive this relationship, had to find a way to... Jann Lee´s thinking was interrupted by the loud snore he gave as he fell asleep next to his lover.

**AN: So with this I really hope you´ll keep reading and liking this fic even if DOA-dimensions should fuck of all these pairings I´ve used completely or turn the guys into characters none of us can like, lol (though were that the case will probably mostly likely start dissliking the director instead, lol). It may sound interesting with a more detailed game but I´m honestly hoping all this "detailing" doesn´t take away the fun of speculating, among other things about romance and doesn´t entirely ruin the possible yaoi-pairings in this game due to being so concerned with pleasing the straight male audience T.T. But still... If you want another chap TELL ME SO! **

**Bye for now :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Nah! DOA Dimensions really didn´t detail as much as I thought so I guess we can all go on speculating for a while (More so I´m affraid a lot of you will find a lot of things almost ridicoulously vague). But enough babbled, lol. Here´s our next chap.  
**

_**Not your battlefield! **_

Zack swallowed hard as he got up from bed. Today was the day he´d loose his life. The boxer took his time as he put his pants on, his mind filled with terrifying images. Now that they would no longer be in a public place there was no telling what the man he planned to visit would or would not do. _Perhaps he´ll cut me down and throws my corps into the ocean, _Zack thought as he put his t-shirt on, _or maybe he´ll bite me in the neck and..._

Zack shivered as he remembered the line Brad had uttered at Sunset and the replies he´d received. _Damn Brad!Why do you always have to project such scary images inside my head? _

But Zack however was bringing a sacrifice. The boxer picked up the black and red t-shirt. If this didn´t sate the mighty god of deaths anger he didn´t know what would. He looked around the room, trying to imprint the loudly snoring Tina, the red carpet as well as the dearly beloved X-box in his mind in case this turned out to be the last time he saw them, before shutting the door close after him.

_._

"No!" Bayman laughed as Ryu tickled him under his feet, "no! Stop it! I swear I didn´t mean it. Ryu please I..."

Ryu chuckled softly, sending his lover an ingenious look.

"Hm...", he said pretending to think real hard, "you might mean it and you might not mean it", Ryu let his fingers slide in between Bayman´s toes again, "but until I´m really sure..."

"No!" Bayman yelled, "please have mercy Ryu I... Ha ha ha ha!"

Ryu smiled as his boyfriend burst out into another fit of laughter. He´d do anything to hear that laughter, even if it meant tormenting Bayman for hours with tickling. The super ninja had been surprised with how defenceless Bayman had turned out the moment Ryu´d placed his fingertips underneath the soles of his feet, how he´d been incapable of doing anything but moving helplessly from side to side. _Now I know how to gain an easy victory next time we spare, _the ninja thought amused to himself.

"Please have mercy on me!" Bayman called out again.

"Why? You say so yourself every time you enter a fight "mercy is not an option", Ryu said calmly as he kept torturing Bayman´s feet.

"Sorry!" Bayman laughed again, "I didn´t mean to call you a sneaky ambush ninja", he pleaded, "I just..."

"Okey! Fine then!" Ryu chuckled, climbing on top of his boyfriends near unconscious body.

He kissed those lips like so many times those last three days. In fact he had believed it to be impossible to kiss a pair of lips as many times as he´d kissed Bayman´s. In fact those lips were dangerously addictive. So addictive that he might not be able to do what he was supposed to do today, "I have to go", the super ninja mumbled between the kisses.

"No", Bayman chuckled, "you have to make up for the pain you put me through seconds ago", his hands rested on top of Ryu´s cheeks, keeping the ninja locked to his naked body.

"Soon", Ryu promised as their sexes pressed together.

"In a second?" Bayman raised a meaningful eyebrow.

Damn! This was going to require all the discipline he´d learnt throughout his life-long training if he was going to get dressed and get out that door. Had Bayman by chance used a similar technic to capture his targets as an assassin? Ryu grinned at the thought.

"Soon means in a few hours", Ryu said meaningfully, "now it´s your turn to wait".

"Okey then!" Bayman said, "but that means you´ll have to wait to".

"I´m aware of that", Ryu struggled against the toture done to his neather regions as Bayman finally let go of him, allowing Ryu to rise to his feet.

As he put his clothes Ryu was far from motivated. _Damn Kasumi! If she got to have a souvenir she got to have a souvenir, I guess. _Ryu blew his lover a kiss as he walked out the door.

_._

Leon took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror. His facial hair had grown a little to much during his days inside his appartment, since he hadn´t truly been aware or cared about his looks until now. But now however, it was crucial to look his best.

Leon had tried to practice over the things he was going to say but after about eight failed attempts he had given up, deciding it best to let his heart speak for itself. After all he had never really been known for being a smooth-talker.

Leon nodded at the face in the mirror before doing the only right thing and shaving of his beard.

_._

Jann Lee striked furiously into the air. This was it, this was truly it! One more misstake from Brad and their story as the happy couple would be over. One more night of pointless drinking, one more late morning and he would truly have proved he was nothing for the kung fu-fighter. Truly Brad had held him back for far to long from doing the things he ought to be doing. Exercising, sparring, exploring the island... things other than waiting for someone who was to busy drinking his brains of and sleeping away the day to care about _living. _

"Why did I even sign up for this stupid tournament to begin with", the kung fu fighter muttered.

This would seriously have to be the most pointless thing he´d done in his life. Learning about the power of love only to learn how easy it was to overcome.

"Hi, Jann!"

"Hi, Eliot!" Jann Lee waved reluctantly at the boy coming towards him.

"Everything alright?" Eliot asked polite.

"I guess so", Jann sighed.

Jann faced the ocean, the blond boy the hotels he´d just came from.

"Is Brad coming?" Elliot asked.

Jann Lee was quiet not knowing quit what to answer. Although he knew they both knew Brad he felt slight embaressed telling the boy about his boyfriends whereabouts.

"I guessed so", Elliot drew a deep sigh, "hey! Wanna race?"

Jann Lee frowned remembering how Elliot´s last race´d ended.

"Sure", he said, a bit hesitant.

"Let´s go then!"

Jann Lee didn´t even get time to think as the smaller boy pulled him away.

_._

Bayman sang to himself as he made the bed. He had become so happy lately he didn´t know what to make of himself. In fact he felt almost like the young boy he´d been before the arial bombing twenty years ago, who still knew how to smile.

It was all thanks to Ryu, all thanks to the ninjas acceptance and tenderness. It had been a long time since Bayman´d really felt loved, cared for or even needed and now with Ryu, he´d got things he´d never even thought existed.

A naughty smile split his face as Bayman remembered their last night together, Ryu´s soft yet muscular body on top of his own, his voice lean as honey as it faded out into that long sigh as his release came.

He wouldn´t mind repeating the same procedure once Ryu came back and tonight, and the night after that. If he got to repeat this procedure every day of his life Bayman wouldn´t complain.

Bayman ran to the door as the door-bell rang. He had already waited to long. When Ryu came in he was ready to...

"Hi!" Zacks head was hanging down, his face small and miserable as he held the t-shirt in front of Bayman, "I admit I was wrong, this fits you better than it does me".

_._

_This might do for her, _Ryu frowned as he looked at the small box. He had already found a present for both Ayane and Kasumi but there was still the complicated, unthankful task of finding a gift for Momiji. He swore, finding a gift for someone who wanted nothing was harder than finding a needle in a heystack.

_And to think I could be lying in bed and... _The super ninja gave a naughty smile as he thought of what, or rather whom he could be doing right now. Well, well waiting only made it so much more pleasurable.

Ryu opened the small, green box looking at the little insect in wood. True, Momiji had seen these plenty of times, hearing them make the very same noises. The super ninja smiled as the cikada started singing. But he knew Momiji would understand the gesture.

"Finally", the super ninja sighed as he went to the disk. _Finally back to more pleasant activities_.

_._

Brad stretched out on top of the bed as the sun hit his eyes.

"Jann!" he mumbled, "Jann I...", he put his hand next to him in the bed, feeling the matress next to his, "Jann aren´t you going to... Jann where are you?" he sat up in the bed as he noticed what had happened.

He frowned, looking at the mobile-phone next to his bed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his palm hiting his forehead.

The black digital numbers said 02.00. This was a record, even for him.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed as he practically threw his shorts on.

_._

"You did good!" Jann Lee smiled towards Eliot.

"At least I didn´t fall of the scooter today", the boy gave a meaningful smile.

He had been dissqualified twice for going the wrong direction but at least that was a progress from last time.

"A good break from vollayball", Jann Lee said as the two made their way towards the hotel.

"Yeah!" Eliot nodded.

He was seriously wondering what Brad was doing today, and to be honest he was worried. True, Brad used to drink much, but it had never stopped him from showing up on scheduled meetings until now. And when it was so bad that not even Jann Lee had the patience to wait for him...

"Has he drunken much the last days?" the boy asked seriously.

"Yes", Jann Lee nodded, an almost somber look over his features.

"Do you want to come to my place for a while?" the boy put a hand on the other mans shoulder, a compassionate look in his eyes.

It went quiet for a while, Jann Lee looking at least ten years older than usual.

"I could deal with some human-company", the kung-fu fighter admitted.

_So could I, _Eliot thought.

_._

"I mean... I´ve never really found you fat or anything", Zack frowned, "I said that because well...", the black man moved nervously from side to side on his chair.

Since Zack had arrived Bayman had tried the shirt on, finding it a perfect fit but he still hadn´t said anything that even hinted he had forgiven Zack yet. And the fact that he was watching Zack with that cold, calculative, unreadable look didn´t make anything better.

"I was mad at you", Zack admitted.

"Mad?" Bayman looked at him with something closely similar to a sneer, "how was it you were mad?"

"Because of...", Zack had a hard time looking into the other mans eyes, trying hard to think out a lie that didn´t reveal the truth, "because you... "

Baymans blue eyes were fixed on him, still without a slight sign of revealing his intentions.

"You flirt around a lot!" Zack exclaimed all of a sudden, once again overtaken by fury, "you flirted with Brad even though he already have a boyfriend, and as if that wasn´t enough you also..., Zack stopped himself, incapable of finding the right words, "It´s because of you Leon and I never worked out together", Zack sighed, finally admitting his weakness to his worst enemy for so long.

"What?" Bayman exclaimed, suddenly rising to his feet, "how was that _my_ fault?" the Russian had an almost offended look over his features, "all I did was telling him how I felt and was denied. But of course since you assume I don´t have any feelings...", Bayman snorted, a look of pure despise in his eyes, "I guess that doesn´t really..."

"I didn´t mean it like that", Zack interupted, "I meant that it seemed well...", he sighed, "I got the impression Leon never really got over you and that...", Zack looked at his feet. There were no words for how much he hated bringing this up again, "when he kissed you on the cheek... well... I", another resigned sigh, "couldn´t live with that!"

It went quiet for a while before Bayman hawked, a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Listen!" he said, "Leon and I have a long history together and no matter what, we will always _feel _something towards one another. Six years is a long time. And not _feeling _something towards one another is an impossibility".

Zack sighed. Just like he´d thought... six years were longer than a few weeks. How come he never listen to his instincts?

"But however", Bayman continued, "that we _feel _something towards one another doesn´t have to mean we can´t feel something towards anyone else. I may be Leons past... but you however is his present".

Zack starred long and hard at the other man. Had Bayman just...?

"Yes!" Bayman gave a knowing smirk, "I have my kind moments but don´t count on them anytime soon, because I havn´t officially decided to stop dissliking you yet".

"But you mean that you think Leon..?" Zack starred wide eyed at him.

"Yes", Bayman said calmly, "but if you ask again I might have to kill you. Because after all, I don´t really like the idea of getting outshined by a cackling, poorly dressed monkey very much".

Zack was so happy he didn´t even hear the other mans insults.

"You mean that he really..?"

"Yes!" Bayman nodded patiently, "it´s obvious you´re the most important thing in his life so far" a frown on his face, "god knows why, but he seems incabaple even of leaving his appartment since you left".

"Really?"

"I really want to lie to you right now", Bayman gave one of his familiar smirks, "and if you ask me again I might. My good will and especially towards you only goes as far. So if I were you I´d leave right away".

"Ok, thank you!" Zack smiled happily as he rose from the chair, " and oh...! That shirt looks really good on you." Zack half ran from the room.

But if he´d stayed longer he would have heard a low "good luck" and seen Bayman give one of his now more and more common smiles.

_._

Hayate sighed as he turned the TV of. To many thoughts were in his head for him to focus right now. To many flashbacks and faces for him to keep up with those on the screen. He had broken bounds with his best friend, and the guy that he... The guy that he what really?

Hayate closed his eyes as he once again looked into Eliots blue eyes, followed the movements of his slim, white fingers as they moved over the paper. They looked so fragile in his mind, yet so resolute and confident.

_Just this one night and I´ll make sure I´ll be gazing at them again, _Hayate thought.

_._

"I want to improve my kung-fu!" Jann Lee sighed as he looked outside the window, "and I want to actually rise in the mornings, and I want to actually get some action now and then!"

"Action?" Eliot frowned.

Jann Lee blushed, remembering what kind of company he had. Had Eliot even heard the word _sex_ before?

"Yeah!" he said quickly, "what I´m trying to say is I´m not really sure I knew what I signed up for with Brad".

"But you like him?" Eliots blue eyes looked seriously into the kung fu-fighters.

"Am not sure!" Jann Lee sighed.

"Oh!" the boys eyes grew wide and filled with concern.

"Yes!" Jann Lee nodded.

It turned quiet again as the two sat back in the couch.

"Want another soda?" Eliot asked.

"Yes! Please!" the kung fu fighter nodded.

_._

Bayman walked over the beach. He was quit sure Ryu had gone to the store, and for all he knew the ninja had been away for suspiciously long. As much as he hated leaving the comfort of the hotel-room (it was strange what a few days could do to you) he´d decided to go bring his lover back. Not that he didn´t trust the super ninja, but remembering his own missfate last day he knew about anything could happen on this island.

"Hey! Dracula!" a familiar voice called out, "is it really appropriate for you to be out this time of day?"

Bayman turned around only to gaze at Brad Wong who was sitting in one of the sun-chairs, meaningfully holding a tube of sun-screen in his hand, smiling stupidly.

"I´ve fed on a bunch of tourists just the other night", Bayman said calmly, "I don´t need protection".

"Not even during the hour where the sun shines the strongest?" Brad gave him an amused gaze.

"A vampire´s the strongest the moment after it´s fed. The more fresh blood the better", Bayman raised an eyebrow, "you´ve never read Count Dracula?"

"Wow...", Brad starred wide eyed at him, "if I didn´t know better I´d think you were out hunting now? How come you know all these stuff?"

"I´m born in an Eastern European village, what else do you expect?", Bayman turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Won´t you join me for a while?" Brad gave one of his most sheepish smiles.

"I´m in a hurry", Bayman said calmly. Remembering the commotion their last conversation had caused he wasn´t willing to share another one.

"Come on!" the white haired man chuckled, "you´re on vacation what could you possibly be in a hurry towards?"

"Maybe I´ve learnt it´s not proper to make people wait", Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

"You´ve got a rendez-vous?"

Bayman met a naughty smile as he looked at Brad. True, Bayman had nothing against Brad in particular, but seeing the person that he´d shared the most unorthodox kiss with only a few weeks before when looking for the boyfriend he´d only had for a few days felt unwise.

"Not really", Bayman admitted finally, "but Ryu has been at the store for quit a while so..."

"But it´s nearby he´ll find you when he get back", Brad grinned, "how long can he take? He isn´t Tina! Come on!" Brad cocked his head, "sit down with an old clown for a while. I´ll promise I´ll behave".

Bayman considered the options. Ryu was nearby like Brad said, and seeing as Bayman wasn´t technically attracted to Brad what trouble could he possibly get into?

"Okey then!" Bayman surrendered, sitting down on the chair next to Brad.

_._

Ryu smiled content. It had sure taken it´s time but he´d finally got what he´d wanted. A pink sweat-shirt for Kasumi, a necklace for Ayane, a cikada for Momiji and... The super ninja gave a naughty grin as he pictured his boyfriend in the last thing he´d bought. True, they´d only been together for a few days but they´d slept together (even though Ryu wasn´t particularly sure there´d been much _sleeping _last night) so the ninja didn´t consider this inappropriate.

"It´ll be nice getting home", the super ninja chuckled.

_._

Zack drew a deep breath before knocking on the door. True, Bayman had been indeffinitely ditched by Leon, true he had tried to reach Zack a number of times after Zack´d ended their only days long relationship but three weeks had passed since and more than Zack wanted to think about could happen during three weeks.

_If I´ll never knock, I´ll never find out. _And so he let his fist hit the wood. It felt like an eternity but really it was three seconds and then Leon stood there, his face paled by the days he´d spent indoors, slight thinner from the days he´d spent without eating but his smile lightened up his whole face.

"Zack!" he said, "I´ve almost given up hope of meeting you. I tried at Tina´s, I tried at the beach, I tried..."

Without knowing how it´d happened he had entered the room, his arms wrapped around the larger mans neck, his lips hungrily pressing against Leon´s.

"I´m sorry", he whispered between the kisses, "I´m sorry".

As Leon closed the door behind them, his hands resting on Zack´s shoulders, the look on his face surprised though gentle.

"I haven´t been thinking about anything but you since you moved into Tina´s place", he said seriously, "I was wondering if you´d forgotten about me".

Against his will tears had started pouring down Zack´s cheeks, he had missed this soft voice for so long, missed that tender expression in Leon´s face.

"I´ve thought of you all the time", Zack whispered, "I´ve wondered if I´d ever get to see you again".

"So have I", Leon said softly.

Another moment and the two men wrapped their arms around one another, Zack resting his head against Leon´s chest. It felt so good. The warmth emanating from Leon´s body, the thought of him actually _being _here.

"Pinch me, please!" Zack said all of a sudden.

"What", Leon gently pushed Zack away from him, looking into his eyes with a frown.

"I want to know this is actually happening", Zack said seriously, "will you please show me I´m not imagining this!"

"Okey!" Leon said softly, gently obeying Zack´s order.

"Okey", Zack murmured after Leon let go of his arm, "now you can keep holding me".

And Leon obeyed once again, pressing the thing dearest in the world to him, close to his chest.

_._

"Damn sun!" Bayman muttered, "it hasn´t been this hot since... Damn it´s never been this hot! Damn it, I´m turning around", the Russian moved from his mattress, lying down on his belly.

"I´m almost starting to believe me calling you Dracula wasn´t that of", Brad grinned as he threw his comrade an amused glance.

"Oh! Shut up!" Bayman exclaimed, moving uncomfortably from side to side, "I really wish Ryu´d show up soon"

"Need some sunscreen?" Brad laughed.

"Yes, please!" Bayman sighed, "this weather is killing me!"

"Okey!" Brad brought forth the tube of sun-screen, "can I help!"

"Sure!" Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

Brad frowned as he looked over his comrades muscular back, true Bayman was dark skinned but lying this long in the sun could turn out potentially dangerous to anyone. Brad shrugged his shoulders as he poured the sun-screen out over his fingers, rubbing it into Bayman´s skin. The moment he touched the bare back Brad was striken by how firm those muscles truly were, how soft the skin covering them. _I could swear he´s worked out his whole life and... used body-lotion frequently afterwards. _If the drunk´d had a mirror he´d seen his blue eyes growing black, his cheeks glowing furiously red. As his fingers slowly traced down the other man´s back, Brad could feel Bayman was hot in more than one way. _Damn! I think one could fry eggs on his back. _He looked down below the line of the other mans boxers. Brad stated for the fith time this day Zack had indeed been right when saying Bayman had a nice ass.

"Something wrong?" Bayman turned his head back, looking at Brad with a slight skeptic expression.

_God damnit! Brad you have a boyfriend, what the hell are you doing? _

"Am I red?" Bayman frowned.

"No", Brad shook his head, "you´re just..."

"Brad! What the hell is your problem?"

Brad woke up from his speculation at once as he looked at the furious black haired man coming towards him as well as the wide eyed blond boy next to him.

"Jann Lee it isn´t what it..."

"So this, this!" Jann Lee´s finger was shaking as he pointed towards the muscular man lying stretched out over the mattress, "this is what you´ve been doing all day!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bayman sat up on the chair as surprised, a slight annoyed expression on his features.

"I thought you would tell me that!" Jann Lee fixed Bayman with his eyes.

"What did you say?" Bayman rose to his feet, looking calmly at the kung fu fighter.

Jann Lee gave out an uncharacteristic snort as he looked from Brad to Bayman.

"Just so you know", the kung fu fighter said as he looked back at Bayman, "you may have scarred every single person in this tournament but you don´t scare me".

"Excuse me?" Bayman´s voice was dead calm his eyes yet filled with a burning intensity that told Brad whatever this was it was not to end well, "but I´m uncertain whether or not I can put it in context to what you´re trying to say".

"I´m not afraid of you", Jann repeated equally calmly.

"Hey guys!" Brad stood between the two soon to be combatants, "why don´t we just chill and..."

"You have no saying in this!" Jann Lee cut him of, "if you wanted to speak you should have done it days ago!"

"What?" Brad frowned. What on earth had gotten into the kung-fu fighter? There had been nothing the last days indicating that Jann had been disspleased with anything Brad did? They´d fallen asleep in peace together, watched their TV-shows, taken their drinks...

"I´m done talking to you", Jann Lee said calmly.

"Jann Lee", Eliot hawked all of a sudden.

"Yes", the kung fu fighters eyes were scrappy as they met the young boys.

"I´m not sure it was Bayman´s fault that...", Eliot started saying, a slight frown on his face.

"It was his fault as well as this man´s!" Jann Lee fixed Brad with his eyes, "you haven´t lived with this man for over a month so what do you know?"

"You don´t know nothing!" Bayman exclaimed, his eyes piercing Jann Lee´s with an uncharacteristic fury, "I just so happen to have a boyfriend. So the fact that you can´t keep your eyes on your own drunken fool is non of my concern".

"Hey!" Brad exclaimed. He knew Bayman didn´t think highly of really anyone but calling Brad a drunken fool...?

"What did you say?" now it was Jann Lee´s turn to glare dangerously at Bayman.

"I said, the fact that you can´t keep your eyes on your drunken fool is none of my concern", Bayman repeated calmly.

The two men glared at each other a long time before another familiar voice interupted the moment.

"What is going on here?" Ryu came to stand in line of the starring contest.

"Your dearly beloved boyfriend is cheating on you", Jann Lee turned his gaze towards the super ninja instead before sending a meaningful glance Brad´s direction.

"What do you mean?" the super ninja frowned.

But Jann Lee was already leaving the scene, running.

**AN: So... more drama. Is this the end of Brad and Jann´s relationship? If you want to know... review! And oh... I know there was no Hayate in this chap. Am sorry for that but there is a reason for that wich I won´t reveal yet... xD. Hope you´re all staying with me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Yay! Finally out with next chap! You did remember what happened last? Well... if not read the last sentences of the chap before. If you do... here we go xD.  
**

_**So how do we sort out this mess? **_

"What is he talking about?" Ryu starred from face to face.

"Run after him and ask", Bayman muttered, starring at the dirrection Jann Lee had taken of, "because I sure don´t know!"

"What did he mean Brad?" the super ninja´s face was unusually harsh as he looked at the drunk.

"What?" Brad frowned.

"He can´t have said it without a reason", Ryu´s eyes were burning as they looked into Brad´s, "what did he mean?"

"I don´t know", Brad exclaimed, "I was rubbing sunscreen into Bayman´s back and all of a sudden..."

"You did what?" the ninja hissed all of a sudden.

Bayman starred mute at the scene. He´d never seen Ryu like this before. His face was immobile, his voice calm but the burning intensity in those jade eyes couldn´t have fooled anyone.

"It´s hot no?" the drunk shrugged his shoulders, a look of pure dissbelief in his eyes.

"I sure believe you think so", Ryu´s eyes piercing the other mans, "what more did you do to the man that is not your significant other?"

"Ryu!" Bayman exclaimed all of a sudden, glaring furiously at his boyfriend for the first time since they´d met, "you seriously think I would cheat on you?"

The ninja looked at his boyfriend, his facial expression suddenly changing from furious and near psychotic to mute surprise.

"After all the long time we´ve spent together you honestly think that I would do something like this", Bayman went on, truly insulted, "after all the vows we´ve made, you still can´t make the tiny, puny little effort of trusting me", Bayman looked his boyfriend deep into the eyes, "do you trust in me?"

Bayman looked into the green eyes for second that felt like minutes, minutes that felt like hours, only receiving gazes that seemed strangely similar to guilt before he ran of.

_._

Jann Lee sat down on the bed. He didn´t know what to do, but one thing was sure. He and Brad was through today and it was not his fault. The kung fu fighter felt furious, betrayed, on the edge of punching someone/something. Both Bayman and Brad had been awfully close. It wasn´t that Jann Lee felt angry over the loss of Brad, in fact the other man had made him so angry and dissapointed he didn´t know how to be truly angry with him anymore. But playing around with someone like Bayman..?

Jann Lee was boiling from the inside and not sure about whom to take it out on. _Hayate owes me a thanks for the present anyway! _And with that thought the kung fu fighter rose from the bed.

_._

"Are you sure you didn´t mean anything?" Eliot raised an eyebrow as he looked at Brad.

"Positive", Brad snorted, "why would me stroking Bayman´s back mean anything?".

Eliot only gave him a meaningful glare as a response. The two were standing at the drunks appartment discussing the incident taking place, none of them sure about how to handle this.

"Okey then!" Brad muttered, "Bayman does have a nice butt I admit, but believing I´d try to get into his pants... that is just absurd!" the drunk shook his head, "the guy is a walking disaster and the fact that I have a boyfriend..."

Brad stopped himself in the middle of the sentence, seeing Eliot´s still skeptic look.

"Okey", Brad gave a deep sigh, "the thought may have occurred to me when rubbing that tanned, muscular back of his but for me to actually... Eliot, once you get older you´ll learn that acting and thinking are two different things. I would never cheat on Jann Lee, not ever!"

"But you don´t think of him the way you did before?" the boys face turned grave all of a sudden.

Brad looked long and hard into the boys eyes before giving another sigh.

"Eliot, will you have a beer with me?" he asked.

_._

Hayate looked outside the window. He haden´t wanted to leave his house today, not until he´d waited for the inevitable doom. Would Eliot come by or would he not, that was the question. If not he would have to knock on his door, witch would mean showing Eliot he actually _cared _about him.

"Hayate!"

Hayate clearly recognized the voice though the fury in it had been unfamiliar until this very moment. Though it wasn´t the voice he´d longed for...

"You haven´t answered properly to my invite yet!", Jann Lee looked as if though he was about to chew the mugen-tenshin leaders head of, "you haven´t answered to wether you´ll team up with me for vollayball or not".

"Did you mean...?" Hayate frowned, not sure of weather he knew what invite he should have answerd to.

"Whatever!" the kung fu fighter muttered, "you owe me a drink!"

_._

Ryu gave a deep sigh as he sat down on the couch. What on earth had just happened today? He didn´t know what surprised him the most. The otherwise so unobtrusive Jann Lee running of in fury today, the fact that Brad had had his filthy drunken hands all over Bayman´s lovely back or, the fact that Bayman had been upset with Ryu for not trusting him. Or maybe, just maybe the fact that he´d admitted to Bayman and more so himself that he did not trust him.

He hadn´t realized until he´d uttered the words... or wait, the words that he hadn´t uttered what this really meant and to be honest it scarred him.

Living with Bayman was heaven. Ryu had never known anyone that made him feel so peaceful and tender yet so passionate at the same time. No one who´d understood or even wanted to undersand him in a better way. It was as if though...

Ryu stopped in his thoughts all of a sudden. He had realized that he loved Bayman long ago, but not since they´d become a couple had he realized how scarred he truly was of loosing him. The thought of him by chance getting back with Leon again had saddened Ryu before though what he felt now, wasn´t even comparable to that. Loosing Bayman after everything they´d been through together would feel like cutting of part of himself like... Ryu sighed again. What he had now, the peace, the hapiness, the sweetness, the safety he couldn´t let slip for anything in the world. He just hoped his fear of letting it slip wouldn´t get the very opposite effect.

_._

Bayman kicked at the sand. He couldn´t believe that Ryu thought him capable of such a thing! There was a lot of things Bayman used to be, a killer, a crimminal, at times even a thief and at times a big time liar (or maybe that was somehow connected to the killer and crimminal-part), and some that he still was but however dissloyal significant other was and had never been one of them.

He just couldn´t believe that after living so close for such long time Ryu still didn´t know where he had him. _Cheat on him! With Brad at that! _

Bayman snorted. It wasn´t that much that Ryu questioned something as.. hell! This wasn´t even _questioning! _This was supposing!

Bayman gave up, giving a deep sigh as he sat down in the sand. He wondered if he´d ever get used to even the people closest to him eventually slipping away from him somehow.

_._

"It´s not that Jann Lee isn´t a good guy", Brad sighed, "he´s a terrific guy at that. But something between us... and I just can´t...!" Brad let his hands fall to his sides in resignation.

Eliot looked back at his friend in silence. They´d been sitting at Sunset for over an hour. An hour where Brad´d done most of the talking. Truth to say Eliot wouldn´t know how else the talking would go, since he had absolutely nothing to say.

He felt bad for Brad, he felt bad for Jann Lee but truth to say he had no idea as of how to help any of them. Eliot had never had a girl friend, hell much less a boy friend, and he was pretty damn sure he didn´t even know what being in love felt like.

"I´m feeling like such a big ass!" Brad said, his face in such despair that Eliot almost felt it himself, "Jann Lee is devoted, honest, funny, sweet, relaxed and I just... Eliot, I just can´t feel anything for him anymore and before he used to be the only one I ever wanted to be intimate with".

Eliot only nodded, a frown on his face. In fact he was quite sure he didn´t know what wanting _to be intimate with someone_ felt like either. Except for maybe... Eliot tried to surpress what he´d done to himself in the shower the last days.

_No! Not now! _He told his unorthodox fantasies as they popped up once again. Hayate´s muscular chest, the tightness of his blue shorts...

"and so I think I know what to do now", Brad sighed.

"What!" Eliot looked wide eyed at his friend, suddenly aware of his location.

"Nevermind!" Brad muttered, "these are my troubles and I shouldn´t bother you with them anyway".

"No", Eliot said softly, "I am your friend, please do".

"I´ve thought of giving up drinking", Brad looked seriously into the boys blue eyes.

_._

"In other words it sucked ass!" Zack laughed as he wrapped his legs around Leon´s waist.

The water they stood in made the darkskinned man completely weightless, and the moon standing above them illuminated the dark water.

"Yes, it sucked ass", Leon said gently as he kissed his boyfriends neck, "seriously, Brad can´t strike properly, Eliot is just bossing around and Jann Lee... well", Leon made a grimace, "he can´t even get the bloody victory-dance right".

Zack chuckled in response, burrying his head in Leon´s neck.

"But you can´t either", he reminded him.

Leon muttered something unhearable before giving a smile again.

"That´s why you have to be in", he said, "don´t you get it? Otherwise no one will be able to get it right".

The two stood silent for a while, only taking in each others touch and sent.

"We have to be strong this time", Leon said seriously, "and no more assumptions from either one of us. Both you and I have to be more frank to one another about what´s going on, both inside and outside our minds. We have to learn how to talk, both about the good and the bad".

"Yes", Zack whispered, "no more keeping things away from one another".

"Can we do that?"

"I think we can".

And with that the two ended the conversation with yet another passionate kiss.

_._

The two men starred at one another long and hard from the opposite sides of their table. Hayate had drunken a bit more than he was used to and he was starting to feel a slight bit dizzy. He and Jann Lee had sat at his place for more than an hour, quietly filling themselves with the wine they´d previously bought. Despite his controlled manners there´d constantly been something aggressive about the kung fu fighter, something that made Hayate afraid the other man´d expload any second.

"Do you want to play a game?" the tone was demanding, controlled but intense, the brown eyes piercing Hayate´s.

"That would depend on what you mean", Hayate tried to keep his voice calm.

The only reason he´d let the kung fu fighter in had been his own loneliness but the other man´s behaviour had almost made him question that decision.

"Ever played _I have never_?" the other man gave a meaningful look.

Hayate´d heard of the game but never actually joined in since he´d never been much of a drinker. But to be honest "I have never" sounded way better than "rip Hayate´s head of and use it as a football".

"No", he answerd, "but I know the rules".

"Then you know what you´re in for", the kung fu fighter stated as he fetched the other bottle of whine, placing it on top the table.

Hayate swallowed hard. He wasn´t sure he entirely knew what he was in for but seeing how much he´d already drunken, drinking a slight bit more wouldn´t really make any difference.

"Bring it on!" the mugen tenshin leader answerd.

_._

Eliot sat still, quietly looking out the window. Brad had as promised drunken far less than he usually did. The boy wasn´t sure how long that would last but he sure hoped it´d last throughout the night.

Eliot had wanted to go home long ago but the fact that the man in front of him was one he considered a friend of his, he didn´t want to leave him to his angst. But Eliot found it hard listening since he himself felt he had a bit of angst.

Thoughts of a certain auburn haired man and his long starres wouldn´t leave him alone, and he didn´t know how to shut them out. _Damn that Hayate, not even in my mind does he know how to get a life and stay out of mine. _The boys heart was jumping unstoppably in his chest, every thought sending a fuzzy, nauseating feeling through his stomach. And people called _this _the best thing in the world?

"So do you think this will work?" Brad asked, a desperat look on his otherwise so relaxed features.

"I think it will", Eliot said, forcing a smile, "if you two´ve stuck together this long..."

But deep inside Eliot wasn´t sure it´d work. Both Jann Lee and Brad had pretty much had the look of surrender written all over their faces, and Jann Lee´s anger today had looked more like a "Brad I´m done with you" kind of fury than a "Damn you Brad how could you do this to me" kind of fury. But giving up in advance meant giving up before trying, at least that was what Gen fu always persisted on telling him.

"You know what Eliot?" the white haired man looked seriously at the young boy, "you´re the best friend I´ve ever had".

_._

Jann Lee felt the wine get a higher and higher effect. He had probably got more than double of the intake that he was used to, and his head was getting a slight bit drowsy. But he didn´t care right now. There was just so much disappointment, so much anger, so much... pain?

"I have never been arrested", the kung fu fighter pointed out agressively at the man on the other side of the table.

But Hayate remained situated where he was, eyes wide open.

"Fine", Jann Lee took a drink of his glass, "I stole a set of Bruce Lee tapes when I was a 11, satisfied?"

Hayate only nodded as a reply.

"I have never been in love", he said.

"Damn you!" Jann Lee exclaimed, in this case being truly mad since he felt he was the only one drinking here. With a furious sip he emptied half his glass.

Another moment of silence and Hayate finally drank from his glass to.

Despite his intoxication and annoyance combined Jann Lee couldn´t help raising his eyebrows to this. Had _Hayate _been in love? Was this some sort of joke?

"Who?" he asked with a frown.

"I only just realized", Hayate answerd emptying his glass.

"But who?" if Jann Lee wouldn´t have been this affected by the drinks he´d taken, he´d never asked much less repeated his question. But the wine however made his curiosity insatiable.

Hayate gave a deep sigh.

Jann Lee approached him quickly despite his lightheadedness.

"But who is it that you..?"

Just as the kung fu fighter put his hands on the other mans shoulder he fell down on top of him with a loud snore.

_._

Ryu moved silently over the sand. He was feeling tensed now, ashamed. How had he ever been able to believe..? _I just really hope this will be enough. _The super ninja prayed silently to himself as he approached the area where he knew he´d always find _him. _

And just as he thought, that tall broad shouldered build, that powerful siluette was standing there looking out at the horizon. Such a robust yet fragile impression, something strong enough to admit its vulnerability.

"Bayman I´m sorry", Ryu said as he stopped only a few steps from his lover, "it was stupid of me to react this way".

He looked over the black clad back. He hadn´t noticed until now, the new t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing.

"After all the time we´ve spent together, I should know you better", the super ninja sighed, "and if that makes any sense, it´s not you I don´t trust it´s him. The thoughts of his hands all over your back... the... I´m not making things better do I?"

The man infront of him was still quiet, still immobile. The super ninja swallowed his nervousity and continued what he should have been saying hours ago.

"It´s just...", Ryu continued, "I´ve never met someone like you befor. You´re just everything I´ve ever wished for, everything I´ve ever needed... and the thought of someone stealing that away from me..."

Still no answer.

"You´re so beautiful Bayman", Ryu continued, "so sincere, so intelligent, so honest... so passionate simply so... precious to me. I´d give anything for the knowledge that I´d get to have you all my life. I simply wouldn´t know what to do if I ended up loosing you. Please, forgive me!"

Another moment of silence and then those four words.

"My name is Sergei", the words were uttered calmly, the voice soft.

Ryu awaited the judgement with a pounding heart before the other man slowly turned around, an amused yet tender half smile on his lips. The two starred at each other for minutes that seemed like hours until Bayman gave out a soft chuckle.

"Sergei", Ryu uttered the name softly, "Sergei... the most beautiful name in the world from now on", he smiled.

Without another word the couple put their hands in each others walking slowly towards the hotel-room.

_._

"So maybe I should call him then!" Brad chuckled.

For a moment he had almost given up hope for him and his significant other but Eliot however had helped him along the way with his cheer up talk. _I didn´t know how clever I was when starting a conversation with that lad. _

"Yes!" Eliot gave a broad smile, "start right away".

"Okey, okey", Brad´s heart pounded as he brought forth the selephone. His was feeling like a 14 year old boy who´d recently got his first date.

As he punched the number he was so excited he did not know what to do with himself. One signal, two signals, three signals. Brad was still in a good mood but after the tenth signal he started wondering.

"Maybe he didn´t manage in reaching the phone", Eliot smiled.

Calmed by that Brad tried again. But after the tenth time he wasn´t equally convinced, nor the time he tried to call 2 hours later.

**AN: So now I´ll just bow and hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And hope that you found it good enough to review and wish for another one xD. **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Ok! So now I uploaded this despite the lack of reviews for the previous chapter but don´t expect this to happen again. Last chapter scorred zero reviews and no matter what its beyond humanly possible it could be _that _bad since so many of you obviously still reads the story. And if it was by all means tell me so I know what to improve for next time. And if the chapter is unaccessable PM me about it so that I can reupload it again. With that said let this chap begin.  
**

_**Trying can´t hurt**_

Eliot took a deep breath as he got out of bed. Last night had been long to say the least, and although Brad´s talk, the long waiting for Jann Lee to reach his phone and comforting Brad after Jann Lee hadn´t answered had tired him out more than a slight bit he hadn´t been able to sleep. Piercing brown eyes and long auburn hair had haunted him, the thoughts of a presence he no longer wanted to be without. And Eliot was confronting these thoughts today, the fear that he could not put words on.

But if he did not confront it this very morning he´d never know what it was.

_._

Brad took a deep breath as he got out of bed. Last night had been long to say the least, and even though his rants to Eliot, the long waiting for Jann Lee to pick up the phone and Eliot comforting him when Jann Lee hadn´t answerd had tired him out more than a slight bit he hadn´t been able to sleep. Piercing brown eyes and silky black hair had haunted him, hair that he´d loved feeling underneath his fingers, eyes that had once looked upon him with love and tenderness.

"I´ve majorly screwed up!" Brad muttered.

That he´d majorly screwed up was clear, but from witch point he´d majorly screwed up Brad had no idea. Nor did he know what made him the most distraught, the fact that he´d made Jann Lee uppset or the fact that he hadn´t been able to feel anything for him for so long. He guessed he must _feel _something towards the other man since he felt so disappointed in him not picking up last night but was it really...

"Looks like I have to go bother Eliot again", he muttered.

_._

"You´ve lost some skill while partying with Tina!" Leon teased as he managed in placing a loose strike on Zacks chest.

"Oh, shut up!" Zack muttered, though the smile on his lips revealed his true state, "you don´t know how it is to live with someone who doesn´t allow you to play Tekken".

The boxer aimed another strike at Leon´s belly witch the other easily blocked.

"But she´s hilarious when drunk!" Zack added when striking again.

"Good to see you guys kissing and making up", a familiar voice called out.

"Speaking of the devil", Leon whispered with a grin as he caught Zacks arm, placing it behind his back.

"So I hear, I´m partying to much, huh?" the blond looked at them with a hand placed on her hip, a meaningful grin on her face.

"Nah! Not really", Zack shrugged his shoulders as Leon let go of him, grinning back, "like I said, you´re hilarious when drunk!"

"You´ve been lazy with the sparring sessions, I can see", Leon looked at Tina only to send a teasesful smile Zack´s way, who only stuck his tongue out in response.

"I tried to make him go", Tina shrugged her shoulders, "but he was just more interested playing Tekken it appeared".

"I kicked her ass so hard", Zack chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tina waved of, "anyway, any of you two lovebirds feel like a drink?"

The two men exchanged a glance.

"Sure", Leon gave a broad grin as the trio left the beach.

_._

"Hey!", Bayman chuckled softly as he lightly ruffled the dark blond hair of the head lying on top of his chest, "silly! If I was mad at you I wouldn´t have you lying like this!"

"You sure?" Ryu´s voice sounded somber.

Although Bayman had made it perfectly clear to Ryu about ten times over last night that he wasn´t mad about his outrage on Brad, the super ninja just couldn´t help how awful he felt last night due to the assumptions he´d made.

"If it makes you feel any better I _did _flirt with Brad that night before we played truth and dare", Bayman said, still ruffling Ryu´s long hair, "but I never intended to kiss him".

Ryu looked into his lovers blue eyes that seemed to be dead serious. _So it was true that he..._

"But only because I was so tired of your damned poker-face", Bayman gave a meaningful smirk, "I wanted you to show that you...you know..", he raised an eyebrow, "you didn´t even respond when I dropped the towel".

Ryu starred wide eyed at his lover, his jaw almost literally dropping.

"You did that on purpose?".

Bayman nodded, giving a knowing chuckle.

"But apparently that didn´t take away your poker-face", the Russian said calmly.

Ryu starred quietly at the man lying next to him. Had Bayman tried getting Ryu´s attention for such long time?

"You´ve made a very serious misstake", the super ninja said all of a sudden.

Bayman frowned looking back at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"And this requires a punishment", Ryu ended the sentence.

Before Bayman had a chance registring what was happening the super ninja was lying on top of him, an impish smile on his face.

"Ryu what are you... ha ha ha", Bayman stopped himself in the middle of the sentence as Ryu´s fingers found their ways around his armpits, belly and ribs.

Ryu only smiled as he continued his torture. No matter how small this indeed required a punishment, and tickling the most ticklish person he´d ever met was just to fun to resist.

_._

Eliots heart beat fastly as he knocked on the door. He had a nauseating feeling in his throat that he could not identify and he both wanted and didn´t want to be let into the hotel.

The boy stomped his feet restlessly on the ground. If he didn´t get into the room soon he might not be able to stop himself from running in pure panic. But somehow he felt something stopped him from that to. He had to find out what these feelings were now, even if he wished they´d never evolved inside of him.

This fuzzy feeling in his stomach was making him so dizzy he was about to loose his footing, forcing him to support himself against the door.

Another eternal minutes and the door was finally opened, the person he´d both longed for and dreaded looking seriously at him. A long moment of silence and Hayate finally opened his mouth.

"Hi Eliot", he said slowly, "nice seeing you again".

"Hayate, I...", against his will Eliot felt the color rising to his cheeks.

Eliot felt himself loosing balance again and the other man caught him by the shoulders. The boy shivering at the sensation of those warm hands against his bare upper body.

"Hayate", he whispered, "there is something that I..."

Eliot was just about to say what he´d had in mind for days when an annoyed voice interrupted him.

"Hayate! I´m leaving now!"

Jann Lee was standing behind the mugen tenshin leader, shirt unbottoned, black hair ruffled as if...

The young boy´s heart stopped immediately, chills creeping up his spine as he realized what might have stopped Jann Lee from answering Brad´s phone calls last night. Snapping up from the feverish feeling he´d had only seconds ago he broke free from Hayate´s awkward grip, running back to his hotel room.

_._

"So you brought us all here to match us up?" Zack threw Tina a significant glance.

Tina, Leon and Zack had spent a good deal of time at the bar outside Tina´s hotel, discussing their stay at Tina´s island.

"What?" Tina grinned calmly, "you kind of had the same plan when luring us girls to Zack island".

"You had a fun time didn´t you?" Zack said equally calmly.

"Yup", Tina through him an amused glance, "though not as rewarding as yours".

The trio sat in silence for another minute before Leon drew a deep sigh.

"You sure must know our time here wasn´t easy", the Italian said seriously, "it took ages for me and Zack to finally get together".

"But rewarding nonetheless", Tina looked back at him almost equally serious.

Another moment of silence before both Zack and Leon gave an acknowledging nod. They both knew exactly what she meant.

"The boat is coming saturday morning", Tina said softly, "only three days from now. If you want you´re free to take it back to the airport".

Zack and Leon looked at each other for a long time before Zack spoke.

"I think I´m ready to start living now", he said, "and I want to get started on this thing called _life _as soon as I can", he smiled towards Leon, "our life".

Leon gave a tender smile as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I´d love that!" he whispered.

Tina gave a sigh, still with a smile on her lips.

"Then I guess I´ve succeeded with my task", she said, "but I´m sure gonna miss you guys".

_._

Jann Lee sighed as he sat down on his bed. Last night hadn´t made him feel any better. In fact it had possibly made him feel even worse. What had been the point of getting drunk with the person that annoyed him most in the whole tournament except for maybe that _fucking_Bayman, only to fall asleep snorring on his floor, waking up with his stinking breath in his face. Fortunately sleeping together had in this case meant nothing more then actually _sleeping _together, sleeping as in snorring and dreaming, not as in anything else. Not that Jann Lee felt he had any obligations towards Brad anymore, but one nightstands had never really been Jann´s thing. And for them to be with someone like Hayate...

But apparently Eliot had thought so since he´d ran of in that strange manner. Or strange? Jann Lee couldn´t really say he found it strange actually. Eliot was first of all Brad´s friend and any indication that Jann Lee might have been unfaithful to him would probably have him running like crazy to his best friend. So would Jann Lee, had he actually had any friends. The kung fu fighter stretched out on top the bed, unaware of wether or not he had the capacity of feeling angry or guilty anymore.

_._

Eliot laid down on the bed, tears pooring down his cheeks though he could not tell why. What made him so sad, so angry, so disappointed? So what if Jann Lee and Hayate had spent the night together? Eliot had only known Hayate for a little more than a month and only spent the last weeks in his company, and the fact that Hayate probably was what he considered the most annyoing person in the tournament didn´t make this more sensible.

He´d just thought, Eliot´d just thought... he´d thought what really? That a guy who didn´t respect anyone but himself would wait around for him? There were no words for how girly this made Eliot feel and especially not for what an idiot he felt like. So the boy rose to his feet kicking hard at the first pillow he could find. Damn! He´d really wished he´d brought that sack here. Beating the pillow with all his force, the boy let out all the anger he felt both towards himself and someone else.

_._

"What am I drawing now", Bayman said softly as he drew his finger over Ryu´s muscular back.

The two were sitting at their regular spot at the beach, Bayman lightly hugging Ryu with his thighs as they played the game he´d learnt from his mother before the airial bombing had taken her away from him.

"I don´t know", the ninja said thoughtfully, "could it be a bird?"

"Damn", Bayman shook his head, "you get me all the time!"

"I´m the one singular super ninja", Bayman could hear the smile in Ryu´s voice, "I´m supposed to be attentive".

Bayman only answerd by gently placing a kiss on the ninjas shoulder.

"Now try me", he said as he rose to his feet, sitting with his back towards Ryu.

"Ok", the ninja murmured as his long fingers touched Bayman´s back.

Bayman closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lovers gentle touch. It didn´t matter if he managed in guessing right or not. It was the sensation of _those _fingers that made everything worth wide.

"Seems like some kind of lake to me", Bayman started, "some kind of..."

He stopped himself as he opened his eyes, noticing the figure on the other side of the beach. The man with the long auburn hair was moving restlessly from side to side, his hands placed over his fore head.

"Hayate is here!" he turned towards Ryu, giving a serious glance.

The super ninja looked back at him, a frown on his face.

"You mean that he...?"

"You can´t exactly have avoided noticing him", Bayman gave a meaningful look.

"No", Ryu sighed, "yes! You got me! But it´s just...", the ninja sighed again.

"Ryu...", Bayman looked the ninja deep into the eyes, "he´s your best friend! You can´t avoid him forever".

"But he hates me!" Ryu exclaimed.

"We both know that´s not it", Bayman shook his head in respons," you´ve been friends for twenty years. You can´t just discard one another as if you´ve never been in each others lives".

Ryu gave a deep sigh as he seemed to think the matter over.

"Trust me I know", Bayman continued seriously, "friends, family... they just don´t happen to people like us all that often and no matter what complete jerks they may be, we wouldn´t be the same without them".

And with this Bayman remembered one jerk he sure might never have been the same without.

"Okey then", Ryu sighed, "you win!"

"I´ll join you later", Bayman gave a comforting smile as his lover rose to his feet, kissing him on the cheek.

_._

Hayate didn´t know what to make of himself. Not even at the most solitary beach on Tina´s island helped him escaping this issue. Eliot had ran of and Hayate felt hurt because of it. Could Eliot really have thought that he and Jann Lee..?

The Mugen tenshin-leader remembered the slim body in his arms, his hands resting against those warm, bare shoulders. His pulse had raised back then and probably raised even harder now. How could this..?

"Hayate"

The ninja had been so busy re-experiencing his memories that he hadn´t noticed the person sneaking upon him.

"Ryu", Hayate control the tension building up inside of him as he turned around to face his former best friend.

"Long time, no see", Ryu´s cold green eyes matched Hayate´s.

"Indeed", Hayate looked steadidly back at the one singular super ninja.

The two stood quiet for a while, both refusing to loose this starring contest. Hayate had to win this one, had to! Because if he didn´t he would... Hayate stopped himself all of a sudden. He would what really? What would happen if he lost to Ryu?

"How have you been?" Hayate asked in a slight friendlier tone.

"Just fine", Ryu frowned, his face still tensed, "I had trouble at first finding a room but it all worked out fine in the end".

"It did?", Hayate asked, trying to sound casual. He felt slight guilty of course when remembering what had caused Ryu all this trouble. But he had had his reasons hadn´t he?

"But at least I didn´t need to sleep alone".

The sparkling of his green eyes as well as the slight smile on the super ninjas lips witnessed of the fact that he´d done more then just _slept _with the person in question. Although he still was furious with Ryu for what occurred weeks ago he was extimily curious to know who´s bed he´d shared... or wait! What had really happened those weeks ago?

"How come?", Hayate worked his hardest to conceal his newly found curiousity.

The super ninja was quiet, nor his face nor his body revealing the answer to Hayate´s question.

"Come on!" the ninja muttered, "it can´t be that hard to tell".

"But I thought you didn´t want anything to do with me", Ryu said calmly.

Hayate thought of it for a while. He had felt so lonely lately, not only due to the thing he´d recently discovered but also thanks to something far more simple. He remembered at one point being so angry with Ryu that he´d kicked him out of their common appartment but the fact that he couldn´t remember why made this feel ever so stupid.

"Did I say that?" Hayate frowned.

"Not directly, but you said you didn´t ever want my help again", Ryu was equally calm as before.

"Yes", Hayate sighed, "I remember saying that, but I can´t recall why".

"You were saying I was trying to look good on your expense".

"Oh!" Hayate frowned.

He still only vaguely remembered the argument, but the fact that said argument was ridiculous seemed even more evident now.

"Witch is really not true to begin with", Ryu continued, "and I thought that if you felt this way, there was really no point in us being friends any longer".

"Oh!" Hayate said again, yet stunned by the power of the words uttered.

"We´ve been friends for years Hayate", Ryu said continued looking out at the sea, despite the softness there was something hurt in his voice something..., "the fact that you even thought me capable of thinking such thoughts is beyond reason. Really, I thought you knew me better than that".

Unsure of what to say, Hayate stood quiet looking out at the sea.

"You are my best friend in the whole world", the super ninja said, "no matter how things may appear I only want what is best for you".

_Best friend in the world, wants what is best for you. _For some reason this very line almost brought tears to Hayate´s eyes. No matter how silly it sounded this was the most positive thing Hayate´d heard for days.

"Thank goodness!" he exclaimed letting out the most sincere line he´d uttered for years, "I thought you´d never say that again".

Forgetting everything about "keeping up appearances" Hayate let go of his manners, heartfeltly embracing his childhood friend.

_._

"Are you sure that´s what you saw?" Brad asked again.

Eliot only nodded intense as an answer. Brad had never seen his friend this tensed before, so upset he could hardly speek. An hour ago the boy had come to his hotel-room knocking frenetically though there was only ten minutes ago that the boy´d been able to speak. Brad looked at him again, trying to diggest what he´d just heard.

Jann Lee, shirt opened, Hayate´s appartment?

"Wow", Brad´s mouth was wide opened as he still didn´t know how to feel about this, "just wow!"

The two men stood quiet, looking at one another.

"I´m sorry", Eliot´s voice was weak as he finally spoke.

"There´s nothing to be sorry for", Brad let out a deep sigh.

He had understood that Jann Lee was mad at him, and by the fact that Jann Lee hadn´t answered a single one of his calls last night he should have realized he wasn´t going to give Brad another chance but to go as far as to actually...Brad felt shocked, stunned, but whatever else he was to feel he wasn´t sure.

"Do you want to take a walk", Eliot mumbled finally.

"Yes, very much thanks!" Brad nodded.

_._

"So you didn´t sleep with him?" Ryu looked seriously into his best friends eyes.

The two had had a serious talk and to be honest Ryu was truly relieved. Like Bayman said, your friends were your friends no matter what and were not to discard as dirty towels just because one had an argument at one point.

"No!" Hayate exclaimed, "of course not! We slept on the floor next to each other but slept _with _him. Hell no!"

Ryu gave a slow nod. He believed him. But Eliot? It surprised the super ninja to no ends Hayate would go for such a shy, laid back little person.

"I don´t know what to do", Hayate said, "now Eliot seems to believe that me and Jann Lee..."

Ryu sat quiet for a while pondering about the issue.

"Maybe you should ask him out", he said.

"What?" Hayate´s voice sounded all but manly and robust as he answerd the statement with yet another question.

"That will let him know you´re interested", Ryu calmly.

Hearing Bayman´s confession this morning made him quit sure a lot of complications could have been avoided had he himself followed this advice.

"Let him know I´m interested!" Hayate almost shrieked, "I can´t do that because then he´ll..."

Hayate and that horrible pride! Ryu wanted to say he should get rid of it at once, but the fragility of their newly re-established bound prevented him.

"You´ve been seeing each other long enough", Ryu gave a slight smile instead, "If you´ll never try you´ll never know".

Silence another moment and then Hayate sighed.

"Maybe you´re right", he said, "I guess I´ll just have to..."

"Well, well..."

Ryu smiled as he heard the familiar voice. Bayman walked down the beach, a knowing half smile on his lips.

"You two guys finally getting along are you", bending down to kiss Ryu on the cheek he sent an amused glance Hayate´s direction.

"Errrhm... Bayman?" Hayate´s eyes widened in shock as he faced the Russian.

"Hm... Hayate", Bayman said calmly, placing a hand on Ryu´s shoulder, "surprised to see me again so soon are we?"

Ryu couldn´t hide his amusement as he saw his friends dumbstruck face. He hadn´t said _who´s _bed he´d shared but he hadn´t figured it´d come as that big a surprise to Hayate as it did.

"Well then", Bayman said calmly before bending down, placing a short but passionate kiss on Ryu´s lips, "I´ll leave you two to it. You´ll find me in our room", he whispered in Ryu´s ear.

"See you soon love", Ryu gave a satisfied smile as Bayman gave a light hand wave leaving the beach.

Mouth wide opened, Hayate starred at Ryu.

"But Ryu how did you two..."

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, giving a calm half smile.

"I guess you can call it true love", he said.

"But seriously, how did you..."

Enjoying his friends baffle, Ryu sat back, deciding to tell his story.

"Well... I could tell you I suppose", he raised an eyebrow, "but since I´m a gentleman I will not tell you _everything_".

**AN: So with this said. If you want another chapter you will have to tell me, and yes I mean it. No reviews = Zero chaps for this story. I´m honestly not particularly motivated writing this and wants to finish this as quickly as humanly possible, but your opinions can help me make the best of this. **

**Continously I´d like to tell you all, and this is not only about me. If you find something you like, a different pairing, a different type of plot or something in general that is nor supported nor done very often, tell the author so. Most people publishing rare things are not half as patient as I´ve been, and you must know that it takes a lot of guts to break the "normal pairing"-rules around here, especially if your young or new to this site. Many people stop writing or sometimes even remove their stories in the lack of response or sometimes unnessescary flaming they get just for writing the "wrong pairing" so the fact that you tell them you enjoy what they do means a lot. **

**So what I really want to say is, if you don´t support the things you like they might go away entirely not only in the fanfiction but all possibility of them may become entirely obliterated in the canon-world as well. So I advise you all to come out of the closet no matter what kind of closet you´re in "the odd-pairing- closet, "the unaccepted view on a character"-closet or any kind of closet dealing with rarity, and speak for or defend the things you like. Speak for them not only in your reviews but also on the official forums for said forums and prove that the support for them, if not strong actually exists. Especially you female and gay DOA-fans, show the world that you exist or TN may not even make a half-assed try in pleasing you. But when doing so do it wisely and respect other peoples opinion and theories although speaking for your own. **

**This is probably the longest AN I´ve ever written but I think this is a very important matter and I hope it got through to you. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! You´ve reviewed so its my duty as an author to update, lol. But as you see I couldn´t really help it, my computer messed up for quit some time but now its finally fixed. So tada! I can update again. Anyway enjoy!  
**

_**When you least expect it**_

Jann Lee sighed as he sat down on the beach. He was alone, and what to do with his alone-time he wasn´t quit sure. He felt empty inside, dried, out of feelings to have. Should he go to Eliot? Not after the boys paniced run from Hayate´s hotel-room. (Knowing Brad the longest he was probably on the drunks side in this anyway).

Hayate? No, he wasn´t particularly found of falling asleep drunk on the floor again, after an utterly pointless session of "I have never" that he couldn´t recall anyway, and knowing Hayate there probably wasn´t much to recall anyway.

Brad? For obvious reasons no! Ryu and Bayman? Bayman was obviously a flirtatious man-slut that he was still mad at, and Ryu well... Ryu was his boyfriend!

Tina? She would be willing to talk anytime. But did Jann Lee feel like talking? Nope, not much.

So himself? Yes, he´d been his own companion long enough and had got by perfectly with just that. God knew people had tried! But until the visit to Zack´s island he himself had been his best friend all along. Deep relationships with people turned out complicated, dissapointing and into a mess of shattered emotions lying on the floor. The day his parents had abandoned him had proved it all to well, as well as...

Jann Lee really had thought he´d feel way more dissapointed than this after such long time. Brad had after all been the one thing that had absorbed his mind, his body, his heart. But then again how much pain was a person worth that didn´t even...

Jann Lee reached for his mobile phone that he hadn´t looked at the whole day.

"Shit!" the kung fu fighter called out as he noticed the 20 missed calls.

_._

"I really can´t see it", Brad sighed, "how did I let it get this far?"

Eliot was silent as he looked into his glass. Both he and Brad had ordered a beer today despite Brad´s promise last night of quit drinking. But what did it matter? They both could use the cheer up anyway.

"It´s his loss not yours", Eliot mumbled.

Of course he hadn´t yet told Brad about what had really made him run of in panic, and what was the point anyway? This was Brad´s business not Eliots.

"I waited to long", Brad looked thoughtfully outside the window.

Normally Eliot would have agreed with him. Brad´s drinking had got the better of him the last weeks and his moments with Bayman... But Jann Lee´s _moment _with somebody else made Brad look like a saint to the boy.

"It´s he who got to impatient", Eliot muttered, "stupid brat!"

This made Brad look at the boy as if Eliot´d just bitten the head of a bird.

"He is so damn impulsive!" Eliot continued, so in affect he couldnt stop himself, "he just have to do every bloody thing popping up inside his mind not caring what consequences it may get for everyone else involved".

"But Eliot he only..."

"I´m so sick of that bloody joke of a man!" Eliot exclaimed all of a sudden, "he just pretends to be everyone´s friend while he´s just..."

"Eliot!" Brad called out, then lowered his voice looking at the boy with a frown on his face, "is there something that has..."

Eliot looked back at his friend for a moment wondering whether or not he should tell him.

"I just need refillment", Eliot shrugged his shoulders, looking into his glass.

_._

Ryu took a deep breath as he walked inside the hotelroom. It felt good to finally sorting things out with his friend. Being so absorbed by helping Bayman get passed his heartache, finding out he´d fallen in love with the Russian in the process, finding out how to get him, being absorbed by their life together and yesterday dealing with the one and only trust-issue that had appaered between them Ryu hadn´t thought of the Hayate-issue for what seemed like an eternity. But seeing him again today, hugging him, speaking like the childhood friends they´d been once upon a time had made him feel a new kind of relief, a childish joy that only his time with Bayman could measure up to.

"Sergei!" Ryu called out as he went into the bedroom.

The super ninja frowned when finding the bed as well as the balcony empty. Hadn´t Bayman said that he..? After what had happened yesterday as well as the accident with Zack a few days ago Ryu didn´t feel he was ready to go through another one of these twists again. Opening the door to the bathroom Ryu drew a deep sigh.

"Hello, Ryu!"

The super ninja´s eyes widened as he looked at the man sitting in the bathtube. Bayman looked calmly at Ryu, that familiar amused half smile on his face.

"I like taking my baths now and then", he said, "you ought to know that by now".

"Yeah", a smile spread over Ryu´s face as he took a long look at his lover, "and as you see I´m not complaining".

"So how did it go?" the look on Bayman´s face was serious.

Ryu stood quiet, a secretive look on his face.

"How would you feel?" he said, pulling out on the words, "if I asked you to go for a double date any time soon?"

Bayman looked back at him, a frown on his face.

"What are you..?"

"Hayate´s in love", Ryu grinned, "and he needs some back up".

"Him? In love?" Bayman raised an eyebrow, "is this your idea of a joke?"

"Nope", Ryu shook his head, "it´s dead true".

"No", Bayman grinned, shaking his head, "you´re joking!"

"No", Ryu shook his head again, "well... maybe let me step into the warmth with you and I´ll tell", he gave a meaningful glance at the tube.

"Sure", Bayman grinned, "jump in!"

Ryu smiled as he started taking his clothes of.

_._

"So how does it feel leaving this place?" Leon looked outside the window as he and Zack sat side by side in their couch. They´d already booked the flight-tickets and planned for their ride back home.

"I feel like I´m ready", Zack looked outside the window, "there´s four days left at least but well... I almost feel four days are redundant in this case".

"Really?" Leon raised an eyebrow, "I thought you loved this place".

"I do", Zack nodded, "I do, but everything takes it´s time you know".

Zack sighed in content, leaning his head against Leon´s shoulder. This had been vacation. Not the funniest vacation he´d had but certainely the most rewarding. This had been his preparation for life, and now however he felt as if though the preparations were done.

"Yeah", Leon gave one of those lazy grins that had made Zack fall so badly for him, "I can´t necessarily put it in words, but I know what you mean".

The two sat quiet for a while, Zack curling up against Leons muscular body.

"You know this Bayman-guy", Zack said after a while, "he isn´t that bad after all".

"How so?" Leon looked at him with a frown.

"I went to him before I went to your place", Zack turned thoughtful, "and he said some really wise things. He all of a sudden made me understand you know...", knowing he had a tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong moments Zack slowed down a little, "the time I left you and said you needed to sort things out... I think I understand now. No matter what you will always feel _something _towards one another even though..."

"It doesn´t necessarily have to be romantic", Leon filled in equally serious, "so you really understand you´re the one now".

"Yes", Zack answerd, this time completely without hesitation.

"Good", Leon pulled him close, placing a kiss on his scalp, "Sergei is an amazing person", he kept on seriously, "and I haven´t treated him as well as I should have. I have taken advantage of him, maybe so without truly being aware of it. I loved him and I still do but never enough to truly try for him the way I wish to try for you", a slight smile on his lips before Leon turned grave again, "it´s just... I should have told him earlier, but I guess... back then that I wasn´t as stable myself. I´ve screwed up big time in the past Zack, not only hurting myself. However, I wish after thirty years of screwing up that I´ve actually learnt something".

"Don´t worry!" Zack gave a meaningful grin, "you´re not the rude, brute, thoughtless geek you were when first getting here".

A moment of silence, Leon´s eyes widening and then he got a meaningful smile on his face.

"I guess I should say, your not getting away with this", the Italian said, "but somehow I knew I got that one coming".

The couple chuckled as they with that statement closed the topic.

_._

"You know what?" Brad stumbled down the beach, only to support himself against the young, blond boy, "screw Jann Lee!" he called out, "screw Hayate and their drunken, low-life night together!" he gave out a drunken laughter.

After three hours of endless drinking at sunset Brad wasn´t really sure what he was saying, and he was quit sure Eliot didn´t know either.

"Yeah! Screw them!" Eliot laughed out loud, "you can do a million times better Brad! Anyone who goes for someone like Hayate´s just...", the boy laughed again, "Hayate is a... he is a... ", a confused look appeared in Eliot´s face since he didn´t seem quit aware of what to say, "he is a... a stinking rear end of a camels butt...", Eliot frowned, a terrible grimach on his face, "towel that... the tengu´s used! He is the snot of..."

All of a sudden Brad realized he may not be that drunk after all. At least his insults still made a slight bit of sense.

"Eliot", he said carefully.

"That´s it!" Eliot called out, seemingly unaware of Brad´s insults, "he´s the almighty snot of Alpha 152! I hate that Hayate", he muttered, "such a..."

"Eliot", Brad tapped him discretely on the shoulder.

"I mean!" Eliot exclaimed angrily, "who would ever develop a crush on such a person! Who would ever go as far as to sleep with such a pedantic, pale, boring trace of a man!"

It was about then Brad suddenly realized. Eliot´s fury when refering to the mugen-tenshin leader, his distance in his and Jann Lee´s company and now finally, _this_.

"Eliot", Brad gently placed his hands on his friends shoulders.

"Mupet, mupet, mupet!" Eliot called out defiantly.

"Eliot..."

"Snot of Alpha 152!"

"Eliot", at that point the blond boy had already collapsed against Brad´s chest sobbing hysterically, "it´s okey Eliot, it´s okey", Brad said softly.

_._

Jann Lee starred in silence at his mobil-phone. Should he or should he not call Brad? The fact that he had put enough effort into this matter to actually call Jann Lee 20 times in a row spoke for the fact he might be devoted after all. But the fact that he... Jann Lee shook his head. Did he really believe in the fact Brad was devoted enough to make a change or more important yet did he really care enough about Brad to care about him making the change?

Throwing the mobil-phone to the other side of the room he made his decision.

Enough of people whom didn´t stick by their promises, enough of people whom couldn´t take care of themselves enough to care of a relationship. The only two people whom he´d ever wanted an established relationship with had proved it far to well.

_._

Hayate sighed in content. He may be alone in his appartment this night but that didn´t mean he was alone. Whatever had happened today and what might happen in the future he had his best friend back in his life again and he wasn´t letting him go. And perhaps, perhaps Ryu could help him with... Hayate gave a smile at the thought.

He would admit it to himself now, he wanted Eliot, needed Eliot, was going to go for Eliot. As he closed his eyes he saw those sweet blue eyes looking into his, felt that soft, heated upper body against him. He wondered how that body would look when undressed, how those lips would feel against his as they finally kissed. But it would have to take his time, he reminded himself. Eliot and he had only known one another for less than a month.

All of a sudden Hayate remembered who he´d seen Ryu with at the beach. How could it come that he and Bayman..? Remembering the passionate kissed they´d shared, Hayate could tell they were everything but casual aquiantances, but for Ryu to date someone like Bayman..? It wasn´t that Hayate wasn´t happy for his friend, or that he didn´t trust in Ryu´s judgement (in fact he had always trusted Ryu´s judgement had to his own great dissmay), it just surprised him, that was all.

After Ryu´s long relationship with Irene, his crush on Kureha when they were children... Hayate had been surprised to see him falling for someone like Bayman. Out of everyone he could have fallen in love with at the island... Brad, Jann Lee, even Zack would have felt like a more logical option. He couldn´t think of two people with more different life-styles and backgrounds, how did they..?

Shaking his head, giving a smile Hayate decided it was time to go to bed if he was to hear more tomorrow.

_._

"Eliot?" Bayman raised an eyebrow as he and Ryu sat down on the bed. After their long and satisfying moment in the bathtub the two were sitting wrapped into their towels continuing the Hayate-discussion.

No matter how many times Ryu would tell him he couldn´t make himself believe in it. Hayate? In Love? With Eliot at that? The pompeous, stuck-up ninja and the shy little boy... how on earth had that happened?

"Yes", Ryu nodded patiently again.

Bayman didn´t know how the super ninja did it, managing in staying so calm after hearing the same question being repeated to him a hundred times over but even though he knew how annyoing it must be he repeated himself a 101th time.

"Is Hayate really in love with Eliot?" Bayman frowned.

"It really appears so", Ryu sent his lover an amused glance, "he seemed slight embarrassed about it, and with that blush on his cheeks...", the ninja gave a soft chuckle, "we really must help the poor guy as he seems completely clueless as in how to the dating-business".

Bayman nodded slowly as the knowledge finally sunk into him. Hayate was completely clueless as in how to adapt to dating and that was because he was completely clueless in how to adapt to other people. And if he was in love with someone like Eliot he really would have to learn to get better at it, soon.

"So what do we do?" he asked after a while.

"I´ve been thinking about it for a while", the super ninja said thoughtfully, "and I think it´d be best if we..."

And Bayman listened for a good half hour to his boyfriends vicious matchmaking plans.

_._

"I just can´t see how it happened", Eliot gave a deep sigh.

He and Brad were sitting in Eliots appartment, the way they did when first arriving to Tina´s island with the effect from the beers they´d drunken slowly vanishing.

"Nor do I", Brad gave a deep sigh in return.

Eliot felt selfish for being so absorbed by his own issues when knowing how Brad must feel right now, but yet he couldn´t stop the negative emotions coursing through him.

"How could I just take for granted he´d stick by me no matter how long I was away", Eliot kept on solemnly.

"Yes", Brad said slowly, "how could I? I just expected he would love me forever, that I was the only one on his mind and his heart".

"Yes", Eliot nodded, "I thought I was the only one".

The two sat quiet as the night slowly drifted away.

_._

Jann Lee sat quiet as the night slowly drifted away. He was spending this one completely on his own in the first time for a very long time. At least, although it had been extremily pointless last night he´d had Hayate´s company. Now he was...

Or was he? If he hadn´t felt utterly and completely alone the last weeks in Brad´s company, how had he felt then? Not even this moment could make him feel more alone than he felt now. Or could it?

Closing his eyes the kung fu fighter remembered the day that had made him prefer being his own companion. The smile on mum and dad´s faces that didn´t quite reach their eyes as they went to the car, the long day of waiting completely alone in the appartment hoping they´d come back eventually. He had been seven years old at that time, yet this very moment felt so very real each time he entered a state of melancholia.

They had never come back. Had it been their purpose all along, had an accident occured? No, then he would have heard of it. After all news spread fast where he lived.

He had never liked the orphanage he was taken to. It was not that the food was bad or that anyone was mean to him, it was just that...

"So that was why you started living in the streets you dumbass!" Jann Lee muttered to himself.

But at least the struggling he´d had to go through, dishing and cleaning in different restaurants had suffocated that feeling of loneliness growing inside his chest. But he had been alone, just as alone as he´d been now...

"And I prefer it that way", Jann Lee said out loud as he crept into the bed that only days ago had contained the body heat of another individual.

_._

"Yes! Go the extra ten miles for me!" Zack exclaimed as he frenetically pushed the controller.

"You never grow tired of this?" Leon smiled, shaking his head as he looked at the red car on the screen.

"Nope! The time with Tina has made me permenantly damaged", Zack stated cheerfully.

As Leon placed his arm around his boyfriend he wondered if Zack would always be stuck in his addiction. _Well, I guess I will have to force him to sparr with me regularly when we get home. _

"Just one lap and I´ll stop!" Zack looked at Leon, "I promise!"

"Okey then", Leon chuckled, shaking his head another time.

He still had a hard time believing he and Zack had become a couple again after all this time, that it all had ended up well after all. And the fact that they were going home together...

They had decided that at least the first night Zack would sleep in Leon´s appartment and that later on they´d decide what to do. Leon didn´t really want Zack leaving his appartment, but seeing as they´d only been together a few days taking their time getting used to each other might be a wise idea.

"Damn!" Zack exclaimed, face-palming himself, "I was so damn close and I just... Anyway", he smiled at Leon as he put the remote aside, "feel like going to the beach with me? Or would you rather...", Zack slowly started unbottoning his shirt, a naughty look in his eyes.

"Well", Leon grinned as he looked into the bedroom, "we´re only getting to use this bed three more nights so we might as well get to try it out as much as we can".

"Why not the couch?" Zack shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the red couch.

"Sure!", Leon raised an eyebrow, "we´ve sure never tried that one before".

And as he laid Zack down on the couch he thought of the many times they try Leon´s couch on home in the USA.

_._

Back in the appartment Jann Lee stretched out on top of his own bed. He was his own companion now, had no one to worry about, had no one to adapt to, no promises to fulfill. Life couldn´t get any better. This morning he´d got up early to improve his kung fu at the beach, no need to wait for Brad or anyone else to wake up. In fact, he´d never been good at vollayball, and what good was the sport for any way.

Jann Lee had a good nights sleep but not until five o´clock in the morning after a long time of struggling.

**AN: So here you go! Everything from praise to constructive complaints are welcomed and with that said I´ll leave word to you once again. Am hell-bent on finishing this story and I hope you to are hell-bent on me finishing it :). **

**Btw, nice to see someone else beside me in the whole wide world that likes Bayman x Ryu ;). **


	27. Chapter 27

**_Redemption time!_**

**AN: Okidoki! Long time, I know! But Ive got several other** **chaps ready, how early on you want to see them is up to you. I still figure this story has about 8-10 chapters left until its finished but well... here is one of them. And it isn´t dropped, not by a long shot. **

Hayate yawned as he stretched out on top of the bed, he thought of turning the alarm of a few times but realized he´d never get up on his own. Hayate just wasn´t used to get up this early, he just hadn´t got anything in particular to go up to until now. He just wasn´t used to... people counting on him? Despite his tiredness the Mugen tenshin leader gave one of the most honest smiles he´d ever given. Ryu, his best friend was counting on him to meet up at that quiet side of the beach at eight o´clock just in order to help him out. Hayate smiled happily until he remembered what Ryu was going to help him with. The ninja swallowed hard.

I wonder if it´s still possible for Eliot to forgive me for this. Rising to his feet Hayate surpressed his nervousness. If Eliot didn´t want to see him, he guessed he had to accept it, but he would never find out until he truly made an effort. Perhaps Ryu had an answer as to how it was to be done.

_._

"Why so early?" Bayman murmured as Ryu turned off the alarm.

Ryu chuckled softly at his boyfriends sleepiness. Bayman looked so adorable where he stretched out on top of the bed, yawning as he struggled to keep his eyes opened. Personally Ryu thought this was a little too early to rise during vaccation, and truth to say he´d rather stay in bed with his arm tightly wrapped around his boyfriend than going to the beach at this hour, but knowing Hayate he´d need a long time of planning in advance to get to things.

"Come on!" he placed a gentle kiss on Bayman´s cheek before pulling him by the arm.

"You won´t tickle me right?" Bayman slurred, "because I´m seriously in no mood for tickling right now!"

Ryu laughed as they sat up in the bed. No matter how adorable Bayman was in those moments of complete and utter distress the super ninja was going to be an adult about it and don´t give in to the temptation of tormenting his bare toes, since he knew far too well what that usually tended to lead to. And being late for a meeting he himself had set up, wasn´t quit ideal.

"Come on!" Ryu said softly as he stood up, leading his boyfriend by the hands.

Tiredness aside as well as the temptation that his boyfriend possessed with that utterly adorable morning face Ryu was really excited to see Hayate again, as well as discussing the plans he´d come up with last night. They weren´t exactly much of plans but well... better than no plans at all.

"I really wished your friend was better at dating", Bayman murmured as he put his shorts on, "so he could allow the rest of the human species some peace".

"Me to", Ryu chuckled, "me to".

Although, meeting up with a dear old friend was pretty much worth anything.

_._

"I´m not awake!" Eliot muttered as Brad placed the cup of tea on his nightstand.

The white haired man sighed, shaking his head. Apparently Hayate´s involvement with Jann Lee had taken even harder on the boy than Brad thought. By the boys endless tears last night Brad had understood that Hayate was of great importance to Eliot, but of how great an importance Brad hadn´t realized until Eliot had refused to leave his bed this morning.

"You sure, you don´t want me to get some breakfast for you?" Brad asked again.

"Most definitely", the boy muttered.

"Well then", Brad sighed as he sat down on his chair.

He still couldn´t believe it had happened. He knew he hadn´t treated Jann Lee correctly the last days, he knew that he had made him disappointed when constantly ignoring his wishes but for him to suddenly...Brad put his fingers to his temples. Already the fact that Jann Lee was no longer lying in his bed, smiling at him when he woke up had been hard enough to accept but the fact that he further more...

The drunk shook his head. No matter how hard he´d try he wouldn´t be able to shake of this feeling of feeling hollow, this feeling of not really knowing what to feel. And now Eliot´s condition on top of it all...

"In that case I might as well go to bed to", the drunk muttered as he rose to his feet, leaving the room.

_._

"Not at all?" Leon chuckled.

Zack shook his head, smiling as he looked out over the sea. Today the couple had rented a boat and travelled a bit further from the beach since they wanted to make the best of their vacation the three days they had left.

"Nope!" Zack pointed at the fishes passing by, "those are not called clown-fishes".

"So what are they called?" Leon threw him a curious look.

"These are called four-eye butterfly fishes", the boxer said calmly.

"Wow", Leon smiled, "how come you memorize all this?"

Zack gave him a secretive look before giving out a loud laughter.

"Differing from you I visit other places than the desert when I´m out for sun", he raised a meaningful eyebrow, "travelling, you should try it sometime".

Leon nodded as he looked at the man beside him. Never had he guessed when seeing Zack for the first time that he could possess such depth, such knowledge.

"You might have to teach me", Leon chuckled.

"You betcha!" Zack grinned, "I´m not gonna allow you to sit around and mop all day long!"

"And I´m thankful for that", Leon said softly as he rested his head against his boyfriends shoulder.

_._

"You think that will work?" Hayate drew a deep sigh as he looked at his best friend.

Ryu and Hayate had met up at the beach exactly at that spot where Bayman and Ryu had sat ever since their first encounter on Tina´s island, and though the heat was more ruthless than it been in days Hayate had only one thing in mind. Seeing as this was the first time in weeks the two friends spoke like actual friends again, Hayate felt bad for being so absorbed by the issue they´d both come here to discuss but no matter how he tried he couldn´t forget the look in those blue eyes as they left his apartment in wild panic.

"By the way he reacted I would pretty much deduce he returns your feelings", Ryu said calmly, "question is if he´s truly aware of it. If you handle things like I suggested there shouldn´t really be a problem, but you have to do exactly as I said".

Hayate moaned. So apparently he was to ask Eliot out, without it actually sounding as if he was asking him out and tell him he there was nothing between him and Jann Lee without actually _sounding_ as if he thought Eliot actually cared whether or not there was something between them.

It wasn´t that Hayate had a problem speaking softly or that he didn´t know how to dress his words. Hayate hated bluntness, rudeness and downright dumb comments but still so, he´d prefer it to being ambiguous any day.

"Try it", Ryu said softly, "if you don´t succeed at least he´ll feel you´ve tried!"

"I guess you´re right", Hayate sighed again, "you always were the wiser one of the two of us". There was no venom in his voice, just simple acceptance.

"No, not the wiser one", Ryu gave one of his most sincere smiles, "simply the one who´s had the most time left for dating".

It was then that it occurred to Hayate. Being raised to become a leader all his life, taking not only martial arts lessons and lessons in medicine and strategic thinking but filling his hole spare days and weekends with lectures from his father of how to keep the right distance to his subordinates, how on earth would he even have had a slight chance to develop his dating-skills.

"Ryu", he looked seriously at his friend, "are you happy with Bayman?"

A moment of silence before a meaningful smile lit up Ryu´s face, his emerald eyes sparkling like they hadn´t done since Kureha.

"So happy that I nearly forgot about you kicking me out", he said.

"I´m sorry about that", Hayate muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks. He had a feeling his dreadful mistake was to follow him throughout his life.

"It´s alright", Ryu slapped him on the back, "I owe you thanks for giving me a proper chance of getting close to him either way".

Hayate sat quiet watching him, no matter how he tried he couldn´t get passed the oddity of Ryu chosing someone like Bayman as his love interested.

"We aren´t really all that different", Ryu said as if he´d read Hayate´s mind, "in fact I´d think your own parents are vastly more different from each other than me and Sergei once they met".

"Sergei?" Hayate frowned.

Ryu nodded.

"That´s his real name", he said, "Bayman´s just a code name although I admit it fits him pretty well", the super ninja gave an amused half smile, "but then again... I pretty much think everything does".

Hayate frowned. Saying he was a people person would have been a lie but no one was perfect or entirely likeable, that much he knew. And for someone as wise beyond his years as Ryu to say a thing like that...

"Isn´t that slight unrealistic", he said, "I mean... he´s got to have flaws, bad habits, everyone has them".

"He has", Ryu nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, "but all his flaws and strengths alike are _Sergei_ and that´s why I love them so much. If I can´t be there for him in his bad moments, how can I deserve to be there in his good ones?"

Hayate starred at him a more than slight confused look on his face.

"But..."

"When you truly love someone you learn to love everything about them", Ryu said softly, "even some of the traits that sometimes annoys you".

The two friends sat quietly for a while, Hayate looking out at the sea as he took his friends words into consideration.

_._

Bayman sighed as he made his way to the address to witch he´d been assigned. Oh, the things you did for love! In all honesty he didn´t even think the conversation he´d shared with Zack the other day would tempt his nerves as much as the one he was about to share right now.

"That is if I´ll succeed with this quest", he muttered.

But he wasn´t going to disappoint Ryu. Hayate´s wellbeing was dead important to Ryu, and Ryu´s wellbeing was dead important to Bayman.

_._

"No dad! No one has tried in escaping with the water-scooters!" Tina exclaimed into the phone as she handled the Xbox-controller with her feet, "no! Not even Jann Lee".

The prow wrestler sighed. No matter how old she´d get her father would always treat her as if though she was five.

"No! No one has played any pranks on me yet", Tina gave a satisfied grin. They´d just dare! "Though Eliot lost one of my water scooters when racing. Don´t ask me!" Tina rolled eyes, "I guess he´s just not the best driver. Yes! Zack and Leon are back together again", Tina smiled, "I didn´t think you approved of these kind of things".

Tina pushed the A and x-buttons frenetically with her toes, dealing a punch-combo towards Yoshumitsu.

"Yeah, I know love is odd, isn´t it?" Tina gave a genuine smile, "anyway daddy I´m kinda busy right now but I´ll call you later on. Kay?"

_._

"No! I don´t!" Eliot yelled for the tenth time in a row, "I told you Brad I´m not hungry!"

The bangs on the door only grew louder. Despite his reluctance to wake up Eliot had at least managed in getting out of bed long enough to lock his door, and shut out Brads annoying comments about food and drinks.

"I said no!" Eliot roared.

A dead silence and all of a sudden a sound of the lock being twisted opened. Eliot starred wide eyed at the person standing in his room.

"I´ve worked for Spetznats for years", Bayman said calmly, "Dont you think I know how to deal with a lock as simple as this?"

"You?" Eliot looked wide eyed at the Russian assassin.

"I think someone has a little something to explain to you", Bayman said seriously.

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"Get dressed, come out with me and I´ll let you know", Bayman gave the boy a stern look.

A long moment of Eliot trying to comprehend what situation he was in until the boy finally nodded.

"Okey", he said.

_._

Jann Lee reached out his arm.

"Brad! Wake up!" he murmured, "Eliot expects us to...".

But he stopped himself once he opened his eyes, realizing there was no one beside him. Oh yes, he´d forgot. There was no Brad to wake up and nor was there any Eliot that risked getting annoyed with him being late for the beach.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he took a look at his watch.

He´d thought being away from Brad would make him get back to his normal morning routines but instead he´d woken up at two o´clock. How on earth had that happened?

_But at least I´m free_, Jann Lee stretched out across the double bed, demonstrating to himself what he no longer had to share with anyone else.

True, he had overslept a big deal and he´d missed half the day but he still had the other half left to perfect his kung fu.

_._

Brad sighed as he looked out at the sea. Since Bayman had brought Eliot with him the drunk had finally decided to get some sun of his own. Although he couldn´t figure out the reason for Bayman´s visit he was glad he´d got Eliot out of the house. Being on his own in a moment like this, and worse yet with someone like Brad wasn´t healthy for him in the state he was in... and being with someone like Bayman...

With mixed sentiments Brad remembered their conversation the other day. Bayman´s distant yet intriguing presence, his witty remarks, the warm skin underneath Brads fingers... Had it not been for Bayman´s chat with him, Jann Lee had never left him and had it not been for...

Brad sighed. He still couldn´t make himself believe Jann and he had actually split up and worse yet that he still didn´t know how to feel about it.

Brad shook his head taking a sip of his drink. Seeing as he had no one to change for what harm could another beer do?

_._

"You really think so?" Hayate asked anxiously.

"Yes", Ryu answered him for the tenth time this day.

No matter how annoying Hayate knew it must be he couldn´t stop asking, and no matter how well he knew Ryu saying "yes" wouldn´t affect anything Hayate kept going and going.

"Like I said", Ryu said softly, "all you can do is try your hardest, the rest will depend on him".

"Yes", Hayate nodded, drawing a deep sigh, "I know".

The two sat quiet for a while gazing out at the sea before Hayate placed a hand on Ryu´s shoulder.

"Thank you, Ryu", he said, "you should know this means a lot to me".

"No reason", the super ninja nodded, "after all I didn´t take it that seriously when you said you´d never need my help again".

As Hayate looked at his best friends his voice was neutral, immobile like so many times before, before it suddenly split up in a wide grin.

"I have forgiven you", Ryu said, "but that doesn´t mean I won´t make fun of you from time to time".

"And I would have it coming", Hayate sighed.

Ryu was just about to open his mouth again when the two friends discovered the two men walking towards them. One tall, broad shouldered and dark, the other more than the head shorter, slim and blond.

"I think they´re here now", Ryu said seriously, "remember what I´ve told you and you´ll do just fine".

"I don´t know if I can do it", Hayate sighed.

He looked at the two walking towards them, trying to meet Eliots gaze. Just like he´d expected the boy was looking the other way. Oh, how was this to end?

"Just trust me", Ryu pet him on the back, "you´ll do just fine".

Hayate didn´t get time to ask another time for Bayman and Eliot were soon standing face to face with them.

"Hi", Eliot said, the look in his blue eyes distance, his tone short.

"Hi, Eliot", Hayate said seriously.

"Well", Bayman shrugged his shoulders, looking from Hayate to Ryu, "Ryu, you do know right that Ghost hunt starts in ten minutes".

"Oh, yeah", a look in Ryu´s eyes that Hayate knew by now to be faked surprise before the ninja looked at his watch, "Almost forgot about that", he smiled at his boyfriend, "we should go then so we don´t miss the entire thing".

"We should", Bayman nodded, "well...", he looked from Eliot to Hayate, "see you later guys".

Despite his nervousness Hayate couldn´t help giving a slight smile as Ryu took Bayman´s hand, leaving the beach. Those two had indeed planned things well.

"So... Eliot, how are you doing?" Hayate looked tensed at the boy as the other two left sight.

The blond looked at him with something almost similar to despise as he gazed back at him.

"How are you?" the voice almost sounded like a snort.

"Well...", Hayate took a deep breath knowing this to be a question that had nothing to do with his wellbeing, "well I..."

But Eliot had already demonstratively turned his back on him looking back at the hotels.

"Okey!" Hayate exclaimed all of a sudden, "If I´ve by chance done anything to upset you, could you by chance be as kind as to tell me!" he glared at the boy although he still had his back turned, "as far as I´m concerned you were the one who stopped visiting me all of a sudden, not the other way around, and when you finally decided to do so you just ran off without any sort of explanation", the mugen tenshin leader was so mad, so angry with the boys dissrespectful and childish behavior the nervousness had almost entirely vanished, "if you want to say something, say it and don´t go around acting like it was all my fault".

A moment of quietness, another endless minutes where Hayate almost regretted his outburst. After all an impulsive outburst had been exactly what separated him from his best friend for months.

"It´s not your fault", Eliot said after a while, his voice serious and slight remorseful, "it´s your life to do as you please with and I´ve been all but kind to you. I´m sorry... but this last weeks I´ve well", the boy sighed, "not quit been myself".

Hayate frowned sitting quietly with a frown on his face as Eliots words sank into his mind "you´re life to do as you please with".

"Me and Jann were just drinking buddies for a night", Hayate said slowly, "I haven´t quit been myself either and I guess that´s why...", he sighed, "I drank such an endless amount of alcohol, more than I´d ever drunken before. I´m sorry that you might have gotten that impression of me, I´m not normally like that. We played I have never", the mugen tenshin leader gave a slight smile as he shook his head, "we played it for so long that Jann Lee fell asleep when asking his next question and not long after so did I. And to think we´re grown men like that", Hayate chuckled.

Another moment of silence before the boy turned his head towards him, a tensed though slight smile on his face.

"Yes, to think that", he said, "I´ve truly never pegged you for a drinker".

"Neither have I", Hayate´s voice was sincere as he answered, "and you know what, I´m going to stay true to that prejudice and never do it again".

Another moment of silence before Eliot´s face broke up in a humorous smirk.

"Of course not", he said, "because then that´d never be an ending to those childish paintings you make".

"You little...", but Hayate couldn´t help the genuine smile on his lips. The annoying brat, constantly butchering his drawings was back in his life again, "nice to hear you don´t think _that_ badly of me".

A frown on Eliot´s face before he spoke.

"You actually care wether or not I think well of you?" his blue eyes looked straight into Hayates.

Hayate looked over that sweet face for a long time before making his decision.

"Yes I do", he nodded, "spending time with you was one of the very few highlights I had during this vacation and I wouldn´t want it to disappear that swiftly. Please, will you give our friendship a new chans?"

"Yes", the smile on Eliot´s face was genuine, "and how are you planning for this rebounding to start?"

"Well", Hayate smiled back, "how about a drink at Sunset?"

"Well...", Eliot frowned, still smiling, "unless we won´t end up playing I have never".

"There are no garanties", Hayate grinned.

"Well", Eliot shrugged his shoulders, "guess I´ll take that risk then. So when should I meet you?"

"How about six o´clock?"

"Sounds good", Eliot smiled as he rose to his feet, "just recalled discovery is starting in a few minutes, so see you later".

But as the boy left Hayate was once again filled with joy and excitement.

**AN: So here it is, hope you enjoyed it. I want to apologize for it arriving so late, but well... thats life for ya lol. **

**And also... Ive really started hating yaoi-pairings involving Eliot. Mainly because he´s always _expected_ to be in as fast as the words DOA and YAoi or on the map and also because people _always _expects him to be the uke, once again based on his effeminate looks (seriously, that is like saying being girly means _being_ submissive _). No problem with Eliot as such but I´m so tired of stereotypes and to be honest I´m only having him in yaoi-situations here because I pretty much stated all guys will go gay in this fic. With that said, I will try my best with him as well as everyone else in this fic and if you like or thinking I should correct or describing something better you should tell me so.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: So yeah, I know it´s been ages since I last updated this and to be honest I believed people had stopped reading it by now = :p . But I´m glad GeoComa and RussoGermany brought back my attention to it. Thank you guys you´re the greatest :3. So with that, I´m gonna stop talk so much and provide you with the latest chap!  
**

**And**_** so it begins...**_

"So", Ryu moved his feet back and forth on the floor, "I hope we did the right thing".

As most would have expected Ryu and Bayman really hadn´t had any TV-show to come back home to, the words had simply been an excuse in order to allow Hayate to act on his own.

"He would never have spoken to Eliot on his own Ryu", Bayman said seriously, "You know that as well as I do".

"But maybe it was to...", Ryu sighed, "Hayate has never asked another person out as far as I´m concerned and has little to no experience of what being in love really feels like".

"He just has do it, there´s no other way", Bayman said calmly.

"But what if he...", Ryu gave a deep frown, "maybe I should have been with him to make sure he..."

At this Bayman placed a gentle hand on his lovers shoulder.

"Him wanting to do things without your help, wasn´t that what your whole argument was about to begin with?" he looked into the ninjas jade eyes, "if you really want things to work out between you in the long term you gotta let him handle this by himself".

Ryu sighed again, though this time giving a slight smile.

"I guess you´re right", he said, "I certainly wouldn´t want history to repeat itself. But it´s just that he...", the ninja sighed again, "he´s always been my best friend and I…", Ryu was interrupted as a loud bang was heard against the door.

"Great!" Bayman muttered as he went for the door, "now Tina´s gonna want in on the news as well"

"Hi!" an unusually nervous Hayate faced the baffled Russian on the other side of the door, "erhm...", he looked over Bayman´s shoulder at Ryu sitting on the now double bed, "Ryu I need a word with you".

Knowing more than well what exactly Hayate wanted a word _about_ Bayman sent Ryu a knowing glance.

"I´m going for a walk", Bayman winked at his boyfriend who winked back.

"Okey, see you later honey", Ryu said as Bayman closed the door behind him.

_._

"What?" Brad starred long and hard at the blond boy.

Eliot smiled. Although he´d answered the question about a million times he didn´t mind answering it again. In fact he loved answering it.

"I´m meeting Hayate at Sunset tonight", he said again.

"Damn lad!" Brad shook his head incredulously, "seems the time of miracles hasn´t passed yet".

Eliot gave a broad grin. Indeed the time of miracles hadn´t yet passed.

"So when will you meet?" Brad frowned.

"Seven o´clock so I have to get ready soon", Eliot looked at his watch, "so Brad?" he looked seriously at his friend, "are you sure you´ll be okay on your own?"

Although Eliot knew that his own problems were at least temporarily solved he knew Brads were far from over. The fact that Hayate most likely hadn´t slept with Jann Lee, did in no way say Jann Lee wanted Brad back.

"Go on out lad!" Brad gave him a friendly slap on the back, "I can get by on my own".

Despite the grin on his lips Eliot didn´t quite believe him.

"Come on boy!" Brad went on, "you´ve wanted this for a long time so don´t let it wait".

"Okey, I´ll see you in a bit", Eliot made his decision, hurrying upstairs.

_._

"So?" Ryu said as he looked at his best friend, "seems you weren´t in need of my help after all", he gave a knowing half smile.

"Well...", Hayate looked out the window, "I´ve made it thus far but there´s no saying I..."

"There´s never any saying", the super ninja said softly as he looked outside the window, "we can but do our best and hope it helps. I didn´t get Sergei by dwelling on the fact _there is no saying_".

"I know", Hayate nodded.

They two friends sat quiet facing opposite directions.

"I really want you to know Hayate", Ryu said after a while, " I´ve never doubted in your abilities to get by on your own. I just... wanted to be a good friend of yours and I guess, I guess… I overdid it a bit", the ninja sighed, "you´re perfectly capable of doing this yourself and it´s about time you found out".

"Maybe you were right", Hayate exclaimed all of a sudden, "maybe I´m completely incapable of..."

"Foolishness my friend", all of a sudden Ryu´s face brightened up in a smile, "you´re obviously capable of leading an entire clan, so why wouldn´t you be capable of taking someone out on a date?"

"Well I...", Hayate starred dumbly at his friend.

"Be on your way now", Ryu chuckled, dragging Hayate to his feet, "you can´t make the dreadful mistake of being late to your first date".

_._

Bayman drew a deep breath. It was nice to take a walk alone in the frail evening-light. It seemed things were finally like they ought to be. Ryu had rebounded with his best friend, Ryu and Bayman had sorted things out whereas this Brad issue was concerned, Bayman was over his six year old heart-break and...

But there was however still this one thing left in order to entirely close a certain chapter of his life. Although it hadn´t been more than a few weeks since last time they met on this island, it felt like decades ago and truth to say Bayman had no idea as of how he´d react this time around.

"Hi".

Bayman would have recognized the deep, serious voice from anywhere, that voice that had been the reason for so much.

Now however Bayman felt the same tension but he wasn´t sure of what that tension was. He turned around, looking straight into Leon´s blue eyes.

"Shall we go for a drink?" the same question that had started their passionate and confused romance the second DOA- tournament.

Well, now was the time he was about to find out.

"Yes", Bayman nodded seriously.

"Let´s go to Sunset then", Leon nodded back.

_._

Eliot drew a deep breath as he waited outside the bar. Part of him was afraid Hayate wouldn´t come, and part of him was afraid Hayate _would _come. He looked at his own reflection in the window. Eliot had never been one to be overly obsessed with his looks (martial arts owned that spot) but now it seemed he couldn´t find enough faults about his appearance. Pimple on the nose, shirt being too big, slight to much sunburn on his fore head...

"They should paint the windows black", the boy muttered.

He thoughtlessly took another two steps on the warm sand, trying to ignore the loud pounding of his heart. _May this turn out to be a good evening._

"Hi Eliot!"

Eliot almost jumped on the spot when hearing the familiar voice but managed to get hold of himself enough to put on one of his normal skeptic faces.

"Hi", he said, "wanna go for a drink".

"Sure", the smile Hayate gave seemed unusually relaxed for coming from him.

Still keeping up his untouched appearance Eliot couldn´t help smiling back from inside. Quietly he walked next to the Mugen-tenshin leader as they walked into their very date.

"So what do you want?" Hayate asked as they went to the bar-table.

"I´ll have what you have", Eliot shrugged his shoulders.

"Okey", Hayate nodded, "two beers!" he said to the bartender, "so...", he turned towards Eliot, "what have you been up to today?"

"Not much", Eliot lied, "cleaning the apartment because Brad refuses to. How about you?"

"Well...", Hayate started, "well...", he sighed, "spending some time catching up with Ryu. Other than that... Thanks", he nodded as the bar-tender placed the glasses in front of them, "it´s been a rather uninteresting day".

Eliot sat still, quietly, looking into his glass. He wasn´t sure of what he was supposed to talk about or how to start a relevant conversation.

"So how do you feel about this so called vacation?" Eliot asked finally.

To his surprise this brought a genuine chuckle out of Hayate.

"I think you know how I feel about that", he said, "and I think deep down you feel the same".

Eliot frowned.

"I like it around here!" he protested, "I..."

Hayate smiled shaking his head.

"No, deep down you feel as bored with this as I am".

"I´m not!"

"Doesn´t matter", Hayate ended their struggle, "the crucial part is we actually got to get here".

Eliot was just going to say something when he noticed the two muscular men at the other end of the room.

"What is Bayman and Leon..?" his eyes widened.

"What?" Hayate frowned, turning his gaze towards the two men that appeared to be unusually serious, "Damn!" he explained, "Ryu told me that.."

"Told you what?" Eliot frowned.

"Long story I´m afraid", Hayate said, a somber expression on his face.

_._

"Once again", Leon said seriously, "I´m terribly sorry".

Bayman nodded, a meaningful smirk on his features.

"You´ve got all the right in the world to be", he said calmly.

Leon sighed. It was clear that Bayman was never going to change in this department. No matter how many years, no matter what happened to him Bayman was never going too sweetly, smiling and humbly accept an apology. But for some reason as much as it brought an immense annoyance and insecurity out of him it relieved Leon greatly.

"You were vulnerable and rather unstable at the time and...", Leon continued.

"And you were a selfish asshole who took advantage of it", Bayman continued with a smile on his face.

Leon sighed again.

"I´m trying to make things right Sergei", he said.

"I know", Bayman said calmly, "and I´m making it harder for you. Listen Leon", the smile on his lips grew infinitely softer, "I got over what happened long ago and although I must say your behavior back then was all but correct", he raised an eyebrow, "this was six years ago and I´d be childish to hold it against you no matter how much pleasure it´d bring me".

Leon looked at the other man in silence. Bayman indeed looked much calmer now, much more relaxed and his confidence seemed so much more genuine than the cocky, at times slight obnoxious one he´d shown previously. Maybe his premonitions of Bayman being fine despite Leon´s rejection hadn´t been all wrong?

"Are you happy?" he asked finally.

At this a slight smile, a hardly noticeable spark lit up Bayman´s face.

"As it appears there is a life outside your self-centered, ignorant ego after all", he said with the same calm, untouched voice as previously but Leon noticed the difference,

"I´ve quite recently found out there actually are good men out there, whom find no problem with me being "fragile and unstable", Bayman continued calmly, "Men whom think before they talk, happens to share a lot of my interests and even would go as far as to say I´m the best thing that´s ever happened to them".

_Same show-off brat as usual, _Leon couldn´t help thinking when seeing the smile of satisfaction and pride on Bayman´s face. Although this time he thought it with a previously unknown happiness and warmth.

"I`m happy for you", Leon smiled, "so who might these men you`re speaking of be?"

"Well", Bayman sat back with that triumphant smile on his face seemingly enjoying the moment, "bye me another beer and I might tell you".

"Sergei", Leon sighed, sending his ex-boyfriend a meaningful, slight annoyed look, "you´re not exactly poor yourself, you can pay for your drinks".

"Well.. let see", if Bayman had appeared to be enjoying the moment before it was no doubt about it now, "you´ve broken my heart, used my innocent vulnerable state for personal gain and turned me into a bitter individual for years, don´t you think buying me a beer is the least you can do?"

Although Leon knew more than well that Bayman had been all but an innocent, vulnerable individual he couldn´t help rising to his feet, giving a genuine chuckle.

"Okey then", he said, "see this as a half-assed attempt to pay back for the pain I´ve caused you".

"I will", Bayman grinned.

_._

Brad sighed, he felt lonely, forgotten, sad. No matter how many channels he flipped through he didn´t seem to find a program that suited him. It was not that he didn´t feel happy for Eliot but he´d really wished he´d kept him company today. Well, well hopefully since it was their first date maybe they wouldn´t stay away that long.

Jann Lee was the one he used to watch this with, the time when it hadn´t mattered _what_ they´d watched. He missed someone to watch this with, although he wasn´t sure that someone was Jann Lee. And besides did that really matter? Jann Lee had obviously refused returning his calls, and was obviously going to continue in doing so. There was only one thing left to do, accept his loneliness or look for something else. Brad was just going to get a beer for himself when recalling Eliot had confiscated it all and hidden it for this special occasion.

"Damn brat!" the white haired man muttered, "as if it wasn´t enough _one _of my best friends chose to leave the house tonight".

Knowing himself though he was sure he´d somehow magically find a way to get through this evening. If not, jumping off a clip was always a good option.

_._

"I´m sorry I got you into this", Hayate sighed as he and Eliot quickly made their way down the beach.

Eliot looked back at him, a serious expression on his features.

"There´s nothing to be sorry for", he said, "he is your best friend".

Although this was no fun situation Hayate could not help thinking that this first date had started of very good after all. Not many first dates would have been willing to tag along with him to warn his best friend of possible infidelity.

"Thanks", Hayate gave one of his warmest smiles, "I´ll make it up to you later on".

For the first time this evening Hayate seemed to see at least the ghost of a genuine smile on Eliot´s lips.

"Not needed", Eliot shook his head.

Hayate smiled back before turning serious again. Although he knew this sort of allegation might endanger his and Ryu´s newly re-established friendship, he just couldn`t stand by and let this pass. Of course he couldn´t be entirely certain but seeing Bayman alone, with a man he´d been in love with for six years didn´t exactly give him a good vibe.

"Damn!" the ninja muttered, "I knew you couldn´t trust a spetsnatz".

"But are you really sure that he..?", Eliot frowned.

"Well", Hayate said, "he told Ryu he´d only go for a walk. If his intentions were entirely clean, couldn´t he have said that to begin with?"

Eliot sighed.

"Something doesn´t quite add up, I agree", he admitted, "but the little time I spent with Bayman today... Hayate…he didn´t come off as the dishonest type".

"He´s an assassin Eliot, he´s trained to be _dishonest_ and not appear like it", Hayate said somberly, "trust me! We´ve educated shinobis in my village long enough for me to know".

"But Bayman?" Eliot looked at him with a skeptic face.

"I really wished it wasn´t so", Hayate said.

_._

Zack chewed greedily at the crisps. Although he and Leon had worked things out and promised telling each other about the matters as fast as they came up he wasn´t entirely relaxed about him seeing Bayman this evening. They had spoken it through and both agreed it was best Leon checked on the man whom he´d caused so much harm, but no matter what Zack wouldn´t be entirely relaxed until the Bayman/Leon-business was entirely sorted out.

_Don´t go and spy on them tonight Zack, Leon has the right to his privacy as well as your trust. He´s earned it._

It was funny how these months had changed him. The only thing he used to have to keep himself from doing before his and Leon´s relationship had started blooming had been speed-driving and climbing extreme heights but now, but now... Zack had to chuckle at himself.

"Just this one and everything will be fine", Zack said with a smile.

_._

Jann Lee struck another three strikes into the air. He had to perfect this, no matter what time at night, no matter how small his apartment. He had the time now, all the time in the world. Yes, all the time in the world.

The kung fu fighter fell down into the couch, exhausted all of a sudden. He´d spent his entire day perfecting his moves, including practicing some entirely new technics. There was no such thing as a perfect martial artists, there was always new things to learn, new combos and grabbles to master. This was after all he´d desired, getting the time to continue evolving. He looked at his phone again. Luckily Brad hadn´t called. It would have been so annoying if Jann Lee had been disturbed by the signal when practicing, so damn...

Jann Lee sighed again. Not a single call since the night they broke up, not a single one. What if? _Doesn´t matter! _He told himself, _you´ve stated a million times before that you two are no good for each other._

_._

"What?" Ryu frowned as he looked from Eliot to Hayate.

"You need to come, right away!" the expression on Hayate´s face was strangely unsettled, strangely...

Hayate and Eliot had popped into his apartment only seconds ago, dragging him out of the bed in witch he was watching TV.

"What is it about?" he looked seriously at the two men.

Eliot and Hayate threw each other a look in consort.

"It´s Bayman", Hayate sighed, "I´m afraid that you´re not going to like what you´ll see but..."

Ryu´s eyes widened.

"What is it I´m going to see?" he shook his best friend by the shoulders.

"It´s Leon", Hayate´s face was one of pure resignation.

_._

Tina looked at the screen. She´d left Sunset early tonight, the pair she´d been interested in watching, Eliot and Hayate had ran off rather quickly and as far as Bayman and Leon were concerned even she was smart enough to realize she definitely wasn´t needed now. Both she and Zack had spoken it through with Leon so she knew this was all but a date, so did Zack. But would that keep him from thinking irrational thoughts?

A familiar knock on the door and Tina raised an eyebrow.

"I´m psychic I´m telling ya", she frowned as she went for the door.

"Tina", Zack smiled at her, an exhausted look on his face, "I know we discussed this through with Leon and deep inside I know he´ll be coming back safe and sound and only for me, but you see... old habits die hard. So in order to avoid running of and spying on him and Bayman can I watch TV with you instead"?

The frown on Tina´s forehead dropped immediately to be replaced by a wide grin.

"Sure", she said, "whatever keeps you from flipping".

"Thanks", Zack drew a relieved sigh.

_._

"So we´ve made peace then", Leon gave the man on the opposite side of the table an amused smile.

"Kind of", Bayman smirked although the humorous sparkle in his eyes was badly concealed.

"Good", Leon said sincerely, "because I really don´t want you to hurt".

"Pfft!" Bayman waved of the comment, "you´re overestimating your own importance! To Zack you may be god and the entire universe but to me you´re simply another ex-lover".

"It brings me overwhelming satisfaction to hear that", Leon gave a broad smile.

"Good", Bayman said calmly, "so now if you don´t mind I´m going back home to my boyfriend, before he believes I´ve been abducted by Tina".

"Do so", Leon nodded, still smiling.

"Bye then and thanks for the drink", Bayman said as he rose to his feet.

"You´re welcome", Leon said, "see you around I guess".

Without even a slight sign of hesitation Leon wrapped his arms around the younger man, pressing him to his chest.

"Take care of yourself, you hear", he said softly.

Although the feelings of lust and desire were entirely vanished, Leon still felt the tenderness that and he guessed that tenderness would never go away. Leon smiled, if you loved someone once, you´d always love them although the nature of the love may change.

"I will", Bayman hugged back, although this time there was no desperation in his embrace, simply the feeling of a dear friend embracing another dear friend, "and you won´t let Zack talk you to death?"

"Promise", Leon grinned.

"Then", Bayman raised his hand as they let go of one another, "have a safe trip to the US unless we see each other before then".

"I will", Leon nodded, "but I guess we´ll..."

"You see!"

As Leon followed the oh so familiar and oh so tiring voice, to the oh so tiring face.

Hayate was looking at Leon and Bayman with an unusually upset expression on his features, Eliot starring at the two in mild surprise, Ryu with a deep frown on his face.

"Told him what?" Leon exclaimed tiredly, rolling eyes, "that I asked Bayman out for a drink before I´m leaving tomorrow?"

"He told Ryu he was going out for a walk", Hayate said calmly despite of the anger in his eyes as he looked at Bayman.

To this Ryu only gave a deep sigh, letting his hands fall to his sides in resignation.

"What?" Hayate starred at him in disbelief.

"Leon", Ryu said quickly, "I need a word with you".

The tall muscular mercenary frowned before sending the super ninja an acknowledging nod.

"Sure", he said seriously.

Ryu only sent his boyfriend an unreadable look before following Leon outside the building.

Once the pair closed the door behind them Bayman gave a deep sigh as he looked at Hayate and Eliot.

"Fools!" he shook his head.

_._

"It´s not what it...", Leon started explaining as he and Ryu were out of the bar.

"I know", Ryu waved of, the same serene look in his eyes as ever before.

Leon drew a sigh of relief.

"So you didn´t think..."? he started.

"No", the ninja shook his head, "not for a second".

"Good", Leon felt the tension building up seconds ago, pour out of him, "because I wouldn´t want to mess up his life more than I already have. The fact that I´m not in love with him anymore doesn´t mean I don´t care for him and..."

"You did mess his life up pretty good", Ryu interrupted with a nod, something strangely similar to amusement in his voice, "but I´m glad you did your share to put it right before you left".

"Really?" Leon frowned.

"Really", Ryu gave an affirmative nod.

A moment of silence where Leon measured the other man with his eyes. He understood why Bayman had chosen Ryu as his companion. Although the ninja were at least a good six years younger than him he seemed to possess the wisdom and calm of an old man, and the trouble he´d put himself through to confront Leon of this matter nearly a month ago made Leon assured that Ryu´d travel to worlds end if it´d assure Bayman´s happiness. Had Leon not been as unattracted to the lean, young looking, gentlemanly types as humanly possible he would easily have said Bayman had found himself a catch but since the only thing Leon associated with the word "catch" these days was Zack the thought never occurred to him.

"He´s pretty amazing", Leon said thoughtfully, "Sergei. I never thought anyone could recover that remarkably after such a long depression".

"That he is".

If Leon had had any doubts before, they all disappeared when seeing the expression on Ryu´s face. Such tenderness, such devotion, such pure love. Something only comparable to the way he himself had looked at Rolande when she was alive and the way he looked at Zack now.

"You sure you haven´t changed your mind, and want him back", Ryu sent him a meaningful look all of a sudden.

"One hundred percent sure", Leon grinned.

"Good", Ryu´s face lit up in a calm smile, "because you can´t".

"That brings me an immense pleasure".

"Have a safe trip", Ryu said as he reached out a hand.

The two men exchanged a respectful hand shake before going separate ways.

_._

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bayman said for the tenth time this half hour as he looked at Eliot and Hayate.

In fact he knew what they had been thinking as they´d repeated it a million times but other than that, other than that... Bayman sighed.

_Since when was the "gigolo" mark labeled into my forehead without me noticing?_

"So Ryu knew?" Hayate frowned.

"Yes", Bayman sighed, "for the onehundredth and twelth time, yes".

"But why were you saying you were going for a walk?"

"Because I _was_ going for a walk. I just didn´t get time to head back".

"Why?" Hayate still looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Bayman stood quiet deciding whether to reveal his plan to the two lovebirds or not. But since his brain already was on over-drive, the "deciding"-time didn´t get that long.

"Maybe so that you could get some alone-time with Ryu to prepare for your coming date", Bayman rolled eyes.

A moment of silence before Eliot and Hayate starred at each other.

"Date?" Eliot frowned.

Bayman didn´t get time to answer before Ryu showed up behind them, an amused half smile on his lips.

"So despite you cheating on me _twice _this vacation", the super ninja placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, "I very much look forward to sharing your bed even this night around. As for you two", he looked at Eliot and Hayate, "I´m very thankful for you informing me of my boyfriend´s infidelity and the fact he apparently can´t be trusted on his own, but I think I´m going to let this slip yet another time".

Eliot starred at the ninja in mute surprise, Hayate tomato-red with embarassment. If it was due to his apparent miscalculation of Bayman´s intentions or the fact that this being a date had been revealed to Eliot Bayman didn´t know.

"I´m so sorry", Hayate mumbled.

Bayman gave into his tiredness and annoyance, resting his head against Ryu´s shoulder. Ryu wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Apology accepted", the ninja said calmly, looking at Bayman, "it´s my cheating boyfriend you´ll have to appologize to".

"I´m sorry", Hayate looked truly regretful, "I didn´t know that..."

"Its okey", Bayman interrupted with a sigh, "I know you meant no harm with it. Let´s just start over tomorrow, okey?"

"Okey", Hayate mumbled if possible even redder.

"Goodnight", Ryu said calmly, "I´ll be seeing you tomorrow".

_._

Leon gave a content sigh as he walked back towards the hotel. Now that he´d finally got the assurance of Bayman being alright and in love with Ryu, and that he himself once again hadn´t ruined his life by ruining even this new relationship, he could finally enjoy his last night on the island in peace. In peace and in Zack´s company. Leon grew warm all over when imagining his lovers warm body wrapped around him. He really hoped Zack hadn´t fallen asleep yet because...

"Zack!" Leon´s eyes widened as he saw the figure in the red shirt walking towards him.

He smiled, but the smile on his lips stiffened when Zack approached him. The dark skinned man had the rare expression of dead serious on his otherwise smiling face.

"Zack?" he frowned.

"Don´t talk to me ever again", Zack said sharply.

"But Zack!" Leon exclaimed, "you know that it wasn´t..."

Leon sighed from inside. Would they have to go through with this oh so tiring procedure yet another time? Leon didn´t feel like this, especially not in the middle of the night, especially not when he was about to leave the next day.

"I know", all of a sudden Zack´s face split up in a broad, mischievous smile, "I just wanted to see your reaction".

Leon drew a sigh of relief for he didn´t know what time of the many this night.

"Zack! Don´t joke like that", he said as his lover wrapped his arms around his neck, "you know I wouldn´t know what to do without you".

"I won´t", Zack promised, "but sometimes I can´t stop the clown inside of me. You know that I..."

"Yes", Leon mumbled before pressing a kiss to his lips, "let´s just go to the hotel and enjoy our last night at this island".

"Yes", Zack smiled as he placed his hands in Leon´s, "I want to try out our bed again if you know what I mean".

Leon chuckled. Boy did he know what Zack meant!

_._

"I´m really sorry about this", Hayate mumbled as he and Eliot walked around the beach, "I really didn´t mean to mess things up that way".

Eliot smiled to himself. Hayate had repeated this over and over for he didn´t know how many times, constantly with tomato-red cheeks. And then there was the thing Bayman had said about this being "a date". Could things get more obvious?

"Don´t be", Eliot replied like so many times, of he didn´t know how many times in a row.

"But I ruined...", Hayate looked down at his feet.

"No you didn´t", Eliot laughed, "It was actually quite entertaining".

"Well", Hayate looked at him, a pale smile on his lips, "I´m glad someone thought so. I´ll personally be happy if Ryu doesn´t kill me tomorrow".

"In that case all you´ll need to do is take a trip of the island tomorrow", Eliot chuckled, "he most likely won´t be pissed all day".

"I´m considering it", Hayate sent him a meaningful glance, "from what I´ve heard Ryu will go at anything to defend Bayman´s honor".

"Well...", Eliot played around with his fingers, considering wether to say this or not, "I´m actually considering doing what Zack and Leon did tomorrow, take a boat and make a trip for the day. If you´ll be at The Blue Dolphin seven o´clock tomorrow I might let you tag along".

The two looked at each other in silence. Eliot was by now at least 90% convinced that Hayate wanted to go on a second date with him and if not... then...

"Well...", Hayate said, "if you´re okay with it I guess I´ll tag along then".

"Okey", Eliot nodded, "see you tomorrow then".

The two looked at each other in silence, both taking a hesitant step towards the other. Eliot´s tummy was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. He just couldn´t believe that they were about to go on an trip together tomorrow, that they were about to... Hayate´s face was only an inch away from Eliot´s. Were they going to do it after all? Were they going to..?

"Good night", Hayate said, that faint blush on his face again as he took a step back.

No, apparently not tonight! But Eliot was rather satisfied anyway. Two step forwards and one step backwards equaled one step forwards after all (literally this time) and after all the complications lately, rushing to far ahead wasn´t wise.

"Goodnight", Eliot gave a calm smile, "and don´t be late tomorrow".

"I won´t", Hayate said as he went his way.

But had he stayed longer he would have seen the younger man practically leaping away and whispering "yes, yes, yes" to himself.

_._

"So how was mr First Love", Ryu said calmly as he and Bayman was back inside their hotel-room, that unreadable look in his green eyes once again.

"Was alright", Bayman´s voice was serious, "better than I expected", he looked outside the window, "he payed for my drink after all", to this he gave a short chuckle, "so I guess he really did feel some sort of guilt. I´m surprised after the Brad-business that you let me go this easily", the smile on his lips as he faced his boyfriend was a mixture of hesitant, amused and serious.

"I had my qualms on letting you go", Ryu admitted, his face equally serious as that of his boyfriend, "after all Leon was the only one that I could truly consider a rival. But at the same time the only one that truly made an impact on your life, so letting him go without allowing you to fully close this chapter of your life... I´d be the worst significant other in the world if I´d allow that to happen".

"You know I´d never betray you", Bayman said softly, his hands comfortably resting on Ryu´s shoulder.

"I know. I know you never would", Ryu´s green eyes were filled with emotions as he closed the last distance between them, "but the emotion has a nature of its own. I know you would never cheat on me, that you would never kiss another pair of lips. But who would I be to keep you here if you´re heart belonged to someone else".

"My heart belongs to no one but you", Bayman said sincerely, meaning these words more than ever, "and I have a feeling it never will", his lips gently found their way down his lovers tender neck.

"Then nor shall mine", the ninja whispered as his hand found their way down Bayman´s back, slowly pulling the black shirt over his head, "no one but you".

"You´re certain?", now a half smile played on Bayman´s lips as he pushed his lover away from him to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Positive", the ninja replied with another smile as he relieved himself of the clothing Bayman so carefully unbuttoned.

The two were silent as their lips touched yet another time, their bare upper bodies colliding.

"So?" Bayman gave a meaningful half smile, "done talking for now".

"Done talking", Ryu agreed.

And as they switched of the lamp, collapsing on top of each other in the bed there sure wasn´t much talking to be done.

**So... I´m hoping this chapter lived up to your expectations and that you liked it enough to look forward to the next. Tell me what you think xD and I promise I wont wait _this _long with the next chap. And once again eternal thanks to RussoGermany and GeoComa**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: So here comes the next one! Before I begin I want to thank RussoGermany for continued support and input on this story, it´s really motivated me to continuing on this fic! You´re awesome so thanks a lot xD. So now... lets just simply start this chap.  
**

**An**_** Excursion**_:

Leon opened his eyes sleepily as his alarm rang, but grinned broadly as he noticed the head resting against his shoulder.

"Wakie, wakie honey!" he whispered tenderly as he kissed Zack on the lips.

"Leon", Zack murmured, "is it time to go?"

"Not in another hour, but I thought you wanted to be prepared", Leon sat up in the bed, smiling towards his lover.

"Yeah", Zack murmured, "it´s a great day for vollayball".

At this, Leon couldn´t help chuckling.

"I don´t think we´ll have time for vollayball", he said, "gotta catch that boat unless you want to be stuck here another month".

Zack sat up in the bed all of a sudden fully awake.

"Oh, yeah that", he said, "it´s a good thing you reminded me".

Leon shook his head, smiling to himself. Zack was completely impossible when it came to these things and strangely enough Leon wouldn´t have it any other way.

"Come on, honey", he said, "let´s go catch up with Tina".

_._

Ryu winked as the light hit his eyes. As he opened them his gaze fell right on Bayman who lied next to him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You sure kept me entertained last night, Ryu", he said meaningfully.

Ryu frowned before recalling last night´s events, giving a knowing smile.

"I did, didn´t I?" he said.

"Umhum", Bayman nodded, "if you weren´t sure of where you had me before, you had to be last night".

Ryu chuckled. Truth to say, Ryu had had his doubts in agreeing to allow Bayman to see Leon one last time. Not because he thought Bayman would cheat on him but for the sole reason of old love and old love only. Bayman hadn´t seen Leon for weeks so what saying was there for no old feelings blooming again? Still so, Ryu would rather take that risk than having Bayman live with unanswered questions, and more importantly himself. What life would he lead with Bayman if he constantly felt Leon lurking somewhere in the background? So needless to say Ryu had nearly sent his boyfriend off to the meeting once Bayman hesitantly brought up the offer Leon had given him.

"Still so", Ryu said, "we still have to be on time to see Leon and Zack of before that boat catches them".

To this Bayman gave him an intense kiss on the cheek.

"See Ryu", he whispered tenderly, "this is one of the reasons I love you so much".

_._

Eliot starred impatiently out at the horizon as he waited outside the blue building behind him. He had arrived at least half an hour in advance in order to keep his deal of the bargain (showing up) and to be fully prepared for the meeting he´d set up. But now he truly wished he hadn´t... So much more time to wait, so much more time to get nervous. What if Hayate stood him up? And what if Hayate _didn´t_ stand him up? For some reason the latter scarred him more than the first.

"Hello".

Eliot frowned as he turned around to meet the familiar voice.

"Hayate, I didn´t expect to see you here so soon", the young boy said. _In fact I didn´t expect you to show up at all._

"Well...", a faint smile on Hayate´s lips, "I guess I took your advice of not being late rather seriously".

"I guess you did", against his will Eliot smiled appreciatively, "so shall we get to business immediately?"

"Why not?" Hayate grinned, "the earlier the departure, the longer the time for the island".

"Sure", Eliot shrugged as they went inside the hotel.

_._

The instant Brad woke up he immediately regretted doing so. Eliot had gone on his way even this morning, leaving his roommate to his pondering. Second date with Hayate Brad supposed! Brad had been happy for him had he been able to really _be _anything at all. But this instant he...

_You got to go no matter what! Zack and Leon´s plane is leaving soon_. Although the thought itself didn´t make rising any easier the sense of obligation and purpose forced Brad to his feet. No matter how low, how hung-over or how unwilling he was Brad still cared about his friends, and that he guessed if anything was a good sign.

To be honest he didn´t know what had made Zack and Leon take the decision to leave on such short notice, but whatever it was he was glad they left together. Or was he? He forgot sometimes. He rose to his feet, not even bothering to put on a new shirt as he got dressed.

_._

"So?" Tina grinned as she looked at the two men beside her, "you gonna miss me guys?"

Truth to say she wasn´t happy at all to see them leave, but hey that was life for ya. Zack and Leon were ready to take a brand new start at their new lives and she was damn proud of her boys. What she´d initially intended with bringing the boys to the island had been nothing but a funny little experience but as it´d turned out there had been more valuable leasons to learn for some.

"I´m sure gonna miss whipping your ass in Tekken", Zack grinned at her.

"Uh-oooh!" Tina gave a meaningful grin, "don´t be so sure of that. Now that you´re finally happily in love again, you may very well let your guard down".

"I´ll make sure of that", Leon lovingly placed his arms around Zack´s waist, kissing his neck.

When seeing the two men together Tina instantly grew warm all over. Such genuine tenderness, such genuine love! She´d never thought she´d have it in her to look at a love couple with such happiness or gentleness but she sure was happy these two had found each other.

"I´m happy for you guys", she said sincerely, "and I hope it goes well back home in the US".

"Despite the fact you can`t watch", Leon gave a meaningful half-smile.

"I´ll be picturing it all in my head", Tina grinned, "and my imagination is quite vivid".

Zack gave the blond a friendly push before giving a warm chuckle.

_._

Eliot and Hayate sat quiet looking out at the sea. Although the boy had told Hayate that he was horrible at driving water-scooter it seemed to be quite the opposite thing with the boat.

Eliot was handling it practically as well as he would martial arts or vollayball. Since they´d payed for the boat, the two men had been quiet, almost mechanically preforming their tasks, not a single word exchanged between them above what was necessary.

Although Hayate wasn´t sure that was a bad thing! Didn´t they say silence was intriguing? The Mugen Tenshin leader wasn´t sure but he recalled hearing it from a radio-program somewhere. Not that he living in the old fashioned village in witch he lived listened to them often, but still….

"How far is it?" Hayate asked finally.

Eliot stood quietly looking out at the sea as he once again maneuvered the wheel. Since the boy had his back turned Hayate allowed himself to give a loving smile. Eliot looked awfully cute when focused, those blue eyes directed entirely at the ocean, an adorable frown on his forehead.

"I´m not sure", the boy said slowly, "but I think we´ll be there in twenty minutes or so".

"Okey", Hayate said thoughtfully, "then it wasn´t as far as I thought".

Eliot shrugged.

"I´m only taking it from Tina, she gave me the direction".

"I see".

Hayate looked out at the ocean. It was a great day for what they were about to do. Although Hayate didn´t have much time for it this day and age fishing was something that he and Ryu had done since they were kids. The activity was one Hayate found incredibly relaxing and he was always surprised at how relaxed it made him feel when returning to his sometimes rather stressful job as the village-leader. If he was lucky, this would turn out to be more than a slight interest from Eliot´s side as well.

_._

"So you´re sure you´ll be alright with the drinking, when we´re away you old clown?" Leon gave Brad a friendly push on the shoulder.

"I can´t promise you that my friend", the drunk grinned as he embraced the large man.

Jann Lee watched on from a distance, a cold lump in his stomach. The only reason he´d agreed to this had been the sake of Leon and Zack leaving today. He knew he hadn´t spent much time with them lately, or in fact since his and Brad´s relationship had gotten serious (if one could indeed say there had ever been such a thing) but still so he thought he owed them a good luck and a goodbye. But however! He was not going anywhere near them as long as Brad was.

He didn´t know how he felt watching the man he´d been madly in love with only a few months ago, but he knew he didn´t want to do it for long.

"Jann!" Zack called out all of a sudden.

Swallowing hard, Jann Lee glued a smile to his lips, slowly approaching the trio.

"We haven´t seen you at the bar for a while", Zack grinned, "but I definitely hope these things changes as fast as we get back home".

"I´m sorry", Jann Lee gave a faint smile, "just been a bit tired lately".

While observing Brad in the corner of his eye he could see his eyes lingering on him, a look on his face that the kung fu-fighter couldn´t quit read. Jann Lee ignored it, internally shrugging his shoulders as he gave Zack a brotherly hug.

He didn´t know if it was the fact that he felt uncomfortable with his ex-boyfriends presence or the fact that he felt drained out of feelings to have, but the hug he gave Zack felt more non-personal than any embrace he´d ever given another person.

"Take care!" he managed in saying, "I´m sorry I couldn´t spend more time with you guys".

"It´s okey", Zack grinned, "we´ll catch up once we get back in town again".

"We will", Jann nodded.

He stepped aside, allowing Ryu and Bayman to reach his friend, Bayman surprisingly with a smile on his face. A smirk but still…

Jann Lee awkwardly embraced Leon, his glances constantly on Brad who had an unreadable look on his face. No matter how much he tried not to he kept trying to figure out what that look meant, and maybe just maybe he secretly wished for it to mean _something. _

This moment was going to be long.

_._

"You better be good to Leon now", Bayman gave an amused half-smirk, "now that you necessarily need to lay hands on him", he placed a meaningful hand on Zack´s shoulder.

"No worries", Zack grinned, "I will not humiliate you anymore than what is necessary".

"Good", Bayman smiled, "because else I´d have to kill you".

"Glad you informed me", Zack said calmly as he embraced the other man.

"Well, have a bloody nice time, I guess", Bayman shrugged as they let go of one another, "and do not expect me to be happy to see you if we bump into one another again".

"I don´t", Zack said calmly, "and well… likewise".

"Good", Bayman nodded, "then we´re clear".

"Sergei", Leon walked towards Bayman with a serious expression on his features, "I just wanted to wish you good luck before leaving".

"You think I need it?" Bayman smirked as he looked back at Leon.

"You haven´t exactly had the best of starts", Leon looked down at his feet.

"I kind of haven´t I guess", Bayman shrugged, "but we sorted that out last night".

"Still so", Leon drew a deep breath, "thank you".

"Thank you for what?" Bayman frowned.

Leon looked at him in silence for a while before wrapping his arms around him.

"For being you", he said finally, "I couldn´t have gone this far without you".

"You´re welcome", the smile on Bayman´s lips was genuine, "now go will you, before punching you in the face becomes too much of a temptation".

"I will", Leon grinned as he let go of him, "now have fun will you".

"No worries", Bayman said calmly as Ryu came to stand by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I´ll beat him to it", Ryu insured with a smile on his lips.

And as Bayman watched his former love approach the boat set up for him he also watched everything he knew of trouble and heartache doing so.

_._

"I think here is good", Eliot said as they approached the island.

"Okey", Hayate nodded, "let´s settle down here then".

Eliot nodded as he grabbed the rope, flexibly jumping to the other side of the board. He had done this a million times, starting from the day he turned seven. His parents had loved going to sea during the weekends witch had led to Eliot finding it a nearly crucial part of his life. A part he´d been without for far too long.

"So…are you ready?" Eliot asked Hayate who only nodded as a reply, reaching land as swiftly as Eliot.

"Yep", Eliot nodded, "have been for quite some time now to be honest".

Hayate gave out a slight chuckle. It was well hidden, but there was a true excitement in his voice.

"And you?" Eliot turned around, giving Hayate a calm look.

"Quite much", Hayate nodded back.

The boy took a look around, except for the fact there wasn´t really any sign of habituations here there wasn´t that big a difference between this place and the one called Tina´s island. The sand was soft and light brown, the rocks a shining white and the trees a healthy green and the water equally blue as within the shore they´d left behind them. Eliot threw Hayate as short glance as he investigated the shore. The ninja seemed to be enjoying himself witch as much as he hated to admit it led to a warm, fuzzy feeling developing in the boys stomach.

"About here I believe", Eliot said seriously as he climbed up the big rock.

"Sounds good", Hayate nodded.

What could he say? Eliot thought as Hayate climbed up next to him, there must be something they could talk about for certain, something they _should _talk about. However all ideas that Eliot could possibly get were interrupted by the distraction of his topless upper body only inches away from his own. It appeared the ninja had kept himself busy with some exercise around here after all…

"Alright then", Eliot said as he picked the fishing poles out of the bag, "I hope you know this as well as you say you do", he handed Hayate one.

"Sure", Hayate nodded, "it´s been some time since, but I know".

"Good", Eliot said again.

The two sat in silence as they prepared their fishing-poles, both looking out at the ocean. Eliot had done this a million times but focusing with the person he had obsessed about for month was…

"You know", Hayate hawked all of a sudden, "I´m happy we got to do this".

Eliot frowned before slowly nodding in acknowledgment.

"You know", he said after a while, "me to".

The two were quiet for another moment before Eliot allowed himself to let out a smile.

"Now", the boy said, "let´s catch that fish shall we?"

_._

Brad sighed as he closed the door around him. So two of them gone? How much of a matter of time before they all left? He had seen Jann Lee at the beach today, waving Zack and Leon of, that unreadable though strained expression still on his face. For how long a time must it be this way? For how long would he still _care_ if it was? For how long would he _not_ care if it was?

At least Eliot seems to be having a blast. Brad smiled to himself, trying his hardest to remain happy for his friend. He wondered what they were up to right now, Eliot and Hayate. Had the two finally started talking to one another or were they still walking on glass?

Brad wasn´t generally very interested in the matchmaking-business but in situations like these he would fall dead from mental exhaustion and boredom if he didn´t take interest in _something_. Well, well… Brad looked into that secret wardrobe to see if Eliot had hidden away that precious friend of his yet again.

_._

"That´s the thing!" Tina exclaimed as she hit the ball with devastating force, "men never talks about these kind of stuff!"

"I´m hearing you!" the other woman frowned as her racket hit the ball, sending it right back to Tina.

Regardless of how much Tina loved being surrounded by fit, tanned men she couldn´t help the fact that their behavior sometimes drove her of the edge and for _that _she was helpful at least some of her staff were women and for one that they wouldn´t decline a good game of tennis.

"I just don´t get what´s so bloody hard", Tina frowned during the serve, "tell him, you´re worried and he might just leave all plans of leaving you entirely. Three words! Can it be that hard?"

"I don´t know", her short dark-skinned partner frowned in return as she countered, "I believe the title men are from Mars and women from Venus has its reasons".

"I guess so", Tina shrugged, "but I´m telling you this! If Leon and Zack don´t get along back in town its major K.O for both of them. As for Brad and Jann…. God help them with that one, cause I sure won´t".

The young girl on the other side of the net chuckled, giving a small smile.

"So, what Jen?" Tina frowned, "I´m not some pervert intent on spying on male/male fun-time!"

"Well…", Jen gave a meaningful smile, "let´s say so then".

"What? I´m just helping them!" Tina gave an innocent glance as she launched the boll into the air again.

"So", Jen stroke the boll back again, ignoring Tina´s statement, "how about your dad? When will he come to visit?"

"Oh", Tina smiled, "he said on Tuesday, only in three days or so".

"And he´s okey with an island full of male gay-couples?" Jen gave a meaningful grin.

"Well… not really", Tina frowned, "in fact he doesn´t know I´ve succeeded, he never thought I would. But well… I´ll just show him some old wrestling-matches on TV and he´ll be happy again!" the last phrase was uttered with a wide grin.

"But you´re happy to see him again?"

Tina looked at her friend in silence before once again breaking up in a wide grin.

"You have no idea", she answered finally.

In fact, no one had.

_._

"So…." Ryu starred out at the sea.

"So? Bayman frowned, giving him a questioning glance.

After they´d waved Zack and Leon of the couple had as was tradition returned to their regular spot, looking out at the sea. But at least from Ryu´s side there was a greater reason for the silence today than the regular sense of peace. A question had been troubling him ever since this morning and although it wasn´t directly linked towards Leon it had something to do with his journey.

"Zack and Leon left today", the ninja started.

"Yes", Bayman frowned again, "and?"

Ryu sat quiet for another two seconds, looking out at the view before letting out that sigh he´d been holding back for an hour. It wasn´t one of tiredness and annoyance but one of…

"And I´m guessing we have to as well sooner or later", he said finally.

At this the frown from Bayman´s face fell, at once replaced by a sudden immobility.

"Oh, that!" he said after a while, "you got some demon-slaying left to do, don´t you?"

"Yes", Ryu gave a slight smile through his seriousness, "I kind of have".

"I should have remembered", Bayman smiled as well but knowing him as well as Ryu had come to know him, the ninja could see the tension in his face, "and I well..", he looked down at his hands, "I guess I have some costumers left preventing myself from strangling back at the fast-food restaurant".

Ryu reached out for his hand, stroking it comfortingly.

"I guess I pretty much forgot to", he admitted, "things have been so fun that I…"

"They kind of have, haven´t they?" Bayman grinned despite the sudden unease in his eyes.

"They have", Ryu nodded seriously, "they have".

"At least we have three weeks left before the next boat arrives".

"Yeah" Ryu smiled through the unwelcomed knowledge, "there is".

He held on hard to his lover´s hand, remaining that way until two hours later when they returned to the hotel.

_._

"You´re extremely lucky!" Hayate gave a meaningful grin as he and Eliot walked towards the beach with their catch in their arms.

After spending half the day fishing especially Eliot had managed in catching a decent amount of fish and if they´d ever been worried about their food resources for this stay they certainly had no reason to be now.

"Luck´s got nothing to do with it!" Eliot grinned, "the fish likes me, that´s simply it!"

"Oh, so it comes down to that now?"

"Yup", the boy shrugged his shoulders, "what? Envious of my charm?"

"Not at all", Hayate grinned back, "trust me, it´s only temporary!"

Eliot struck him on the shoulder giving out a slight chuckle. Hayate gave a slight smile. Being with this boy was such a delight and despite of the somewhat awkward tension between them Hayate hoped this day didn´t end here.

"So", Eliot said, "shall we call it a day or…"

"Well…", Hayate looked at him, once again feeling the awkward part of the day approaching, "our last bar-round ended poorly so…"

"So, you don´t want to give it another shot?" Eliot looked hesitantly at him.

"Maybe, but well…", Hayate thought for a while, "I know Bayman and Ryu will be there for sure tonight so I figured…"

"Yeah", Eliot said, "I guess I could deal with hanging out with you guys!"

"Good!" Hayate smiled, "shall I meet you there or…"

"Yeah", Eliot nodded, "when will you be around"

"Nine o´clock most likely", Hayate nodded back.

"Good!" Eliot grinned, "see you about then!"

"Of course!" Hayate smiled to himself as the boy started walking towards his hotel, "definitely see you about then".

Now was just the question, how would Bayman and Ryu feel about seeing _him _about then. The ninja prepared his apology-speech in his head as he approached his apartment.

_._

"Another?" the bartender asked as he looked at the blond woman in front of him.

"No thanks!" Tina shook her head as she looked out of the window, "I have to leave some room for tonight", she gave one of her most delightful smiles as she rubbed her belly.

"I see", the young man nodded, smiling back, "are you awaiting company?"

"Kind of!" the wrestler grinned, "I don´t know if they´re awaiting me but I´m planning to await them regardless".

Tina looked out of the window again. She had heard Eliot and Hayate were going here tonight and although she didn´t know if she was to expect them 5 minutes or 5 hours she was planning to wait around. She grinned to herself, her little experiment was beginning to succeed and she wasn´t going to miss out on one minute of it.

"Hi".

Tina raised an eyebrow as the door was opened. She had recognized the voice, no doubt about that but the tone of it was so beaten and numbed that she wondered if she´d heard wrong.

"A glass of water please", Brad Wong sighed as he sat down on the chair next to Tina, "oh yes! Go ahead", he muttered as he looked into her dumbstruck face, "tell me about how drinking never is a good solution to anything, tell me about what an awfully bad idea it is to get together with someone in the state I´m in now! Go ahead and judge me! Tell me I´m bad at everything!"

Tina looked back at him if possibly even more dumbstruck than before.

"I…", she started for once in her life out of words to say, "I wasn´t going to tell you anything", she finally managed in saying.

Brad frowned, looking back at her for a good moment before finally speaking.

"Oh!" he said, "oh! Never mind me then! I´m just going to sit here for a while reflecting on at where of the many points it truly went wrong".

Tina shook her head, looking out of the window again. She rolled eyes at her reflection. What was the problem with men? Either they simply didn´t talk at all or all they talked about was how unfair and how unfortunately life treated them.

"You know what?" she said, "you´re drinking water instead of beer witch is great, don´t get me wrong here! But if all you´re going to do here tonight is dwelling on how unfair everything is you might just rather get a beer instead, just saying".

_._

"So, what time?" Bayman said all of a sudden, interrupting the silence as he and Ryu looked through their drawers.

"In an hour or so", the ninja said, his voice still filled with the uneasy feeling from earlier.

Bayman sighed from inside. He had known the day of the sudden realization would come, because after all, he better than anyone knew that life wasn´t a vacation. Believing his and Ryu´s life together would be the same with one of them quite randomly and quite often slaying demons and one being a simple employee at a fast-food restaurant was unrealistic to say the least and believing they´d stay together when returning to the US….After one failed marriage due to the same circumstances, would Ryu willingly take the chance again? Would he?

"So how do you think things are going for Eliot and Hayate?" Bayman asked, mostly to interrupt his train of thought.

"It ought to go well", the ninja had a slight though to Bayman easy to see through, smile on his lips, "after all Eliot didn´t seem too displeased with last night".

"True enough!" Bayman nodded as he put on his shirt, "I wonder where they were last night…. It seemed both of them…"

"I know", Ryu grinned, "it seems they both took a little time of the island".

"Yeah", Bayman forced a smile, "it seems both of them enjoyed last night"

"Certainly".

"So", Bayman tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder, "can I go out like this?"

"Absolutely", the ninja smiled but Bayman could easily see that he as well struggled, "so let´s head out then!"

"Yup", Bayman nodded.

And as they left the room, closing the door, Bayman hoped something would stay locked inside there as well, at least for tonight.

**Yep! So that was it, hoping everybody enjoyed. I´m continously hoping that anyone who has opinions about this fic (good or bad) tells me so and of course Everyone who feels something is missing overall on this very site (a pairing, a certain idea etc...) goes up here to support and submit it themselves! Sometimes you have to write the fics you yourself wants to read, trust me! I´ve come to realize it a million times over ;) **

**Anyway hope you had a nice read! xD  
**


	30. Chapter 30

AN: So hi to you and sorry for taking so long but I´m honestly happy I even got time to upload this chap this evening :p. I once again want to thank RussoGermany for keeping me motivated in writing this story because it truly helps a lot and I also want to thank the new reader Crepuscule for entering the realm of Tina´s island and since you aked...yeah, there seems to be QUITE the fanbase for EliotxHayate (I mean... go read the other reviews lol) almost Everyone coming across this pairing seems to want more of it. And with that said, hope the development is to your satisfaction :D.

**Many mistakes, little time…**

"I didn´t mean _order_ a beer!" Tina muttered, "I simply tried to make you see how dumb you look!"

Tina had been sitting at the bar for what felt like ages, trying to speak sense into a miserable and almost more annoying Brad than ever and she was almost about to empty her glass straight into his face. Seriously, what was up with men and their "You think I´m dumb so therefor I´m going to redeem myself by acting like a complete jackass!" kind of logic?

"And it worked very well", Brad sighed as he looked into his glass.

"Good!" Tina said calmly, "so why don´t you do something about it then?"

Another moment of silence before Brad drew an even deeper sigh.

"Tina honey", he asked for the one millionth time, "can I not order a beer?"

"Nope!" Tina answered again, "because I see no one else around and unless the guy over there", she pointed towards the bartender , "is prepared to work overtime I see no other way for me to spend the rest of the night than carrying you the all the way back to your hotel, possibly get thrown up all over and hit on afterwards and as you may see, I don´t find that the best way to spend the night on".

Brad frowned, looking at her skeptically.

"Me, hitting on you..?" he raised an eyebrow, "you know I´m not the kind of person that…"

"Oh yes I do!" Tina interrupted matter of factly, "you know that as well as I do and now that you´re seemingly devastated over losing your boyfriend there´s no telling who or even_ what_ you may hit on".

Brad starred at her for a long time with that badly rehearsed, "I´m a nice, completely sober guy, who has no idea what you´re talking about"- look before finally giving into Tina´s old-fashioned "yeah right"-face.

"Okey, okey!" he muttered, "you win! So will you at least accompany me to the cliff? You will only need to stay until I jump and trust me! In the condition I´m in now, that will not take long!"

Although this was obviously some annoyed sort of joke Tina could not help getting even more annoyed _by _it.

"Trust me!" she muttered, "in the condition _I´m _in now I may even throw you of the cliff myself. Seriously, you´ve been trying everything but actually solving the problem at hand. You´re apparently not satisfied with the situation or obviously still one hella confused about it, so why don´t you try to find Jann Lee and have a good old talk"?

"Don´t you think I´ve tried?" Brad explained, "gods! I called him a million times!"

"When?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"About…", Brad frowned, apparently having a hard time remembering, "about some weeks or…"

"You see!" Tina stated, "you don´t even remember when. If he doesn´t want to talk things out you´ve at least got your answer and if he does..?" she raised an eyebrow again, "have you even considered that option?"

"I have!" Brad looked truly defeated, "but I know that if the thought even crosses my mind I may go around believing in something that may never happen!"

"Ah", Tina grinned, "as I suspected you don´t like the idea of him not liking you very much".

"I guess…", Brad started.

"So try it then!" Tina shrugged, "if you´re this frightened of losing him, all the more reason not to give him up!"

Brad looked at her a long time, the frown glued to his face before finally speaking.

"You´re right!" he said, "I have to!"

_._

"How do I look?" Hayate mumbled as his gaze went from Ryu to Bayman, to all over the bar before finally staying directed at his feet.

"Like you did 20 seconds ago!" Bayman shrugged, "had it not been for that flash-light of a blush on your cheeks or that giant drop of sweat pouring down your forehead".

Hayate had expected and in fact gotten similar answers from Bayman the entire half-hour now but considering the fourth person they expected he couldn´t stop himself.

"It´s alright", Ryu said calmly again, "you look presentable".

"Okey, thanks!" Hayate drew a deep breath.

After having seen Eliot so many times this vacation and especially the last two days he should be accustomed to be at least somewhat calm in his presence, but still…

"Hello, guys!"

Hayate turned around as the blond boy opened the door.

"Oh hi, Eliot!" he smiled broadly in return.

"Eliot", Bayman gave a smirk, "can you tell Hayate he looks alright, because he´s been asking me and Ryu a thousand times now?"

_Bloody Bayman! I swear, for being one of the manliest men in this competition he can sure be a deliberate bitch at times!_ Against his will Hayate felt the color rise to his cheeks again. He could only assume this was some sort of payback for last night!

A frown on the boy´s face before he gave another genuine smile.

"You look alright Hayate!" he said, "try to relax for a change".

The ninja felt a mixture of tension and warmth as the boy slapped him on the back before walking past him, sitting down on his left.

"So what are you up to?" Eliot asked.

"Nothing in particular", Ryu answered, "mostly waiting for you to arrive", the ninja gave a slight chuckle, "how about you?"

"Taking my time I guess!" Eliot grinned back.

Hayate was really surprised by how relaxed the boy was, he guessed Eliot wasn´t really the shy person he´d always thought.

"So how was the trip?" Ryu asked, "did you catch anything?"

"Yeah!" Eliot sent a smirk towards Hayate, "or I did, Hayate mostly scarred them away!"

"No! That´s not true!" despite of his nervousness Hayate found himself quickly as well as his lighthearted tone, "YOU warned them about me so that I didn´t get a chance to catch anyone".

"I might", Eliot said gave a mischievous smile, "the funny thing is you´ll never know".

To this everyone including Hayate chuckled.

"I like this one!" Bayman gave an amused smirk, "he knows how to handle business! By the way, anyone cares for a drink?"

"I could deal with one", Ryu gave that so familiar yet (to Hayate) so rare loving smile when looking back at his boyfriend before facing Hayate and Eliot, "how about you guys?"

"Sure!" Eliot smiled, "as long as there´s a non-alcohol option here!"

Hayate starred in mute-surprise at his semi-date. _Non-alcohol option? Eliot you are seriously the coolest person I´ve ever known! _

"I´d love a non-alcohol option!" Hayate admitted finally with a smile on his lips.

_._

Sparring, eating, drinking, watching TV, starring at the wall, eating, sparring, looking outside the window, sparring, sparring, falling down from exhaustion from too much sparring, drinking, drinking, drinking, watching TV, flipping senselessly from channel to channel, throwing the remote into the wall in pure rage when realizing there was nothing watchable on TV, cursing, starring at the wall, starring at the wall, starring at the wall, starring at the wall, starring at the wall…. Jann Lee could in fact summarize his day pretty well.

If Leon and Zack hadn´t went home today he would actually have considered hanging out with them, but seeing as they weren´t the only alternatives he was left with were pretty much: Eliot; Most likely still pissed off at him, Bayman: Was most likely pissed off _at _Ryu: Was _with_ the person he was most likely pissed off at, Brad: Was most definitely extremely, pissed off to the point of pure murder at, Tina: Would proceed to piss him off at one point or another.

So unless he didn´t want to make another hundred push-ups, throw the remote into the wall in a rage-fit again or sleep, starring at the wall was pretty much what he was left with.

Why hadn´t he left with Zack and Leon? No matter how much he thought off it Jann Lee couldn´t reach a conclusion. But if that was because he truly couldn´t or because he didn´t _want_ to accept the one and only reason that was left he couldn´t (or didn´t want to), tell. Either way, Jann Lee had made his decision. The boat was to come in three weeks from now so that meant he had 21 days left to find out and regardless if he actually did or not he would return to China with it. Jann Lee drew a deep sigh. Just making one decision no matter how small or vague felt good, even so temporarily and he was sure to stick with it.

"I´ll ask Tina to book a ticket for me tomorrow", he whispered before returning to the chore he´d occupied himself with for the most part of the evening, counting the patterns on the wall. And boy was he surprised to find how many they were.

_._

"So have you decided yet?" Tina´s eyes penetrated Brads.

"Errhm..yeah…errh…yes, I think!" Brad started, blinking a few times during the process.

Tina had been eyeing him like this for what seemed like an eternity and to the former drunk it was more than a little intimidating. He knew what she wanted though, a promise he had the hardest time keeping.

"So you´ll follow through with it?" she said calmly, not taking her eyes of his, "you will actually talk to him yourself?"

"I will", Brad blinked another two times.

"I don´t believe you", Tina raised an eyebrow, "you´re not looking me straight into the eyes".

"I was!" Brad muttered, "and that´s why my eyes hurt so much right now!"

Tina looked at him in suspicion for a few moments before the knowledge seemed to sink in.

"You wuzz!" she shrugged her shoulders, "you should try participating in a starring-contests!"

Brad drew a deep sigh.

"So now that we´ve established that, are we done with this discussion?"

"Sure!" Tina shrugged her shoulders again, giving a calm smile, "I wasn´t the one who started it to begin with!"

Brad frowned again, finally remembering how the conversation started. He slapped his forehead once the realization struck him. If not even Tina wanted in on his private business his private business must truly be tiresome!

"Okey, so now that we´ve established yet another thing would you still deny me that drink?" he sighed again.

"Of course not!" Tina exclaimed, a big smile on her face, "I´ve never denied you a drink! Hey!" she yelled, catching the bartender´s attention, "a coke please!"

Brad cursed himself inwards for falling for yet another one of the southern belles vicious tricks but accepted his drink while the bartender silently wondered about the unusual amount of non-alcohol orders he´d received this evening.

_._

"I swear!" Eliot grinned, raising his glass of soda, "it has tons better taste than the thing you guys drink!" he looked towards Bayman and Ryu, "you should try it sometime!"

Despite of how nervous he´d been earlier today he felt strangely relaxed now, it may have been the boat-ride from earlier or… , remembering what was in his glass the boy quickly disregarded the other theory.

"No thanks!" Bayman grinned, "I don´t drink anything green and slimy!"

"Too bad for you", the boy smiled, "you´re missing out on some serious adrenaline-high, not true Hayate?" he glanced towards the real reason he was here.

The auburn haired man glanced at him with eyes wide open before brightening up in a mischievous smile.

"Indeed, but by the looks of it somebody here doesn´t need anymore", the way his eyes lingered on to Eliot´s gave the boy a fuzzy, though not uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Eliot sat smiling for a moment that was unusually long for this evening before delivering his comeback.

"You´re just envious because you aren´t as receptive to it as I am!"

"Yeah, damn right I am!" Hayate grinned finally, "why should you get all the fun for yourself?"

To this everyone including Eliot laughed. It was strange but Eliot truly enjoyed this! He would never have thought that the company of one supposedly cold hearted assassin and two serious, professional ninja´s could be this enjoyable, that people like them could actually _have _anything even close to a sense of humor. But all of them, especially Hayate… Eliot stopped himself from smiling lovingly at his crush.

"Guys!" Ryu raised an eyebrow, "I think I may have to put an end to those drinks now, I´m seriously getting worried here", he gave half a smile, a slight, hardly noticeable spark of mischief in his green eyes.

"Ah, let them have their fun!" Bayman gave a calm smile, "they´ll realize this is nothing but slime and caffeine in due time to".

"Don´t care what it is as long as it works!" Eliot grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

To this he received a silent (could it actually be tender?) smile from Hayate. From what the boy gathered Bayman and Ryu had caught up on it to, for they exchanged a secretive, hardly noticeable glance.

"Well, Ryu?" Bayman rose to his feet, giving an amused half smirk, "shall we who haven´t gotten a caffeine high go to bed before we fall asleep at this table?"

"Well I think so", Ryu said in his lean, secretive voice as he took his lovers hand, "we wouldn´t want to interrupt on any highs around here, would we?"

"Certainly not!" Bayman agreed softly, "well goodnight!" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hayate and Eliot, "don´t experiment to much with these heavy drugs will you?"

"Sure I won´t", Eliot grinned as he waved back, "it´s been nice seeing you!"

"Okey, goodnight!" Hayate smiled towards the two men, "see you tomorrow".

But as the door was shut after Bayman and Ryu, Eliot realized one thing. _We´re here alone! Just me and Hayate!_

The boy sat quiet for a few minutes (only realizing long afterwards that his semi-date must have done the same) before coming to his senses.

"So...", he started, "they didn´t seem mad at us at least".

Hayate frowned before giving a slight awkward smile.

"No, no!" he said, "absolutely not!"

"Well…, that´s good!" Eliot nodded, trying to look as neutral as possible.

"Very good", Hayate agreed, "very!"

The two sat quiet for a while looking outside the window_. Damn! Why is this supposed to happen when I_ _least expect it_, the boy thought nervously to himself.

"It´s been a nice day today!" Eliot decided to be sincere, "and it´s been really fun to hang around with you guys tonight".

Another awkward expression on Hayate´s features before he finally broke up in a sincere smile.

"Oh that was nothing", he said, "it´s been fun to have you around, regardless of you having all the fun for yourself", he threw Eliot´s half empty glass a humorous glance.

"Oh that!" Eliot gave a meaningful smirk, "you shouldn´t have drunken yours so quickly".

"Well, well" Hayate gave a playful pout, "I guess I´ll have to buy myself a new one then!" he muttered.

"Go ahead! You can do it!" Eliot gave the ninja a light strike on the back.

"Well, well", Hayate shrugged, a small smile on his lips, "I guess I can then!"

"Hey!" Eliot frowned all of a sudden, "I wonder what made them leave so quickly!"

"Well that", Hayate chuckled all of a sudden, raising a meaningful eyebrow, "I think you can figure _that_ out!"

"Yeah", the boy gave a slight chuckle, "I guess I can!"

But as Eliot smiled from inside, he truly doubted_ that_ was the reason.

_._

Bayman and Ryu, walked side by side, hand in hand. No matter how much he hated it the ninja couldn´t help feeling something had changed. Was it his partner´s attractiveness? No, most definitely not (in fact the thought was so ridiculous it almost made him want to laught)! Was it the hand in his? No, the hand in his was warmer than ever and the touch of skin against skin even more tender. Was it in fact the affection he felt towards the individual next to him? No, if anything he felt even more devoted to his lover now than before, his desire to hold onto that hand almost killing him.

"I don´t want to return to New York!" Bayman said all of a sudden, letting out the words Ryu held in the entire night.

Ryu turned around to face his partner as the two stopped in the middle of the road.

"I don´t want to return to wanting to strangle every single person I see every second and every minute of the day", Bayman´s voice was soft although his eyes had that hell-bent resoluteness in them that he was so well known for, "I don´t want to go around pondering about witch I detest more, my job or my holiday the moment I step out that plane. I don´t want to go around knowing that I won´t ever feel this good again!"

A moment of silence before Ryu let go of his boyfriend´s hand, gently placing his hands on his boyfriend´s shoulders, the same determination in his gaze as in those blue eyes looking into his.

"Neither do I", he said resolute, "neither do I".

_._

"But I don´t want to go to bed!" Brad exclaimed as Tina dragged him out of the bar.

"You´re doing as you´re told or else there won´t be a single soda for you ever again!" the blond woman muttered as she struggled to keep hold of the angry white haired man.

She honestly didn´t know what she found worst, a Brad on to much saké or a Brad on to many sodas.

"But it´s so much more fun at the bar!" Brad continued, "I´m not going to be able to sleep!"

"I can _make_ you sleep", a sudden dangerous spark in Tina´s blue eyes, "I haven´t had a sparring partner in a very, _very _long time and I´m just dying to try out my hook again".

If he´d even acknowledged the threat Brad didn´t seem to bother as he twisted and turned like a mad man within her grasp.

"I can´t sleep!" he exclaimed, "I don´t want to sleep! I want another green, slimy thing!"

"It´s called pear-lemonade!" Tina muttered, "and no, you´re not getting another one of those!"

"But, but…", Brad looked at her with puppy eyes, "I can tell you jokes and sing… and, and… dance for you!"

"If I do", Tina said calmly, "will you let me punch you in the face then?".

"Yes, yes!" Brad nodded eagerly, "you can punch me in the face as many times as you wish!"

Tina looked at her companion before giving out a resigned sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Okey!" she said, "I really don´t want to do this but you must get home _some_ way".

Before Brad even had time to blink, Tina had bent down, thrown him over her shoulder and started carrying the dazzled man towards his house.

As Tina expected she would have to pay hard for even listening to the drunk.

_._

Jann looked at the ceiling. It was amazing how many spots he could identify! Could a painter really be this sloppy? The kung fu fighter didn´t mind though as the painters supposed sloppiness occupied him in rather critical moments. It looked no better than him rising 1 o´clock tomorrow as well since sleeping two hour during night couldn´t possibly do anyone any good. He had spent so many mornings, days and evenings practicing kung fu anyway that missing a few hours here and there really couldn´t matter. He had decided to leave the house tomorrow at least. Some sunlight would do him some good. _Or maybe I´ve actually spent so much times indoors I´ll "poof" if I decide to go out during daytime. _

Jann Lee smiled, though not even to himself it reached his eyes. He wondered if this was how the vampires in those Hollywood-movies felt, living but not really breathing, seeing and hearing but not really experiencing, existent but not really there. Did he want to be _there_? He wasn´t really sure.

He supposed he hadn´t really been _there_ until he met Brad either but by then it hadn´t really bothered him. _So why does it bother me now?_

Knowing what this tended to lead to Jann Lee changed his alarm to 2 o´clock instead of 1 o´clock.

_._

"Not really!" Eliot laughed as he and Hayate walked side by side from the bar, "I skipped a grade because I had to, not because I didn´t enjoy the company".

The men had just left the bar, deciding to accompany each other part of the way home as to their hotel as they quite frankly weren´t positioned that far away from one another. Eliot was feeling happy, warm on the edge of being euphoric and if the cause was his rather high intake of soda or the company he had he did not know.

"Oh", Hayate smiled back, "I thought it was some "I don´t want anything to do with these dumbasses"-sort of thing".

Eliot struck him on the arm.

"Watch it!" the boy said, "I´ve had four soda´s and you just know I´m more receptive to them than you are".

"Yeah", Hayate stuck out his tongue, "in fact I happen to know that very, _very_ well".

The ninja earned another strike on the arm from the boy before they both let out a chuckle. Seriously, Hayate could be nice when it all came down to it.

"So", Eliot said all of a sudden, "we did catch quite a lot of fish today", he smiled towards his semi-date, "although I did catch most of course but… I figure we need to do something about it as fast as humanly possible because", he gave a meaningful frown, "my apartment won´t smell particularly well otherwise".

"Indeed", Hayate grinned, "so what do you suggest?"

Eliot eyed the other man a long time, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well", he said finally, a triumphant smile on his lips, "since I´ve beaten you in vollayboll, drawing and fishing and most likely will beat your ass up in the next DOA-tournament you can give me a chance to at least show me you´re superior at the cooking-part!"

Hayate looked at him for a while, eyes widening.

"At your place?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought so", Eliot pretended to be calm, "or would you prefer cooking at the beach?"

"No, no!" Hayate chuckled, "at your place. What time?"

"Hm…", Eliot smiled secretively, "how about 7 o´clock?"

"Yeah", Hayate nodded, "7 o´clock will be great. So?" the ninja looked up at the building approaching them, "this pretty much looks like your place".

"Yeah", Eliot nodded back, "it is, so..?"

"Yeah", Hayate looked down at his feet.

Another awkward moment before the ninja reached out his hand, Eliot shaking it equally awkwardly.

"Thanks for a goodnight!" Hayate said.

"Thanks you for a good night!" Eliot smiled as politely as he possibly could.

Hayate´s hand was in his, so warm, so soft, so strong, so… The handshake ended far too fast in Eliot´s opinion but perhaps it was for the best as the boy red cheeks were about to reveal him.

"Well, see you around 7 tomorrow night!" Hayate said.

"Sure! See you!" Eliot smiled, waving his hand.

As Hayate left the beach Eliot once again went into silently cheering himself, smiling broadly at the fact that he´d managed in getting yet another date with his crush_. Hopefully the next one ends in a kiss_! The boy whistled happily to himself as he entered the building.

_._

Bayman laid quietly in the bed, starring at the ceiling, the peaceful face of his boyfriend right next to his. Ryu had said everything would be alright no matter what happened and by the smile on his sleeping face he truly believed in it. Bayman slowly, carefully bent down over him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before starring back at the spot his gaze initially been fixed on.

Oh, how unappealing the idea of his apartment back home in New York seemed, another three weeks and that would be the exact same place he´d be staring at the ceiling in. As had been previously mentioned Bayman was very well aware of the fact that life wasn´t a vacation but for once, just for once he´d liked living in the firm belief that it was. Had it not been for Ryu´s more than urgent work back at home Bayman would gladly have considered the possibility of quitting that miserable hell of a place in witch he worked and ask Tina if there was anything he could help out with here (and indeed, the very fact he considered asking someone like _Tina _for such a thing almost frightened him ) but since Ryu´s work at home still pretty much_ was_ he needed another plan.

Ryu and he lived in the same town after all so things couldn´t really become that messy but he still wondered how…

"Can´t sleep?" the voice was gentle.

"No", Bayman shook his head, turning towards Ryu.

Living so long with the ninja he had now become accustomed to Ryu´s ways of very suddenly falling awake from something that appeared to be the deepest of sleeps to sit up and speak as if he hadn´t even slumbered in the first place. Regardless of ancient powers and rumors of supposed fiend blood Bayman sincerely believed that Ryu in fact hadn´t even been asleep in the first place, and he didn´t believe otherwise now.

"Here!" Ryu said softly, his green eyes looking back at Bayman with the understanding that only existed between the two of them, "let me help you".

Knowing what the ninja intended to do Bayman nodded in consort, lying down on his stomach.

"Thank you!" Bayman whispered as those slim fingers gently drew circles around his shoulders.

"What am I drawing?" Ryu´s whispered gently.

"You aren't!" Bayman decided, "you´re writing".

"Umhum", his lover mumbled calmly.

And before Bayman fell asleep he felt the letters F.O.R.E.V.E.R being caressed into his back.

**AN: Yup, that was it :D. Hope you guys bare with me for the following chaps! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Preparations**:

"No it´s just….", Brad mumbled.

"You´re not going to turn into dust!" Eliot muttered as he opened the curtains, "this is precisely what you need!"

When arriving at his apartment last night the boy had found his friend practically unconscious on the bed, a sight he was far too used to. Although Brad had claimed over and over that alcohol wasn´t the reason this time, the weird expression in his eyes had been reason enough for the boy not to believe him. Eliot snorted inwards, drunk on soda? As if!

"What do you know about needs?" the drunk muttered, pulling the covers over his head.

"More than you do apparently!" Eliot rolled eyes at his friend as he brutally grabbed hold of the covers pulling it off him again, "get up here now! The race starts in 20 minutes! And trust me! You do not want to be late for it!"

"Race?" Brad sat up rubbing his eyes, "Are we racing all of a sudden? Speed in the morning isn´t really my…"

"_We_ aren´t racing", Eliot looked calmly at his roommate, "but somebody here, note! Not me! Badly needs to get out of his room and commit to something, even if that _something_ may not be a bottle of saké".

Brad frowned before all of a sudden sitting up in his bed wide awake.

"So that means_ I_ don´t actually have to participate?" he asked.

"Brad", Eliot gave a knowing sigh, "do you really believe anyone would trust you with a scooter in your condition?"

Brad appeared to think, his forehead once again dressed in a huge frown.

"That might be true though", he admitted after a while, "I wouldn´t really be…"

"No you wouldn´t!" Eliot waved of, "get out of bed now before we miss the entire thing".

And with those words the boy dragged his friend too his feet, hoping the race would help softening the aftermaths of the so called "soda-high" at least somewhat.

_._

Tina woke up, feeling this was one of the few mornings during her entire time here where she truly regretted doing so. She hadn´t been drinking (or at least not anything but the sodas she´d stolen from Brad in fear of adding up to his already obnoxious state) but yet she´d had the immense pleasure of being rewarded with one of those pounding headaches that were oh so rare yet oh so troublesome. Though truthfully Tina doubted this was a result of pure physical factors. Sure, carrying Brad home last night had been exhausting but in all honesty probably not half as exhausting as the conversation that had led to it.

"Maybe I shouldn´t have denied him his beer in the first place!" she muttered to herself as she started looking through her drawers.

Headaches however no matter if caused by carrying constantly whining and complaining men to their houses or listening to said whining and complaining men, whine and complain for the entire evening they were no excuse not to look absolutely fabulous when arriving to the beach and she did have quite the means for pulling that of. Tina satisfied grabbed hold of the blue bikini as she looked outside the window, yet another beautiful day at the beach it seemed. She was just about to switch clothes as the phone rang.

"Yes what is it?" she muttered reflexively.

Though the voice on the other side of the line clearly wasn´t her father´s.

"Miss Armstrong", the man´s voice was twice as serious as anything she´d heard during her time at the island.

"Yes?" Tina frowned.

The second long silence was so dense Tina almost did something she hardly ever did; Worried.

"I´m calling from the New York Police Unite", the voice if possible even denser, "and we´ve got some serious charges on you".

"What?" at this Tina was so baffled she didn´t know how to react. How could they possibly..?

"Kidnapping, fraud, robbery amongst other things…"

Tina opened her mouth wide open, for one of very few times in her 23-year old life speechless. She knew very well that she had used slightly unorthodox means in order to get the guys to the Island but seeing what a good time most of them appeared to have had, they couldn´t possibly…

"An anonymous tips has claimed you to have lured and kept eight men at your Island against their will for over a month, is that true?" the voice sounded accusing to say the least.

"Oh yes but..." Tina suddenly felt her already pounding headache grow even more pounding, "but they weren´t…"

_Damn it! I guess I should have listen to dad_, the prow-wrestler thought paniced as she struggled hard to think of a good defense.

"Yes or no?" the man demanded to know.

"Well...", Tina nodded finally, giving a resigned sigh, "yes!"

Another three seconds of complete and utter silence before the voice finally spoke again.

"It´s a good thing you admitted to it straight away", the voice said seriously before turning into its true and in fact rather loud self, "because you´re so busted girl!"

Tina drew a sigh of relief as she finally recognized the voice.

"Zack!" she exclaimed, "you almost scarred me to death!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Zack laughed, "I just couldn´t help it! I kind of had this prank going that I forgot about on the Island and I felt that now might be…"

"Zack!" Tina said, still catching her breath, "once I get back to New York you are so dead but until then", she gave a sweet smile, "how´s your trip been?"

"Well", Tina could almost hear the smile in her friend´s voice, "I was kinda wondering why you haven´t asked yet but, why it´s been awesome! Leon´s place isn´t exactly big but…"

"I´m glad to hear", and Tina truly was, "and yeah!" she giggled a tongue in cheek, "that last thing about Leon´s place not being too big especially. Ya know…, you´re a quite a spoilt boy Zack! You could use some time off from luxery ya know!"

"Pfft! Says the girl who has three cars and two apartments of her own!"

"I know right?" Tina chuckled, "anyway, will you tell me how adapting to the big apple again is going?"

"Well…" (Tina could almost hear the grin in her friend´s voice.), "I could tell you but…"

"Come on!" the prow wrestler sat back in her couch, "I wanna hear everything".

And as Zack started talking again Tina forgot about her headache and urge for fresh air for another half hour.

_._

Bayman lied still, starring at the ceiling. Although Ryu´s calm behavior had taken away most of his concern last night it had not been enough to help him return to sleep again after waking up two hours ago. The fast-food restaurant at home, the grey lonely apartment, Ryu had said or well… caressed the word "forever" into his back last night but still…

Bayman did not want to talk about it, not even think about it in fact and above all not wake his beautiful boyfriend up in the midst of his most peaceful sleep to bother him with it, again. But he knew that sooner or later the matter would have to be brought up and once the moment came he would at least want to be prepared for the outcome.

Bayman sighed. He would have to try and stop asking himself the question "why" because there was simply no good answer or at least not one he would accept willingly. Love could bring you the best yet worst things in life and he knew that better than anyone, yet he still seemed like a helpless victim when put up against its power.

"Damn you, Ryu", he whispered to himself as he gently stroked his boyfriend´s bangs of his forehead, lightly pressing his lips to the smooth skin.

_._

"Crap!" Jann Lee exclaimed as he lost footing, tripping to the ground when utilizing a kick he´d preformed perfectly for ages.

Despite of being the well versed martial artists he was, he guessed he as well had to accept the fact that he like everyone else around here was nothing but a normal human being. And no matter how he hated it, the fact that normal human beings couldn´t preform advanced moves with only 2 hours of sleep a night.

"Fuck it!" he muttered, giving the pillow next to him the kick that had been meant for the air.

He was so tired of this, so exhausted. Not getting to sleep, not getting a break from martial arts, not getting to go outside, not getting a break from his head? If everything was as good as he told himself, why the hell was he forced to torment himself this way day and night simply to stay alive? The way he had tormented himself for years since the day his parents left, for days for night, for years.

"Fuck", his voice was but a whisper as he uttered the word this time, "fuck them, fuck him, fuck everything!"

And without knowing how it had happened he had picked up the very pillow he´d recently kicked meters away, warm water from his eyes wetting it down.

He hated being him so much right now, more than he ever had before.

_._

"Is it starting now?" Brad tapped Eliot on the shoulder.

"No!" an annoyed glare from the boy next to him, a low muttering.

Brad and Eliot had arrived to the arena five minutes ago and Brad was already starting to become inpatient. He hadn´t really wanted to leave in the first place and the very thought of the wait to return to his bed in the first place being prolonged didn´t exactly make him any calmer.

The arena wasn´t big but it had enough seats for 40 people and safe for him and Eliot he could see at least 10 others here. Mostly likely staff he´d ordered beers or bought souvenirs from, Brad thought as his gaze went from the lightly dressed women and men sitting next to him to the ones sitting on the scooters ready to start any second (or at least Brad hoped they would).

"Stop tapping your feet like that!" Eliot sounded like a parent reprimanding his child, "it´s annoying to listen to!"

"But I think they should have started by now!" Brad muttered.

"It´s not going to start any sooner due to your tapping!" the boy stated.

Wow, he looks like I´ve just robbed and murdered the entire island, the white haired man frowned as he looked back at Eliot´s almost furious face. As Brad closed his eyes he could picture the exact same expression in Tina´s face as she sat next to him at Sunset last night. What exactly is it with me and managing to piss everyone every, single person in my sphere of? It´s not as if I meant anyone any harm in the first place! But if Brad even had an answer to this question he didn´t get time to find it, for the announcer had just put the microphone on, announcing that the race was about to start. And surprisingly enough Brad was curious about the outcome of it.

_._

Ryu sighed inwardly as he slowly walked to the beach. He needed a plan, a strategy. He had had many tough missions in his young life but this was clearly one of the hardest and he had no hopes the person he was going to see today would be of good help solving it.

"Hi" the auburn haired man gave a sincere smile as Ryu approached him and the super ninja forced a smile back.

Once again, Ryu did not mind seeing his best friend and helping him out at the time he needed it the most, but giving someone advice when he didn´t even know the solution to his own problems felt complicating and bordering on hypocrite.

Bayman knew where Ryu was today and had even urged him to go alone as he knew what his friendship with Hayate meant although truthfully Ryu almost wished he hadn´t. Just like last night the ninja just knew his lover would sit, either at some deserted part of the beach or in his room, analyzing and dissecting what was to come later into miniature fragments and in turn map each one of those out in detail. Ryu knew him enough to know that this was how Bayman worked no matter what was said or wasn´t said and if he didn´t feel in charge of the situation he just…Oh how Ryu wished he could make him stop, but how was he to do that considering he didn´t even know how to stop himself?

"So", Ryu placed his hand on Hayate´s back, "now tell me what´s happening".

"Sure", Hayate nodded as they sat down on the beach, "I´m seeing Eliot 6 o´clock at his place and well…", the young mugen-tenshin leader looked down at his hands, "that´s about it!"

"Oh", a small smile found itself on Ryu´s lips, "I see things are progressing here".

"Yes", Hayate nodded again, a hardly visible blush finding its way up his cheeks, "more than I thought at least".

A thought struck Ryu and he gave an amused smile.

"So, was it you or him asking?"

Hayate looked down at his feet, then at Ryu.

"He did", he said finally.

"Not as shy as I thought", Ryu said in a low voice.

"So…", Hayate looked down at his feet again, then back at Ryu, the faint blush as apparent as the blue color on his shorts, "if things you know… if things would…"

Regardless of being brought up in the same culture as Hayate combined with his normally serious and unobtrusive personality Ryu couldn´t hide his amusement even to himself. Hayate, the most respected and authoritive member in his village and partly in the DOA-tournament found it so embarrassing to speak of what Ryu had passionately occupied himself with for the last month that he couldn´t even bring it up with his best friend.

"If he you know…", Hayate continued, "and I you know….Damn it!" he muttered suddenly, placing his head in his head, "you and Bayman when did you two actually...?

"Actually, what?" Ryu gave a more teasing smile than he´d initially intended, "go out to have dinner, clean the room, go to the beach..?"

"You know what I mean!" Hayate muttered, "this is already hard for me as it is without you constantly..."

"Well, okey then!" Ryu sent his friend a comforting smile, "it isn´t as complicated as you may think. If the moment is right it will happen regardless!"

"What if I´m not ready for it to happen and…", Hayate looked so miserable Ryu almost had to chuckle.

Sure, the man next to him was his best friend and fellow ninja but the face he made was so out of character that Ryu almost found it hard to believe this was actually happening.

"Relax!" Ryu sat down more comfortably, "we´ve got all day to discuss this!"

And as he helped his friend get more comfortable he forgot for an instant how uncomfortable he, himself was.

_._

Bayman sighed, switching channels for the third time. It was hot outside, almost too hot to be sitting indoors watching pointless programs on TV but the former assassin just couldn´t help it. He wasn´t really in the mood today for running into someone that wasn´t himself or Ryu or in fact, part of him guessed he wasn´t too sure about the Ryu-part either.

There was so much they needed to talk over, so much they needed to answer that Bayman himself wasn´t sure he even wanted answered at this point. Part of him wanted his boyfriend to come home any time but part of him also dreaded the moment when he had to open his mouth and ask if this really would work.

"F.O.R.E.V.E.R", Bayman remembered again, the feeling of those long, slender fingers so tenderly stroking his back. They had seemed so sincere. But was sincerity truly enough to make something work?

Bayman wanted it to be and had things been all up to him it truly would. But could Ryu really..? Bayman shrugged the thought of as he finally found an animated show involving ghosts and vampires, letting his arm rest next to the rest of him as he finally surrendered. TV apparently wasn´t going to be better than this today and nor would his worry until he finally received the courage to bring the matter that bothered him up again.

"Bloody animated crap!" Bayman muttered as he rested his head against the pillow.

_._

"And as I thought! Bam! Dude goes those extra miles and wins the entire thing!" Brad´s face was bright with excitement as he and Eliot walked back to their apartment.

Eliot smiled to himself, he had known taking Brad out to see the race had been a good idea but he hadn´t quite expected it to have such an effect on the regular drunk that it had now. For a moment the boy almost felt as if he recognized the friend he´d taken such a liking to at the first tournament he´d ever participated in, the happy, energetic one that always had a positive outlook on life.

"Lad! It was the most exciting thing I´ve ever seen since…", Brad continued, "I can´t even remember when!"

Truthfully Eliot hadn´t really followed the race or at least not as well as he should have for his thoughts were focused entirely on what was going to take place tonight. As much as he hated it he´d had to send Brad out the apartment (luckily Tina had agreed to sit with him at the bar this evening) in order for this to truly be the date he planned.

What if Hayate doesn´t like it in my apartment? Eliot and Hayate had only been to Hayate´s hotel-room when they´d spent time drawing and watching TV and considering how that place looked the boy was almost ashamed to show his own.

"Eliot?"

The boy woke up from his ponderings as he looked into the surprised face of his friend.

"You look a bit…", Brad frowned, "has the sun been harsh on you?"

"No, not really!" Eliot smiled, waving his roommates concern of, "just some thoughts for tonight!"

"Ah!" Brad sent his friend a meaningful glance, "just as it was when me and…" the just moments ago sparkling face suddenly turned somber once the unsaid name came up.

"Oh!" Eliot frowned, feeling his own spirit going down slightly, "that… I´m sorry!" he placed a hand on his friends arm, "are you sure you´re okey being with Tina tonight. Or do you want me to..?"

Brad grinned again though it didn´t quite reach his eyes.

"Come on!" he chuckled, "you´re sounding like the kinder garden teachers on that island next to ours! Of course I´m not going to die from a bit of time from you! Just go! It will be fine!"

Eliot gave his friend a hesitant look.

"Fine", he said finally, "but no more sodas, okey?"

"Errhm…", Brad frowned again, before giving a genuine smile this time, "fine then I´ll try!"

But as they went home, Eliot couldn´t really tell what he was most worried about. His own night out at the bar, or Brad´s night at the bar?

_._

Jann Lee got up to his feet. After hours of something he had promised himself not to do since he was a child, Jann Lee wiped the tears of his cheeks deciding to do another thing he had promised himself not to do, at least not for the rest of this vacation. Last night he´d made a map out of his relationship with the other members of the island, Hayate: All sorts of awkward, Eliot: Most likely pissed off at him, Bayman: Most likely still pissed off with, Ryu: With the person he was most likely still pissed off with, Brad: Most definitely pissed off with, Tina: Would proceed to piss him off at one point or another. After looking through the map a few times Jann Lee had decided to go with the person who would most likely proceed to piss him of at one point or another. Who knew, maybe being pissed off was exactly what he needed right now. Having made his decision Jann Lee went for the door, quickly throwing a new shirt on.

_._

Ryu sighed as he went in through the door. It would seem he had helped sorting Hayate´s troubles out at least temporarily but with that said his own hadn´t exactly gone away. He had longed for his boyfriend the entire day, yet dreaded coming home to him. The TV was on apparently and by the sound of it Bayman hadn´t been to sparesome with the volume as the voices practically yelled at Ryu from where he stood.

The ninja slowly walked into the bedroom, almost dreading the expression Bayman would turn out to have on his face. Ryu couldn´t really tell anything in advance but knowing his boyfriend as well as he did he knew well that whatever he happened to listen to at the time being at the loudest volume wasn´t exactly a good sign.

As he reached their common bed Ryu almost snuck down beside his boyfriend, his eyes as well fixed on the screen.

"Requiem of the darkness?" he said after a while.

It took a moment for Bayman´s gaze to switch direction from the screen to the ninja himself before the former assassin spoke.

"No", he said, "Blood +"

"Ah", Ryu nodded, "a long time since".

"Yeah", Bayman nodded back, "it sure was".

Ryu turned his eyes back at the screen again. From experience he knew that when Bayman was in this state of mind there really was nothing to do but keep quiet and wait for him to bring up whatever bothered him at the moment.

"You know? It really sucks!" Bayman sighed after a while, "we have about 20 different channels and not a single one sends any decent ghost crap at this hour".

Ryu nodded back again, noticing so well that little spark of despair that his lover was trying to conceal behind his otherwise annoyed expression.

"Have you been outside at all?" Ryu asked softly, hiding his concern as well as he could, "the weather´s been really nice".

"Nope", Bayman shook his head, "have in fact not even gotten a smidgen of sunlight".

"No need anyway", Ryu gave a gentle smile, "there´s still nearly 3 weeks left of that".

"So how were things with Hayate?" Bayman got up on his elbow, looking straight at Ryu.

"Oh that", Ryu gave a low chuckle, "the poor man´s never kissed anyone his entire life so he needed some guidance I suppose"

"Guidance", that adorable skeptic frown, followed by that familiar smirk that Ryu had come to adore as the pillow came flying at the unprepared ninja, "will you stop messing around with me now, will you? I refuse to believe that he´s never..."

"Never", Ryu´s face split up in an amused grin before the ninja even noticed it himself, "he hasn´t had time, nor the will to date anyone until now".

"I don´t believe you!" a half smile on Bayman´s face, his arms crossed over his chest, "you´re making this up simply too see how far your infiltration skills gets you".

Ryu starred in silence at his lover, measuring him with his eyes. It was moments like these no matter how he saw it that made him all the more skeptic to leaving this island or even this hotel-room in the first place. It was moments like these that almost made him think that saving the world could come second hand.

"Oh trust me!" a naughty sparkle in the ninja´s otherwise so collected green eyes as he gave his boyfriend a knowing look, "for what I want to do right now infiltration isn´t really necessary".

"You think so?" Bayman eyed him calmly, a ghost of a smile on his face, "you really, really think so?"

"Think?" Ryu supported himself against his elbow as well, "I pretty much know"

"Sounds slight similar to bravado, don´t you think?" Bayman´s blue eyes looked calmly back into his.

"Well…" Ryu pulled out the sentence, "prove me wrong then?" and with that he placed a gentle hand on his boyfriends chin, closing the last inches between their faces as their lips met like so many times before.

And as Bayman´s lips responded, Ryu knew that he couldn´t have proved him wrong no matter what.

"I hate you!" Bayman gave a genuine smile as they finally broke the kiss, "I had been intent on being annoyed and genuinely pissed at life this entire day, but now that you´re barging in, pretty much ruining the entire moment you may as well…", Bayman sat up in the bed, looking calmly at Ryu, "so tell me about that jerk of a friend you have. Is it really true that he..?"

"Yeah", Ryu nodded as his smile lingered on to his face, "but I´ve dealt with that the entire day so he really is the last thing I want to discuss right now".

"So what do you want to discuss?" Bayman looked calmly back at him, that slight tone of somberness immediately returning.

"Well…", Ryu hesitated for a moment before finally making his decision, "I think we both know what we want to yet dread to discuss but I also happen to believe that now doesn´t necessarily have to be the time".

"Really?" although Bayman´s expression was bordering on unreadable Ryu could almost swear he saw a spark of relief there, "so you don´t believe we have to ruin the vacation quite yet?"

"No", Ryu gently shook his head, "3 weeks are a far two rare number in lives like ours to waste in such a way, so no thanks!" but as he grabbed hold of his boyfriends hand his tone turned serious, "but remember what I said will you?" he looked deep into Bayman´s eyes in order to make him realize every word, "I will never do a single thing to harm you and if you´d even for one second would believe that I…", Ryu shook his head, "don´t even consider that option´s ever crossed my mind! I am known even by my enemies to keep my word and I don´t tend to make an exception now!"

The ninja drew a deep breath, although he knew little to nothing reached Bayman when he had moments like these, he at least had a slight belief these words would. He had said them before when Bayman had been at his lowest, as a friend and later on as a lover, and if they didn´t work now…

That unreadable look in Bayman´s blue eyes, then that intense emotion before his lover finally broke up in a smile again.

"Ryu, I don´t know if your intentions was to seduce me", he said finally, "but no matter if it was or not, it´s working damn well!"

Ryu relaxed again, giving another chuckle as he rested his arm around his boyfriend´s neck.

"I don´t know", he said, "but part of me believed you´d somehow be glad to hear it".

"So", Bayman said calmly as he grabbed hold of the arm resting around his shoulder, dragging Ryu on top of him as he laid down on the bed, "what are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing, really", Ryu decided as he finally let go of the tension he´d felt the entire day".

Although he didn´t know exactly how, Ryu knew that with feelings like these things would get solved eventually.

_._

Eliot returned to cleaning the carpet for the third time this evening despite of the fact that he knew there was nothing more to clean. Hayate was about to arrive in fifteen minutes and not only did the boy want to make a good impression but also occupy himself in order to forget about his nervousness until then. What if they couldn´t think of anything more to talk about? What if Hayate thought the apartment was horrible? What if in fact he had a change of heart at the last second and decided not to come after all?

Recalling their two semi-dates the last statistics told Eliot the certainty of Hayate showing up was 100 percent, but competing in a tournament that sometimes placed your very life in jeopardy Eliot had learnt to think the "what if"-thought in many situations. Sometimes it prevented you from being caught in unnecessary traps and in this case hopefully from being exposed to unnecessary heartbreaks. Or perhaps after these weeks, "the unnecessary heartbreak"-issue was too late to protect oneself from , Eliot thought to himself as he sat down in the newly cleaned couch.

But he didn´t get time to sit long before the doorbell rang. Seeing as the clock was only 06.45 Eliot expected to see Brad in the door entrance, saying he´d forgotten his watch like so many times before but despite of all his calculations and how these statistics had turned out to be 100 percent correct Eliot had not seen this coming…

"Good evening", Hayate stood in front of him wearing a white shirt, a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked back at the younger man.

Despite of rehearsing his opening speech even for this evening Eliot forgot about his usually teasing and light manner and became speechless. Hayate was so beautiful so….

"Oh well… good evening!" he managed in saying after a few seconds, "come in! It´s all prepared so we can…", he gestured towards the kitchen and Hayate gave a quick nod.

The evening had begun and Eliot hoped he´d be able to stay calm at least during the first half of it.

**AN: So yeah, that was it and I´m sorry for spending so much time on the Ryu/Bayman parts (and yeah I know it´s not the most popular pairing in the DOA-section on top of that lol) but there frankly aint as many couples left on the island to write about (bah! Theyre the only official on left at least :P), they´re my faves and in lack of other things to focus on I gotta focus on _something_ ****until I wrap this up. This chap was quite frankly not that eventful but if you remember certain people plans for the evening you will know what comes next :D. If you want to see more romance, stay up to date ;) AND review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hi! So chap 32 up! (Sorry, RussoGermany quite not as soon as I expected ha ha). I want to say since I trust most of you have seen the story off DOA5 by now that I´m sorry if certain things doesn´t make sense to what´s been established there. Or hell... what am I saying: IM NOT SORRY AT ALL BECAUSE THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE TRAIN OF ALL TOURNAMENTS ENDING AFTER 4 and lets just be honest, I would have preferred TN never made a sequel at all :P.  
**

**Finally:**

Hayate glanced around the room. Eliot had clearly made an effort tidying up for his arrival he noticed as his eyes fell upon the cleaned almost to the point of sparkling floors and the shinning benches in the kitchen that didn´t witness of it ever being used for cooking to begin with.

Almost as if he´d read the ninja´s mind Eliot hawked, gazing as the same spot as Hayate.

"To be fair we hardly ever use it for cooking to begin with", he explained, "lots of take away food and such", Eliot looked down at his feet.

Did Hayate imagine or had Eliot´s behavior towards him changed a slight bit? Where were all those light-mannered jokes? Where were his small teasing remarks? From what Hayate could see the boy had taken this evening equally serious as had the ninja for he wore a black tuxedo and black pants matching with it. _I would never have thought such clothing would make him look good, _Hayate could not help but giving the boy an appreciative look.

"Let´s just be honest", Hayate gave a small chuckle, "who on this island does anyway".

"True that", Eliot gave a quick nod, "who knows?" he gazed towards the frying pan and the kettle he´d brought forth, "perhaps we´ll even be the first ones in history giving it a shot!"

To this Hayate couldn´t help giving another chuckle. Perhaps it was really that bad? _Oh dear, 8 of supposedly the most capable fighters in the world. We know how to break into high surveillance areas, fight what could almost be referred to as super soldiers and on top of that how to fend off a demon but yet completely incompetent when it comes to handling a frying pan. _

"It´s not that bad", Hayate shrugged, "it´s just a bit of fish! I think we can handle that!"

"Yeah!" Eliot gave a slight smile, "in fact I think we can!"

"Good!" Hayate nodded as he glanced towards the refrigerator, "so the…"

"Yeah, right!" Eliot gave an excusing laugh, "the fish! Wouldn´t exactly be a decent fish without well…fish!"

"No, I guess it wouldn´t!" Hayate chuckled back.

For some reason, the Mugen tenshin leader couldn´t really figure out he almost liked Eliot´s jokes better when they were silly and almost clumsy as opposed to the witty remarks he was used to. He just guessed the boy became more…real to him that way.

"Well…", Eliot said as he carried the bags to the table, "I sure hope you are hungry. Because as you see…", he shot the fishes a meaningful glance.

"Well, as long as you help me some with the eating I guess we can handle it!" Hayate smiled towards his date.

"I think I can".

And the two shared a genuine smile as they started preparing their meal.

_._

"So, how are things going today?" Tina said as the white haired man sat down on the bar-chair next to her.

Tina was almost starting to feel like some kind of psychologist with all these love issues circling around this island and although she hadn´t initially signed up for it she guessed she didn´t mind it _that_ much, granted Brad kept his promise of not drinking another soda.

"Well", Brad shrugged, "they are _going _alright".

Tina gave an acknowledging nod. She knew what he meant.

"You saw the race today I heard", she said casually, "how was it?"

Although Tina herself wasn´t particularly interested in said race she like everybody else had learnt a smidgen of politeness and she knew that if she had to spend the evening with Brad she would need all the politeness she could possibly gather.

"It was alright!" Brad nodded, "the guy who seemed to be getting the last place actually turned over and won the entire thing!"

"That´s quite badass!" she gave a broad grin, "but that´s how my co-workers are though. You never know on witch note they´re gonna end things".

The two sat quietly for a while, gazing into their glasses and back at each other. Tina was sure that Brad just like she knew exactly what they needed to discuss right now but considering how little she would bet her comrade had advanced with said subject she felt very, Very reluctant bringing it up.

"I haven´t called him yet", Brad admitted after a while, "or gone by his place yet. I was considering it today but…"

"Eliot pretty much kidnapped you didn´t he?" Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Brad gave a quick nod, "but tomorrow I´m going for sure!" he looked back at Tina, his eyes saying quite the opposite.

"Mm-hm ! " Tina nodded back somehow actually not caring if he spoke the truth or not. People made the mistakes they made and regardless of how serious the consequences they had no one but themselves to blame.

"So, you´ve heard anything from Zack and Leon yet?" Brad switched the subject.

"Yeah!" Tina grinned, "Leon´s apartment is a little too small for Zack´s liking and I suppose Leon´s taste in furniture isn´t anything he cares for much, but personally I think that´s only healthy for him, other than that happily in love as always!"

Brad gave another nod.

"It´s nice to have something to come back home to", he gave a thoughtful half smile. "once I was a kid I almost detested the idea of vacations!"

_Just when I thought a conversation with Brad was bound to be tolerable at best… _Tina suddenly looked up from her glass, waking up from her half slumber as she looked back at her comrade who´s face seemed to radiate with a previously unknown spark. _So Brad wasn´t born a hopeless drunk after all? _

"My master was a good person. Well… the only person I had after the orphanage", Brad shrugged his shoulders, "but with that in mind still a pretty decent one. He was the one who taught me drunken fist but also how man needed nature just as much as nature needed man. He taught me that…"

"Wait!" Tina interrupted suddenly bursting with curiousness, "so you mean you never had any parents like… I mean…", Tina was all of a sudden terrified of losing the little smidgen of politeness she possessed, "you were adopted, you…"

"Well, that´s almost correct!" Brad ended Tina´s struggle with her sentences, "it´s almost as if I´ve never had any parents", his voice was calm, matter of fact-like seemingly free from any trace of bitterness, "I was found at an orphanage in Taiwan as a five months old baby, no one really knowing who left me there in the first place. So well… the orphanage is pretty much all I know. It wasn´t bad, wasn´t good either but needless to say I was glad when a man called Shen announced that he needed a successor and took me from that place".

"So that´s how you learnt drunken fist?" Tina´s eyes widened with surprise.

_And here I´ve been walking around, thinking that he was just the average lazy Joe who didn´t care to make something of his life. _Tina was just going to ask the white haired man another question once her selfphone rang again.

"Oh hi!" Tina was almost even more dumbfounded with the name displayed on the screen on her Iphone than Brad´s story, "Jann Lee? Is it you!"

And as Tina heard the voice on the other side of the line she thought that the evening couldn´t get more interesting.

_._

About one minute later Jann Lee hung up, slowly making his way towards Sunset. Perhaps this hadn´t been the best idea but Tina had given the guys her number for emergency situations and since he´d considered himself as having been in one for weeks he thought it was high time he used it. Just as he´d thought Tina had been optimistic about having a drink with him tonight and considering all the other options he had of spending the evening he was pretty optimistic about having a drink with her to. Seriously, how much worse could things get? She could speak of clothes, various bad chick flicks and perhaps silly matchmaking plans but speaking of those things were sincerely better than not speaking at all and above all an excellent way of avoiding Brad-related topics! Because Brad seriously couldn´t happen to be at the bar at the same time could he? What if he actually...?

Jann frowned then all of a sudden laughed at the thought. If it hadn´t been apparent before it certainly was now that he´d been thinking waaay too much about Brad lately! When you believed that someone would be every place you looked you definitely needed a time of from them! _A good thing I´m getting that now, _Jann Lee thought as he shook his head.

_._

"Chicken?" Bayman reached the box over to his boyfriend who was lying next to him in the bed, looking at the screen.

"You sure you´ve had enough?" Ryu smiled as he accepted the box.

"Positive!" Bayman nodded, "I´m going to roll down the stairs tomorrow if I have anymore".

Ryu gave a short chuckle as he looked back at the Russian. The troubled, bordering on panicked expression he´d had on his face earlier today had practically vanished and the tone of his voice was almost the same relaxed and soft one Ryu was used to. _So he listened to me for this time it seems. _

"Am I hallucinating or did that guy just remove his face?" Bayman frowned as he looked at the screen.

"A mask", Ryu stated calmly, "somehow identical to that of the terrorist they were after!"

"Oh!" Bayman raised an eyebrow, "if things were that easy I wouldn´t have needed to make myself all that trouble of breaking into Doatec last tournament".

"And I would save myself a lot of trouble fighting my way through hordes of demons every time I´m out on a mission", Ryu stated.

The two looked at each other for a while before bursting out into laughter.

"Movies for bored teenagers at best", Ryu shook his head, "clearly the people who made Mission Impossible has no idea what it´s like to infiltrate an organization in real life. With that said", he looked back at his boyfriend, "I´m glad you´re out of all that now".

"Me to!" Bayman nodded calmly, "Donovan may be a pompous, self-satisfied, genuinely evil and untrustworthy ass but that´s even less of a reason to get killed because of him.

Ryu nodded back as he looked at his boyfriend. He knew what Bayman had been through the last tournament and now that he knew and had even come to fall helplessly in love with the man who had previously been nothing but a name on a bracket the thought of how close Bayman had been to not sitting here next to him was horrifying despite of what the ninja generally saw on his missions.

"I don´t believe in god", Bayman continued, "and I don´t believe in the whole "Fate didn´t want it so"-mumbo jumbo but since I survived that explosion despite off basically all odds speaking against me I was thinking; what the hell? Maybe I should just give myself a chance after all", the larger man shrugged but Ryu could see the emotion in his eyes, "and I´m intent on holding on to that thought as long as I can".

"You´re right in doing so", Ryu said as he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend´s forehead, "it had been a terrible waste not getting a chance sitting next to you now!"

"Same", Bayman answered as he rested his head against the ninja´s shoulder.

_Giving yourself a chance! _Ryu thought as his glance returned to the screen, _you´re not the only one who will. _

_._

"Quite good!" Hayate nodded as he looked down at his plate again.

"Yes", Eliot nodded back, "we did well apparently!"

Hayate gave an affirmative nod again while Eliot tried his hardest to think up a good topic to discuss again. Something had changed and Eliot was sure he wasn´t the only one who had noticed. The easy, somewhat sarcastic and teasing atmosphere between the two friends had turned into something different, something that…

"So what is the first thing you´ll do once you get home?" Hayate asked, interrupting Eliot´s train of thoughts.

"Oh", Eliot frowned, quickly returning to reality, "I can admit I haven´t even thought that far. I guess living here for so long I´ve kind of thought…."

"That you had moved in here", the ninja filled in, a gentle smile on his lips, "I guess I´ve pretty much started thinking that lately to. At first I didn´t like this at all but…I got used to it and… going home now feels…"the ninja left the sentence hanging, starring outside the window as if he was searching for the answer right there.

"I know how you feel", Eliot replied seriously, "I guess I never really detested the idea of being here but there has been times where I did feel as if I had more important things to do at home. But now… the very thought of those things makes me not want to return".

"Same here, same here", Hayate whispered now almost appearing to look for the answer over Eliot´s walls, furniture and floor.

"Soo…", Eliot hawked both because the question was common manners and to break the silence, "and you? What will be the first thing you´ll do once you return from the island?"

To this Hayate gave a loud sigh, the expression on his face so resigned he almost looked ten years older,"I think you know very well", he said, "as does everyone else. In my absence my sister Kasumi is running the village but she is not used to nor wants to deal with those kind of tasks so I can´t leave it to her for all eternity".

Eliot nodded silently. He would be surprised if it turned out there was anyone in the DOA-tournament unaware of Kasumi´s escape from her village not that long ago and if she hadn´t made the same journey again before Hayate returned he´d be damned.

"So no nice cold shower followed by a ten minutes nap once you return home then?" the boy gave a humorous smirk in order to break the tension.

"I´m afraid not", a smile lightened up the Mugen Tenshin leaders face as he gave a warm chuckle, "to be honest I´m happy if I´ll get a chance to nap at all that particular month".

Eliot nodded and chuckled as well but he was becoming more and more aware of the seriousness of this situation and how time was running out on him for every casual joke they exchanged.

_._

Brad´s heart beat quickly with every second passing. He looked at the blond woman in front of him who nonchalantly took a sip on her coke. How could Tina be this stupid, how could she possibly..?

"Want another soda?" Tina gave the drunk a calm smile, "you seem a bit dense?"

"And how on earth could that be?" Brad hissed as he threw his neighbor a murderous glance.

"Well", Tina shrugged her shoulders, "I figured since you were going to talk to him anyway tomorrow, talking to him one day in advance wouldn´t be that bad. The sooner, the better, right?"

Brad muttered something unhearable as he continued glaring at the wrestler. He was annoyed already because she´d told Jann Lee to come but even more annoyed with the fact that she was right, Brad had postponed this for way to long.

"But I just can´t believe you asked him to…", Brad started but was interrupted by the door opening.

From beating quickly and continuously Brad´s heart seemingly stopped, the sentence he was about to pronounce freezing right inside his mouth. It felt like decades since he´d seen Jann Lee up close and from the looks of it the younger man hadn´t expected to see Brad here either. More tanned than ever, his black hair ruffled the way Brad had preferred it to be, his brown eyes staring into his in wild shock Jann Lee stopped a few seconds Brad almost expecting him to head back before he headed straight towards him and Tina casually sitting down next to the blond.

"Hi", he said, his voice almost alarmingly calm.

"Hi there Jann!" Tina replied immediately with a disarming smile, "glad you could join us honey!"

"Hi", Brad gave his former boyfriend a quick nod as he sat there trying to make up his mind about what he really felt? Happy or completely terrified?

"Well…", Tina looked from Jann to Brad with one off those mischievous smiles she had come to be so known for at this Island, "as it was Brad was telling a very, very interesting story. And I know!" she looked straight at Brad when saying this, "that you were getting ready to tie it up but since Jann here hasn´t been around to hear the beginning you may excuse me if I ask you to start it all over again".

_My story? THE STORY OF MY BLOODY CHILDHOOD AND LIFE THAT I TELL BLOODY NO ONE EVER AND YOU WANT ME TO SHARE IT WITH THE MAN WHO CURRENTLY DESPISES ME MOST IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?YOU NUTS WOMAN? _

Brad was almost literally considering either emptying the content of his glass in Tina´s face or running out of the bar or in fact both when Tina leaned forwards, a sweet smile on her lips as she winked.

"Please!" she said, "I promise it´s the best thing to do".

And knowing somewhere in the back of his mind, once again that she was right Brad drew a deep breath and started telling the story of his life right from the beginning.

_._

Ryu looked at the sleeping man next to him in the bed as he started setting the alarm on his mobile-phone. Bayman clearly hadn´t been scarred of "Hide and Seek!" Ryu could tell as he recalled how the Russian had fallen asleep only 20 minutes in the movie, not surprising considering his employment only half a year ago but nonetheless… the ninja smiled, shaking his head, Bayman probably was the least receptive to so called "Scary-movies" of every person he´d ever met.

Ryu lied down of old habit placing his arm around the other man´s waist as he thought of tomorrow´s events. Was it really true that Tina would have her father visit tomorrow? And the fact that his room..?

_Damn! _The ninja thought as he recalled the room-number Tina had announced today. _31 and our number´s 30… we better keep our voices down I suppose. _Ryu chuckled as he thought of what reactions the retired prow-wrestler might have to some "aspects" of his and Bayman´s relationship. Although Tina had promised that the grudge between her and her father was practically forgotten the ninja couldn´t help but suspecting she somehow had some "annoying daddy nerves left".

Witch actually reminded him… he had to get to work on falling asleep as fast as possible since the subject he wanted to discuss with Hayate tomorrow was highly urgent. He knew that his friend might not have an answer (or more than likely didn´t) to his question and also that he may not like what that answer was but this had waited far too long not to be brought up as quickly as possible.

_._

Eliot looked outside the window. He couldn´t believe that the sky that just recently had been light blue and filled with stars now was pitch black. How long had he and Hayate been sitting here really? Exchanging casual jokes, looking outside the window, sitting quietly, from time to time avoiding the others glance. This was serious, very serious indeed. Not only the fact that the tension between them was building up but the fact that…

"Well", Hayate half rose from the table a small smile on his lips, "it´s soon getting 12 o´clock. I should start on getting back home right now if I want to be on time tomorrow. Ryu doesn´t like waiting as you know.

Time was running out… Eliot gave a quick nod, rising from his chair.

"Indeed", he said a smile on his lips, "it´s been really nice having you here and I hope you put up with mine and Brad´s disorganized kitchen enough to come again".

"Most certainly", Hayate gave a soft chuckle, "it certainly can´t be any worse than Kasumi´s at her cabin back home".

Eliot had been dying to know how exactly such a proper young girl as Kasumi could be capable of creating such a mess around her if he hadn´t been so focused on what he was to do next.

"I hope you come by again", Eliot repeated now more seriously as Hayate approached him.

"I certainly will", Hayate said as they stood face to face.

As Eliot looked into his dates brown eyes for just a few minutes before he drew a deep breath. This could break up their friendship, this could build up something entirely new but whatever it would do he knew one thing for sure. If he didn´t risk it now he would never get the chance to be _anything _with Hayate _ever. _So instead of the handshake he´d made a habit of, he placed his arms around the ninja´s waist, slowly leaning forwards as he for the first time tasted those lips that were just as soft to the touch as he´d imagined. They felt so good, felt so sweet against his own but not knowing wither or not the gesture was desired Eliot was just going to pull back when he felt a change. They responded…

A few moments of their lips pressing together before Hayate placed his hands on the boy´s shoulders looking him in the eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight Eliot", he said as he gently let go, approaching the door, "see you tomorrow", he blew the boy a kiss before shutting the door closed.

Shocked the boy stood as if frozen at the same spot for another five minutes, eyes and mouth wide open. Not until he´d sat down at the table again, drinking two glasses of water did Eliot grasp what truly happened.

"He kissed back", he mumbled, "he kissed back…"

**AN: So, a little action as I promised but above all I was glad to get a chance to explain Brad Wong´s background since nor this story OR the actual canon has ever touched it before (it´s probably non-canon as hell, but what the heck it sounded logic so I went with it :P) as well as Bayman´s reason for from one tournament to another all of a sudden giving up his goal to kill Donovan for the horrid job at a fast-food restaurant... It´s absolutely non-canon since surprise, SURPRISE he´s in the game in DOA5 but my honest opinion is that in such an extreme situation he could really have gone either way (IRL there´s really no telling what decisions or really change of hearts situations like that are capable of making people take). So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap although honestly I´m sure RussoGermany is the only person regularly following this story ha ha. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A**_** new visitor…**_

Opening the window in order to let the fresh air in Brad went through last night´s events inside his mind. So he´d done it, if so involuntarily, told the person he most wanted to yet had the hardest time speaking to a story that he thought he´d never tell no one again. Had this been a good thing, a bad thing? The former drunk couldn´t tell as Jann Lee´s face had revealed little to know emotion.

Hadn´t that been what had drawn Brad to the kung fu-fighter in the first place, his mystery, the challenge in reading his expressions? Brad quite frankly couldn´t recall but he recalled however that last night it had been more off a royal pain in the ass than an attractive feat!

"Damn you Tina, and damn you Lee!" the white haired man muttered as he stepped out of his boxers in favor off the black shorts he´d bought the other day.

As much as he wasn´t feeling in the mood to bump into anyone today, he knew for the sake of his sanity that not bumping into them was even worse. _Eliot, _the thought entered Brad´s head like a strike off lightning. Despite the fact the blond boy had arrived home last night with a tensed expression on his face and tomato red cheeks Brad knew him well enough to know that the boy would rather die than giving out exquisite details off his deep and passionate love for another contestant, and that, that sort off conversation-partner was exactly what Brad needed today!

Without the slightest concern for his friends sleep or lack there off, Brad threw the door to his friends room wide open, yelling.

"Eliot, you up for a tour around the island?"

"Errhma…", came the answer from the bordering on living dead package off blond hair and blankets from the bed, "Brad I aaijant weally…you see…"

Taking that as a yes, Brad threw the boys shorts and t-shirt to the bed waiting for him to get ready.

_._

Carefully rising from the bed in order not to wake his boyfriend up, Ryu quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts. If Hayate was anything it was punctual and even the smallest delay could lead to the greatest reprimand from him, a reprimand the super ninja was very eager avoiding. Hayate may have learnt from past mistakes, he may have learnt to actually enjoy his vacation but Ryu supposed being the leader off one off the most ancient ninja-blood lines in the world did leave its traces. Giving a slight head shake at his bordering on over-serious friend, the ninja leant over his boyfriends sleeping shape, placing a light kiss on his lips. No matter how many times he witnessed this sight, Ryu never stopped being fascinated with how different the peaceful expression on Bayman´s face was from the first time Ryu´d enter his apartment and even more so from the grim, bordering on bitter expression he´d shown the first time he´d laid eyes on him in the DOA-tournament. Had Ryu really helped doing this? Tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend yet again, Ryu gave a slight smile as he left the room.

_._

"Oh yes! Tons off it!" the big man muttered into his cellular phone, his feet resting heavily against the bench in front of him, "sunscreen, after-sun, mosquito-repellent, you name it!"

Bass had arrived at the airport one hour in advance in order to ensure that a certain blond female wrestler didn´t burst into one off her "oh my god! You´re missing the plane"-episodes and now he was paying the prize for it and highly at that.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I didn´t eat any crisps this week…well, okey then!" he admitted, giving a heavy sigh, "one little bag but it´s not like that´s the… well, whatever! All well over there? Yes, I know where to go in any case of emergency, I´m 50 years old you know. Yes, yes, yes!" Bass exclaimed again, "it will be alright I swear, now give yourself a rest, okey? Yeah, love you too, goodbye!"

As Bass finally hung up his gaze was met by the sympathetic blue eyes off a man in his sixties sitting right beside him.

"Parents", the man said, "no matter if you´re twelve or a hundred you´ll always get treated as if you were five".

Bass´s eyes widened before he smiled, shaking his head.

"No", he said, "my daughter".

The man frowned, looking skeptically at the large man for half a minute before pasting a smile to his lips.

"Oh!" he said finally, "sorry! Well", he looked at the golden watch on his wrist, "listen I gotta go catch my flight now! Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Bass shrugged as the man got up from his seat, "what a hurry this turned into all of a sudden", he meaningfully shook his head as he watched the man leaving.

Picking up the bag of crisp he´d snuck into his backpack, the wrestler enjoyed the last candy he was likely to receive in a long time.

_._

"I never thought he would", Hayate continued excitedly as he and Ryu walked past the many stores that surrounded Tina´s dream island. Just like promised they´d met in the store-area, far away from the hotels and although Hayate suspected Ryu had a specific subject on his mind he couldn´t stop himself from bringing up the subject on _his _mind. Eliot had taken the step last night that Hayate wasn´t even sure he´d dared taking himself and had most likely crossed another bridge in their relationship. Hayate was so happy, so confused and so… worried?

"Well I told you so", the slight smile on Ryu´s lips didn´t seem the slightest bit surprised, "I told you things would pretty much happen on their own in due time".

"You errhm…", Hayate frowned, "I remember you did but…", he looked seriously into his friends calm, green eyes, "did you actually believe in it?"

"Umhum!" Ryu nodded, the calm in his eyes unchanged.

"Well...", the mugen-tenshin ninja hawked, "I suppose I never really believed…Ryu?" he looked back at his friend again, "how do I proceed?"

Looking quietly at the many stores to his right, Ryu didn´t seem to share his friends concern in the slightest.

"Meet him again", he said finally, "and then let things continue from there".

Hayate fixed his friend with his gaze expecting there to be more to come but after having done so for more than 30 seconds he realized there wasn´t. So apparently his friend decided he´d done his share now?

"Hayate?" Ryu´s voice turned thoughtful all of a sudden, "as you know I can´t stay here forever. Assuming that the streets are going to stay clean for a while I still have my curio-shop at home witch I can´t allow your sister Ayane to keep watch over for more than at least, say a few more months. I´m pretty sure you can relate seeing as the responsibility that rests on your shoulders is heavy in a different way so I thought _I _may actually be the one asking _you_ for advice for a change".

A frown on his face, his eyes wide opened as Hayate looked back into Ryu´s now highly serious green eyes. Was this actually happening?

"You know me well", the jade eyed ninja continued, "and you know why I broke with Irene, do you think I could possibly..?"

"Have a relationship of course", Hayate answered, still confused as to what this was about, "you´re involved in one with Bayman at the moment, aren´t you? Or have you two..?" the frown on Hayate face grew even wider.

"No", Ryu said softly as he shook his head, "nothing of the kind. I still very much love and need Sergei as he says he loves and needs me and that´s why I need to bring this up with you", he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder as he looked him deep into the eyes, "I know I only divorced Irene a little more than two years ago and for me to… perhaps it would be rash but I feel really certain right now, more certain than I have in a long time".

Hayate stood quiet nodding before the realization actually struck him. The most thoughtful and wise person he knew, the only one off his friends that he hardly ever saw making a rash or impulsive decision was **seriously **thinking of following through with something like _this? _

"No!" Hayate shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face, "just no! I am your friend and after everything you´ve done for me the last thing I want to do is sounding negative towards in a matter that is so close to your heart. But this is madness, I´m sorry to say and there´s no way you could make such a decision after having known someone for how long? 3 months is it?"

To Hayate´s surprise or was it annoyance, Ryu remained completely calm, untouched despite off his friends recent outburst.

"If you think about it it´s two years or so", the super ninja said softly.

"Yes", Hayate sighed, "but you know what I mean… it´s not as if you two actually taken the time to get to know one another until we travel… or correction, got abducted by Tina! You get what I´m saying?" he sent the other ninja an almost desperate glance.

Ryu closed his eyes, seemingly calmer than ever, an expression that had Hayate remember every detail off what had caused him to isolate himself from his best friend for so long.

"Yes", the green eyed ninja nodded, "I get what you´re saying. So..? I heard Ayane needed a new sketchbook, how about we give her one right now?"

Hayate starred at his friend in disbelief. Ryu had just asked him about a matter that could change his life in all ways crucial and now waved it off as if this decision had concerned something in the level off witch costume he was to wear for Halloween. His friend was truly incredible in every way possible. Hayate was about to call him out, ask him what on earth was wrong with him, if he was going through some serious manic-depressive phase or if he was so tired off his life as a ninja that he came up with all sorts off mad ideas to change it but instead he just gave a slight smile as he answered his friend.

"Yes off course", Hayate said, "she asked me for such a thing yesterday. Do you know off any store nearby?"

"Sure", Ryu nodded.

And just like that it was as if Ryu´d never popped the question in the first place.

_._

"So really I did", Brad moved his hands quickly as he spoke, "I don´t know if anything good came off it but I did anyway. I actually although I can´t tell why… I feel… freer? Perhaps."

Eliot nodded as he thoughtful stirred his tea but wasn´t really sure he had caught up exactly _what _Brad was feeling "freer" about.

Brad had apparently done something he found highly difficult last night, speaking off an extremely difficult matter to an extremely difficult person and although the person had said nothing as a response… Eliot wasn´t really sure about the details.

_Hayate, _the mere thought off the name made the color rise to the boy´s cheeks, _he kissed me back and he even blew me a kiss before he left. He must like me back since there´s no way he could… He isn´t a tease I know that for a fact! But what should I do? Shall I wait for him to call or shall I make the move yet another time! I must see him either today or tonight, it can´t be any other way because… _

"So what do you think?" Brads concerned gaze met Eliot´s all of a sudden, "shall I just wait or shall I make a move?"

"What?" Eliot starred at his friend with a frown on his face.

As Brad received the question his own frown grew twice as big as Eliot´s, his grey eyes widening.

"Oh! Sorry!" Eliot gave an embarrassed smile as reality struck him, "I was pretty much drifting off so… would you mind repeating the question?"

Brad gave a sigh, the annoyed face Eliot generally gave him now directed towards the boy instead. The former drunk looked at him with a reproaching glance for a long time before finally speaking.

"I don´t know what you did last night", he said as he raised an eyebrow, "and nor will I ask unless you desperately want to speak off it but I´m having an issue right now that I´m not quite sure where to go with and I need… if not advice at least someone who will listen to me while I´m trying to grasp the situation myself".

Eliot looked at his friend in silence before letting the knowledge sink in.

"I´m sorry", he said finally, "you did a brave thing there and you deserve credit for it and I suppose I should have given it to you sooner but… like I said I´ve been drifting off somewhat since I´ve got some unexpected matters to think over myself".

"Sorry", Brad said to Eliot´s surprise, "I didn´t mean to sound so cranky! You had a date last night and as a good friend that´s the first thing I should be asking about but what happened last night well…"

"Tell me!" Eliot nodded seriously, "what is the issue here"?

"No, no!" Brad shook his head, "you first! What are you pondering about?"

"No, no!" Eliot as well shook his head, "you are the one who spoke first, you continue?"

"No, no, no!"

The two sat quietly as they looked outside the window off the small restaurant Eliot stirring his tea, Brad looking down at his half-finished pancakes. After a moment Eliot couldn´t help laughing.

"Well, I had a great night", he said finally, "the dinner tasted well… better than I imagined and well… it was a generally nice evening".

Brad looked at his friend for a while before raising an eyebrow.

"You had a generally nice evening", muttered the former drunk, "and you sit quiet for hours just pondering about _that. _That´s just **some **problem you have I must say".

"Oh, yeah!" Eliot raised an eyebrow as well, "there was just the tiny little detail that I kissed him as well".

"Oh", Brad´s eyes widened, the expression in them almost expressing the same concern they´d expressed for half a minute ago, "and he didn´t found it well..?"

"Well…", Eliot shrugged his shoulders, "he kissed back so I suppose he didn´t mind it that much. It could have been an act of politeness or compassion of course but I highly doubt it".

Brad sat quiet again, now even longer before letting out a snort.

"Oh!" he muttered, "I suppose that was an even bigger problem. You shared an intense kiss with your honey bunny! Wow, my compassion for you is endless", the white haired man rolled his eyes as he threw his left arm out in a theatrical gesture, "I´m sorry, but when people speak off an issue I actually expect it to be an _issue". _

"I never said it was", Eliot shrugged his shoulders again, "just that I couldn´t keep my mind off it".

"Oh yeah!" Brad muttered again, "and now that we´ve got that sorted out _I _actually have an issue".

"Sorry!" Eliot said as he reminded himself off his and his friend´s far too different circumstances. Unless Brad himself was happy, he wasn´t very likely to get involved in the entire Hayate-matter any time soon, "now where were we?"

"Well", Brad sighed again, "we were at the -_Shall Brad humiliate himself further to his current love-interest by knocking on his door after telling him the oh so, delicate story of his life or shall he just wait for said love-interest to possibly make a move himself-_part".

"Hm…", Eliot truly thought off this as well as he could, "tough question! I would say, wait at least a few days for his reaction but you know how much waiting has given me so…"

"True", Brad nodded, then raised a meaningful eyebrow, "no offence by the way but yeah… Until we figure that out though, would you like some more pancakes?".

"Sure!" Eliot nodded again. The boy had the feeling this was going to be a long morning as well as the feeling that he could use all the pancakes he got.

_._

Jann Lee closed his eyes as he felt the sand underneath his feet. For some reason, despite off the long night spent at the bar getting out of bed had felt easier this morning and he´d even felt motivated having breakfast this morning. Not a lot as it was, but he´d at least not felt the urge to throw it up afterwards.

The kung fu fighter gave a sigh of contentment as he sat down, dipping his feet at the edge of the ocean. How odd he hadn´t noticed this particular spot before and especially considering the fact it really hadn´t been located that far from his hotel in the first place. Jann Lee had to think about it. He was over Brad for sure, so how come he all of a sudden felt more at peace after hearing the long monolog the drunk had spoken last night? Or drunk? Was Brad truly still a drunk? Jann Lee had only seen him drinking sodas last night. _Why on earth should it matter though? It´s not like I´m compatible with someone who prefers sleeping to sparring anyway! _Jann Lee snorted as he drew in the clean air. He was just about to close his eyes and think the matter over again when a familiar voice interrupted the silence.

"So, apparently I´d miscalculated", the deep voice said calmly, "I had very much looked forward to a nice, sunny day at the beach free off people that I absolutely feel little to no desire being around and wouldn´t spend any time with were we to be the last two people on earth. But since that wish couldn´t be granted today I suppose I simply have to ignore your presence".

The shock of Bayman actually being here in the first place made Jann Lee incapable off coming up with a good come-back and for a moment he could but glare furiously at the muscular, black haired man sitting down next to him, casually dipping his feet in the water.

"And just so you know", the Russian stated coldly, "I forgive you".

Despite off the shock off Bayman being here in the first place as well as his level of rudeness witch frankly seemed to rise with every second Jann Lee wasn´t shocked enough to contain his anger.

"So _I _am the one who needs to be forgiven now?" the kung fu fighter snorted out the words, "for what? Stealing your water?"

"No", to Jann Lee´s annoyance Bayman´s voice was even calmer now, "that´s just a bonus. I meant your childish outburst, what was it? A month ago? I should have known that the combination off a senseless drunk and an insecure brat who thinks that everything and everyone are out to steal his boyfriend would prove to be fatal", there didn´t appear to be any anger in the former assassins voice, just possibly a slight amount of despise.

If Jann Lee hadn´t been well aware of the fact that this was a paradise island and not the next DOA-tournament and that the thought he had in mind most likely would send him to prison or at least have him pay a good amount off indemnity he would have used all those skills he´d spent these last week´s perfecting to shut his former opponent up.

"Who do you call insecure?" Jann Lee managed a tone more cold and controlled than he actually felt, "I´m not the one who needs to drink out of other peoples glasses or have other people put my sunscreen on in order to feel like I am _someone_".

If Jann Lee hadn´t been furious already Bayman´s next reaction was sure to bring him over the edge.

"Perhaps not", the Russian said matter of factly as he shrugged his shoulders, "but if you indeed are as confident as you´re trying so desperately to make everyone else believe someone doing just _that _wouldn´t be such a big issue in the first place. Thing is Lee", as Bayman turned his head his blue eyes looked straight into Jann´s, "I don´t _need _people to like me. Most off the time, just like you they don´t and I´m fine with that. However, I´m not sure the same thing goes for you".

His fists shaking Jann Lee was once again muted by his own fury. This man had openly flirted with his boyfriend yet he had the nerve to say that _Jann Lee _was the one who was being childish, unstable and insecure. Jann Lee being insecure how could someone even..?

"Well", Jann Lee snorted again, "apparently I don´t need _you _to like me".

"Nope", Bayman shrugged again, "but apparently you need me to believe you´re actually confident and you´re spending a huge amount of time trying to convince me and _everybody else _off that".

"I don´t…", Jann Lee´s voice started out resolute but then died as he couldn´t think up anything more appropriate to say. Bayman was just too much! Did he actually believe..?

"Since the water´s most likely already contaminated by wishful thinking and the wounded ego off a fourteen year old boy wishing his inside matched his 23 year old outside", Bayman said calmly as he rose to his feet, "I´m going to look for a cleaner beach to spend my time at. However I will leave you with this question. Was it me, your drunk ass boyfriend or in fact yourself you didn´t have confidence in?"

"Don´t you…" as Jann Lee practically bit his lips Bayman turned his back on him, slowly walking away from the area.

_This is absurd! He is the one in the wrong, he is the one who made himself guilty off what no honorable human being should ever make themselves guilty off! He is the one who should apologize, he is the one who should… _As Jann Lee finally thought out his answer he raised his voice, loud enough for the other man to stop in his paces.

"Bayman!" he yelled.

"Yes?" the tall man didn´t even seem to be surprised as he turned his head towards the younger man.

"If it is as you say, that you don´t really care about what other people think off you", Jann Lee´s voice was for the first time calm without being forced to be, "how does it come you needed an apology from me in the first place for causing what you referred to as a _childish outburst?"_

For the first time in their conversation Bayman´s quiet seemed to be caused by something than pure nonchalance. Although there seemed to be nothing nervous, nothing confused about his facial expression or stance he seemed to actively be thinking this matter through as if he truly wanted the answer to be the _right one _once it left his mouth.

"Because I suppose I lied to you just a little", although his tone was equally calm the expression on his face was thoughtful, almost soft, "there is _one _person who´s opinion matters to me and I didn´t want him to break up with me over a 14 year olds desperate cries for attention", the last words were uttered with a smirk, the Bayman Jann Lee detested more than anything in the world returning in seconds, "so now that that´s cleared out, take some time to think over my question".

And once again leaving Jann Lee dumbfounded the tall, muscular man passed out of sight.

"Smart Alec!" the kung fu fighter muttered as he looked out at the sea.

He had won at least, Jann Lee tried to convince himself as _Bayman _had been the one leaving the beach and not _himself _so he supposed that was at least one thing to be proud out. "_Take some time to think over my question"! Like I could forget it in the first place! _Jann Lee snorted out loud. No matter what he did, it seemed Bayman was suffering from the incurable disease of having to annoy everyone around him. Perhaps he was just a genuinely bitter and angry person who wanted everyone to suffer from his mishaps in life or perhaps he was just a genuinely mean person who liked making people feel uncomfortable just because he could. No matter what though, Jann Lee had nothing else to do at the moment so he decided to give the man´s question some serious thought.

_._

Ryu gave the question a serious thought as he was on his way back to the hotel. With or without Hayate´s opinion, was there any difference as to what his final decision would be? Hayate was right in that it was a little rash and considering the fact the thought hadn´t started growing inside the ninja´s head since just days back it was even rasher. But when would he ever feel this _certain _again? When would he ever get the opportunity to do this if he didn´t do it _here _on the island, where you didn´t constantly have to fight a war against time? But perhaps that fact in itself was reason enough to agree with Hayate? Perhaps such a decision would be..?

"I may have to ask someone else", the ninja said in a low voice, "someone with longer life experience".

But the only two people he could think off that had longer life experience than himself was the one this whole issue concerned and a senseless drunk who seemed to count life-experience in how many new alcoholic beverages he consumed. So in a matter of seconds the super ninja found himself once again at square one.

_._

"So how was your ride?" Tina grinned as she helped her father removing his bags from the large boat.

"Well…", the big man muttered, "I hate boats so I guess that´s the answer to that and flights aren´t really my thing either so I suppose I answered your second question before you asked it".

"No comments", the blond woman chuckled as she embraced her father, "how about the food? No allergies?"

"Not this time", Bass shook his head, "but there was this woman who wouldn´t stop yelling at the stewardess for not including juice in the menu"

"Oh that!" Tina laughed as she let go off her father, "you and your normal luck!"

"No, no!" Bass grinned, "on the contrary it was quite entertaining. The audio on the DVD stopped working half way through the ride so it was a welcome change".

Tina shook her head as she crooked her arm around the giant´s.

"Anyway, it´s nice to have you here", she said, "how about I show you your room so you can get yourself some rest?"

"Sure", Bass agreed, "not a bad idea".

And just like that he´d accepted his fate.

_._

_I am doing this, _Jann Lee thought as he paced back and forth inside the corridor, _not because Bayman said something that had me thinking or because he by any means has anything important to say. Because he hasn´t, never had and never will and even if he had he´s such an obnoxious human-being I wouldn´t bother listening to him anyway. I am doing this because I as a mature adult (because there is no way in hell I´d let Bayman´s "Bla, blah! You´re really a 14 year old boy" get to me) felt the time was right and have now given this matter a lot off thinking, that Bayman by the way had absolutely nothing to do with. It has nothing to do with Bayman calling me insecure or childish or accusing me off trying too hard to make people think off me as tough because I couldn´t care less about someone as pathetic as him calling me any off these things in the first place. Point given, Bayman has NOTHING to do with this and I´m doing this simply because I´m a mature person who would have come up with this entirely by myself. It´s all my decision. _But as he stopped outside the door he hadn´t seen for what seemed like centuries, he caught his breath, _or is it? Since I´m such a mature and independent person I most certainly have the power to change my mind at the last second, don´t I? Because it´s my right as a human being isn´t it, to just be a bloody coward and run off whenever I want to? No, I´m mature, _the kung fu fighter thought as he drew another breath, _and that dumbass Bayman will be so wrong in thinking that I´m insecure. That dumbass who has so little to do with me being here in the first place! _And just like that he had ringed the doorbell, waiting anxiously for the person he´d come to see to let him in, _or perhaps I can simply prove him wrong another time! _Jann Lee thought again, _because it was my decision to do this in the first place and it´s my decision to decide __**when **__the hell I should do it! Suck on that, Bayman I´ll do whatever I…_

And just like _**that **_the door had opened in front of him, the man with whom he´d been so angry and disappointed with the last month standing in front of him. The white haired man´s eyes were a slight bit red from what Jann Lee assumed to be lack of sleep and his long hair was uncombed but other than that he looked exactly like he´d looked last night when he´d told Jann Lee what appeared to be the story off his life. The two starred at each other for a while before the kung fu fighter finally got the words out of his lips.

"You told me a story last night", Jann Lee´s voice was grave, "and I think I owe you one back".

Brad starred at him for another half minute, his blue eyes widening as he seemed to realize what his ex-boyfriend was saying.

"Oh, Jann Lee sure I…", the white haired man looked more confused than he´d ever looked before one off the battles he´d fought in the DOA-tournament, "but what do you want to..?"

"You´ll see", Jann Lee wasn´t nervous anymore, strangely just a slight bit saddened as he knew what reliving the story he had to tell would do to him, "will you go for a walk with me?"

Brad starred at him again, perhaps to insure himself that this indeed wasn´t another one off his hangover-dreams.

"Sure", he gave a short nod, "where to?"

"Wherever you feel like", Jann Lee nodded back.

"Okey".

And as Brad left his room, locking the door behind him, Jann Lee locked open a door that he´d kept shut for a long time.

**AN: If I didn´t say it before I´m really thankful for the reviews I received last chapter. **

** Guest, I can see what you mean when you say that the story is centered mostly around Bayman and Ryu. As hard as I´m trying to be fair to all characters I can´t help but having personal favorites and granted I´m initially a RyuxBayman-writer breaking the patterns can be quite troublesome :P but criticism is for authors to improve so I´m thankful for you making me aware off things like these. **

** PaleAngel, SO GLAD to see another BaymanxRyu-fan! I thought those were pretty much nonexistant :D. Glad to hear we´re growing in numbers haha. **

** Add-steph, you read all these pages in two weeks? Wow, I´m flattered :D. An honest thank you for your kind words. **

** Le Papillion, hope the continuation satisfies you :). **


End file.
